


There's No Music in Hell

by The_Falcon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lucifer, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer Being Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, Other, Protective Lucifer, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 126,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Falcon/pseuds/The_Falcon
Summary: The murder of a priest leads detective Chloe Decker to a secluded abbey to investigate. Having Lucifer as her partner proves to be both an asset and a liability. But keeping him on a leash is not her biggest problem. Dealing with her growing attraction towards him is. While they struggle with their feelings, a threat lurks in the shadows determined to bring the Lord of Hell to his knees. [COMPLETE]





	1. Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. A fellow writer suggested I posted this story on AO3 because the Lucifer fandom is very receptive and readers here might enjoy it, so I really hope you do. Please drop me a line if you like it.

_Prologue_

Chloe hugged herself to ward off the cool sea breeze that brushed against the bare skin of her arms. She sat on the beach, lost in thought, lost in so many ways. Another stray tear made its way down her face and she wiped it away with a trembling hand. She hoped the pain inside her chest would soon give way to numbness but, every time she thought of him, a powerful lance would pierce through her heart. 

It had been a bad idea from the start. Despite their undeniable connection, despite all he had come to mean to her, they should have never let it get so personal. 

She closed her eyes as a sob pushed past the thick lump lodged in her throat, and she angrily wiped away more loose tears. _How could she have let her guard down in such a way? When had it happened? At which point had she fallen for him?_ Her vulnerability had been her handicap, her downfall. But so had it been his. So, they had betrayed that unspoken code they both held so dear and let emotion take over. 

A half sob, half chuckle escaped her lips. 

_Emotion…_

She had felt the depth of his by the way he had kissed her. 

_Why? Why him?_

Her mind travelled to a stakeout, shortly after they had started working together. His words, etched in her memory, took on a whole new meaning after what had just happened. 

_I have never lied to you, and I will never lie to you._

And that was a hell of a lot more than anyone else in her life had ever offered. Her unwillingness to recognize such truth had come at a heavy price, though. Despite all the blatant signs, she had been in denial for far too long, had to be brought to the edge of the precipice to finally accept what had been right in front of her all along. 

She could still hear the raw plea in Amenadiel's voice begging her to leave, the alarm and betrayal in Maze's eyes when she had refused... But, ultimately, seeing him slowly fade away was what had brought her to her knees, the weight of his absence so utterly crushing. And, for an instant—a _fraction_ of an instant—, she had seen _him_. Whether by accident or on purpose, he had allowed her to see him for who he really was. 

_Or, had it all been a figment of her imagination?_

A car had nearly hit her as she'd stumbled out of the building. She had driven towards the coastline, following the dying sun before it had the chance to fade behind the horizon. Shock had her wandering aimlessly along Venice beach before collapsing on the isolated spot where she now sat, away from the hustle and bustle of the boardwalk, hollow and utterly exhausted. 

It was a quiet night, a night that stood in complete juxtaposition to her inner turmoil. She tried to find comfort in the silvery foam the waves left behind as they retreated back into the ocean. A sudden gust of wind rushed past. It was a chilling caress, an invisible hand that made her shiver. In its retreat, she heard the soft crunching of footsteps on sand over the ebb and flow of the restless waves. 

Chloe quickly stood up. She swiveled around and took a couple of steps back, away from the tall figure that kept approaching slowly. 

"H—how did you find…?" she asked. Strange as it was, she was partly relieved to see him, though not entirely surprised. Almost immediately, the crippling fear began to spread all over her body like a cancer. "Don't come any closer." 

He stood before her, his eyes so intense they threatened to burn into her very soul. Complying with her request, he remained glued to the spot, hands inside his pants' pockets, his white dress shirt hanging untucked. The crimson stains than adorned it appeared already dull under the bright full moon. 

"Are you really afraid of me?" His voice was smooth, and cordial, and so much like him it hurt. "After all this time? After all we've been through? 

"I just…" she stammered, taking another shaky step back. "I can't…" 

Lucifer tilted his head to the side, his gaze softening. "It's still _me_ , Chloe." 

_Chloe…_

Hearing her name on his lips still sounded strange to her, and yet, for some odd reason, it managed to ease her tension a little. Her heart wanted to believe him, but the part of her brain trying to make sense of what he was, what he _represented_ , had her guard up, in full alert, as she struggled with her conflicting emotions. 

"What you told me last night…" she finally said in a tight whisper. "Did you… did you _mean_ it?" 

They held each other's stare for a long moment. His eyes glistened, and he lowered his head, no doubt trying to hide his own vulnerability. He blinked away the moistness, letting out a shaky breath as he met her gaze again. 

"I would _never_ lie to you." 

* * *

Chapter 1: _Lullaby_

_Two weeks earlier…_

The flashing lights illuminated a crowd that danced carelessly to the strident music. There were strategically placed podiums all over the club where overly-muscular men and striking women clad in skimpy leather moved suggestively up and down metal poles that stretched all the way to the ceiling. The strip dancers drew curiosity and admiration from most club goers, who couldn't help being caught up in the whole ambiance, wrapped up in the air of debauchery oozing from every corner. 

Detective Chloe Decker had found a secluded booth at the far end. Her companion, forensics pathologist Ella Lopez, had known better than to argue about finding a table closer to the action, not that there seemed to be any available, anyway. It was a busy night at the club. But, then again, every night was a busy night at Lux. 

"If this place doesn't take your mind off your troubles, I don't know what will," Ella bellowed over the pounding beat. Then, picking up the cocktail menu from the table, she proceeded to skim over the extensive list. "I hear the Mojitos are really good here. Best in town!" 

Chloe sat back against the velvety fabric of the booth, not really in the mood for anything. Their latest case had been taxing on so many levels. Not only had an innocent man died leaving behind a daughter Trixie's age who had now lost both her parents, but she had inadvertently put Lucifer's life in danger by sending him into an ambush from which he had inexplicably come out unscathed. 

Yes, they had managed to dismantle two of the most dangerous gangs in L.A, and had probably saved the lives of the victim's daughter and two other undercover cops, but just thinking about those moments right before the S.W.A.T team had stormed into the warehouse made her heart clench. She had been bracing herself to discover Lucifer's body amongst the fallen gang members, bloody and riddled with bullets like so many others. Her heart had been pounding with dread during the eternal ride to the scene. She had prepared herself for the worst. She had even prayed to a God she didn't believe in to spare her such agony. 

And then, to see him walk out as if nothing had happened… 

"You decided to swing by, after all." 

Mazikeen leaned her hip against the side of the booth and looked down at them with an enigmatic smile. After a brief 'vacation' from the club, she was back bartending for her former boss on a part time basis. It didn't come as much of a surprise to Chloe, who had witnessed her frustration in finding the same kind of fulfillment in all other jobs where, inevitably, she had failed to fit in. Not surprisingly, none of them had been as gratifying for her as working at Lux, though it had probably more to do with Lucifer than the job itself. They had a strange connection, a shared past, a mystery they both kept hidden and one that Chloe could only hope to uncover one day. Lux was only the chain that linked them together these days. Of course, there was also her side job as a bounty hunter for the L.A.P.D or, on occasion, the highest bidder. In any case it appeared Maze had found her calling, and she was _damn_ good at it. 

"So what's your poison?" 

"I'll have a Coke," Chloe said, too tired to bother looking through the alternatives. 

"Straight up?" Maze mocked with a half-smile. "You like living on the edge, don't you?" 

"We will have two Mojitos," Ella cut in dismissing her colleague's apathy, "and a basket of nachos." 

"Remember, I'm driving," Chloe protested. "I really shouldn't—" 

"Ever heard of Uber?" Ella asked. Looking up at Maze, she conspicuously mouthed her order again, emphasizing her request with two fingers just to make sure. 

Maze rolled her eyes and pushed away from the booth. "Coming right up." 

"I'm not really in a partying mood," Chloe sighed, raking a hand through her hair. She was wearing a loose beige dress down to mid-thigh that felt entirely too short, and a pair of pumps that had seen better days but were at least bearable when standing for more than five minutes. 

"No kiddin'!" Ella quipped, eyebrows raised. "Listen, why don't you just enjoy the drink, and if you still feel like leaving after that, I will personally drive you home." 

"Have you ever tried one of Maze's cocktails? After the first one, we _both_ will be crawling out of here." 

"See? That's the spirit!" Ella smiled, completely misconstruing Chloe's comment. "Besides, we're getting twenty dollar drinks for _free_. Are you really going to pass up on that little perk?" 

Chloe was about to answer when she felt warm fingers brushing across her bare shoulder. 

"Ladies, you made it!" Lucifer lowered himself onto the ottoman next to the booth, that crisp British accent adding to his undeniable appeal. His ever-charming smile never wavered. By his impeccable appearance, nobody could've guessed the kind of hell they had both gone through just a few hours earlier. "Have you been taken care of?" 

Just as he asked, Maze appeared with their order, placing the drinks on the table with a furtive smile towards her boss that denoted something Chloe could only interpret as mild insolence, not that he acknowledged her gesture in any way. She left without saying a word, hips swaying in her retreat. 

"Mojitos," Lucifer chirped. "Excellent choice!" 

"I'm trying to get her to loosen up," Ella told him with a hint of exasperation. "Not an easy job, might I add." 

"Tell me about it!" he deadpanned. "She and my brother should start a club of their own. The _Party Pooper Society_." He sent a conspicuous glance in Ella's direction. "If you want some extra help, I can hook you up with some top quality s—" 

"Please don't say it!" Chloe cut in raising her hand to stop him. 

"Sex?" Ella blurted out, her face brightening. 

"Well, well…" Lucifer sing sang slyly. "So it _is_ true what they say about Catholic girls. I was going to say 'snow', but both could be arranged if you so desired." 

"Both of you, stop it right now!" Chloe grumbled through barely contained irritation. "Don't make me raid the place. It is so much easier to look the other way when the owner of the club doesn't try to blatantly sell you illegal substances and services." 

"I wasn't selling, Darling," he smirked. "I was merely _offering_. I understand your job might frown upon you chasing the proverbial dragon, but if you change your mind on the second count, I'll be available throughout the night." 

Chloe let out a heavy sigh and managed to reel in her anger. She turned to him, the sweetest of smiles playing on her lips, and leaned forward until their faces were just inches apart. Her gaze trailed down to his lips, then back up to meet his dark eyes. She could see desire burning in them and that gave her a great deal of satisfaction. 

"That's not likely going to happen any time soon," she said as huskily as she could muster over the pounding music. 

His grin widened and he closed the distance between them to murmur in her ear. "Never say never, Detective. I seem to recall _one_ night in particular…" 

There was something in his voice that made her heart skip a beat. The way his warm breath had caressed her skin, the faint smell of his cologne, the intensity of his very presence… He pulled back, just barely, just enough for her to see his smug expression. 

Chloe knew he would hold that night against her for the rest of her life and, for the umpteenth time, she cursed her decision to show up depressed and inebriated at his place. _What had she been thinking?_ For some reason she had yet to understand, he had turned her advances down and kept their relationship at arms' length. Whatever his motive, it had been a fortunate outcome, even if she had been subject to his insufferable mocking for days. 

But a lot had happened since that night, and given his recent mood, she was actually _glad_ to see him revert back to his old self. She wasn't sure what had happened a couple of months ago. He'd began acting out in a reckless and inexplicable way, even by his standards. He had become distant and aloof for weeks, and his relentless flirting had mellowed to seldom, half-hearted comments here and there. He appeared to be less playful, less mischievous, less… _Lucifer_. The sparkle in his eyes had dimmed noticeably and, many times, Chloe would catch him staring off into space, lost in thought. She often wondered what could have caused the sudden shift. 

It had happened right after she and Maze had moved into their new place, not that she presumed that was the reason for his odd behavior. She knew he didn't approve of their decision. He had even tried to dissuade both her and Maze on several occasions to no avail. Even though he might have been spot on regarding their living arrangements, it wasn't _his_ decision to make. If there was one thing she had learned after that stupid car accident, was to hold tight onto whatever life handed over to you. 

It took her a few seconds to regain her composure, turning her head to face him. "Shouldn't you be entertaining all your adoring fans out there?" she asked, pointing her chin towards a trio of tall, barely clothed women she'd heard him refer to as 'the Britneys'. 

"But I'm here doing a good deed! I'm trying to chase away that dark cloud that's been cast over you all evening. Come on, Detective!" His smile widened, his eyes like laser pointers on hers as his voice took on that eerie, hypnotizing quality. "Tell me your utmost desires, what do you really _yearn_ for right now...?" 

She rolled her eyes and huffed out an exasperated 'Lucifer' filled with disdain. "If you must know, I'd like to go home, crawl into bed and forget about the world for a week!" 

Lucifer breathed out a heavy sigh and let his shoulders slump. His gaze travelled over to Ella in a silent plea of support. 

"It's been slow going," Ella waved a reassuring hand and took a sip of her drink, "but I'm sure we'll eventually get her to lighten up." 

"Well, excuse me if my problems are getting in the way of your fun," Chloe told them defensively, "but I had a shitty day and the prospect of being buried under a mountain of paperwork trying to justify why I let an innocent man get caught in the crossfire doesn't really call for a celebration." 

"Well, if he was stupid enough to get caught in the crossfire, perhaps he deserved to die!" Lucifer hissed darkly. 

_And there it was again! The silent struggle. The haunted expression._

Both women's eyes widened slightly, but neither said a word. After an awkward silence, he huffed out a soft chuckle, not quite convincing, though his tone did regain its joyful timber. "Besides, you can't possibly be held responsible for what happened today. The place was crawling with armed dim wits who were too trigger happy to realize a sting operation was underway. It was riveting! I enjoyed every minute of it!" 

"How could you say that? An innocent man is _dead_!" she said furiously. "Plus, I should've known better than to let you wander into that warehouse alone." 

"Is that _concern_ I detect in your voice, Detective?" he grinned in that impish way that made him so beguiling. "Maybe you should inspect my body just in case there are any mild scratches I might have missed." 

"I'm serious, Lucifer," Chloe held his stare. "You could've been killed today. In fact, I still have no idea how _on earth_ you managed to come out of that hail of bullets without so much as a scratch!" 

"Perhaps, 'there are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy'. Or, in this case, heaven and hell." 

"Ooh, Shakespeare!" Ella exclaimed a bit too excitedly. "I was Horatio in my senior High School play." When she noticed two pairs of eyes looking at her questioningly, she added, "What? It was an all-girls nun school." 

Lucifer smiled wickedly. "Hmm… that's one field trip I wouldn't mind taking one day," he purred. Getting up, he offered them a polite bow of the head and straightened his jacket with one firm pull. "Enjoy your Mojitos, ladies. Whisper is, they're the best in town." 

Watching him retreat into the crowd, Ella sighed dreamily. "He's really something, isn't he?" 

Chloe frowned, her mood shifting from frustration to mild annoyance, which she supposed was a slight improvement. "Yeah, he is." She took a sip of her drink and her brows shot skyward. It really was the best Mojito she had ever tasted. 

Deciding the best thing to do was to put her troubles aside, she grabbed a handful of nacho chips and relaxed against the comfortable backrest. "So, are nuns as strict as they say?" 

Having Ella go into a tale of how her youth had been shaped by the disciplinary rules of the clergy was a convenient distraction and the point to that whole evening, she supposed. So, Chloe just listened to her, took occasional sips from the tall, elegant glass, and felt the stress of the day melt away as the evening grew old. 

At one point, the high beat music that had been playing died down, and Lucifer's voice came through over the loudspeakers, making Chloe and Ella focus on the grand piano where he was now sitting just a few feet from their booth. 

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen," he said, his voice smooth as velvet. "A friend of mine had a rather rough day today, so I thought I would cheer her up a bit." His fingers caressed the keys and the piano came to life. "This one's for you, Detective," he grinned, making eye contact with her. 

Chloe looked around and saw most of the patrons inside the club glancing in her direction. _Damn you, Lucifer!_ She sank further into the booth, trying to make herself invisible. Cheeks growing hot, she simply sat there, frozen, as his voice filled the air. 

_She grew up with the children of the stars, in the Hollywood hills and the Boulevard._

_Her parents threw big parties, everyone was there._

_They hung out with folks like Dennis Hopper, Bob Seger and Sonny and Cher._

_Now she feels safe in this club on Fairfax._

_And from the stage I can tell that she can't let go and she can't relax._

_And just before she hangs her head to cry, I sing to her a lullaby._

Chloe watched his performance enthralled, not so much by some supernatural grasp on her senses, but by the way he invoked the lyrics, realizing he was speaking the words directly _to_ her. She had never heard the song accompanied by a piano before, and yet, he pulled it off flawlessly. His dexterity with the instrument and the richness of his voice had the entire place spellbound as he sang the chorus. 

_Everything's gonna be alright, rockabye, rockabye._

_Everything's gonna be alright, rockabye, rockabye. Rockabye._

And, for some strange reason, whether it was the melody or the expensive rum, the remaining stress that sheathed her began to evaporate like the early mist on a hot summer day. Whatever troubles awaited for her at the office the following day she would deal with then. For now, she'd live in the moment… 

_Now she lives with the girls outside the city. Down that street about a half a mile._

_And all her friends tell her she's so pretty._

_But she'd be a whole lot prettier if she smiled once in a while._

_'Cause even her smile looks like a frown._

_She's seen her share of devils in this angels' town._

When Lucifer winked at her, she tried unsuccessfully to hold back a smile. Hiding her lips behind the now almost empty glass, she downed the rest of the drink in one long swig. Of course, she figured, after being put on the spot, the tipsier, the better. 

As if on cue, Maze made her approach with a couple of freshly made Mojitos and placed them on the table. 

"But, we didn't order— " Chloe began to protest. 

"Lucifer said to keep them comin'," she answered, clearly following orders from the boss. 

"Cool!" Ella beamed. "Have I mentioned how much I like this place?" 

"Yes, we offer one hell of a time," Maze said sardonically. 

"I didn't know he was such a wiz at the piano," Ella ignored the dry retort and carefully waved her new Mojito towards Lucifer. 

"He usually plays for himself," Maze told them. "Doesn't take requests and he sure as hell doesn't dedicate songs to the audience… Until now, apparently." 

There had been a trace of bitterness in her words, her gaze fastened upon Lucifer as he played the last few chords to the song, letting it die down. When she turned to Chloe her eyes were dark as they both engaged in a silent staring match that lasted a few moments too long. Maze was oddly protective of Lucifer, which baffled Chloe in a way. There was little doubt that his bartender and person to go to for all private related issues was way closer to him that she ever would be. It wasn't a secret they had both shared a bed, not only with each other, but with countless other people of both genders, not that Chloe would ever allow her mind to dwell on the salacious nature of their nightly ordeals. And, though she and Maze had gotten much closer lately, when it came to Lucifer, there was on occasion this awkward tension between them. 

"I'm sure it won't happen again," Chloe said, though she wouldn't put it past Lucifer to do something even more over-the-top at any given time. 

Maze's face remained impassive. She swiveled the empty tray singlehandedly, sending one last glance towards her boss, watching him reach for the glass of aged Bourbon resting on the piano. "Enjoy your drinks," she smirked before turning her back to Chloe and Ella. 

Maze walked briskly towards the bar as the place broke out in a loud round of applause. 

"Aw, how sweet!" Ella said in a soft squeal when the roar from the crowd began to gradually subside. "He clearly has a thing for you." 

"Yeah. An unhealthy obsession," Chloe sighed, pushing away a treacherous sense of flattery as she watched Lucifer engage in conversation with a group of adoring young fans who were questionably old enough to be allowed into the club. 

What she didn't see—what nobody saw—was the dark figure observing her from a corner on the upper floor railing, eyes following her every move as it ran deft fingers over an ancient rod, forged a long time ago in a different realm. The figure moved with the stealth of a shadow, discreet, unseen… 

It had been sent there to fulfill a mission and nothing, not even the Devil himself, would stand in its way. 

**[ ~ To Be Continued ~ ]**


	2. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

Chloe dragged her feet into the office shortly after eight o'clock. While she was surprised the three Mojitos she'd had the night before had not caused a major hangover—kudos to Maze for using high quality rum—, she had spent most of the night tossing and turning, her body exhausted but her mind in overdrive. So, when the alarm clock had gone off at exactly six thirty, it had woken her up from a shallow dream in which Lux had turned into a balloon filled play area for children where, for some reason, they were celebrating Trixie's ninth birthday amongst a bunch of barely clothed dancers. 

Disturbing images of her daughter being surrounded by cheerful strippers singing 'Happy Birthday' had lingered in her brain well after she'd gotten up. In fact, the only thing that remotely made some sense was Lucifer's irked expression throughout the bizarre dream sequence. She couldn't help but chuckle at that as she turned on the coffeemaker and grabbed a couple of cereal bowls from the cupboard, careful not to wake up Maze as she worked around the kitchen. Feeling a little less tired after a shower and some breakfast, she had driven Trixie to school before heading to the office, making it barely on time for the department's morning briefing. 

She rushed to her work station and heard the voice of her ex-husband coming from behind her even before she had the chance to drop the purse on her desk. 

"Hey, Chloe!" Daniel Espinoza greeted her with a wan smile. He looked just as tired as she felt. It was obvious their latest case had taken a toll on him as well. Like Chloe, he often took hard cases to heart and that had always endeared him to her. He was a damn good cop and, even though things between them hadn't exactly worked out, she knew he could always count on him when it came to Trixie. Especially, since their recent separation and subsequent divorce. 

He walked over to her and dropped a file on her desk. "The Lieutenant wants to see you," he said. "She's in one of those moods, so I'd tread carefully." 

Chloe's heart sank. The case they just wrapped was bound to put yet another stain on her record. She just couldn't face another Palmetto, not so soon. It would take short of a miracle for her boss not to find her at fault for the death of Antonio Gutierrez, the innocent man who'd lost his life in yesterday's raid. 

She slowly walked into Lieutenant Lisa Monroe's office, apprehension weighing down on her as she greeted the somber woman sitting behind the desk writing some last minute notes on a summary report. Chloe sat down as she was asked to do. 

"Lieutenant," Chloe began. When she couldn't find the right words, she cleared her throat. "Regarding yesterday's shooting at the warehouse… I assure you I—" 

"Yes, about that," Monroe said lifting her eyes off the file. "Congratulations on a job well done, Decker." 

Chloe frowned, eyes narrowing. "Excuse me?" 

"Mr. Morningstar called earlier to corroborate the witness' statement he gave Sergeant Parker at the scene. He praised your quick reflexes and thanked God nobody else was hurt. He emphasized that, had it not been for your quick thinking, the whole thing could've turned into an even bigger massacre. That little girl is very lucky to be alive." 

"But, Mr. Guti— wait…" Chloe did a double take. "He thanked _God_?" 

"Well, not in so many words, but you get the gist," the Lieutenant lifted a lazy shoulder in a half shrug. "But I didn't call you in here to talk about that case. You can file your report on that later today. No, I called you in because we got a 911 call this morning from _Holy Trinity._ It's an abbey up in Saint Gabriel. A unit was dispatched after a resident nun found father Steve P. Connelly dead in the rectory. There were no overt signs of struggle, but we suspect foul play." 

"How come?" Chloe frowned. 

"For one, he was discovered completely naked," her boss explained. "According to the boys in blue who covered the scene there were no clothes found anywhere in the room, not even a robe. Also, the body appears to have been manipulated post-mortem. Whoever moved the corpse was meticulous enough or, dare I say, _sick_ enough to place him face-up on the ground with the arms stretched out to the sides, as if he had been crucified. And then, there's this…" Lieutenant Monroe showed Chloe an unofficial cell phone picture taken by one of the uniformed officers. It depicted the dead priest with the number 666 either burned or carved onto his chest. 

"My God!" Chloe breathed, blanching a bit. 

"That's not the most disturbing part, Detective. Apparently the victim was holding a note in his right hand," Monroe continued. She pressed her lips together and shifted on her seat, her brief hesitation obvious even to the most casual of observers. "I know I ought to assign this case to somebody else, but…" Her voice trailed, and she jutted her jaw as she considered her options. 

"Lieutenant?" 

Monroe sighed, her eyes filled with concern. " _Your_ name was written on that note in what appears to be blood." 

* * *

"It was upsetting on several levels, I mean, I don't even _like_ children!" Lucifer was telling Dr. Linda Martin, his body fully stretched on the contemporary styled couch, his stare focused on a small crack in the crown molding at the corner of the ceiling. "And to find my club crawling with the little critters, well that's just …" 

Dr. Martin listened to him attentively. There had been a few bumps on the road when it came to their doctor/patient relationship as of late, not least of which had been the issue of his _real_ identity. Up to a couple of months ago, she'd based her therapy sessions in what she believed his quandaries to be a metaphor for otherwise hard to face conflict, never really questioning the Lucifer persona as something more than a smoke screen belying deeper issues. 

And then came the day that would mark the _before_ and _after_ of their relationship. Shortly after the death of his brother, Lucifer had shown up to her office bereft of his usual cockiness and more lost that Dr. Martin had ever seen him. He'd began rambling about feeling guilty for having killed his own brother, and the tale just kept going deeper down the rabbit hole from that point so, seeing how far the delusion had gone, Dr. Martin had grown concerned. She pushed him to look inward, to bring out who he really was, to show her his true self... 

And so he did. 

Shock didn't even come close to describing how she felt at that moment. She was paralyzed. Frozen. Her brain found it impossible to process what she had just witnessed, so she became unresponsive, too stunned to utter a single word. 

Unable to draw a reply from her, he had left her office believing he was, in fact, a monster—convinced he ought to be punished for his transgressions. 

_That_ had been one of her biggest failures as a therapist. He could've easily gone off the deep end, lash out and hurt someone, hurt _himself_. Had it been any other patient, she would probably have been found liable for malpractice. 

But he wasn't just _any_ patient. 

There was a time Dr. Linda Martin didn't think it possible to come to terms with what she'd seen. It took a hefty dose of courage, an unexpected visit from a friend and a lot of soul searching for her to finally come around. After all, there was more to a person than their outer shell. Over the past year, she had gotten to know the man _beneath_ both masks. If there was anything she had learned about him over their frequent—yet unconventional—sessions, was that he needed more help than most. 

Dr. Martin cocked her head to the side, analyzed his posture, his body language, his demeanor as a whole. Despite who he was, or perhaps due to that fact, there was something about him that kept her enthralled. She found herself inevitably _drawn_ to him. And, even though the physical attraction was still there, her emotional frailty had forced her to put a stop to their sexual encounters. 

The truth was Dr. Martin thrived on the professional joy that came with having him as a patient. After all, how often did a therapist get to work with the Devil himself? And that was why, sometimes, she was forced to silence that part of her brain that pointed out what truly drove her motivation, what made her so eager to work with him. 

_He's just a test subject. Your personal pet project._

Guilt would come next, along with the justification that he needed therapy regardless of her own motives. Not that it would do much for that nugget of remorse she felt on occasion after a session. Of course, despite all that, she could never deny the affection and respect that existed between them. 

"It was only a dream, Lucifer," she told him. "Why do you think it disturbed you so much?" 

"Because, for one, I _never_ dream." He let out a long sigh. "Oh, don't get me wrong. That is one human quality I'm totally willing to embrace! After all, I'm partly responsible for those wet dreams people tend to love so much. I just never thought mine would be so bloody… _dry_ !" 

Dr. Martin tapped the pen lightly on her small notebook, nodding at his answer. "What else happened in the dream?" she asked, writing down a quick note. 

"That's just it! _Nothing_ happened!" he growled in frustration. "What's the point of having a dream if I can't make any sense of what the hell is going on?" 

"Some experts in the human subconscious believe dreams are answers to questions we haven't yet figured out how to ask," she offered. "Perhaps you recognized someone in the dream with whom you have an unresolved issue, or something stood out that struck you as odd, despite the unlikely scenario." 

Lucifer turned his head to face her, eyebrows creased. "Perhaps…" he murmured. "But she didn't even seem to notice I was there." 

"Who?" 

Lucifer exhaled a sigh of frustration. "The detective!" 

"I see," Linda said, offering him a kind smile. "Try not to obsess over it. It could also be your dream has no meaning at all and your mind was just looking for a way to unwind." 

"Yeah," he agreed with a nod. "Yes, you're probably right. My next dream will be on _my_ terms. No point passing out from boredom once I'm already asleep, is there?" 

"Lucifer, we have no control over our dreams," Dr. Martin explained as if talking to a child. "You can't simply _will_ yourself to dream about whatever you desire. Not during a true _REM_ state. But we might be able to learn something from what we actually dream about." 

"That's exactly what I mean!" he beamed, his smile spreading as he sat up on the couch. "I'm confident my subconscious will be able to conjure up something naughtier next time, less balloons and more handcuffs, if you know what I mean. It's simple, really. All I need to do is focus the moment I start to drift off!" 

At a loss for words, Dr. Martin simply sat before him, her usually sharp mind scrambling to find a way to reach him. She watched him stand up and tower over her with a self-satisfied grin. 

"Well, wasn't that a fantastic breakthrough?" he said with enthusiasm. 

"I…" Dr. Martin began, "I wouldn't call it exactly a…" 

"Oh, dear! Look at the time!" Lucifer exclaimed taking a peek at his Rolex and grabbing his jacket. "I'm afraid this session has ran a smidge longer than usual. Not to worry, I had no pressing engagements this morning. See you next week then?" 

He was out the door before Linda had the chance to mutter a barely audible: 'Yep, same time'. 

* * *

After a brief meeting with Ella to discuss their current case, Chloe had reluctantly headed over to Lux. Sure, the circumstances surrounding the murder seemed right up Lucifer's alley, but their previous investigation had left her with a bitter aftertaste. 

It wasn't just about Gutierrez's death. As much as she wanted to deny it to herself, those few minutes it had taken the patrol car to make it to the warehouse had been agonizing. Hearing the announcement over the radio transmitter in her car, knowing that she had unwittingly sent Lucifer to investigate that warehouse on his own only to distance herself from him because he was being particularly irritating that morning, and then arriving at a war zone between two gangs while he was caught inside… It had made her blood run cold. And then watching him walk out of the place as if nothing had happened, as if it had all been a Hollywood production. She still wasn't over the shock. It was too soon for another case. And yet, he would probably hit the roof if she kept him out of this particular one. Besides, his intake on it would probably prove invaluable given the circumstances. 

"We're closed and he's not here," Maze said stepping out from behind the bar where she had been checking the inventory. 

Chloe sat on one of the stools and rested her elbow on the bar. "Are you expecting him back any time soon? Do you know where he is?" 

"Do I look like his parole officer, or are you actually hiring my services?" 

"Too soon to get a bounty hunter involved in the case, I'm afraid," Chloe smirked. She bit her lower lip and refrained from revealing too much. "Look, it's important. I really need his help with something." 

"I'm sure you do," Maze smiled wickedly, her eyes speaking that which her voice left unsaid. 

"It's work related," Chloe felt the need to clarify. 

"Maybe _I_ can help you." 

It wasn't like Chloe to divulge what her open cases were about, especially with people outside the department, but she figured it couldn't hurt to ask a self-proclaimed demon about the macabre inscription on the priest's chest. If nothing else, Maze was probably well versed in the scriptures. 

"Does the number 666 mean anything to you?" 

Maze held her stare for a minute, her face grim. Her dark eyes narrowed, studying the detective carefully, but her expression remained controlled and impassive. She took a step closer and leaned forward to whisper into her ear. 

"It's the sign of the Beast!" she hissed tightly. "It announces the coming of the lawless one, the Antichrist. The workings of Satan, with all his power, his signs and darkened wonders." 

She pulled back and met Chloe's eyes, huge and visibly troubled. After studying her grave expression for a long moment, the demon broke into a smile that soon turned into a chuckle to finally spill into full-fledged laughter. 

"I can't believe you fell for that bullshit!" Maze snickered. "You should've seen your face!" 

Chloe let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and relaxed back onto the stool. "Very funny," she deadpanned. "So, you're saying this symbol is nothing more than a bunch of mumbo-jumbo." 

"A word of advice," Maze's smile was now more cunning than amused. "Tread carefully with this kind of thing. Lucifer really has a low tolerance for stupid allegories. And, whatever you do, never mention the goat thing." 

"The… _goat_ thing?" Chloe asked a little puzzled. 

"Detective!" Lucifer's cheerful voice travelled from the main entrance across the dancefloor making both women turn. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon." He acknowledged Maze with a courteous nod as he reached the bar, his tall frame leaning over the counter to pick up a short glass from the other side which he proceed to fill with expensive Scotch. Turning to Chloe, he smiled. "Not that I'm complaining," he said dripping sensuality. His gaze caressed her features in that way that made Chloe's thought patterns short-circuit time and time again. "Can I get you anything? A Mojito, perhaps?" 

"No, thanks," she politely declined. Sobering up, she held his stare harshly, if only to prevent their meeting to slip out of the professional arena. "I'm here on official business." 

"Oh! All work no play, huh?" he sighed dejectedly and took a swig of the coppery drink. "Okay, what do you have?" 

Chloe exchanged a quick look with Maze, who ran her tongue along the inside of her bottom lip in anticipation to his reaction. She was clearly amused by the detective's sudden hesitation, and not too keen on hiding it. 

"The figure 666…" Chloe began, but his loud groan stopped her in her tracks. 

"Seriously? How did _that_ ever catch on?" he threw his free arm up in frustration. "I mean, I personally prefer something along the lines of a 69, which I will gladly take credit for, but how do you even work with three sixes in a row?" He cocked his head, thought about it for a second. "I stand corrected. I can _totally_ work with that," he said in a naughty whisper, "but that's not the point!" 

"So, it's not the sign of the Devil," Chloe summed up. 

"I've been to a couple of those vile horror movies you humans like so much," Lucifer shrugged. "An imposter might think that symbol has something to do with me, but I assure you, whoever came up with that farce, is roasting nicely in a very special level of hell." 

Chloe let out a heavy sigh. She was beginning to think he might really not be of that much help in this particular case. Whoever branded the priest clearly displayed satanic tendencies, and Lucifer… Well, he could be described as many things but 'satanic' wasn't really one of them. Perhaps he ought to sit this one out. Take a break from the action. 

_Come on, Chloe!_ She winced inwardly _. Is that your professional opinion or are you suddenly afraid to put him in harm's way?_

"What's the case about anyway?" he asked casually. 

"A priest was murdered at an abbey outside the city last night," she answered vaguely, purposely leaving out the part about the note. "Everything points towards a satanic ritual, but I have yet to visit the crime scene. I just wanted to run this by you first. You don't have to join in on the case, though. I can handle it this time." 

His lips stretched into a broad grin and she could've sworn his eyes grew darker in a matter of seconds. 

"The stiff is a priest, we have someone claiming to carry out _my_ work using B-rated movie cryptograms and this all happened inside the confines of a place of worship?" he said, his smile growing wicked. "Oh, I'm in!" 

**[ ~ To Be Continued ~ ]**


	3. Smooth Criminal

During the forty-five minute drive that it took them to get to _Holy Trinity_ , Lucifer had managed to go through Chloe's mini-mp3 player collection almost in its entirety, occasionally mocking her taste in bland boy-bands and what she had defensively described as 'relaxing mood' music. 

"Oh, come on, Detective! What a snooze fest!" he complained. "It certainly puts me in the mood to kill myself. Where's Jagger, Bowie, Metallica, Hendrix, AC/DC… Hell, I'd even settle for some Sinatra at this point." 

"You are into Sinatra?" Ella asked from the back seat, her tone amused. 

"They didn't call him 'The Voice' for nothing, luv," he said, still scrolling down the list. "The man could definitely sing! Ah, finally! Something worth listening to." 

His fingers fiddled with the volume control and the crisp sound of a classic guitar flowed through the speakers, soon to be joined by the recognizable melody of an electric guitar playing the intro to 'Hotel California'. 

"Guitars have such a rebellious soul," he exhaled, watching the road ahead through semi-opened eyes. "My kindred spirit instrument, really." 

"I thought you were more of a piano kind of guy," Chloe smiled. She had heard the song countless times but, for some odd reason, she was actually _appreciating_ it like she'd never done before—the melody, the lyrics, the string of well-orchestrated chords... 

"What can I say?" Lucifer grinned, tilting his head to the side to look at her. "I'm a devil of all traits." 

"So, how many instruments do you actually play?" Ella asked, leaning forward to peek between the two front seats. 

"Why, all of them, of course," he answered as if the question had been absurd. 

Ella let out a skeptic huff. "Yeah, right!" 

"All of them? Wow!" Chloe tore her eyes off the road and raised a sardonic eyebrow at him. "I'm sure the triangle was especially challenging, right?" she teased good-naturedly. She let out a girly giggle, drawing out a soft chuckle from Ella and causing both women to break out into a fit of quiet laughter. 

"Very funny," Lucifer quipped. "Especially coming from someone who can hardly carry a tune." 

"Just because I was a little off during out impromptu piano 'duet' doesn't mean I'm completely tone deaf," she told him, her laughter slowly subsiding. 

"A ' _little off_ '?" he grinned. "That's like saying Hell is just a 'little warm'. Your tempo was just—" 

"Oh, what exactly was wrong with my tempo?" she shot back. 

"The word 'erratic' somehow falls short of describing it." 

"Oh, were you having a hard time keeping up?" 

"Are we still talking about music, darling? Because it seems to me you might be projecting onto other areas." 

"For your information—" 

"Ok, there! Over there!" Ella shouted excitedly pointing past a cluster of oaks into the surrounding woods. "Stop the car, now!" 

Chloe slowed the car down, pulled over to the side of the quiet state road, and both, she and Lucifer, turned around to face her with nearly identical baffled frowns. 

"What? _What_ is it?" Chloe probed. 

Ella offered them a crooked smile. "I just thought I found the perfect place for you guys to run off and resolve all of your pent up tension in a more… _physical_ way." 

Lucifer's lips curled into a devilish smile. "What a brilliant idea!" he said, bringing his right hand around to release his seatbelt. "Let's go, Detective!" 

"Ha-ha! Let's not," Chloe retorted placing her hand on Lucifer's to halt him. 

It had been an innocent gesture, something born out of impulse, yet the moment her hand made contact with his, her nerve endings were jolted awake, making her fingers tingle strangely. She immediately pulled back, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear nervously before starting the car once again. She tried acting casually, deliberately avoiding eye contact with him and pressing on the gas in a childish attempt to escape the awkward moment. 

"Are you really picking up the pace?" he said sarcastically as the engine revved up. "Perhaps you might want to live a bit more dangerously and reach the speed limit." 

She leered at him. "Shut up, Lucifer!" 

Ella shook her head from side to side, relaxed once again against the back seat and laughed. 

They listened to another three or four songs of his choosing, all classic rock, up to the top of the mountain. The winding road had been following a lengthy net metal fence for several miles, until it eventually veered off to a dirt road that led to an opened wrought iron gate that marked the entrance to the extensive grounds. The fields were clearly used for agriculture, from orange and avocado trees to a huge turf plagued with root vegetables and other low growing crops, some for self-sustenance, and the rest to sell off at the local market. 

The building stood atop a hill on the western section of the San Gabriel Mountains. It was a decent sized _Cortijo_ made out of smooth plaster in terracotta hues with a roof of low pitched clay tiles typical of Colonial Spanish architecture. From its prime location, it enjoyed an almost perfect three hundred and sixty degree perspective of the surrounding mountain range and, far below to the west, breathtaking views of the Pacific. 

It was as if the place was looking down upon earth from the Heavens. 

An elderly nun watched them get out of the car, hands clasped in front of her as she followed their approach to the main entrance. She greeted them by the heavy wooden door, her face clouded by concern and fatigue. 

"Hello, welcome. I'm Reverend Mother Margaret. I'm so glad you're here," she said. Her pale blue eyes, filled with gratitude, panned over the three visitors. 

"Reverend Mother, I'm Detective Decker," Chloe said following her up the short stairway into the building. "This is Forensics Pathologist Ella Lopez and this is my partner and civilian consultant Lu— Mr. Morningstar. He is kind of an expert on these types of investigations." 

"I see," the abbess nodded. Her faint smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's nice to meet you. Please, come in, come in…" She led the way down a lengthy corridor aligned with long and narrow lancet-topped windows, their rhythmic footsteps echoing in the pristine silence that surrounded them. "It's been a difficult morning here at the abbey," the nun told them as they walked through the main hall. "We're all quite shaken by what happened. How can someone do such a thing?" 

"Don't worry, Reverend Mother, I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this," Chloe assured her. 

"Bless you, dear!" the woman said gratefully. "We just need… I don't know… _answers_! Father Connelly was such a gentle soul. When I saw his body this morning… Oh, _God_! He… He did _not_ deserve that!" 

"Are you cert—?" 

"That's why we're here," Chloe cut off Lucifer's flippant reply before he had the chance to stick a foot in his mouth. When their gaze met briefly, there was a clear warning in the blue depths of her eyes. Lucifer simply blinked, his puzzled frown making Chloe second guess her decision to bring him along. 

"What exactly makes one an expert on this field, Mr. Morningstar?" the Reverend Mother asked. She was completely unaware of the silent conversation that had just taken place between two of her guests. 

"Where do I even begin?" Lucifer chuckled lightly. "It all started with my Father. He is _really_ into the whole right and wrong, good versus evil dynamic. I sort of became an expert on human sin thanks to Him." 

"Oh?" the abbess muttered. "How so?" 

"By punishing sinners, of course!" Lucifer smiled down at the small woman, his tone as casual as if he were talking about the weather. 

Slightly taken aback, the nun turned to Chloe, her expression an open question mark. 

"What my partner is trying to say is that we arrest those people who break the law," she explained, sending Lucifer an ' _I cannot believe you went there_ ' look, "and they get sentenced accordingly." 

Lucifer's smile faded a notch. "Yes," he agreed with a sigh. "Apparently, that's what I mean." 

The interior of the building was austere, yet with a certain rustic charm. Simple representations of Jesus on the Cross and various religious paintings depicting different biblical scenes hung throughout the long galleries. 

"Who discovered the body?" Chloe asked. 

"Sister Teresa," the elderly nun replied. "She's currently being treated for post-traumatic stress at Cedar-Sinai, down in Los Angeles. I was going to visit her after we were done here." 

"We will probably have to question her once she's released." 

"I understand," the Reverend Mother said. "Just… give her some time. It was such a shock to her finding Father Connelly the way she did!" 

"Yes, of course," Chloe replied, her voice sympathetic towards the distressed old woman. 

The three of them followed the Reverend Mother through the cloister, where a small group of nuns and novices gathered around in quiet chatter. Their conversation came to a halt as they observed the visitors walking past them. They all blushed profusely when the attractive tall man that accompanied the Mother Superior offered them a disarming smile and a wink. Some of them let out a small gasp, while others bowed their heads, doing the sign of the cross in penance. 

"I thought no visitors were allowed through these parts of the abbey," Ella commented, marveling at the beautiful architecture that enclosed the patio. 

"Here they are. We are not really an enclosed convent in the strictest sense," the abbess informed. "Though, it is true men need special permission. They must either be a member of the clergy or have either myself or our Bishop sign a special authorization, but due to the horrific circumstances surrounding last night's incident, and given Mr. Morningstar's unique expertise, we have made a rare exception. As you can probably guess, we're all incredibly shaken by what happened." 

"I can imagine!" Lucifer sighed with feigned empathy. "Well, I am _honored_ to be one of the few privileged men to enter this sacred space. Poor young souls, so fragile, so… impressionable." 

Chloe rolled her eyes at her partner's glib reply, and hoped their hostess hadn't noticed the wayward smirk on his face. 

"We are trying to arrange counseling sessions for them," the Reverend Mother nodded with a hint of sadness and, thankfully, completely oblivious to Lucifer's train of thought. Chloe, on the other hand, sent him yet another warning glance that spoke volumes. 

'What?' he mouthed innocently behind the abbess' back. 

When they finally made it to the door that lead to the rectory, their hostess turned to them and, for the first time, they could see the worn out lines on her face and the troubled look in her eyes. She led them into the room, where the local police had already cordoned off the area around the body earlier that morning. Chloe thanked her and requested, just as the uniformed officers had done, nobody entered the room while they worked on the crime scene. The Reverend Mother had no objections, leaving them to their task with a quiet 'I will be in the chapel if you need me'. 

At first sight, Father Connelly seemed serene, his facial expression even _peaceful_. He was lying on his back, completely naked, legs stretched out and arms open in the form of a cross. The triple six was prominently displayed across his chest. But it was the little piece of paper that he was still holding in between the thumb and forefinger of his right hand what really made the hairs in the back of Chloe's neck stand on end. 

"So this is the infamous note," Ella said, picking it up with a pair of tweezers and inserting it into an evidence bag marked _exhibit A_. 

"What note?" Lucifer frowned. 

"The one with Chloe's name wri—" 

"I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of it," Chloe cut in, hoping they would both drop it at once. 

No such luck. 

"What exactly does it say?" Lucifer insisted. Before either of them had the chance to reply, he snatched the evidence bag from Ella's hand and read it. His expression turned somber, not quite angry but slightly miffed. "Why wouldn't you tell me about this?" 

He was clearly hurt by the omission, though Chloe wasn't sure whether it was genuine concern, or wounded pride that she had hidden such critical piece of information from him. Not really in the mood for a confrontation, she decided to act as if it was no big deal. 

"I didn't want you to agree to work on this case for the wrong reasons, okay?" 

"Oh, come on, Detective," he said through a rising grin as he towered over her. "You've always been my favorite 'wrong reason' to consult as a civilian." 

She shook her head, amused by his comment despite herself. The eerie note, however, was a moot point at that junction. They were there to investigate a possible murder. Whatever made him agree to it was irrelevant at this point, so she chose to focus on the task at hand. 

Apart from the gruesome crime scene, everything else in the small room appeared to be in order, no signs of a struggle, which was a little odd considering the disposition of the body. There were no markings on it either, so they could initially rule out violent trauma as the cause of death. 

"Based on the swollen jugular and carotid artery, I'd say the victim died of a heart attack," Ella said after prying open both eyes and looking into the victim's mouth with a flashlight. "This blueish grey tinge around the nose, eyes and fingertips points to the same conclusion, but I'd still need to do a proper autopsy for the assessment to be conclusive." 

Chloe tilted her head, deep in thought. "But, he seemed too young and too healthy to suddenly die of a heart attack," she countered. "According to the file, he was only thirty-six." 

"Yes, but he might have had a congenital heart defect or…" Ella tried to think of other scenarios. "I don't know, a sudden fright could even jolt the heart into cardiac arrest." 

"So can overexertion," Lucifer stated. When both Chloe and Ella turned to look at him, he shrugged. "What? It's not my fault some humans don't have all that much stamina in the sack. After a couple of scares I had to tell Maze to tone down her act. A real bummer, to be honest. She has quite a knack for bon—" 

"I really don't want to know!" Chloe rushed to say. "Although, as much as I hate to admit it, you might be onto something. At the very least, it might explain his state of undress." 

"Are you suggesting the priest was…" Ella let the words trail, though her expression said it all. 

"Oh, dear!" Lucifer chortled. "You poor thing still believe in the purity of the clergy? How very Catholic school girl of you." 

"The priests in my school were all so rigid and serious all the time! It's hard for me to imagine them… well, y'know!" Ella said in a low voice, as if she was being overheard. "Of course, they were all old, balding and chubby, but still." 

"There has to be _something_ in this room that might help explain what happened here," Chloe said. 

She turned around, looking for clues, something that might offer some answers. There was an open bible atop the wooden desk. Lucifer was about to pick it up when Chloe stopped him, waving a pair of gloves under his nose with a cocked eyebrow. 

"How many times do I have to remind you?" she berated. 

Lucifer smiled broadly at her. "You know how I feel about latex, Detective," he teased. When she failed to see the humor in his innuendo, he let out a sigh of defeat and took the gloves. "Fine. If it'll make you happy, although, as I have told you before, it wouldn't make much of a difference." 

He half sat on the desk and proceeded to read the passage on the open page while Chloe inspected the surrounding area and Ella took a series of pictures of the corpse from every angle. 

"This book never fails to crack me up," he quipped. "You humans take 'misrepresentation' to a whole new level." He kept on reading, huffing out a sound between a groan and a chuckle and quoting the passage out loud as if it were a children's story. "' _Be of sober spirit, be on the alert. Your adversary, the Devil, prowls around like a roaring lion, seeking someone to devour. But resist him, firm in your faith, knowing that the same experiences of suffering are being accomplished by your brethren who are in the world'"._ Lucifer scoffed. _"_ Peter was quite the poet! I kind of like being compared to a roaring lion. Beats the hell out of that heinous goat re—" 

"Let me see that." Chloe plucked the bible out of his hands with a frown. "Was the bible open on this page?" 

"Yes." 

"How many times is the Devil mentioned in the bible?" she asked. 

"Not that many," Ella answered before snapping a close-up of the deceased's face. "He's more like, uhm… a _footnote_ in the whole story arch, really." 

"That's what I thought." 

"Well, you don't have to rub it in!" Lucifer grumbled with chagrin. 

"What are the chances the victim was reading this very passage before ending up dead with satanic markings all over his body?" 

"I don't know," Lucifer said pushing away from the desk and slowly walking towards the opposite wall. "What are the chances the victim would have a painting in his office depicting a war between Heaven and Hell?" 

Chloe put down the bible and went to stand beside him in front of the large baroque frame. She detected the downturn in his mood, saw his grave expression as he studied the painting. It illustrated an allegorical scene in which angels and demons engaged in a ghastly battle. The figure of Satan, a hideous horned monster, was shown driving a spear through an angel's heart. While a heavenly light illuminated all celestial beings, the Devil and his demons where shrouded in darkness and chiaroscuros. 

"Lucifer," she called, barely a whisper. 

He had that lost, haunted look in his eyes once again and, for some reason, it tugged at Chloe's heart. She didn't know what caused the sudden shifts in his mood as of late, just wished one day he would feel comfortable enough to confide in her. For now, she'd have to respect the boundaries he had erected, and be there for him in a more creative way. 

"You're right. It's definitely more of a ram than a goat," she said, hoping her ill attempt at a joke would pull him out of his sudden funk. 

It took a moment, but her comment managed to pull him out of his reverie. He turned to her, visibly puzzled. When her words finally dawned on him, his lips turned into a crooked half smile. Their eyes met for a moment, locked in silent conversation—one side in support, the other in mild surprise and something akin to gratitude. 

"Okay, guys, I think you should come over here and see this," Ella called from the other side of the room. 

She had flipped the corpse onto its stomach and was shining a black light over the cleric's back. As Lucifer and Chloe approached, they could see the hastily written message scribbled on the victim's skin: 

_REVERTE AD LOCUM TUUM, SAMAEL_

Chloe knelt down to study the writing more carefully, the purple light making it shine in silver tones. "What does it mean?" 

"My Latin is kind of rusty," Ella said, "but 'Samael' is a name, and the rest I think translates to 'turn back' or… 'return'…" 

"'Go back to where you came from'," Lucifer said quietly, his voice grave. 

Chloe was about to compliment him on his proficiency in dead languages with a mild joke, but the moment she turned to face him the words quickly evaporated in the back of her mind. "Are you okay?" she asked instead. 

Lucifer appeared unusually shaken. Staring down at the dead body, gloved hands pulled into tight fists, he nodded vaguely in response. 

"Well, well…" he breathed out. "This case just became a tad more interesting." 

**[ ~ To Be Continued ~ ]**


	4. Romance Anónimo

The fresh air of the indoor patio didn't really do much to dissipate the eerie feeling left by the unexpected message. Perhaps the most upsetting part was seeing that name again. _Samael._ Not that it was a difficult name to find in the scriptures, and anybody with a computer and an internet connection could learn the human account of who Samael was, along with a loose interpretation of all his deeds and misdeeds. Still, after millennia, the moniker struck a tad too close to home. 

Lucifer was leaning against one of the pillars in the cloister looking into the trees and shrubs that adorned the delicately kept patio. The serenity of the place struck him as odd given the macabre events that had taken place in the past several hours. But such was life on earth, apparently: a constant contradiction. 

It hadn't only been the Latin inscription that had sent his concern into overdrive, though. There was the _other_ note prickling his mind. The one with the detective's name on it. The sight of it had left a peculiar tightness in the pit of his stomach. Another uncomfortable and difficult to identify human emotion. One he was trying hard to shake to no avail. How did humans even handle it? It was becoming apparently clear their existence was based on a series of never ending coping mechanisms, highs and lows and uncertain in-betweens. His admiration for them grew stronger with each passing day. 

He let out a long sigh and took out a lighter and a cigarette from the inside pocket of his jacket. Flicking his thumb over the stone a couple of times, he cupped his free hand to shield it against the light breeze, hoping the spark would to turn into a flame. 

No dice. 

_Third stroke._

_Fourth stroke._

_Fifth stroke._

"Bloody hell!" he growled in frustration. 

"I'm sorry, Sir, but smoking is not allowed inside the abbey." A soft voice made Lucifer turn around, only to discover a young novice standing a few feet away from him. She had her head bowed, obviously avoiding eye contact with the male visitor. 

"Yes, so I gather," he murmured, directing an angry glance skyward. Then, focusing on the young nun, he saw the perfect opportunity for a much needed distraction. His smile turned reptilian as he took a step closer to her, moving slowly lest she got spooked. "So," he said, putting away both the cigarette and the lighter, "how do you like it here? Is monastic life all you thought was cracked up to be?" 

"I still have a lot to learn," she smiled timidly, still not meeting his eyes. "I haven't been here all that long, but the sisters are all very kind, and I'm trying to serve God the best I can each day." 

"Oh, I see," he said in a warm whisper and taking another step closer. "Is 'serving God' what you really want to do with your life?" The alluring aura around him grew stronger, an ominous force that oozed forbidden temptation. His eyes turned to coal as he narrowed in on his unsuspecting victim. "Is that what you _truly_ desire?" 

"I… What I…?" the nun stammered. She took a step back, clearly overwhelmed by the intensity of his presence. 

"There's no need to be afraid," Lucifer spoke softly, his voice deceivingly gentle. "You can be honest with me, Sister. It's not my place to judge." 

Her head rose slowly and she finally met his gaze, eyes wide. He could almost smell her fear. She was paralyzed despite her sudden urge to run away, her desperate need to keep her distance. Yet, she remained there, transfixed, looking up at him with morbid fascination. His half grin turned into a full-fledged smile—playful, irresistible... 

"Come on, you can tell me," he purred, inching closer like a predator would stalk a helpless prey. "What do you really yearn for?" 

"I… I want…" she faltered, her head now tilted upward to face him. He towered over her, looking at her through thick lashes and stirring something wicked inside her. Leaning over, he stood close enough for her to catch his scent, dark and inviting. 

"Yes?" he whispered, making sure his breath caressed the soft skin of her cheek. 

She swallowed hard, whether it was in fear, desire or hesitation, Lucifer couldn't be sure. 

"God, please help me!" she prayed, voice cracking. 

"There is no need to fight it," Lucifer said. The sensuality in his voice was pure sin. "Come on, Sister… Just say the word. What do you _desire_ right now?" 

The young novice began shaking uncontrollably. She closed her eyes, causing a lone tear to stream down her cheek. 

"I… I want to help others through our Lord, Jesus Christ!" she finally sobbed. 

Lucifer's Cheshire grin faded into a smirk of disappointment. Apparently, he had stumbled upon one of the 'pure ones'. Well, that took all the fun out of it! He rolled his eyes and stepped away from her, his back leaning against the pillar once again. 

"A life of sacrifice and ultimate boredom," he huffed mournfully. "Free will has some really dire downfalls." 

It took the nun a few moments to compose herself. Afraid to meet his eyes again, she simply asked, "Are you not a believer, Sir?" 

"Oh, I'm the _ultimate_ believer," he answered, his long fingers fiddling with the unlit cigarette he had pulled out of his pocket once again. "Nobody understands the wrath of God better than me." 

"So, you _do_ understand the importance of leading a virtuous life." 

"On the contrary. I think those leading a virtuous life ought to understand the importance of _Me_ ," he said smoothly. "Without temptation, how else would you set apart the sinners from the saints?" 

The nun sent him a puzzled look and opened her mouth to say something. 

"There you are!" Chloe called from the other side of the corridor. "We're done with forensics. The coroner is on his way to lift the body and transport it to the morgue." 

"Careful, Detective," Lucifer berated noticing how the face of the young novice had blanched at her words. "We have a fragile soul here. Wouldn't want to tarnish her immaculate view of the world with the grisly details of what really goes on out there, now would we?" He tilted his head in mock respect, one arrogant eyebrow cocked. "Good luck with your life of chastity, Sister. If you ever change your mind, my door is always open. The place's called 'Lux'." 

Chloe offered the stunned nun a feeble apology for her partner's behavior, and grabbed Lucifer tightly by the arm, pulling him away from his speechless target. 

"I love it when you get rough with me!" he teased near her ear as they walked briskly down the hallway. "Feel free to bring out the handcuffs any time." 

"I cannot believe you just tried to seduce a nun!" she grumbled quietly to avoid being overheard. "That was… I have no words! It was completely—" 

"Inappropriate?" he finished for her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… I heard that song before." 

"I'm serious, Lucifer! What were you thinking? That poor girl was in complete shock!" 

"Oh, come on, Detective! I was just having a little bit of fun!" 

"You call it fun, I call it going waaay past the line!" she hissed with exasperation. "So, from now on, I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from playing Romeo with any of the residents here, okay?" 

"Ooh, _jealous_?" 

Chloe mumbled an incensed ' _Oh,_ _please_!' as they entered the main hall, where they caught up to Ella before she had the chance to dignify his remark with any further comment. 

"Everything is packed and ready to go," Ella said walking up to them. "Mother Margaret went to get our witness." 

"Witness?" Lucifer frowned. 

"Not exactly an eyewitness," Chloe explained, "but she was the last person to see Father Connelly alive. Maybe she can tell us something useful." 

Lucifer tilted his head, his lips curling upward. "Useful as in 'oh, by the way, here are his clothes', or…? 

"Perhaps she saw somebody with him that night," Chloe said, smiling at the flippancy of his comment despite herself. "Maybe she remembers something that might shed some light on the investigation. In any case, I've requested for a number of possible witnesses to come down to the station to give a statement on the events leading up to the evening of the crime. I'll provide Dan with a list of names. Mother Margaret should have no trouble compiling one for us. I doubt we'll get much out of them, but if there's even a chance someone remembers something, it might steer us in the right direction." 

"Oh, dear!" Lucifer chuckled. "I almost feel sorry for your _Royal Douchness_! I wouldn't wish that kind of righteous overdose upon anybody." 

"Keep up that attitude, and you'll be stuck with questioning duty right along with him," Chloe threatened. When she saw the mild smirk on his face, she thought better of it. "On second thought, it's probably best to keep you out of that interrogation room. Wouldn't want the department to be sued for sexual harassment." 

Lucifer shrugged innocently, and Ella couldn't help break into a fit of quiet laughter that was shortly drowned by distant footsteps marking the arrival of the Reverend Mother. She was walking toward them with a young nun in her late teens or early twenties. 

"Detectives, this is Sister Vallejo," she introduced. "You will have to excuse her. She is still quite a bit traumatized by what happened. You might have some trouble getting through to her." 

"Don't worry, Reverend Mother," Chloe said offering the youngster a kind smile. "We understand how hard this must be for all of you. We'll make sure she feels at ease with the line of questioning." 

Mother Margaret hesitated for a moment, stepped away from the novice and spoke to them in a private whisper. "I know you are probably used to seeing all kinds of horrible things in your line of work, but I really do have to ask," she began. Everything in her body language spelled anxiousness. Her lip quivered, her eyes haunted as she spoke. "Is the Devil really walking among us?" 

Lucifer flashed the nun a quick, self-satisfied grin. "As it turns out—" 

"I assure you the Devil had nothing to do with this," Chloe blurted out. 

"She's right about that," Lucifer agreed with an emphatic nod. Then, adopting the 'cop persona' he usually kept tucked away for occasions such as this, he channeled Dan Espinoza in a perfect replica of the detective's authoritative demeanor. "I promise, Reverend Mother, we _will_ get to the bottom of this." 

The abbess regarded the three of them with a mixture of hope and expectation. She forced out an unconvincing smile, turned to open the door to what appeared to be a conference room and motioned them all in. A rustic, oversized table in dark oak took most of the space in the smallish room. The younger nun entered in complete silence and went to sit on one of the two benches along the wall. She didn't say a word as she stared out the only window with sad, distant eyes. Chloe went to sit beside her, while Ella and Lucifer remained by the door. 

"We appreciate all your help, Reverend Mother," Chloe said, "and I'm sorry but, like we talked about before, I'm going to need you to step out of the room during questioning. It's a procedural matter. I could get an order from a judge, but people usually waive that option for the sake of expediency." 

"Of course. I understand," the abbess replied complacently. "Are you sure you don't want me to send Sister Aguirre to assist you?" 

"That's okay, Sis!" Ella answered with an irreverent wink. "I got this." 

"Very well," the old woman said with a nod. "If you need me, I'll be right outside." 

Once the door shut behind her, Ella went to squat next to Chloe and offered their witness a reassuring smile. 

" _Hola_ , Sister Vallejo," Chloe began in a thick Spanish accent. " _Yo soy_ Detective Decker, _ella es_ Ella Lopez. _Somos... Estamos_ …" 

When the language barrier became a bit of an issue, Ella jumped right in. She introduced herself, the detective and Mr. Morningstar, and explained to her briefly that they were just there to ask her some questions. After hearing Ella speaking in her mother language, the nun appeared a little more at ease, though she'd occasionally send furtive glances in Lucifer's direction, her mistrust of him quite blatant. 

"Ask her how well she knew Father Connelly," Chloe said. 

Ella managed to get small nuggets of information from her. Apparently, she had recently been rescued from an abusive home in Baja California, where her older sisters had already been sold off to prostitution before the abbey got a hold of her situation and arranged for her to join the order. Father Connelly had been her spiritual mentor ever since she'd arrived. By her account, he was kind and beloved by everyone she knew. The night of the incident she had been talking to him in the chapel for over an hour. When Ella tried to find out more about the priest's state of mind at the time, Sister Vallejo's eyes turned glassy, and she became distant and non-responsive. Despite her gentle attempts to push past the sudden barrier, Ella came up empty. 

"What are you afraid of?" Chloe whispered not really expecting a response. 

It was evident they had hit a wall with that witness. She had retreated into an impenetrable shell and, much as both Chloe and Ella tried to put her at ease, their efforts seemed to be futile. Sister Vallejo merely sat in silence, eyes lost somewhere in space, rocking back and forth to ward off whatever it was that was haunting her. 

They were about to give up on the questioning, when they heard Lucifer speak from the opposite side of the room. 

_"¿Sabes quién mató al Padre Connelly, Hermana?"(*)_

Three pairs of eyes turned to him, discovered his relaxed frame leaning casually against the door, hands tucked inside his pockets in that offhandish stance that he adopted all too often. He had spoken in a tone that inexplicably drew people to him, its hypnotizing effects just as effective in Spanish as they were in English. 

"Wait…" Chloe did a double take, "You speak _Spanish_?" 

"Yes, Detective," Lucifer sighed sounding a little bored. "I happened to be there during the whole Babel debacle. Not so much a tower that stretched up for miles, but a… Anyway! What a bloody mess _that_ turned out to be!" 

He pushed away from the door and began to walk slowly towards his target, gaze intensely focused on the young nun, who couldn't tear her own eyes away from the dark stranger. 

His expression turned slightly menacing _. "¿Qué nos estás ocultando?"(**)_

Sister Vallejo began to shake, tears streaming down her pain stricken face while he loomed over her, more seductive than ominous, but terrifying all the same. She gasped for air, no longer able to resist the lure of his strange brand of manipulation, and finally crumbled. 

_"¡Sé que estaba mal!"_ She sobbed. _"¡Pero no pude evitarlo!"(***)_

Ella smirked with approval, nodding enthusiastically. "I don't know what to be most impressed about, Luce!" she said smiling up at him. "The fact that you got her to string more than two words together, or that you asked the questions in a perfect Castilian accent." 

"Okay, translation, please," Chloe urged. 

"Hold on," Ella murmured. "We're getting to the juicy part!" 

Lucifer's eyes were sharp as blades as he pinned the nun to the spot where she sat, terrified of him—of what he was making her confess. And, when she finally blurted it out, Ella and Lucifer shared an identical reaction. 

Eyebrows arched in surprise, they both let out a quiet ' _Oh!_ ' in unison. 

"'Oh?'" Chloe repeated, intrigued by their response. Her gaze shifted between her two colleagues. "'Oh!' _what_? What did she say?" 

"It seems she had a crush on the priest," Ella said softly. 

Lucifer's face had brightened. "See? That's what I'm talking about!" he beamed smugly. "So much for a sin-free zone!" 

"Ask her if she saw anybody else with Father Connelly last night," Chloe pressed, hoping she might divulge something of use, even if it was just by inertia. 

When Ella asked the question, Sister Vallejo denied seeing anybody else with the priest, though she heard him mention having to meet someone in the rectory, not that she could tell who this mysterious person was or what business he or she had with Father Connelly. 

It was enough to ponder the possibility that the victim might have gone to meet with his executioner willingly. The trouble was, they weren't even sure whether this had been a murder, or a simple desecration of a dead body. Who would want a priest dead? And, if it had been in fact a murder, why would the killer leave strange messages at the crime scene? How did he or she know Chloe? And, perhaps most importantly, why would he or she want her involved in this case? 

At the moment, not only were they left with far more questions than answers, but the case was proving to be emotionally taxing to all involved. Despite his nonchalance, Chloe knew Lucifer well enough by now to suspect something was troubling him. She could tell by the quiet way he had walked back to the car, the absent look in his eyes as if he were miles away, his lack of response after Ella had failed to bait him into a spiritual debate about good and evil… 

She tried to convince herself that she was probably worrying for nothing. It wasn't like he had showed up drunk and belligerent to a crime scene like he did back in October. But she couldn't help fear he might be going down that same path again, and that scared the hell out of her. 

The trip back to L.A was done in relative silence. Once again, Lucifer monopolized the music options, playing several classic rock songs to which he happened to know the lyrics in their entirety. Not that either Ella or Chloe complained about the way he softly sang along as he looked out the window. His quiet voice, rich and mellow, had a soothing effect, and that was a welcoming gift given the unsettling feeling the circumstances surrounding their current case had evoked. 

**[ ~ To Be Continued ~ ]**

* * *

_(*) Do you know who killed Father Connelly, Sister?_

_(**) What are you hiding from us?_

_(***) I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help it!_


	5. Only Fools Rush In

After a couple of hours of tedious paperwork and a visit to the lab where Ella had rambled on about some new forensics software going on the fritz, Chloe had given up trying to get anything done at the office and had taken the work home. She had arrived a couple of hours before Trixie was due back from soccer practice, which gave her some quiet time to go over the facts and the evidence they had gathered so far. 

Sitting on the floor, she had scattered pictures and files all over the small coffee table, and was analyzing the writing style of the cryptic message left on the skin of the victim, when Maze stepped out of her bedroom— _stark naked_. Chloe took a quick glance in her direction and turned her head to the side with a frown. 

"Okay, Maze, we talked about this. We're not in a girls' locker room," she reminded her. "Please put some clothes on. Trixie's about to get home any minute." 

Maze let out a heavy sigh and strolled back into her bedroom. "Okay, fine!" Chloe heard her complaining from the living room. "But, so you know, I left one control freak to stumble upon another one! Except, the other freak had no issues whatsoever with my wardrobe!" 

"I have no issues with your wardrobe. Is the lack thereof I find a little disturbing," Chloe mumbled, mostly to herself. 

"Yeah, Lucifer didn't have a problem with that either," Maze replied stepping out of the room clad in a black sheer robe that left little to the imagination. 

"Oh, much better!" Chloe grumbled watching her walk into the kitchen and turn on the coffeemaker. 

Not five minutes later she was sitting on the sofa looking over Chloe's shoulder, strong cup of black coffee in hand. She still had some time before her nightshift at Lux and, though she'd never really paid much attention to their investigations, lately she was making an effort to relate to whatever Chloe found interesting. It was probably a by-product of Dr. Linda's advice. Then again, it could also be her newly found line of work that had piqued her interest in police work or, perhaps, the recent change in living arrangements made her less of an isolationist. Whatever the reason, when it came to Maze, her attempts at fitting in could be either comforting or terrifying. 

"How is that satanic case of yours going?" she asked. 

"As of now, we have very few leads and nothing makes sense," Chloe replied with a sigh. "But it's still early on in the case. I can't really discuss all of the details, but I can already tell this one is going to be a taxing one." 

"Why? Because of the religious angle? If anything that oughtta make it more fun!" 

Chloe lifted one lazy shoulder in response while she shuffled through some of the eight by tens. "Yeah, well, as a general rule I'd rather leave cult followings and superstition out of investigations. Not a big fan of creepy messages with hidden meanings left at crime scenes. I mean, who are we dealing with here, _The Riddler_? It makes for good television, but in reality we might have a deranged killer on the loose who enjoys playing weird ga… what is it?" 

She noticed Maze focusing on the photograph she had just dropped on top of the pile of documents, the one with the cryptic message written on the priest's back. Ella had managed to snap a shot with no flash that showed the silver writing in stark sharpness under the black light. Maze picked it up, her eyebrows creased as she studied it closely. 

"Those words…" she whispered. "What did Lucifer make of them?" 

Strange. Chloe hadn't made a big deal out of Lucifer's earlier reaction, dismissing it as part of his recent bouts of broodiness. But, for Maze to appear equally disturbed by the message was too much of a coincidence to let it slide. 

"Besides turning white as a sheet like you're doing right now? Not much," she replied taking the picture back and searching the other woman's eyes. "But, you both obviously have seen something that I haven't. So, what am I missing? Who the hell is this ' _Samael_ '?" 

Maze held her unwavering stare for a long moment, her stoic expression back in place, though her eyes reflected the opposite. Something Chloe had never seen in her before. Something she couldn't really decipher. Whatever it was, it clearly disturbed her just as much as it had Lucifer. 

"You're gonna have to ask him," Maze answered evenly. 

Chloe's patience was rapidly depleting. It had been a long week and she was in no mood for fucked up games. Not today. 

"A man is _dead_ , Mazikeen!" she snarled. "There is a possible killer on the loose and the last thing I need right now is for your little 'club of the damned' to hinder this investigation! Lives are at stake! You and Lucifer might not give a crap about the people you put at risk with your little fun and games, but—" 

" _Do not lecture me about putting people's lives at risk_!" Maze bellowed standing up, her dark eyes firing up with untamed fury. Then, in a dangerous whisper, she hissed, "You have _no idea_ the lengths he will go through to protect _yours_!" 

Stunned into silence, Chloe just looked up at her. She had never seen Maze lose emotional control in such a manner, nor did she understand the reason for her outburst. For the first time since the thawing that had led to their friendship, there had been a hint of hostility in the way Maze had looked at her, perhaps even… _hatred_. 

"What do you mean by that?" Chloe asked, if nothing else, to break the heavy silence that had descended upon them. 

Maze let out a bitter chuckle. 

"Forget it. I shouldn't have said anything." 

The tension was thick and electrifying and, as much as Chloe wanted to press the matter, all her instincts screamed at her to drop the subject. Not the right time. She had to keep a clear head and focus on the case. She closed her eyes and rubbed the stiffness out of her neck muscles. The priest. The inscription. That was what mattered at the moment. No use in getting sidetracked. 

Just as the rancor in the air began to slowly dissipate, the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it," Maze said, finding the perfect excuse to walk away from her. 

She opened the door to find a suburban mom dressed in slacks and light flower print sweater holding Trixie by the hand. The woman's smile froze when she saw the skimpily dressed person standing at the other side of the threshold. A loose strand of light brown hair escaped her perfectly groomed bob, and she tucked it behind her ear with a nervous hand. In contrast, Trixie's face lit up the moment she saw the staunchly defiant demon. 

"Hi, Maze!" Trixie greeted rushing past her. "Bye, Cindy! Thanks for the ride!" 

The woman let out an uncomfortable little laugh. "Hi, I'm Denise's mom. I don't believe we've met." 

Chloe appeared behind Maze and managed to barely ease the intimidating once over the poor woman was being subjected to. It took all her charm and the promise she would carpool for the girls next week for Cindy's initial shock to be replaced by something akin to baffled acceptance by the time they said their good-byes. 

"Wow! So that's what a soccer mom looks like," Maze deadpanned. "I thought they were a myth. Please tell me it's not a contagious condition. I might have to reconsider the whole 'killing you in your sleep' thing should you ever turn into one." 

"Good to know!" Chloe winced, following her daughter into the kitchen. "Dan is stuck interviewing a group of nuns at the station, and Cindy offered to bring Trixie home, so…" 

"You could've asked me, y'know," Maze said trying to sound nonchalant about it and not quite succeeding. "It's not like I haven't taken care of your offspring before." 

"Are you serious?" Chloe said through a sardonic huff. She would've never expected Maze to actually _offer_ to help with Trixie. Never thought her rapport with the child went beyond cautious tolerance. "Have you ever been anywhere near a school at pick up time? It's pretty much Hell with backpacks." 

A crooked smile formed on Maze's face as she pondered on that. "Bring it on!" 

Trixie emerged from the kitchen with a juice box in one hand and an overabundance of excitement. "Yes, mommy, please! Can Maze come pick me up next week? _Please!_ " 

"Well…" Chloe grimaced, not really believing it to be the best idea in the world. Judging by the way both Maze and her daughter were looking at her, she seemed to be in the minority. Letting her shoulders slump in defeat, she finally caved in. "Fine! We'll give it a go on Monday." Turning to Maze, she added over Trixie's joyful cheering, "Don't say I didn't warn you!" 

Maze adopted her trademarked demon pose—fierce, defiant... 

"I consider myself warned." 

* * *

Amenadiel sat on the leather couch of the penthouse looking up at Lucifer with concern. The black angel was wearing a somber frown, his clasped hands hung loosely between his knees, but everything else about his body belied a deep sense of unease. He had paid little attention to the glass of expensive red wine he had poured himself upon arriving at the tower. After the unexpected news, he had been too perturbed to cave into human indulgences. 

Lucifer, on the other hand, was nursing his third glass of Whiskey. Leaning forward on the wet bar, he'd seemed a bit more composed than his brother while he relayed the events of that morning. But wearing his emotions on his sleeve wasn't really Lucifer's style, and his older brother wasn't fooled. He knew him well enough to know his concern ran much deeper than he let on. 

"There's no need to jump to conclusions," Amenadiel reasoned. "That message could've been left by anyone." 

Lucifer huffed out a cynical chuckle and drained his glass. "Yes, because there are so many killers out there versed in Latin who happen to know what makes me tick." 

Amenadiel lowered his gaze and pondered on the ramifications of having to confront what Lucifer was up against, its potential repercussions on earth if it were to get out of hand. He shook his head, trying to keep his unease in check as he considered several possible outcomes. "What do you think it wants?" he finally asked. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucifer snarled turning to face him. "It wants me back in that bloody place! Just like the rest of you!" 

"Luci…" Amenadiel began, choosing his words carefully. "Have you considered the possibility that this all might be a part of His plan?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean that if Father wants you to return to Hell, you won't have much choice in the matter. Sooner or later, He—" 

"If _He_ wants me to go back there, _He_ bloody better come down here and drag me _Himself_!" Lucifer bellowed, his fury turning his eyes into incandescent red orbs. 

Only those with divine perception might have noticed Amenadiel flinch slightly at his brother's wrath. 

"You know that's not how things work," the dark angel said evenly. "There are things th—" 

"Why should I go back there?" Lucifer cut in, not really listening. His tone was now more hurt than defiant. "For millennia I've been doing what was asked of me! Dealing with the worst specimens in His little project, carrying out the punishments, the tortures… _Enough_ already! I'm done!" He heaved, slumping onto the nearest stool, exhausted and defeated. "Haven't I served _my_ sentence?" 

"I don't know," Amenadiel replied. His voice was tinted with compassion for his younger brother. He walked slowly up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But you were never one to crumble this easily, brother. What is _really_ troubling you?" 

Lucifer closed his eyes against Amenadiel's intense stare, unwilling to show weakness and achieving the complete opposite when the prickling behind his eyelids threatened to betray his tough exterior. 

"These creatures He has created," he answered softly, "these _humans_ … I… I never thought coming here would be so complicated." 

Lucifer was trying hard to restore that impenetrable wall around him, and succeeding to a certain extent. He managed to regain his composure enough to lift his head and face his brother. 

"You always did take them for granted," Amenadiel smiled in remembrance. " _'Pathetic little beings'_ I believe were your exact words." 

"Let's not get too sappy, now," Lucifer mumbled. "Most of them are." 

"And others?" 

Lucifer bit his lower lip, his thoughts turning inward. He was too proud to admit his Father's creation might have been a tad more than just a little side project. But the faint, almost imperceptible smile that appeared on his lips betrayed that front. 

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" 

Lucifer blinked out of his trance, brows creasing. "Huh?" 

Amenadiel breathed out a quiet chuckle and regarded his brother with kind eyes. 

There had always been something inherently contradictory about Lucifer, ever since they were young cherubs. His charm would only rival his ego. He would have the entire heavenly realm wrapped around his little finger by just flashing a deceivingly innocent, albeit self-serving smile. His selfishness knew no bounds, and yet, he could easily manipulate the shrewdest divinities into caving to his will. It was a trait Amenadiel had always despised and admired in equal measure. 

Of course, there was one divine being who could never be fooled by his wiles, and that had been his ultimate downfall. 

"I need to find a way to deal with the aftermath of what happened to that priest before things get really out of hand," Lucifer said cutting into his brother's musings. "Will you help me?" 

It must have taken a great deal of effort for him to swallow his pride and expose a shred of vulnerability. 

"Well, color me surprised, brother." Amenadiel's lips curled into a hint of a smile. "I was expecting a cunning ploy to get me involved in your little crusade. Asking for help so directly is not like you at all." 

"The detective's life might be at stake," Lucifer said, not really in the mood to play games and cutting right through the standard bullshit. 

Amenadiel's astonishment turned into realization. "Is this about…?" 

"I don't know," Lucifer shook his head, his eyes fixed on an empty spot beyond his brother's shoulder. "It would be His style, wouldn't it? Use a celestial hand to teach His disappointment of a son yet another invaluable lesson! What's one measly human soul in the great scheme of things, right?" 

"Once again, you're jumping to conclusions. You don't even know who's involved in all this. It could be a deranged human, a prankster…" 

Lucifer searched Amenadiel's eyes, his expression one of utter incredulity. "A _prankster_? Really?" he let out a humorless chuckle. "I'd expect such a response from Maze, but from _you_ …? Seriously, what is _happening_ to you?!" 

"I… I didn't mean it that way," Amenadiel said, suddenly struck by the horrifying reality of the death of a priest. Even more disturbing was the fact that it had been Lucifer, the Devil himself, who had pointed out the depravity of his _faux pas_. "What's happening to _us_?" he whispered. "Luci, you're not the only one who's changing. It's not just my lack of power. I can't explain it, but…" 

"Don't say it!" Lucifer hissed, his voice tinted with dread. It only managed to feed his brother's building concern. He brought his hand to his forehead and exhaled part of the anxiety that had been festering inside his chest for most of the day. After a moment of introspection he burst out into quiet laughter. 

The worry in Amenadiel's voice was palpable. "Luci?" 

"I used to think it was exciting, something to look forward to," Lucifer answered as he turned to the bar to pour himself another drink. "And for a while it was!" 

"And now?" 

"Now…? Now the rules of the game are the same. The problem is, I don't think _I_ am." Lucifer took a sip, draining half the liquid in one long swig. "The funny thing is, I was willing to relinquish control all along. I didn't much care about the consequences until…" He narrowed his eyes and let the words hang in the air. Amenadiel followed his stare out the window panels, past the terrace and into the illuminated buildings of the Los Angeles' skyline beyond, where millions of people went about their lives unaware of what was brewing within the city. 

"Okay, look, I can't believe I'm saying this," Amenadiel said, his voice low, "but maybe you should consider warning Chloe about what she might be facing." 

The short laugh that rose from Lucifer's chest was filled with contempt. "Even if I did, she'd never believe me. She still thinks I'm a deranged human who believes himself to be the Devil. All thanks to _you,_ by the way. I can tell her the truth until I'm blue in the face, but I assure you, it won't make much of a difference." 

Amenadiel tilted his head, deep in thought for a moment. "There's one way she _would_ believe you." 

It took a moment for Lucifer to realize what his brother was suggesting. Once it hit him, he put his glass down, his expression turning dire. 

"No!" 

His dark eyes were incandescent coals as they met his brother's. It wouldn't be the first time he had shown the terrifying evidence of his true self to a human—a momentary glimmer of shinning red eyes, a flash of his distorted appearance here and there—but rarely to an innocent and never without careful premeditation. Dr. Linda being the most notable exception, and that little stunt had almost cost him a therapist, a trusted confidant, and one of the few people he would ever consider a friend. 

"I won't," Lucifer said with finality. 

"She's strong for a human, brother," Amenadiel stated. "And, don't ask me how, but I can sense her trustworthiness." 

Lucifer's expression softened. 

"No," he said quietly. "I… I can't." 

"Even if it might save her life." 

"You don't understand…" Lucifer swallowed hard. It took all of his will power to silence his ego, stuffing it in a deep corner of his mind. "I don't want to lose her." 

Amenadiel was taken aback by the unexpected confession. He'd never witness such hesitation in his young brother when it came to… well, _anything_! Lucifer was one to act first, think later and damn the consequences regardless of who he screwed in the process. Fear never factored into his actions. So, for this human to obliterate that side of him so completely, there had to have been a significant shift in his personality. 

_Was it all a part of Dad's plan after all?_

"Look, I know—" 

His reply was interrupted by the faint ding announcing the arrival of the elevator. The doors swished open and Maze walked into the penthouse with a firm stride, her grim expression a prelude to what she was about to tell them. 

"Chloe is close to discovering the truth about Samael," she said without preamble. "Give her a few hours on the computer and she'll be storming through that door looking for answers." 

"Well, good evening to you too, Maze," Lucifer said, lifting his short glass of Whiskey in greeting. 

Maze sent Amenadiel a quick glance, took note of his indifferent expression before turning back to Lucifer, brows creased. "Are you not concerned _at all_ about this?" 

"And what could she possibly find in the sea of misinformation that is the Internet?" Lucifer sighed sounding rather unimpressed. "A handful of tall tales about a heavenly battle that took place a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away?" 

Maze despised being patronized, especially when it was Lucifer doing the patronizing. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep her annoyance in check, and looked up at him defiantly. 

"Fine," she gritted. "But once she's done reading about all those fantasies and fairy tales and decides to apply what she has learned to the case, what do you think she'll go looking for next?" 

Lucifer's expression turned grave making Maze's eyes sparkle dangerously. 

"Exactly," she whispered smugly. 

**[ ~ To Be Continued ~ ]**


	6. Straight Up

Chloe woke up with a gasp. Sweat peppered her forehead as she looked around her bedroom in the semi-darkness, chest heaving with every breath. Her mind tried to hold onto the elusive images of her nightmare, though only vague strokes remained in her waken state, diffused further by the intrusive nature of reality. 

_A dead priest, a lingering shadow, a winding maze of grey walls and rocks and caverns, ash everywhere…_

A nebulous image of a hideous red-eyed creature that had followed her every move popped into her brain. She fought to hold onto it, but the more she tried to conjure it, the foggier her recollection became. The weird thing was, terrifying as the ominous stalker had appeared, there had been something oddly familiar about him. 

Throwing the duvet to the side, she gave up on further sleep. She had work to do. Last night's research had yielded a bunch of wild theories and speculation, but not one solid lead. While the story of Samael was an interesting one, all it did was throw another mysterious puzzle piece to the overall bizarre enigma that was her current case. But not everything had been a waste of time. At the very least, it was clear they were dealing with a religious freak. The fact that both Lucifer and Maze recognized the name right away made her wonder how murky the reference really was. How many residents in that abbey would know about this character, Samael, given his scattered presence in obscure scriptures? 

Chloe had been so wrapped up going over pictures, documents and Internet sites that she had completely lost track of time. She had just finished her third cup of coffee when a sleepy Trixie came out of her bedroom shortly after eight o'clock. 

"Are you working on a new case, mommy?" the girl asked coming to sit next to her on the floor. 

Chloe quickly gathered the disturbing photographs and slid them inside one of the manila folders, but not before Trixie had a chance to catch a glimpse of one particular close-up. 

"What did it say on that man's back?" she asked, her eyes wide. 

"It is just a funny note, Monkey," Chloe smiled. "Mommy is working on a brain teaser." 

"Like the ones we used to play with daddy on our camping trips?" 

Chloe nodded as she pondered on her daughter's words. "That's right," she answered, although her mind was already at the office. If she was going to solve this particular riddle, she was going to need some additional help. Dan was great at puzzle solving, and she was grateful he had decided to give up his weekend plans to help on the case. Lately, he seemed to go above and beyond to be the perfect colleague at the office, or a supportive comrade in their yet to be defined post-divorce relationship. And, when it came to Trixie… 

Her heart sank at the realization that they might _both_ be guilty of neglecting the child during high profile cases. She vowed to make it up to her daughter the moment they wrapped up their current case. Maybe it was time to take that trip to Disneyland she had been promising her. 

Chloe softly patted Trixie's thigh. "Go get dressed, baby," she smiled. "I told Denise's mom we'd be there by nine." 

* * *

_L.A Police Headquarters - Two hours later_

"The cause of death was cardiac arrest, after all," Ella was telling Chloe while she slowly packed away her forensics equipment. They had been discussing the case in the small autopsy room while Ella finished typing the forensics report. "There were unusual levels of adrenaline in his system, which would explain the sudden stress to the heart, causing its failure. Not surprisingly, he suffered from congenital heart disease. It usually goes undiagnosed until, well, as you can see, the expression 'scared to death' can sometimes be taken quite literally." 

"Are you ruling out murder, then?" Chloe asked. 

"In the conventional sense, yes," Ella shrugged. "We still have to wait for the toxicology report, but I cannot see any physical signs of drug use or poisons at first glance." She snapped the blue gloves off and brought her hands to her hips with a sigh. "As far as I can tell, despite all the supernatural shit surrounding his death, he actually died of natural causes. Go figure!" 

Chloe began pacing the small space inside the autopsy room, back and forth, while she pondered on what Ella had just told her. 

"So, the priest dies of a heart attack," she thought out loud, "someone finds him dead in the rectory, decides to strip him naked for God knows what reason, and then goes all Picasso on his body." She raked a hand through her hair and blew out a lungful of air through barely parted lips. A fourth cup of coffee sounded _really_ tempting at the moment. "It doesn't make sense!" 

Ella nodded in agreement, a troubled frown creasing her forehead. "I did find something odd about the inscription on his chest, creepy triple six aside." 

She was about to elaborate, when the door swung open and Lucifer strolled in looking a bit more haggard than usual. His dark suit was impeccable, as was the perfectly groomed stubble that few men could pull off as masterfully. His hair was still damp from a recent shower, yet not a single strand was out of place. But it was the dark circles under his eyes and the slightly pasty complexion that betrayed his cool exterior. 

"Good morning, ladies!" he greeted with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Any earthshattering revelations?" 

"Woah, dude! You look _really_ tired!" Ella pointed out with a frown. "Rough night?" 

Lucifer let out a heavy sigh. "Oh, I had rougher," he said through a crooked grin. "I just didn't sleep all that well. Turns out dear Dr. Linda was right about..." he dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand, reluctant to get into it in any more detail. "Anyway, what have we learned about our hunky man of God, here." 

"The priest died of a heart attack," Chloe brought him up to speed when he came to stand next to her by the corpse. "No foul play. But the carvings on his chest…" She turned to Ella, prompting her to continue. 

"Yes! I was about to get into that. Okay, so, every time the skin gets punctured, whatever object caused it to break leaves a residue behind. A knife would leave traces of steel, for example. A stake would leave traces of wood, a pen would leave traces of ink, a pencil traces of carbon, a guiding rod for a rose bush traces of plastic… Don't look at me like that. It's been known to happen." 

"So, what caused these markings," Chloe asked looking at the three prominent sixes imprinted on the victim's skin. 

"That's just it," Ella replied, her expression one of complete wonderment. "I haven't been able to identify any single substance yet. I have sent a sample to the lab, and I hope they come back with a more conclusive answer but, having tested for the most common residues and others not so common, so far nothing has been a match." 

"Are you saying… What _exactly_ are you saying?" Chloe asked, not really sure how to frame the question. 

"I'm saying our biggest mystery here is the origin of that inscription," Ella replied. "Because, as far as I can tell, it may as well be a birthmark. And, given the nature of the symbol, I'm starting to freak out a little. I mean, I know there has _got_ to be a rational explanation, but if this guy turns out to be the Devil, I swear I'll—" 

"He's not the Devil," Chloe and Lucifer cut in at the same time. 

Lucifer turned to the detective with a knowing grin. "Right?" 

"Oh, dude, don't worry," Ella huffed. "I doubt this guy will be going after your part any time soon. I mean, his earthly body is dead as a door nail." 

"I told you! I'm not…!" Lucifer sighed, giving up on trying to convince the pathologist that he was _not_ a method actor. Instead, he asked, "Did you find any other marks on his body?" 

"Besides the mega-creepy message on his back? No. That one was written with something called _Protek Prolube_ , by the way. It's a polymer spray lubricant used on piano keybeds. Interesting choice of substance. Whoever used it knew it would show under a black light, which is kind of interesting in itself. Anyway, it's all in my report." 

"There was an old pipe organ at the abbey," Chloe remembered. "I think we should go back there and…" she turned to Lucifer and realized all the blood had drained from his face. "Lucifer?" she frowned. When he didn't react, she placed a hand on his arm to call his attention. "What's wrong?" 

He blinked a couple of times and huffed out a reassuring chuckle that sounded anything but. "I'm all right," he said hoarsely. Taking a couple of steps away from the examining table, he muttered an unintelligible apology and rushed out of the autopsy room without any further explanation. 

Chloe quickly followed him into the long basement corridor and found him leaning against the far wall, head tilted upward, eyes closed. She approached him slowly, not sure whether to engage with him or give him some space. In the end, concern won over caution. 

"You're not all right," she challenged once she was close enough to speak the words softly. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

He opened his eyes, but did not look at her, choosing instead to focus on an undefined spot on the bare wall ahead. "I know I ought to confide in you, Detective." He forced the words out, his struggle evident by the way he was desperately trying to keep his poise in check. "It's what partners do, apparently. I just… I'm not sure exactly how or where to start." 

"Something about this case is deeply disturbing you, isn't it?" Chloe ventured. "I know you think I might not understand, but… please, don't shut me out this time. I'm here for you, okay?" 

His lips turned into a bitter smile and he exhaled a short sound that sounded a lot like laughter, but did not match the dire expression on his face. For a moment she thought he was about to say something, though soon it became apparent that was not the case when his stare remained transfixed ahead, solidifying the barrier he had erected between them. 

"Lucifer, look at me," she said in just over a whisper. 

When he hesitated, she took a step closer and placed her hand on his cheek, prompting him to face her. The intimate gesture made him flinch away slightly, but it did the trick. He met her eyes and, past the initial shock and impenetrable darkness of his irises, she saw longing, fear, sadness… 

Her thumb caressed his stubble, a light touch meant for comfort. It sent an unexpected surge of energy through her fingertips, up her arm and deep into her chest, where the warmth spread outward. She offered him a smile, an invitation. Stunned, he just stood frozen in place, a frown of confusion revealing just how overwhelmed he felt by her closeness. She knew from experience he had trouble dealing with emotional intimacy, that he had to consciously ease into these kind of moments, and though he clearly still had some issues to work through, he had come a long way in recent months. 

But this was different. It wasn't just social discomfort, or reluctance to openly show his vulnerability. He looked literally scared, and that was a first. 

His lips parted, and it seemed as if he was getting ready to say something. She could almost feel the barriers around him crumbling with every heartbeat. 

After a beat of hesitation, Lucifer brought his hand up to grab her wrist, his thumb brushing the inside of it with one tender stroke and making her skin tingle strangely. Just as her smile grew wider, his frown deepened. He tightened the grip around her wrist, slowly pulling her hand away from his face. 

He whispered a barely audible ' _I can't_ ', and Chloe's heart shattered into a thousand pieces. 

Letting out a drawn out sigh, he walked several paces away from her and stopped once he'd reached a safe distance, keeping his back to her. "You're not going to find any identifiable substance traces on that carving, Detective." His resolve faltered for a second as he turned to face her once again. "What I am about to tell you might sound… _insane_ , but you've got to believe what I'm saying. You need to know what you're up against." His fingers flinched inside his pocket, they began fidgeting with his car keys until he made a conscious effort to stop when his trepidation became all too obvious. The way things were going, he may as well take the plunge and blurt it out. "The weapon used to mark the priest's body is not of this world," he said evenly. "It's called… well, you humans call it _Shebet_ , translated from Aramaic into Hebrew, not that you'd be able to pronounce its real name anyhow, it—" 

"It's an iron rod taken from the Fifth Heaven to punish those who defy the will of God," Chloe finished for him. 

Shocked, Lucifer faltered for a second before answering. 

"That's more or less accurate, yes. Except it's not exactly a 'rod' and it's not really made of 'iron', but…" 

His awestruck expression was enough to make her shake her head in disbelief. She folded her arms, inadvertently guarding herself against the building anger that began to burn like hot lava in the pit of her stomach. Instead of lashing out at him, which she figured should've been the natural reaction, she broke into a fit of nervous laughter. 

"What's so funny?" he glowered. 

She bit her lower lip, slowly regaining her composure, though her anger was rooted way too deeply to let it go. 

"Dr. Google can be so informative!" she sneered striding past him. "And you're a fucking coward!" 

"Wait, _wait_ …" He held her by the arm and forced her to stop and turn around to face him. 

Rage made Chloe yank her arm loose from his grip. 

"You know, if showing a little vulnerability makes you so uncomfortable, all you have to do is tell me," she said, hurt by his clumsy attempt at deflection. "There's no need to go into these elaborate fantasies about divine creatures and heavenly weapons. I'm a big girl, Lucifer. I can take it." 

"No… Detective, please, listen to what I'm saying!" he insisted. His eyes went from pleading to severe, their intensity so overpowering they seemed to pierce right through her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, fingers digging into her skin, forcing her to stay put. "I'm telling you the truth!" 

"Let go!" she demanded coldly. "You're hurting me." 

But, instead of relaxing his grip, he held her even tighter. "You don't understand! You're in _danger_ , Detective! It's all probably a part of my Father's plan to send me back to Hell. You're being used as a pawn to get me to submit! It's only a matter of time before it strikes again. I have a feeling you might be the next target! Look, you have to trust me! I'm trying to protect you! There's—" 

"Enough!" she shouted trying to shrug free from his hold to no avail. "I can't keep feeding this delusion of yours! We're in the middle of an investigation! I cannot have you losing it like this, or I'll have no other choice but to pull you off of this case!" 

"I'm not delusional!" he roared. 

Using his size to his advantage, he towered menacingly over her. There was a dark aura around him that made him appear dangerous and unhinged—a completely different person from the jester, lighthearted Lucifer she was used to dealing with. Chloe found herself trapped between the wall and his body and, for the first time since they met, she was actually _afraid_ of him. 

Instinct got the better of her and, before the rational part of her brain could stop her, she found herself kneeing him hard in the groin. 

Lucifer doubled over with a feral growl. 

"Bloody hell!" he grated through clenched teeth almost dropping to his knees. 

Guilt immediately washed over Chloe, who gasped in shock at her own actions. Her right hand flew up to cover her mouth in a sign of regret. 

"I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized, eyes wide. "Lucifer, I didn't mean… I'm _so_ sorry!" 

"It's… I'm okay," he panted, cautiously keeping his distance and lifting a lazy hand to stop her from getting any closer, which did little to ease Chloe's remorse. 

"I guess I panicked," she said as a way of an explanation. "I thought you were going to…" 

"Hurt you?" he challenged. When she avoided his stare, he scoffed, clearly hurt by her unspoken admission. "That's absurd! I thought you knew me by now!" 

"I do," she winced. "I don't know why… I'm… I'm sorry." 

Lucifer straightened up, pulled at his jacket in an attempt to appear a bit more dignified, and offered her a small shrug. "Well, you know what they say: 'to err is human, to forgive divine'," he smirked, his tone a bit more playful than a few moments ago. "Congratulations, Detective. You just made a large portion of humanity quite happy. I doubt I'll be able to spawn any children in the future. They should build you a shrine." 

Chloe let out a quiet chuckle, the tension between them rapidly dissipating but giving way to an awkward silence that stretched for several long moments. 

"Look, I know you mean well," she said quietly. "And I'm sure you're looking out for my safety when you go off into these… _rants_. But you have to trust that I can take care of myself. After all, I know you have my back, right?" 

Lucifer offered her a tepid smile. "Always." 

His answer had been subdued, filled with concern, and she would have liked nothing more than to reassure him further, but there wasn't really much left to say. They simply stood there, holding each other's stare, trust and affection diluting the professional line that had forced Chloe to keep him at arm's length from the beginning. 

"I know you'd never hurt me," she said softly. 

The statement lingered between them. An assurance that went beyond the physical. Its subtle meaning didn't go amiss by Lucifer, whose expression softened as he regarded her with something she could only describe as… _tenderness_. An unidentifiable emotion electrified the short distance that separated them, making their surroundings fade into a second plane. 

He whispered something she didn't quite catch and leaned forward, lips parted with an unmistakable purpose. Chloe's heart skipped a beat and her lids fluttered shut as she awaited the sensation of his mouth over her own. 

Just when they were close enough for their breaths to mingle, a voice from down the hallway broke the magic spell. 

"The skin was cauterized!" Ella exclaimed excitedly. 

Chloe pulled away from Lucifer like a piece of shrapnel, and they both turned to see a suddenly uncomfortable Ella retreating a couple of steps in the direction of the autopsy room from which she had just burst out. "Oh, I'm sorry… I erm, didn't mean to…" 

"It's not… We weren't…" Chloe stammered. Clearing her throat, she decided to play it safe and go into detective mode. "What else did you find?" 

She hoped neither of her colleagues had noticed the slight tremble in her voice. 

"It seems like the dermis around the symbol was singed, which means the weapon has to be made of some sort of metal," Ella explained, "something that can withstand enough heat as to essentially _brand_ the skin." 

"Or generate enough energy to do so," Lucifer said. 

Ella lifted a questioning eyebrow at him. "What, like a light saber?" she chuckled. 

"No, more like a…" His eyes trailed to where Chloe stood. She met his gaze, her face grim in anticipation of where his speculation seemed to be heading. "Like a laser. One of those things they use now for surgeries," he said in the end. It was evident by the way he had lowered his head and clenched his jaw that he was holding back for Chloe's sake, to avoid slipping into another tense situation. He was showing restraint, and that was very unlike him. 

"That's a great guess," Ella nodded, "but if that were the case, the cuts would've been pretty clean. This one's jaded, as if it had been done with a blade that needed some serious sharpening, know what I mean?" 

"Yes," Lucifer answered quietly. "I know _exactly_ what you mean." 

Chloe's cell phone sounded louder than usual in the quiet hallway, cutting through their inner thoughts. It was Dan. As it was often the case, he was abreast of a new development in their investigation. This time, he happened to be the bearer of bad news. Chloe hung up the phone with a sigh, a nasty headache already looming in the back of her brain. She should've gone for that fourth cup of coffee after all. 

"We have to head back to the abbey," she told them. "There's been another death." 

**[ ~ To Be Continued ~ ]**


	7. Wicked Game

Chloe had arrived at the abbey in record time, gas economy and speed limits be damned in lieu of making the most out of their busy morning. She walked beside Mother Margaret through the main kitchen and into a large pantry, followed closely by Lucifer and Ella, who was already clad in her forensics attire. The Reverend Mother, visibly worn by recent events, directed them out the only door that led to a fenced-in backyard, where the incident had occurred in the early morning hours, but did not accompany them farther. 

Detective Espinoza was already at the scene, squatting next to the dead body of a middle aged Hispanic male. The victim was sprawled face down on the ground with severe burn marks covering over ninety percent of his naked body. Uniformed officers wandered about like automats, cordoning off an area deemed a crime scene for investigation purposes. When Dan saw his colleagues emerge from the building, he stood up and placed his gloved hands on his hips. 

"His name was Diego Hernandez," he said, bypassing any unnecessary greeting. "He was a handy man who did odd jobs here in the area. According to the abbess, they've known him for years. He was kind, discrete, deeply religious and never got into any trouble. It appears he was electrocuted while trying to fix a short near that power box over there." He pointed at a charred wall unit attached to the side of the building, and the clear culprit of the victim's untimely death. "All evidence points to an unfortunate accident, except…" 

"Except?" Chloe prompted. 

"Well, see for yourself," Dan said, crouching down to turn the body onto its back. 

There they were again. Three sixes clearly visible through the scorched skin of the victim. 

"Let me guess," Chloe said grimly, "his clothes are nowhere to be found." 

"Which ought to make this a little quicker," Ella chimed in, holding a black lamp in her right hand as if it were a sacred weapon. "Would you mind turning him onto his stomach again?" 

Dan did as Ella requested, allowing the black light to shine over the victim's back revealing yet another cryptic message. Though disturbing, it was not as big a shock to any of them this time around. 

_VENIAM PETIMUS_

"Okay, again with the Latin," Ella groaned. "Any guesses as to what this means, or should we whip out a cell phone?" 

Both women turned to Lucifer who, judging by his facial expression, had managed to translate it instantly and looked downright pissed. 

"Beg for forgiveness?" he scowled. Tearing his eyes off the deceased, he kept his aggravation in check by pulling his hands into tight fists. "Well that's just…" 

It wasn't just a conundrum. It was a _provocation_. He stormed away from the scene without any further comment and found a secluded corner at the edge of a nearby orange grove where he managed to, surprisingly enough, light up a cigarette. It was turning out to be a rather strange day, second victim notwithstanding. First, he had the misfortune to wake up to one of his overnight guests' raucous snoring. The lad had been a decent bedmate, perfectly malleable for a Devil's threesome, which was always a plus. Lucifer despised when other males tried to run the show on his turf, had no qualms putting them in their rightful place if they ever dared get out of hand, and this one had been flawlessly submissive. As for the lady, she had been a bit too demure for his taste. It often happened with first timers. They took a while to lose their inhibitions, and last night he had been in no mood for amateurs. 

Maybe the problem wasn't them. His heart hadn't really been into it, and his mind… Well, his mind was elsewhere. In hindsight, he probably should've joined the Britneys in the Jacuzzi. They're apt enough at entertaining themselves, and he's always content with simply sitting back and enjoying the show. 

Although, if he were to be completely honest, nobody was as sexually compatible with him as Maze. She was the only one he trusted implicitly. The only one who could push him to the limit without holding back for fear of harm or retaliation, and then bring him back from the brink of insanity. They would hold these private affairs on occasion, during which he could drop all pretenses and let his true self shine through. He had needed that last night. He had needed to give up that control, relinquish it for a while. He was desperate to ease that crushing feeling inside his chest that had settled there since the beginning of the case and that threatened to asphyxiate him. 

_Damned human emotions were a bloody nuisance and he was getting sick of them!_

He took a long drag of the cigarette as his gaze trailed to where Chloe was standing nodding at something Dan was saying. A loose strand of hair blew across her face, and she pulled it back behind her ear, her attention never wavering from the case. Lucifer blew out a lungful of smoke, his lips curving into a mild grin. It crossed his mind on occasion how Detective Douche knew her way more intimately than he did and, perhaps, ever will. That thought alone would poison his mind and drive an invisible spear through his chest. 

Lucifer wasn't quite sure what his fascination was with this particular human. Why did he want her so damn much? She couldn't possibly measure up to most of his sex partners, and yet… 

"What is it about you, Detective?" he mused, eyes narrowing. 

His mind traveled to the moment they'd shared earlier that morning in the basement of the L.A.P.D building. He was not one to get jittery over a stupid little kiss, much less with a lowly human. So, the fact that he had been pretty much a nervous wreck had given him pause. Maybe it was a mistake to pursue a sexual relationship with the detective. There was no need to step out of the comfort zone of professional partnership. If his earlier mental state was any indication as to what he was getting himself into, perhaps it was best to leave things between them well enough alone. 

He huffed out a soft, humorless chuckle. 

_When did sex get this bloody complicated?_

He kept watching his colleagues, unobserved. Professional detachment was a defense mechanism, something cops used to shield themselves against the horrors of their daily job. So it didn't surprise Lucifer to see Ella smirking at a flirtatious uniformed officer, an arched eyebrow her way of turning his advances down. He went about it all wrong, Lucifer absently mused, then turned his attention to Detective Douche. He had leaned into Chloe to tell her something near her ear. Lucifer saw him nudge her playfully in the arm, saw her looking up at him trying not to laugh. Dan smiled broadly at her reaction. Lucifer's blood boiled as it coursed through his supernatural veins. 

Once he'd polished the cigarette down to the stub, he dropped it on the ground and crushed it under his raven black Louis Vuitton loafer. 

On the other side of the courtyard, Ella was finishing up the preliminary forensic work on the corpse. She had already taken enough pictures from every angle as to be certain all data was properly recorded, and had collected and preserved all potential evidence found at or near the body. She was conducting a thorough search for trace evidence, when Mother Margaret stepped out into the courtyard and offered them some water and homemade lemonade for the third time that morning. By then, the boys in blue had already departed, and only the detectives remained at the scene. 

"You're welcome to stay for lunch, if you wish," she offered kindly. "It's getting so late, and you've been here for a few hours now. You must be starving." 

"That's very kind of you, Reverend Mother," Chloe answered, "but we should really get going. We won't be much longer." 

"Please, detectives, I insist," the abbess said. "It's really no trouble and we always have more than enough to spare. Besides, it's almost an hour drive back to Los Angeles." 

Chloe turned to Dan, who offered her a mild shrug. "I'm actually starving," he said sheepishly. 

"So am I," Ella said, joining the group. "Somehow the vending machine Cinnabun I had this morning didn't quite fuel me past midmorning. Those things really are all empty calories." 

"All right," Chloe conceded. "We'll wrap up here and… wait, where's Luc—Mr. Morningstar?" 

"I saw him going back inside the abbey about twenty minutes ago," Ella said. "I figured he had to use the little boy's room or something." 

Their answer came not five minutes later, when the sound of a pipe organ rose over the grounds and filled the air with the serene strain of Leonard Cohen's _Hallelujah_. They followed the melody inside the building, down the main corridor and into the chapel, where they found Lucifer surrounded by a small group of captivated nuns corralled at his back listening to his mellow rendering of the song. As for their presence, he seemed to be completely oblivious as he poured his soul into the music. 

_…it's not a cry that you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold, and it's a broken hallelujah_

__Hallelujah  
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah 

__You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name   
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?   
There's a blaze of light in every word   
It doesn't matter which you heard   
The holy or the broken hallelujah 

__Hallelujah  
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah 

__I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch   
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you   
And even though it all went wrong   
I'll stand before the lord of song   
With nothing on my tongue but hallelujah 

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah… _

When the final chords finally died down in the empty hollow of the chapel, a chorus of applause made him turn around in surprise. Some of the nuns bowed their heads with approval, while others blinked away the moistness brought about by the surge of emotion. 

"Oh, hello!" he said a bit perplexed looking at the crowd as if they had just materialized out of thin air. "I didn't realize I had an audience." 

"Thank you so much for that beautiful performance," one of the nuns said. 

"You have the voice of an angel, Mr. Morningstar," another one complimented. 

"Well, I suppose that's not entirely surprising," he murmured turning back to the keybed. 

As the crowd dispersed amongst whispers of appreciation, Chloe walked over to him, an amused grin playing on her lips. "Seems like you have a nice little bunch of groupies there," she teased. 

"What can I say? Holy sites are the Devil's playground," he replied getting up from the bench. "Next time I won't be as reverent with the repertoire. Though, I have a feeling AC/DC's _Highway to Hell_ will sound a tad ridiculous when played in this contraption." Then, addressing Mother Margaret who stood a few paces back, he asked, "It may need a bit of tuning, but overall it seems rather well maintained. Who does the upkeep?" 

The abbess sent a reverent glance up the tall pipes with a wistful smile. "Mr. Hernandez used to. I do it myself on occasion when he's… not around." 

"Oh, and what do you use to prevent the keys from jamming?" Lucifer asked, unfazed by the woman's grief. Mourning was a complete waste of emotion in his opinion. 

Mother Margaret exhaled a shaky breath to compose herself. "We have WD-40 in the toolshed. I guess—" 

Lucifer groaned, wincing with disapproval. "No, no, no," he berated. "That only prevents rusting, it does nothing to lubricate the keys properly. Have you ever heard of a product called _Protek Prolube_?" 

The old woman frowned while Chloe and Ella exchanged a knowing glance. 

"No. I don't believe I have," Mother Margaret said blankly. "Is that what you recommend we use, Mr. Morningstar?" 

He nodded slowly, a dreadful realization washing over him. If the lubricant wasn't taken from the abbey, it was highly probable it had been taken from a place much closer to them, and used, like he had initially feared, as a warning. 

"Yes," he finally whispered, his mind elsewhere. "It will extend the instrument's life exponentially." 

"Thank you for the advice." The abbess offered him a kind smile. "And, please, feel welcome to come and play for us anytime. You do a delightful job." Gesturing down the hallway as they stepped out of the chapel, Mother Margaret told them how to get to the dining hall. Then, she excused herself and headed towards the kitchen to make sure everything was running smoothly. 

"Well, well! Aren't we the next _American Idol_!" Dan taunted once the nun had disappeared around the corner. "Or is there a British equivalent?" 

"Oh, dude! You should totally audition for that!" Ella said with barely contained excitement. 

"Yeah, man," Dan laughed. "You shouldn't let a perfect stage name go to waste!" 

"Yes, well. It's not as liberating as say, _improv_ , Dan," Lucifer glared at him, "but it does help me unwind." 

Dan's cocky smile ran away from his face in an instant. He cleared out the non-existent frog in his throat and walked the rest of the way in silence while Chloe and Ella discussed the merits and let downs of reality television. Lucifer, on his part, tuned them all out and turned his thoughts inwards. 

The four of them shared one of the three long tables with ten other nuns. They sat at the far end, refraining from discussing the case while they waited for their meal to arrive, opting instead to talk about trivial things with their hosts, like the weather and how much recent rain showers had helped against the ongoing drought. Shortly into their conversation, the kitchen staff brought three big pots of stew, one for each table, and the nuns began to pour a generous scoop inside each bowl until everybody was served. Starving by then, Chloe, Dan and Lucifer were about to dig into their bowls when they heard Mother Margaret's voice from the other end of the dining hall. 

"It's time to say grace for the wonderful meal Sister Lorraine has cooked for us," she said, standing at the head of the table. "Mr. Morningstar, why don't you do the honors and lead us into prayer?" 

Lucifer stiffened in his chair. He felt the weight of every single stare in the crowded room focused on him. His mind ran over about a dozen pathetic excuses that even he was too ashamed to voice out. The dry chuckle that escaped his lips sounded more shy than reluctant, and completely defeated the purpose of his lack of enthusiasm. 

"I couldn't possibly…" he began, hating being put on the spot for once. 

"Please, I insist," Mother Margaret smiled. "It would mean a lot to us." 

Chloe and Dan were trying their best not to look at each other for fear they might just lose it in front of their hosts, while Ella cheered him on, chanting her encouragement in a barely audible whisper. 

"Very well," Lucifer said in the end. He stood up grudgingly and offered his audience a lukewarm grin. "Dad," he began to say through clenched teeth. "We thank you for this… _humble_ meal before us. Not that You can tell from up there, but I assure You it smells delicious despite its plainness. I have a feeling once we can sit down and finally _eat_ it, it will not disappoint. So, thank you _so much_ for the riveting suspense." He sighed, looking skyward. His grin turned sour as he added, "I'm sure You're thoroughly enjoying this precious little moment. I can sense the divine gloating from here." Once he was done, he turned his attention to the stunned room of speechless nuns who regarded him like he had just stepped out of a spaceship. He smirked, and offered them a disarming smile. "Amen?" 

"Thank you so much for that… unusual prayer," Mother Margaret said with a polite nod. Then, addressing the room as a whole, she added, "Please, enjoy your meal." 

"Finally!" Lucifer grumbled under his breath as he sat down and dug into his bowl. 

"That was one cool speech, Luce!" Ella told him, nudging him softly in the arm. "Very unique, very… _personal_." 

"Yes, for a moment there I thought you were going to ask God for some truffle oil," Chloe guffawed. 

"Ha, ha! Very funny. Can we please stop talking about Him now?" Lucifer growled. "I don't suppose they'd have a bottle of _Bordeaux Supèrieur_ laying around here somewhere." 

"Drinking while on duty is a no-no," Dan scolded, and immediately regretted his comment when Lucifer's derisive scoff reminded him of the reason why the nickname he detested so much stuck. 

Lunch turned out to be a relaxing affair despite the gloomy ambiance brought about by the two recent deaths. At the very least, it gave them time to wind down and let the dust from the case settle a bit before their departure. They were already on dessert by the time the coroner arrived, which gave them the perfect reason to excuse themselves and escort him to the crime scene before heading back to Los Angeles. Dan, Chloe and Ella returned to police headquarters to sort through the mountain of recently collected evidence, while Lucifer took off in his convertible the moment they reached the parking garage. 

* * *

The Devil wasn't used to waiting. That just simply never happened. On the contrary, it was humanity that waited to be graced by his favors, and then waited again until he requested his due payback. They waited for his torture, for the waiting game was often the cruelest form of punishment. They lingered in eternal hell awaiting for a redemption that was unlikely ever going to come. So, having had a taste of his own medicine put Lucifer in a foul mood. Sitting in the waiting area outside of Dr. Martin's office, he glanced over at his Cartier for the tenth time inside of five minutes. Her current session was running way past the top of the hour. 

When her door finally opened and a stalky, balding man in thick nerdy glasses stepped out, Lucifer sent him a murderous glance that could have frozen Hell itself. The poor man scurried out into the hallway offering him a vague apology and, most likely, throwing months of therapy sessions down the toilet in one instant. 

"I didn't expect to see you so soon," Dr. Martin said as she beckoned him in. Lucky for him, she didn't have another session for a couple of hours, and she was always happy to fit her least ordinary patient into her schedule. "Is everything okay?" 

"No," he answered sitting on the couch and leaning forward. "There's this new case the detective's working on… I'm almost sure there are supernatural forces at work that..." He tried to put his thoughts into words, but it wasn't easy explaining certain things to a human. 

It was a good thing that Linda had managed to digest the whole 'dealing with the Devil' drama. It was also a good thing that she was an excellent listener. She gave him time to voice what he wanted to say, and when he failed, she prompted him with a question. 

"What kind of supernatural forces?" 

"They're rather… _ethereal,_ " Lucifer said for a lack of a better description. "They have no gender. No form. They exist in between realms, feed off wishes, weaknesses, impulses... Everything that makes you humans, well, _human_!" 

Linda tried to process what he was trying to tell her, but couldn't really wrap her head around it. "I don't quite understand..." 

Lucifer nodded, thought about it for a moment, and tried a different approach. "Okay, have you ever looked down from the top of a tall building and felt the strange urge to jump just to feel what it'd be like?" 

"Yes," Dr. Martin admitted. "But that's just the effects of cognitive dissonance. Your brain gets conflicting signals and tries to come up with a solution. When you look down from of one of these tall buildings, you expect to fall, and yet you're in no danger of falling, so your brain comes up with the only possible conclusion: you _must_ want to jump. Fortunately, we can easily overcome those impulses." 

"Except, that which you call 'cognitive dissonance' has more to do with these entities than with the human brain," Lucifer said, his voice low and deep. "And what holds you back, believe it or not, is what some of you refer to as a 'guardian angel'. Funny enough, sometimes it's your own free will at work." When he saw her expression morphing from interest to surprise, he rolled his eyes. "I know, it also shocked the hell out of me when I first got here, but I digress..." He waved a dismissive hand as if it was something he had gotten over long ago. When he met Linda's eyes again, she fell captive to his gaze, hanging onto his every word. "Of course, there are those times when a person _does_ jump off a building, or a teenager summons up the courage to ask a high school crush out on a date, or a suicide bomber decides to pull that pesky, little string…" 

"What are they?" Linda breathed out in a tight whisper. 

"I told you. They're amorphous. They take control of your actions. All they need is an instant." 

"Are they… _evil_?" 

"No. Not always. Though, I believe this one in particular is no angel," he said darkly. "You have no idea what these things are capable of. I just wish there was a way I could warn the detective of the danger she might be facing, but she refuses to listen. She thinks I'm a nut job, that I'm playing a part in my own personal delusion… Well, _you_ know the drill." 

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" 

"Yes, of course I've tried talking to her about it! I nearly end up wearing my bollocks as a bowtie trying to get through to her!" 

Dr. Martin thought about it for a moment. "Maybe after a good night's rest you'll be able to tackle the talk from a different angle," she suggested. 

"Oh, that's another thing," Lucifer frowned. "A good night's rest, you say. First I need for all these bloody dreams to _stop_!" 

"Okay," Linda said adjusting her glasses while she pondered on which approach she ought to use to best get through to him. "I'm not sure you can make yourself stop dreaming. We talked about this. Dreams are totally beyond our control." When she saw the dismay in his eyes, she opted to switch gears. "Did you have another dream last night?" 

"I did. Except this one was different. It was disturbing. In a _scary_ way." 

"So, you had a nightmare." 

"I don't have—" he began to refute, but then his brows creased in realization. "I guess I did," he scoffed, incredulous. "It was. I had a… _nightmare_." 

"Do you remember anything?" 

He nodded, his stare lost in a hazy spot somewhere between her chair and the carpet. "I was walking around, meandering near the gates of Hell. Everything looked the same as when I left, except… It was different. I was lost. I mean, I knew my way around instinctively, I guess. I could hear the souls screaming, I could feel their anguish, their pleas for mercy. Demons smiled at me. They bowed before me. They called me _Master_. But something wasn't right. Something was… _off_." He exhaled, swallowed dryly a couple of times, his eyes haunted. "And then I _saw_ her. The detective. I suppose it should've horrified me to see her there, an innocent soul about to cross that forsaken threshold, but instead I was…" 

"What?" Linda prompted when his voice trailed. 

"I was _relieved_ ," he breathed out. "I was glad she was there." 

Dr. Martin tilted her head, trying to understand. "You were glad to see Chloe in Hell?" 

"Well, it wasn't so much joy to see her in Hell," he began to explain, realizing that the more he tried to justify his reasoning, the less sense he made. "You don't understand, Doctor," he said hoarsely. "The detective… she is _mortal_." 

At last, Linda began to understand. Her chest tightened when the depth of his words dawned on her. "You fear that one day she'll no longer be here. And when that happens…" 

Lucifer clenched his jaw, then took in a shaky breath and exhaled it slowly. 

"I'll never see her again," he finally whispered through a lump in his throat. 

The silence that followed was only disturbed by the rush of traffic outside the building. Neither of them could argue against the reality of that simple fact. 

"Lucifer, did something happen between you?" 

He ran a hand up and down his stubbled cheek. "I shouldn't have… It was a mistake." 

"What was?" 

"It doesn't matter," he mumbled. "It can't happen again." 

Dr. Martin knew him well enough by now to know when to push him and when to hold back. They were making a monumental breakthrough. In fact, it had already happened. He just hadn't realized it yet. She decided she could not let him hide behind his indifferent façade. Not this time. 

"It's not about the thrill of the conquest anymore, is it?" she asked him. 

Clearly puzzled, Lucifer met her gaze. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean Chloe makes you vulnerable in more ways than one," she said, knowing she was treading dangerous waters. "She brings out a side of you that stands in stark contrast with the persona you have created for yourself here on Earth, whether by choice or by chance. And it scares you." 

He sat very still, troubled eyes fixed on hers as he listened to her every word. Linda let out a deep breath filled with empathy, and finally spelled it out for him. 

"Lucifer, I think somewhere along the way, you have fallen in love with Chloe." 

A soft laughter of denial pushed past his lips. It was preposterous! The Devil was incapable of such emotion. Lust, desire, yearning… Those feelings he could relate to. Not… 

He swallowed hard. It wasn't like he didn't long for that kind of closeness. He deeply enjoyed spending time with the detective. Hell, he'd given up countless nights of epic sex just to sit in a car with her waiting for some loser to make a move. It was all about those seemingly insignificant little moments with her. And, if what the doctor said was accurate, it might explain that exhilaration that rose inside his chest every time they inched closer to that forbidden line. 

He wasn't quite sure how to handle it. One moment it made his heart swell with something he could only describe as joy, and the next it would tear it to pieces. Its intensity scared him way more than he cared to admit. As to what it did to his insides every time he pondered beyond the physicality of their relationship… 

No. If what he was feeling happened to be that which humans called "love", he wanted nothing to do with it. It was just too damn confusing. Too damn… _excruciating_! 

He left Dr. Martin's office feeling hollower and more disoriented than ever. Whipping out his cell, he pressed a familiar number on his speed dial. A female voice answered almost immediately. 

"Come over to the penthouse tonight," Lucifer said with no small amount of self-loathing. The pressure in his chest intensified, became thick and heavy as he added, "No, Maze. Just you alone." 

**[ ~ To Be Continued ~ ]**


	8. Tubular Bells

Chloe and Trixie were having their traditional pancakes and bacon Sunday breakfast when Maze arrived at the apartment looking unusually tired. She dropped her duffle on the floor unceremoniously, and sank into one of the empty chairs, grabbing a piece of bacon from Trixie's plate and making the girl giggle by offering her a conspicuous wink in return. She took a sizeable bite and chewed it methodically without acknowledging Trixie's enthusiastic 'hi, Maze!' or Chloe's bemused 'good morning'. 

Steaming cup of coffee in hand, Chloe sent a confused glance in the direction of Maze's bedroom. She'd been tip-toeing around all morning trying not to make too much noise to avoid waking her up, thinking she had come late from her nightshift at Lux. Sensing her weariness, Chloe simply got up and added another setting to the breakfast table. 

"You didn't come home last night," she said, stating the obvious. Maze was a notoriously lousy morning person, and Chloe had learned not to push her buttons before noon, but her current level of apathy was odd, even for her. "Did something come up?" 

Maze tilted her head, a lukewarm smile curling her lips. "You could say that." 

"Did you catch another bad guy?" Trixie exclaimed through a mouthful of syrupy pancake. 

"No, little one," Maze replied. "I was taking care of something at the club." 

Chloe sat back down and placed a mug of black coffee in front of her roommate. Both her cop instinct and her woman's intuition kicked in at once. "Is Lucifer okay?" she asked. "I tried to get a hold of him yesterday, but he wouldn't answer his cell." 

Maze took a sip of coffee and grimaced. "Damn, woman! Could you make this shit any weaker? I've tasted water stronger than this!" 

Trixie gasped, her eyes going wide. "You said the 's' word!" 

"Feel free to make the next batch yourself, and you're changing the subject," Chloe pointed out evenly. She let the use of the curse word slide to avoid any further sidetracking. 

Annoyance made Maze shift uncomfortably in her seat. "He's fine, okay?" she said at last. The expression on Chloe's face, however, made her feel like a shitty friend, so she finally caved in and tried to put her at ease. "Look, he just needs to… get away every once in a while." 

"But we're in the middle of an investigation," Chloe countered. "It's really not a good time for him to go into seclusion mode. I had to ask him something pertinent to the case last night and he wasn't available. It's not like I expect him to work weekends all the time, but if he's going to just take off after agreeing to work those hours, he should tell me. He's my partner. I _need_ to know these things." 

"I hate to break it to you, girl, but he also has _needs_ ," Maze hid a cynical grin behind her mug. 

"Then he should've at least…" Chloe's protest came to a halt the moment Maze's words sank in. "Oh…" she whispered. She shouldn't have felt her stomach clench at the thought, nor the sinking sensation that followed. She let her gaze fall to her plate and found herself unable to take another bite of her breakfast. "You were _with_ him last night, weren't you?" 

"Do you really wanna have this talk in front of the child?" Maze lifted a questioning eyebrow. "Cuz you're the one who always starts babbling nonsense whenever I bring up this kinda thing in front of her." 

"Why?" Trixie asked looking at Maze with curious eyes. "Where did you and Lucifer go last night?" 

"Nowhere, Monkey!" Chloe said before Maze had the chance to answer. "But you should wash up and get dressed. Daddy will be here any minute. A-ah…" she called when Trixie jumped off the chair. "Take your glass and your plate to the sink first, please." 

They both followed the child's movements in silence, first into the kitchen, and then all the way to her bedroom. 

"Look, it's not what you think," Maze uttered once Trixie was out of earshot. 

"You don't need to say anything. Besides, your creepy sex life is really none of my business," Chloe said equally quietly as she cleared the table. 

Her bitterness had come through loud and clear, making Maze feel an even deeper sense of betrayal. She shook her head slowly, shame permeating her indifferent front despite her best efforts to conceal it. 

"Chloe…" Maze began, but couldn't bring herself to tell her what she really wanted to say. "You don't understand. I couldn't say no." 

"I'm okay, Maze," Chloe lied. Still, she couldn't stop herself from rubbing salt into the wound. "You're a demon, he's the Devil, you're beholden to him forever and ever, blah, blah, blah… I know the basic metaphor," she scorned. Her tone had been just as contemptuous as her facial expression. "Listen, I don't need an explanation or an apology from either of you, so—" 

"I'm not apologizing!" Maze snarled. 

They held each other's stare for a long moment—one pure ice, the other blazing fire. It was Maze in the end who broke eye contact. She didn't easily empathize with humans or their emotions, but it wasn't like Chloe was really apt at hiding hers. Not when it came to Lucifer, anyway. It was obvious to everyone around her how fond she was of him, starting with her own child, who seemed to be one of the most perceptive people Maze had ever met. 

Oddly distraught by the direction the conversation had taken, Maze was tempted to show Chloe her true face, to make her see the reality of who she was dealing with, to reveal their _real_ identity. But she was too afraid to scare her away. She had almost lost Linda to one of those rash hijinks, and Lucifer… Well, he might just _smite_ her for it. 

_Damn you, Lucifer! Why?_

Why did he have to put her between the spade and the wall? It was thoughtless and selfish, and Maze couldn't help _hating_ him for it. 

"I hope he got to, at least, work through whatever was bothering him," Chloe sighed, her voice losing that initial edge. "I would hate for him to try and do anything as reckless and _stupid_ as he did last time he was in a funk." 

Maze pondered about that for a moment, her thoughts running over the fleeting words she had exchanged with Lucifer the night before. His reluctance to talk, however, had been a clear testament to his sour mood. So, she had given into his demands, had fulfilled her role as his dogged servant and helped him drown his figurative demons for a short while. 

The whole exchange had been strangely unsettling. Darkness had pulled him into an unknown abyss, an unfamiliar territory even for him. For an instant, Maze feared she might have pushed him a little too far, and that was a scary first. It should've felt riveting to get _that_ close to Hell once again, to see the Devil shine through unabridged. Except, it hadn't been the way it used to. Not by a long shot. 

Excitement had turned into penance, wickedness into longing, mischief into remorse… 

"He was…," Maze was about to betray his trust and tell Chloe about his emotional state, but caught herself at the last second, mumbling a subdued 'never mind' that only managed to add more fuel to her roommate's growing mistrust. 

_If she only knew..._

But how could Maze ever tell her what had _really_ happened the night before? How could she let her know it was Chloe's name that had been on his lips the moment he'd found release? How could she tell her she'd never seen the Lord of Hell so broken and tattered after the walls had finally crumbled around him? And, ultimately, how could Maze ever confess to her that she actually _envied_ the mysterious power she held over him? 

"I'm going to be at the office for a couple of hours," Chloe cut into her musings. She had just finished washing the dishes and was putting the placemats away in the drawer, her domestic tasks so mundane in juxtaposition to the latent subject, it took a moment for Maze to focus on what she was saying. "Dan is taking Trixie to the movies and then to dinner, so we won't be back for a few hours. I will probably grab a bite to eat at the precinct. There are a couple of things that I'd like to finish up, so you'll have the apartment to yourself for most of the day." 

Their truce came in the form of a guarded smile. Perhaps dropping the matter was the best way to ensure the survival of their friendship, and they both cared enough as to compromise on that count. If there was one thing Maze refused to let Lucifer Morningstar sully, was the growing respect she and her roommate were beginning to feel for one another. 

That girl bond was turning out to be sacred. 

* * *

The city sky was painted in bright reds and oranges as late afternoon slowly bled into early evening. Off to the west, storm clouds gathered slowly in the distance, promising some much needed rain. From the top of the tower, the landscape stretched out for miles, past the sea of buildings and beyond the mountain range, where the light of distant starts could be discerned against a gradually darkening canvas. 

Lucifer, short glass of Scotch in hand, stepped out into the terrace, leaned against the veranda and observed the world below go about its business—an ant farm of formal suits, compact sedans and crushed dreams. Humans trying to make the best out of the cards that had been dealt to them at this table they called life. 

A cool breeze rushed past him, tousled his perfectly combed hair making it curl around his temples, and then settled again into the quietness of the loft. That simple brush woke up his supernatural senses and made his mortal skin crawl. He turned around, a feral instinct bubbling inside him as he focused his attention on the unsuspected visitor. 

"I know you're there," he said in a language no human could ever grasp. 

Seconds ticked by, and then an answer came in the form of a ghostly reverberation that sounded a lot like human laughter, then abruptly stopped. A simple request followed. It wasn't a voice. It wasn't even a word. But its message was clear. 

_Comply._

Lucifer followed the entity into the penthouse's lounge, a vague shadow that slithered over the walls, the shelves, the furniture, and then faded for a moment before turning into a darkened mass once again. 

"I guess you haven't heard," Lucifer said through a roguish grin. "I have given up Hell for good. If you are so interested in punishing earthly souls, then _you_ go run it! It's not brain surgery. More like brain bashing, really." 

A shift in size and shape, fading smoke. 

_Not us, Samael._

"Oh, too prim and proper to get your hands dirty, are you?" he smirked, raising his glass of Scotch towards the shadow, who slid over the fireplace. 

It dived into the dancing flames and emerged once again over the grey stone. 

_A dangerous shift in balance._

_You don't belong here._

"Who are you, my brother's echo? What do you care whether I return to Hell or not? It's not like your soul depends on it," Lucifer deadpanned. He took a sip from his glass as a fleeting thought crossed his mind. "Wait… did my Father send you?" 

The eerie laughter surfaced once again. It died down just as fast as it had emerged. 

"No. Of course not," he huffed out a surly chuckle. "It's not really His style to use worthless entities to do His bidding." 

The shadow grew ominous, rushed past the ladder in the library, knocking it down with a loud clank. 

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Lucifer taunted through an evil smile. Turning to the now fading entity, he let out a drawn out sigh. He was growing bored with the conversation, and he was in no mood for ancient games of cat and mouse. "I'd stop messing with the Big Guy's project if I were you. Or, proceed at your own risk. I don't really give a damn. That's between you and Him. The point is, I'm not going _anywhere_. So, I guess this is what they call a stale mate." 

The silence stretched until it seemed like he had gotten out the last word. Perhaps it was taking his advice into consideration or, maybe, the earthly board game reference had gone completely over its shapeless head. When Lucifer believed the conversation to be over, the shadow announced a dire warning and dashed out the window panels of the penthouse. 

_Get to the Queen._

_And the King will fall._

Lucifer sent a seething glare in the direction where the shadow had vanished, his eyes glowing hot red as his fury flared. "Don't you _dare_ touch her!" He hissed the threat in full Devil mode. And, although he knew the entity had already evaporated into a parallel realm, he growled the solemn promise out loud all the same. "I will _destroy_ you!" 

An instant of dead silence was broken by the sound of footsteps behind him. He swiveled on his heels, blazing eyes back to ebony as he came face to face with the last person he expected to see in the penthouse at that late hour. 

"Detective!" His crooked smile did little to hide the slight shudder in his voice. But he recovered quickly. The one thing millennia of practice had taught him was to always land on his feet when it came to showing composure in the face of surprise or adversity. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"I thought I just heard you talking to someone," she said, looking past him into the empty lounge. 

"I was," he admitted openly. "An old acquaintance." 

"I see," she nodded, her face turning somber. "So, your cell phone obviously works. You haven't lost it or dropped it in the toilet…" 

Lucifer chuckled. "Who'd do that?" 

"Why aren't you taking my calls?" she demanded brushing off his gauche attempt at diversion. "We're in the middle of a case. If you didn't want to get involved you should've told me from the beginning. I gave you an out. You didn't have to—" 

"I know," he said moving a step closer to her and cutting her rambling short. His tone was solemn when he added, "I apologize." 

Chloe met his dark gaze and saw something strange in the way he was looking at her. 

"Have you been avoiding me?" she asked. 

He knew the answer would probably hurt her, but white lies were not really his style and he wasn't really used to sparing people's feelings, so he simply told her the truth. 

"I have tried to put some distance between us, yes." 

"Why?" she frowned. "Is this about what happened or, rather, _didn't_ happen yesterday?" 

"It's a bit more complicated than that," he sighed, racking his brain to find a smooth way to switch gears and finding her presence way too distracting to be able to think straight. "I just needed…" 

"A wild night with Maze?" she pointed out scathingly when he all but choked on his answer. 

"Oh!" His brows creased, taken aback by the revelation and rather perturbed by it. "I'm surprised she told you about it. She's usually much more discreet than that." 

Chloe couldn't hold back a bitter scoff. "Look, I'm not here to confront you about that, or talk about all the salacious details," she said, and though she sounded guarded, there had been a slight thawing in her frosty demeanor. "I'm here, first of all, to make sure you're okay. I'm worried about you." 

The concern in her tone made the invisible fist inside Lucifer's chest tighten. It was becoming ridiculous. Not only was he finding it impossible to dismiss those dreadful feelings she managed to stir within him, but he was beginning to _crave_ them. It dawned on him how much at her mercy he truly was, and it downright terrified him. But he couldn't fight it. Nay, he was _unwilling_ to fight it. Which was crazy because all of his existence had revolved around control. Hell, every struggle humanity had ever faced was born the day he'd decided to harness that power. And now… 

"Are you even listening to me?" 

He blinked out of his state of bafflement and offered her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Detective," he said smoothly. "Why would you think otherwise?" 

"I've seen the signs before," she said softly. "I was hoping you'd trust me enough by now to share with me whatever is bothering you. We're still friends, right? I hate it when…" 

He cocked his head, watched her summon up the courage to finish the thought, but she never did. 

"It's not lack of trust or inclination to share things with you, Detective. Just the opposite, in fact," he assured her taking another step closer. She appeared to be paralyzed, even a bit scared as she looked up at him with wide eyes. His voice dropped, becoming soft and intimate in the short distance that separated them. "I need to ask you to bear with me, for now. I promise that you'll be the first person I turn to when I'm ready to share my… _feelings_." The last word rolled off his tongue with difficulty, was spoken in a broken whisper but, by the way Chloe's expression had softened, he was certain she'd heard it as loud as if he had screamed it from the top of his lungs. 

Well, it turned out she was right— _he was a fucking coward_ , he thought. 

At least he had managed to buy some time. Chloe's smile turned genuine, and she looked at him with fondness, mouthing a gentle 'okay' that left the matter settled for now. There was still visible worry in her expression, but it was overshadowed by trust and respect. 

"I'm also here about another matter. I need you to come back to the abbey with me," she said switching gears and transforming into her cop persona almost instantly. Lucifer couldn't really explain why a rush of delight would surge through him every time she'd ask for his help, but he found himself smiling broadly at her request. "I know it's late," Chloe continued, "but Mother Margaret called into the precinct about a half an hour ago." 

His elation turned into curiosity and, then, into realization. 

_It couldn't be._

"There's been another death," he guessed, eyebrow cocked. 

"A suicide," she nodded, "but it appears to be related to our case." 

"Dearie me! What is it about that bloody place?!" he groaned. "Are they trying to set some sort of horrific record?" 

"Three mysterious deaths in three days? Yeah, I think it's time to call Guinness," she agreed. "Dan and Ella are already on their way. I left Trixie with Maze. She said you could do without her at the club tonight. I hope it's okay." 

"Yeah, yeah, of course," he replied waving a hand absentmindedly. 

"So, are you coming or…?" 

She seemed a bit anxious to find out the answer, as if he might turn her down. 

As if he ever could. 

"Lead the way, Detective." 

His hand rested lightly at the small of her back as he guided her into the elevator. 

The night outside had turned frigid in the midst of February, despite the mild California winter, and the chill got more pronounced the deeper they got into the San Gabriel mountains. Chloe had turned on the heater inside the car, but as the temperature kept dropping outside the cabin, so did their energy. By the time they got to the abbey, they were both drained from the long drive and visibly exhausted. 

Mother Margaret came to greet them at the main entrance, followed by an old priest who they had never met before. He wasn't quite as tall as Lucifer, but was heavily built and grim looking. His pale grey eyes assessed them with interest and a hefty dash of caution as he stood quietly behind the abbess. 

"Hello again, Detectives," the Reverend Mother greeted them looking overly haggard. "I appreciate you coming at this late hour. It's hard to fathom this much heartbreak in such a short amount of time!" 

"Yes, we're very sorry to hear about your loss," Chloe told her. 

Mother Margaret regarded them quietly for a long moment. "I know you might not agree with me, but I'm certain evil forces are at work here," she finally said in a firm, no nonsense voice. "That's why I had no other choice but to call Father Reed to help with the situation." 

Chloe tilted her head towards the priest, partly in greeting, partly in silent inquiry. "Help?" 

"He's an exorcist, Ms. Decker," the abbess explained. "You might not be a person of faith, but I do believe the Devil has had a hand in all this. How else could the recent string of misfortune be explained?" The woman's eyes searched Chloe's looking for a rebuttal or, perhaps, a shred of understanding. "Father Reed is here to expel the Antichrist from this holy site." 

Both Lucifer and Chloe wore identical baffled frowns as they bobbed their heads slowly in an attempt to digest what the nun was telling them. 

"Right, then," Lucifer finally mumbled breaking the awkward silence. 

**[ ~ To Be Continued ~ ]**


	9. Sympathy for the Devil

"The name of the victim is Christine Lambert, she was known as Sister Christine here at the abbey," Dan was saying as he squeezed past Ella in the tight space of the small bedroom where the four of them were now standing. Once again, the body had been found naked, branded and, this time, hanging from one of the wooden beams at the ceiling. "She was twenty-four, had arrived here at the abbey last May. She loved monastic life and, according to the few nuns we managed to speak to when we first arrived, she seemed happy and well-adjusted." 

"Why is there a sheet around her body?" Chloe asked, looking up at the hanging corpse. 

"I wrapped it around her," Mother Margaret said defiantly from the doorway. "It's disturbing enough we are bound by law to allow secular men into the abbey, but to let the body of this poor, innocent girl be exposed like a piece of meat… I just couldn't." 

Chloe tried to keep her cool in light of the situation, but her cop training and by-the-book attitude made a slight gleam of temper shine through. "You know you might have purposely disturbed a crime scene," she said tightly. "That is also punishable by law." 

"It's okay, Chloe," Ella interjected, her eyes kind on the older woman. "I can work around it." 

"Who found the body?" Dan asked, disregarding the mild tension that had arose so they could get back to business. 

"Sister Annie," the abbess replied. "But I'd request you give her a bit of time to recover from the shock before you talk to her. Social Services insists on sending a therapist to help us cope with all of this sometime next week although, to be honest, prayer is often the best therapy." 

"I couldn't agree less." 

Lucifer's sardonic smile was eclipsed by Chloe's quick deflection. 

"I might be able to expedite the visit," she sent her partner a flashing leer before turning to the old woman. "With a little luck I might get somebody over here first thing Tuesday morning." 

"I have a friend who might be willing to come and help you out way before that," Lucifer had retreated to the corner of the room where was leafing through an old leather-bound Bible. He snapped off the blue gloves Chloe had begged him to wear, and addressed the abbess in that seductive manner that made the Devil so captivating. "I could give her a call if you'd like." 

Mother Margaret's expression showed open gratitude, making Lucifer feel rather uncomfortable for having offered a favor without an adequate _quid pro quo_. It wasn't usually how things worked, but he hadn't been quite himself lately. This was probably yet another manifestation of his unfortunate transformation. 

"That is so kind of you." The old nun clasped her hands, and smiled kindly at him. "Thank you so much, Mr. Morningstar." 

Unrequited generosity. What a bizarre concept, Lucifer thought. 

"Very well," he said, fishing his cell out of the inner pocket of his jacket. "If you'd excuse me." 

He slid past Mother Margaret into the hallway, where he almost bumped into Father Reed, who came carrying a small duffle bag and an austere expression on his face. They exchanged a wary glance, too brief to really draw any conclusions on either side, but uncomfortable enough as to make them dislike each other on the spot. 

"Are they almost done here?" the priest asked Mother Margaret, standing beside her by the door. 

"Not too much longer now, Padre," Ella winked at him. She had just finished dusting the area for prints, and was now holding the black light with her right hand, while pulling gently at the sheet covering the body with her left one in hopes the message on the victim's back hadn't been disturbed. Luckily, the fluorescent message stood out clearly and intact against the smooth skin of the young nun. 

"Okay, we need Lucifer over here," she said with a frown. "Is he done talking on the pho—?" 

The deathly silence that fell upon the room made her wince at her blunder. Ella dragged her eyes away from the victim to discover Chloe and Dan biting down on their lower lips as if it had been their own slip up. But it was the expression of consternation that Mother Margaret and Father Reed wore what drew the apologetic chuckle out of her. "It's just his stage name," she smirked, trying to downplay the blasphemous designation. "He's one hell of a method actor. No pun intended." 

Neither the nun nor the priest seemed quite convinced or amused by her answer, so when Lucifer stepped back into the room feeling smug by his selfless act of good will, they regarded him as if he had suddenly grown two horns and a tail. 

"Problem solved! Dr. Linda agreed to drive up here first thing tomorrow morning!" he declared through a triumphant smile that stood in stark contrast to the dire expressions of everybody else around him. His smile faded a notch when he noticed the palpable tension in the air. "Okay, what did I miss?" 

"You call yourself _Lucifer_ Morningstar?" Father Reed accused. 

"That _is_ my name, I'm afraid," Lucifer said nonchalantly. "Had I been in charge of choosing it, I'd picked something a bit manlier like _Lightningstriker_ , or _Thunderbearer_. But, alas, _Morningstar_ is the one my Father chose. Sounds a bit better in the divine language, trust me on that." 

"Making a mockery of Satan's sinfulness and the trickery he stands for will bring you serious spiritual consequences, young man!" Father Reed lectured him, his tone severe. 

"'Young man'," Lucifer parroted, amused by the moniker. "Oh, stop it! You're making me feel eons younger! But, I agree. Making fun of the Devil ought to be the eighth deadly sin. Perhaps you could talk to my Father about that." 

"What did I tell ya!" Ella chortled. "He won't break character. Believe me. I've tried baiting him many times!" She quickly turned somber fearing the abbess and company might find her irreverent or glib in light of the recent death, especially given the dreadful circumstances surrounding it. She was Catholic herself, after all. She knew what it meant for a person of faith to commit such an irredeemable act in the eyes of the Lord, and she couldn't fathom how a young, pious person could have been driven to such extreme. So, turning serious, she poured her focus back on the job, thanking God everyone had fallen into a sudden, albeit uncomfortable silence. 

Shining the black light over the deceased nun once again, Ella crooked and flexed her index finger to beckon Lucifer to the mysterious message. 

"I wouldn't even know how to pronounce it," she mumbled. 

_"Dies iræ dies veniunt,"_ he read out loud and promptly translated it: "The day of wrath is coming." 

"It's Satan's warning!" Mother Margaret gasped turning pale. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Hardly," he assured her lifting his hand in an appeasing gesture. 

But both the priest and the abbess were growing visibly agitated. Father Reed tightened his grip on the bag he was holding and addressed the room as a whole. "Do you have much longer here?" he asked impatiently. "I'd like to get started as soon as possible." 

"I just need to take a couple more pictures and the floor is yours, Padre," Ella said fiddling with the flash of the scientific camera. "Just make sure you don't mess with the body before the coroner gets here. He gets really pissy about that." 

"I don't intend to disturb the body in any way," Father Reed told them placing his duffle over the bed and taking out an arsenal of crucifixes, rosaries and little glass containers filled with what they all presumed to be holy water. 

"Ooh! Can we stay and watch?" Lucifer requested excitedly. 

Father Reed turned to him with a scowl. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you remain _silent_ and don't interfere with my work." 

"Not interfere?" Lucifer scoffed sounding half amused and half disappointed. "Well, how's that supposed to work?" Chloe elbowed him softly on the ribs, her gentle nudge a wordless request for him to stop talking. He turned to her and caught her warning glance. "Alright," he said quietly as he leaned back against the wall and stuck his hands inside his pockets with a sigh of resignation. 

The ritual started with a series of prayers that lasted a good half an hour, during which both Mother Margaret and Ella joined in, quietly reciting the sacred words along with Father Reed, while Chloe, Dan and Lucifer simply watched from the corner of the room with matching expressions of boredom on their tired faces. 

At one point, Father Reed lifted a silver crucifix up above his head and looked towards the ceiling. 

"May Thy mercy, Lord, descend upon us!" he exclaimed, his voice firm and commanding. "Behold the Cross of the Lord and manifest yourself, oh cunning serpent, oh deceitful Satan!" 

"I thought the point was to get rid of m— the Devil, not invite him over for tea," Lucifer pointed out. Then, turning to Chloe, he said brightly, "Although, I wouldn't mind having a spiked cuppa, actually." 

"Sshhhh!" the priest turned to him with an angry scowl. "We need to make sure his evil presence is _here_ before we can cast him out!" 

"Oh, sorry!" Lucifer smirked. "My mistake. Please, continue." 

Father Reed let out a sigh of exasperation and turned his focus back to the task at hand. 

"Manifest yourself, oh Lucifer, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man's salvation!" 

"This is ridiculous!" Lucifer whispered near Chloe's ear. "I'm standing _right here_! Is there something I should be doing to further manifest myself? I mean, do I have to actually walk up to him and bite him in the arse?" 

The look Chloe gave him was enough for him to mumble a subdued apology under his breath and slump back against the wall, eyes drooping at the prospect of standing there watching the pitiful show for much longer. He kept listening to the priest's chants, biting his tongue on occasion when he was referred to as an 'unclean spirit', 'infernal invader' or 'wicked tyrant'. It was the worst possible roast one could endure, being as the claims were not really made in jest, so when the words 'King of Lies' spewed out of the preacher's mouth, Lucifer decided he'd had enough. He took a step forward with a protest on his lips just as the priest turned around to flick holy water around the room, hitting Lucifer square in the eyes. 

" _Ow_! Bloody hell!" he growled, angrily rubbing his eyes with tight fists. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Father Reed stammered. "See? This is why I rather do these things in private." 

Concerned by his viral reaction, Chloe rushed to Lucifer's side. "Don't be such a baby! It's just water, for crying out loud!" she said, going on tip-toe to take a closer look. She grabbed his wrists and pried his hands away from his face, her jaw dropping at the sight. "Oh, God! Lucif— Your eyes!" she gasped. "They're… they're _red_!" 

Alarmed by her reaction, Lucifer took a step back. "Th—they are?" 

Chloe nodded, her expression grave. "Yes! Stop rubbing them! You're making it worse!" 

"Oh!" he exhaled, relief washing over him like a tsunami. "I… uhm, right! I better go wash up. Tap water is a hell of a lot safer if you ask me. If you'd excuse me." 

Mother Margaret directed him to one of the bathrooms down the hallway deemed suitable for visitors, presumably, because it was never used by the resident nuns. Lucifer leaned over the sink and splashed cold water onto his face and neck. His allergy to all things holy was a nuisance with which he still had trouble coping. But it could've been worse. Much worse. Had the detective not been standing next to him, had he not been partly mortal in that room a few moments ago, that water could have… 

Darkness flashed over his features as he held onto the sink in a white-knuckled grip. He closed his eyes briefly, took in a deep breath and splashed some more water on his eyes. It helped alleviate the burning a bit, though it did zilch to lessen his lingering anxiety. Plus, he didn't remember ever feeling so damned tired. There was a clear downside to his metamorphosis, and it was making every muscle in his body ache with fatigue. 

Apparently, his proximity to the detective was as much a blessing as a curse. 

Still fighting to regain a shred of self-control, Lucifer got closer to the small mounted mirror. He took a look at his reflection and could've sworn it was staring back at him mockingly. 

_Oh, how the mighty have fallen! Again!_

He switched the tap off with a harsh twist of the knob, and caught a faint movement from the corner of his eye. Turning around, he came face to face with a woman—a _nun_. Or who he imagined to be a nun. She was in her mid to late forties, dressed in a white gown down to her bare feet, and wore a net over her hair. She stood before him, expressionless, her eyes vacant. 

"Hello," Lucifer said, his eyes narrowing as he tried to figure out what her deal was. When he didn't get an answer, he pressed on. "Oh, I'm sorry, do you need to use the loo?" 

She kept staring silently at him, unresponsive and, to Lucifer's chagrin, blocking the way out. 

"Yes, well, as much as I'd love to continue this fascinating chat, I really need to get going, so—" 

"Two more chances, Samael." Her voice sounded hollow, like the eerie cacophony of the disembodied. It had spoken in that timeless language only the ancient recognized. 

Lucifer jutted his jaw, his initial caution turning to annoyance. "Oh, it's _you_ again!" he groaned in English, just to annoy it. "What exactly are you doing here, stalking me?" 

But the nun stayed put, spellbound by forces not even the Devil could exorcise. "Time is running out. You have been warned." 

That was the end of the message. An instant later, the nun blinked back into reality and found herself improperly dressed in the presence of a dark, tall man who was looking at her with unsettling intensity. Lucifer sensed her intention to scream before the shrieking sound left her throat. He raised his hands to try and placate her, but before he could say anything, a bloodcurdling squeal shattered the serene silence of the abbey. 

They both stumbled out of the bathroom and into the hallway, the nun running away from sin, and Lucifer hoping for immediate exoneration. From the other side of the corridor, Mother Margaret was rushing toward them followed by two baffled detectives, one curious lab tech and an angry priest, all of whom, alarmed by the horrifying scream, had rushed out of the bedroom in a panic. 

"Sister Mary," the abbess gasped, appalled. "What in the world are you doing down here?" 

"I don't know!" the nun cried. "One moment I was in my bedroom, and the next I was standing in the middle of the bathroom, in my nightgown, with… with a _man_!" 

"This is all Satan's doing!" Father Reed proclaimed. "The master of deceit has mad—" 

"Are you _seriously_ going to blame this on me as well?" Lucifer protested, his patience now running on empty. 

"Okay, enough!" Chloe said, directing her gaze at Lucifer in an attempt to appease him. For a moment it looked like he was about to lash out at the priest, but when her hands pressed against his chest, he relaxed and backed away—her touch always a soothing balm on his rising temper. "It's been a long evening and we're all tired," she continued, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw Lucifer mellowing down. "It's best if we just call it a night. We'll pack up here and head back to Los Angeles." 

"I don't think it is wise for you to drive back in this weather," Mother Margaret said. 

"Oh, God!" Ella exclaimed. She was standing by one of the windows along the corridor. "It's _pouring_ out there! That's one nasty storm, man!" 

As if on cue, a flash of lightning illuminated the poorly lit hallway, followed a couple of seconds later by a roar of thunder that reverberated over the building and made all window panels rattle slightly. It was already way past midnight, and the weather would make the drive back to the city not just eternal, but also dangerous. 

Chloe let out a drawn out sigh and ran a hand through her hair, pondering on their options. 

"Okay, it's very late, and we're all way too tired to risk it," she finally said, finding no better alternative. "Thank you for your hospitality, Reverend Mother. I guess we'll be spending the night." 

"What, _here_?" Lucifer protested, visibly distraught by the decision. He let his shoulders sag the moment he recognized Chloe's 'please don't give me shit' look, and knew, to his utmost vexation, that trying to argue with her would be fruitless. "Well, this day just keeps getting better and better!" he mumbled between clenched teeth. 

The abbey was far bigger than it looked like from the outside. Mother Margaret accompanied them to their quarters, which were on the opposite side of the building, far from the residents. The women would stay at one end of the guest wing, near the bathroom, while the men stayed a good distance away on the other end, with several storage rooms in between to, most probably, ensure no funny business would take place inside the premises. As if a long, empty hallway could prevent certain carnal desires to be fulfilled, Lucifer thought, sending a cynical glance skyward. 

The men had been given a small, humble and sparingly furnished bedroom, with the obligatory crucifix mounted on one of the walls and a miniscule window overlooking the grounds. Annoyed by the fact that he couldn't, for the immortal life of his, light up a cigarette, Lucifer started pacing the tight space like a caged animal. He surveyed the tiny bedroom, with its tiny single window and its tiny flimsy beds. 

_Twin_ beds. 

Dan was doing a haphazard job at folding his t-shirt, dropping it next to his jeans and sweatshirt on the bed closest to the door, which meant Lucifer was stuck with the one against the wall. 

Right under the giant crucifix. 

Well, that was just _bollocks_! 

He could use a double shot of whiskey right about now, but he didn't suppose the nuns had any hard liquor laying around, and cheap wine just wouldn't cut it. A couple of lines (or ten) could hold him over, but he didn't anticipate spending the night at a bloody manger, so he'd left his stash back at Lux. There was always sex… He looked over to Dan, who had stripped down to his undershirt and boxers, and was now taking off his puppy printed socks and carefully inserting them inside each shoe. 

Noticing the blatant stare of disapproval, Dan looked up and shrugged. 

"What? Trixie gave them to me for Christmas," he felt the need to justify. 

Okay, sex was also out of the question, Lucifer thought, rather turned off by the hunky cop for some reason. Strange, though. The Douchebag was a good looking chap, and he had one hell of a body. But the moment he'd mentioned his offspring, it made him think of the detective, and it all went downhill from there, literally and metaphorically. 

"It was so cute, too," Dan kept saying, grinning from ear to ear. "She tried to wrap them herself and left the tips sticking out, so she grabbed a mug and, anyway, you had to be there!" 

"Yeah, she didn't do a terrific job wrapping my present either," Lucifer said, finally sitting on the bed and leaning back against the headboard. He had taken his shoes off, but apart from that, remained fully dressed. 

"Trixie got you a Christmas gift?" Dan's smile faded just a bit. "What'd she give you?" 

Lucifer dug his hand inside his pocket and produced a Devil emoji keychain with a handful of keys attached to it. 

"Maze got one that looks more like a demon," Lucifer told him, inspecting his own keychain closely. "I don't like kids in general, but I must say, your little human is highly tolerable." 

Dan opened his mouth to say something, when a sudden knock made them both turn their attention to the door. 

"Can we come in?" Chloe's voice came from the other side. She slid the door open just enough to hear their welcoming reply before walking in followed by Ella. 

"We come bearing gifts," Ella said. They were carrying a plate each, a loaf of bread placed as a weight on top of the napkin that covered them. Under it, they revealed a serving of cold-cut meats, cheese and fruit. They had even managed to score a bottle of red wine. "We figured you guys must be starving!" 

"Oh, a proper late night snack! _Well done_ , Detective!" Lucifer praised, breaking into a broad grin. Tilting his head towards Ella, he added, "and young tech." 

They quickly sorted through minor hurdles, such as using the nightstand as a table, the beds as benches, and the cork screw in Dan's Army knife to open the wine bottle. Once settled, Ella sat next to Lucifer on one of the beds, and Chloe on the other one next to Dan who, out of primness, had slipped back into his jeans and sweatshirt. 

It didn't take them long to start digging in as they settled into easy, non-work-related conversation. 

"We better not make _too_ much noise," Chloe warned rolling a slice of ham into a cylinder and taking a good-sized bite. "I don't think we're allowed to be in here with you guys." 

"Oh, come on," Dan chuckled. "What are we, twelve?" 

"All I'm saying is that our hosts might frown upon us _fraternizing_ on the premises at this late hour," Chloe said. 

Lucifer took a swig of wine directly from the bottle and passed it over to Ella, who did the same. "Then we may as well start an orgy and give them something to _really_ get their knickers in a twist," he said devilishly. 

"Really, man? This place is like a convent!" Dan berated. "Have you no respect for anything?" 

"Relax, _Saint Douche_!" Lucifer sneered. "It was just a joke. Have you no sense of humor?" 

"Enough, you two!" Chloe cut in trying to sound strict, but chuckling at their little spat despite herself. 

"Is it me or does food taste extra yummy in the mountains?" Ella said, humming with delight after taking a bite of cheese. "Such a shame what's been happening here lately. It's such a peaceful place otherwise." 

"I know! This is the last place you'd imagine something like this ever happening," Chloe agreed. "What I can't figure out is the pattern." The conversation was bound to turn to work sooner or later, they all knew that much, and none of them objected, so Chloe continued pondering out loud. "What do all the victims have in common?" 

"They all had a connection to the abbey," Dan said through a mouthful of bread. "This place has got to be the key." 

"The problem is that we can rule out murder, at least on the first two counts," Ella countered, "and probably on this last one too, once I'm done talking to the medical examiner tomorrow." 

"But the markings…" Chloe contemplated. "It's like someone was _waiting_ for these tragedies to happen to take advantage of the situation." 

"So, what? We're dealing with a serial opportunist?" Dan smirked. 

"Or, maybe there was no waiting involved at all," Lucifer said, making them turn to him with baffled expressions. "Maybe, somethi— _one_ _caused_ these deaths, and _then_ took advantage of the situation." 

Dan huffed out a cynical chuckle. "Caused? What do you mean 'caused'?" 

"I mean, the same way I can draw out people's most inner desires, there might be someone out there who can _push_ people into doing things they don't want to do, make them act in ways they'd otherwise find inconceivable. The power of suggestion can be a rather effective weapon. I ought to know." 

"Driving people to kill themselves, or drop dead of a heart attack?" Ella said dubiously. "I don't know, dude, it sounds a little farfetched, don't you think?" 

"It depends how _far_ you want to go _fetch_ ," Lucifer said, so convincingly, he managed to make them consider the possibility for a beat. "Although, sadly, I've discovered people usually prefer to remain safely by the shore when it comes to these type of things." 

"There's one thing that's clear," Chloe said. "It won't stop until he or she gets whatever they are after. Those messages must mean something. If only we knew who or where this damn _Samael_ was!" 

Lucifer choked on the wine he was swallowing. He coughed out a couple of times before recovering with a forced smile. "I don't suppose this place has any toiletries laying around, toothbrush, comb, electric shaver, perhaps?" he said, rapidly changing the subject. 

"I doubt it," Dan said, "but I always carry a small pouch with basic necessities in the car. I'll go get it. I was going to go earlier, but it was just hammering rain. I think it has slowed down a little. May as well chance it now before it picks up again." 

Ella sent Chloe a knowing smile and stood up with Dan. "Wait, I'll go with you. I need to stretch my legs a little." 

They grabbed their jackets and walked out of the bedroom leaving Chloe and Lucifer sitting across from each other in silence. 

"This was a lovely snack-slash-dinner," Lucifer said after a few long moments. His dark eyes studied her face, her gestures, her every move. "Thank you." 

"It was a little self-serving on our part. We could hear your stomachs rumbling all the way from our room," she quipped through a lopsided smile. "Who can sleep through that ruckus?" 

He huffed out a short, quiet chuckle, his stare never wavering. 

"Detective…" he began. 

"I owe you an apology," Chloe said almost at the same time. 

"An apology?" he frowned. "Why?" 

"For making you suffer through that half-assed attempt at an exorcism." 

She began to chuckle, her soft laughter contagious, making it impossible for him not to laugh right along with her. The situation would have been completely absurd had it not been so sad. They both sobered up as they were reminded of the gravity of a young human's death. Something that five years ago wouldn't have made Lucifer bat an eyelash, at that moment it perturbed him. 

"First time I was actually _there_ during one of these things, you know," he told her. 

"An exorcism?" 

Lucifer nodded slowly. "I must say, it was a rather disappointing experience." 

"I just wanted to make sure the ritual didn't involve soaking the poor girl in holy water or something," Chloe said. "We still need to preserve the integrity of the body. But some of the things the priest said…" Her words trailed at the thought, her gaze soft on his. "I know it must have been hard for you not to take them personally, and I'm sorry for making you stay as long as we did." 

"You didn't make me stay. I wanted to stay. But if it would make you feel better, I accept your apology," he said kindly. "We might, perhaps, call it even." 

"What do you mean?" 

Lucifer dropped his gaze to the empty plates between them while he summoned the courage to bring up the subject. 

"There's something I'd like you to understand," he began, his voice low. "The reason I called Maze last night—" 

"No," she cut in, her voice shaking a little. "As I said before, who you sleep with is none of my business. You don't owe me an explanation." 

"But I do," he insisted, "because I didn't mean to hurt you, and I think I did." 

She let out a shaky breath. "Lucifer—" 

"No, listen," he blurted out before she could say anything else. The intensity of his gaze softened, it became tender as he searched her eyes. "You make me…" he stammered, unsure as to how to voice what he was trying to say. "When I'm with you I feel too much. With Maze, all feelings go away. I _needed_ that last night." 

Her eyes shone bright under the soft light, then began to water. Lucifer grew concerned. Unable to accurately interpret her reaction, his mind began to spin in a whirlwind of self-doubt. 

_Was she happy? Was she sad? Was it anything he'd said?_

Chloe held his unwavering stare without saying a word. There was something bewitching in her expression. She kept looking at him as if he were a disconcerting enigma waiting to be solved, enthralled by something he couldn't quite grasp. Then her lips curved into a faint smile, and he exhaled a sigh of relief. 

"What are you so afraid of?" Chloe whispered. 

But Lucifer found himself unable to answer the question. 

Pushing aside his fear and self-doubt, he went to sit beside her. His hand trembled slightly as he reached out to cup her face. The gesture trampled through the fortress Chloe had spent so long erecting around herself, and when his thumb brushed over the soft skin of her cheek to wipe away a stray tear, she let out a sound between a sob and a chuckle that caused a myriad of emotions to swell inside the Devil's chest. 

She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch, and turning her head slightly to plant a gentle kiss on the palm of his hand. The feel of her lips on his skin sent a powerful volt of electricity through Lucifer's steel-clad heart. 

"Detective, I—" 

A firm knock on the door broke the spell, and Mother Margaret's voice on the other side shattered the moment into a million pieces. 

"Ms. Decker!" the abbess called. "Are you in there?" 

They held each other's stare for another moment, this time in surprise. Chloe wiped the moistness out of her eyes, while Lucifer, still shaken by the intimacy of the moment, offered her a lopsided grin. 

"I think we've just been busted." 

**[ ~ To Be Continued ~ ]**


	10. Strangelove

_His lips brushed against the tender spot below her earlobe and she moaned out his name. Just the sound of that husky plea was enough to send a shiver up his spine. It emboldened him to kiss his way down the smooth skin of her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder… Nimble fingers ran through his hair, threading their way along his temples and meeting at the base of his neck, only to travel back up, caressing his scalp gently, though fervently enough to tousle his hair into unruly locks._

_He pulled back a few short inches to look into her face, met her heavy lidded gaze, both shy and inviting, making his rugged heart drum wildly inside his chest. Unable to resist any longer, he dove down to claim her mouth in a hungry kiss. She shifted beneath him and another moan rose up from her throat._

_Oh, how he loved that sound!_

_His tongue found its timid counterpart, nudged it lightly until she returned the favor, first letting him set the pace, and gradually upping the ante until they found themselves engaged in a vicious duel, as fierce as it was erotic. His right hand slid down her side, past her hip, and curled around her outer thigh just to pull her closer, skin against naked skin, male against female. The sensation made them both gasp, the sound lost in the deep warmth of their melding mouths, their breaths caught in a single plea that might have been a prayer._

_He smiled down at her, and found himself drowning in the blue pools of her eyes._

_"I love you…"_

Lucifer gasped as he jolted awake in a cold sweat. His heart was hammering to the tune of a death metal song. It was almost as if it threatened to leap right out of his chest. The crucifix mounted right above his head ripped another tight breath out of him, the second one since waking up so abruptly just moments ago. It sent his already building anxiety into overdrive. He ran a trembling hand down his face and sat upright on the rickety bed, panting heavily. Nerves tensed near breaking point, he forced his breathing to slow down as he slowly took in his surroundings. 

The three disturbing little words still echoed inside his brain. They haunted him. He allowed his eyes to drift shut while his brain reconstructed the events of the night before. Lucky for him—or so he wanted to believe—the head nun had come to the room bearing some extra blankets and a couple of towels before things with the detective had gotten _too_ out of hand. And it had been a close call. 

_A very close call._

It wasn't like he didn't _want_ to have sex with the detective. On the contrary, he hadn't wanted anything as badly in his entire existence. Just thinking about her responding to his touch brought about a surge of emotions that he had trouble processing, some of them wonderful beyond words, yet others… 

_What are you so afraid of?_

He took in another deep breath, pondering on that very question. He had never been a coward, he had never let consequences get in the way of rash action, and he had never been one to freeze in the face of adversity. If anything, his recklessness had often been the culprit of most of his downfalls, the one trait that characterized him and a quality Maze, along with his army of demons, most admired in him. Hell, even his angelic siblings had envied his uncanny ability to detach himself from emotional burdens. 

So what was it about the detective that managed to reduce him to a bundle of useless feelings and emotions so effectively? 

Feeling a little less jittery, he stood up and walked naked to the small chair where he had carefully folded his clothes the night before. The chill of the morning did wonders to tame what remained of his dream induced erection. He gave his dress shirt a hard shake and sniffed it a couple of times. It didn't smell bad, but it wasn't newly pressed either, which made him wince with disapproval. Neither his trousers nor his jacket were badly wrinkled, but again, he would've preferred to wear fresh clothes. 

Lucifer was already clad in his boxer shorts and taking inventory of all of his garments when a small groan filled the still silence. It took him a moment to realize that which was beginning to stir under the blankets of the bed adjacent to his, happened to be Dan. 

"Time iz it?" the detective asked groggily. 

"Past noon," Lucifer deadpanned. 

Dan sprung into a sitting position, fully awake all of a sudden. "W— _what_? _Jesus_ , how…!" 

"Kidding!" Lucifer jibed, turning to face him. He fished his dying cell phone out of his jacket and sighed. "It's only ten past six." 

"May as well get up then," Dan said, flinging his feet over the side of the bed and sitting up with a broad yawn. 

"You mind if I use the shower first?" Lucifer grabbed one of the towels. "I need to get the smell of holy candle and religiosity off my body before I break into a hive." 

Not half an hour later, he was already showered, dressed and out in the back yard lighting up his first cigarette of the day. He'd bumped into Ella earlier as he was coming out of the bathroom. She had tried to lure him to the main dining hall for breakfast with the promise of delicious homemade butter biscuits, but he had declined for fear a pack of nuns would force him to say bloody grace. Better starve than fall into that ambush again. 

And yet, there might have been another reason why he'd decided to avoid breakfast. One that had less to do with his Dad, and more to do with facing a certain detective. 

_It was only a stupid dream. What the hell was wrong with him?_

He tried to clear his mind by thinking about his eerie encounter with the entity the night before, wondered what it may have meant by "two more chances". Most likely, it was planning to use another two unfortunate deaths to its advantage, but _who_? Everybody in the abbey could be a potential victim. He just couldn't see a clear thread tying all these people together. A priest, a handyman, a novice… His mind took a sharp left turn and he thought of Uriel. He wouldn't have had much trouble seeing the pattern. 

His chest tightened, but he quickly forced himself to focus on the problem at hand, the ghost of his brother retreating into a deep corner of his brain. 

Back to these humans. What did they all have in common besides having set foot in what appeared to be the most jinxed place on earth? They were probably all holier than thou, but that didn't mean— 

"Would you mind if I bummed one?" 

Lucifer turned towards the male voice and found Father Reed walking towards him. He took out the pack, tapped it a couple of times to make one of the cigarettes protrude, and extended it to the priest, who nodded his head in appreciation and leaned into the flame when Lucifer offered him a light. 

"That was quite a storm last night," Father Reed said, blowing out a cloud of smoke. 

"Well, if movies are any indication of what exorcisms are like, I'd say it was the perfect weather." 

The priest chuckled lightly and took another long drag, but didn't say anything. 

"I take it you didn't quite cast Satan out," Lucifer smirked. "It would've been a bit _dickish_ of you, if you ask me. I mean, kicking someone out while it rains cats and dogs? Not very Christian, is it?" 

"Oh, come on, Mr. Morningstar," Father Reed said, his tone cheerful. "We both know Satan's not real." 

Lucifer regarded him with a frown, perplexed by his admission. "I must say, you surprise me, Father. Never pegged you for an atheist." 

"Oh, I'm far from an atheist, son!" he replied with a grin. "I believe in our Lord, Jesus Christ. I believe in an almighty God. But there are aspects of my faith that I don't think should be taken literally. The Devil, for example, is just a figurative character, a metaphor that represents our sins, and a way to warn us that our actions have consequences, and that it is up to _us_ to follow the right path into heaven." 

"What about those poor bastards who don't end up in heaven?" Lucifer asked, indulging him for the sake of argument. Of course, he could make him an instant believer, but he didn't find the need to traumatize a fellow smoker that early in the morning. Besides, he was beginning to like the chap. "Where do you think they go?" 

But the priest turned the tables around. "Where do _you_ think they go?" 

"Oh, I know _exactly_ where they go." 

Father Reed's eyebrows shot skyward. "Now it's my turn to be surprised," he said. "I thought you were making a mockery of our faith just for shits and giggles. It turns out you're a true believer." 

Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle at the priest's assessment. "So, if you think exorcisms are just a bunch of hogwash, why did you even bother coming all the way up here? Hell, why do you even _specialize_ in such a practice at all?" 

"It makes people sleep better at night," he replied. "Now that Mother Margaret believes the Devil is nowhere near this abbey, perhaps she can rest a little bit more at ease." Father Reed huffed out an uncomfortable chuckle. "I don't even know _why_ I'm telling you all this! Please, I trust you can keep my little slip of the tongue a secret." 

Lucifer smiled wickedly. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. And, no need to feel ashamed. You are not the first, and you won't be the last to confess a dirty little secret to me." 

"Yes, well, I'm just glad I could help out in my own little way," the priest shrugged. "Besides, this place has seen too many things, housed too many treasures, and stands over too sacred a ground to fall under any evil spell, even if Satan were real." 

Something inside Lucifer's mind clicked. "Yes," he whispered mostly to himself. "You have a point there." 

* * *

Maze made sure Trixie looked more or less decent for school. The girl had insisted on wearing fishnets and a denim jacket trimmed with purple chiffon she must have found in some suburban garage sale. Not that she didn't approve. On her, the combination actually worked. Maze had even put the icing on the cake by adding some eyeliner, mauve eye shadow and a deep plum lipstick to her look and, in her opinion, the little human never looked more _rad_! 

A happily overdone Trixie was adjusting her backpack on her shoulders when Maze, car keys in hand, opened the front door and came face to face with Amenadiel who had been about to ring the doorbell. 

"Oh, no," she scoffed walking past him. "I got nothin' to say to you." 

"That's too bad, because we need to talk," he said, grabbing her arm to halt her. 

Maze jerked her arm free of his grasp and sent him a murderous look. "I don't have time for your bullshit right now," she snarled. "I'm busy!" 

Amenadiel clenched his jaw to keep his frustration at bay. He looked down and took notice of the small girl looking up at him with curious wide eyes. 

"This is Chloe's daughter," Maze said when his brow creased in confusion. "And, not that it's any of your business, but we're already running late for school, so if you don't mind moving out of the way…" 

"Are you a friend of Maze?" Trixie asked. 

"No," Maze said coldly before Amenadiel had a chance to respond. 

"Then, who are you?" 

"He's Lucifer's brother," Maze mumbled, wanting nothing more than to end the chitchat as soon as possible. 

Trixie studied him from head to toe for a long moment. "You don't look anything like Lucifer." 

"Is that right?" Amenadiel said sounding bored. 

"No," the girl answered. She kept holding his stare without flinching. "He doesn't look as mean as you." 

The dark angel went on one knee so they were both at eye level, his stare serious and focused on Trixie's face. "That's because I am _way_ meaner," he said, his voice deep and dark. He let the words sink in for a second before winking at her, the sides of his mouth curling upward slightly. Trixie broke into a wide grin and followed his gaze up as he stood to tower over her. 

"Well, if you are Lucifer's brother, I guess you're okay," she told him. 

"That's one standard by which I'd hoped I'd never get measured," he sighed. "What's your name, little human?" 

"Everyone calls me Trixie, but my real name is Beatrice. And what is your name?" 

"Amenadiel." 

Trixie thought about the name for a second. It didn't ring any bells, so she just shrugged. "Do you want to come to school with us?" 

Maze grimaced. "Oh, I'm sure he has better things to do than t—" 

"Well, thank you, Trixie," Amenadiel said, turning to Maze with a smug grin. "I would _love_ to join you this fine morning." 

The angel and the demon exchanged a glance, one triumphant, the other one annoyed beyond words. 

"Very well," Maze grated. "But expect hell with backpacks." 

* * *

The coroner had already taken care of the adequate transportation of the deceased, and was finalizing some last minute details with Ella out in the parking lot where the third hearse in three days was taking away yet another body. Dan stood next to the lab tech answering some of the questions posed by the coroner's staff, his carefree stance a trait that had come to define him. 

Lucifer simply observed them as he leaned against the wooden doorframe waiting for Dr. Linda to arrive. She had called him ten minutes before to inform him she should be getting to the abbey no later than ten thirty, and she was as punctual as they come. It was ten twenty-four now, so not much longer. 

"Morning." 

Lucifer almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of Chloe's voice behind him. 

_Shit!_

"Oh, hello, Detective," he greeted, his back tensing like a bow. 

"Good thing it stopped raining," she half mumbled, looking out into the front yard. 

"Yes, yes," he agreed, nodding sheepishly. Flashes of her fingers running gently down his naked chest bubbled up to his conscious mind, causing his gaze to shift away from her face. "Nice to see we're back to our regular scheduled winter sunshine." 

She offered him a nervous smile and tucked the same lock of hair behind her ear two or three times just to give her fidgety hands something to do. He noticed how she wouldn't look him in the eyes either, opting to focus on a vague spot on his jacket instead. "Yes, at least we can always count on that." She licked her lips a couple of times and cleared her throat. Something about her tone was a bit strange, and she appeared to be rather flushed for some reason. 

"Hmmm," Lucifer agreed. He swallowed dryly while he struggled to come up with a semi-coherent reply. "Wouldn't be California if it weren't the case." 

He winced inwardly. 

_Oh, bloody brilliant!_

Chloe bit down on her lower lip. "Oh, _God!_ " she said through an awkward chuckle. "Are we seriously discussing the weather?" 

Her baffled disappointment made him even more ill at ease with their moronic conversation. He was desperately trying to find a dignified way out of a rather pathetic situation, when a champagne colored sedan pulled into the parking lot just before half past ten. Lucifer blew out a sigh of relief the moment he saw Dr. Linda stepping out of the car in her perfectly tailored beige suit. 

"Doctor!" Lucifer called out. "You came!" 

"Of course I came," she answered as she climbed the few steps to the main entrance. "You called me and asked me to come as a personal favor, which you _know_ I can never refuse, you cunning _devil_! Luckily, I could move some things around. Hello, Chloe!" Her bright smile was returned in the form of a polite greeting. "All right, I talked to Mother Margaret on my way up here. We both figured, given the number of people affected by these incidents, we ought to set up a series of groups to—" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever!" Lucifer placed his hand on her back and pretty much _pushed_ her past the threshold into the lobby. "But first, I need to talk to you about a personal problem. Excuse us for a moment, Detective. There's a rather urgent matter the doctor and I need to discuss." 

"Oh, sure, of course…" Chloe stammered. 

They left her by the entrance wearing a baffled frown as he practically dragged Dr. Martin into a small conference room with little more than a table and four chairs, where he basically swept a seat under her bottom and forced her to sit down. 

"I had the most disturbing dream to date earlier this morning," he told her without preamble. "And the worst part is that it felt so real, it was almost as if…" 

Lucifer paced around the room, his thoughts all over the place and his emotions in a jumble as he struggled keep his composure intact and not to lose it in front of his therapist. His brief encounter with the detective had shaken him more than he cared to admit. He just couldn't figure out _why._

"What was the dream about?" Linda asked, hoping to make sense of his distress. 

Lucifer stopped pacing to look at the doctor. He let out a heavy sigh, and finally sat across from her. 

"The detective and I… we were…" He gestured with his hands, unable to bring himself to explain it in simple words. Funny, he had never been prudish about sex before. Except, what he'd felt during the dream was a far cry from any sexual experience he'd had in the past. _Ever!_ In fact, he feared it might have been… _Goodness me!_ "Making love," he finally blurted out. 

_Bloody hell, was_ that _it?_

A bit shocked, Linda had to blink a couple of times before digesting the news. "You had a wet dream about Chloe?" 

"It wasn't just a _wet dream_ , Doctor," he frowned, visibly distressed. "There were no handcuffs, no toys, no devious partners. It wasn't lewd or salacious in any way, and yet, I felt… I was not in control at all. _That_ is unacceptable! I mean, even with Maze I retain…" he shook his head, "but I digress." 

"Well, as you know by now, we are never really in control during a dream sequence," she explained calmly. "The moment our subconscious takes over, we—" 

"No," he cut in, pinning her with his stare. "The dream was just the stage." 

Dr. Martin nodded slowly as she tried to understand. "And Chloe?" 

Lucifer pulled back just enough to show a glimmer of vulnerability. "She is the one mystery I can't seem to solve. It's gotten to the point where I don't even recognize myself when I'm with her. Why do I feel this way?" 

His desperate plea for help made Linda's gaze soften. She was about to offer him a reply when they heard a soft knock on the door seconds before it inched open. A novice poked her head into the room with an apologetic expression and a shy smile. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she stuttered, not really making eye contact with either of them. "Are you Dr. Linda Martin?" 

Linda offered her a kind smile. "I am." 

"Mother Margaret is wondering if you coul—" 

"Yes, well, we're a bit busy right now," Lucifer cut in with restrained anger. He took two long strides to where the nun was standing, and shoved her as gently as his temper allowed out the door. "Tell your boss she'll be with you shortly. Okay? Lovely! Thank you!" 

He slammed the door shut without giving the nun a chance to utter a reply and turned back to Linda. "Right, where were we?" 

"Lucifer, what—?!" 

"I'm sorry, Linda, but I really need your help with this," he said sternly. "You need to tell me how to make this bloody vulnerability go away before I end up a moping mess like my brother." 

"Have you considered that, perhaps, the answer you're looking for is to become _more_ like Amenadiel?" 

Lucifer scoffed. "You're surely _joking_!" 

Dr. Martin tried a different approach. "Why do you think your relationship with Chloe makes you feel so powerless?" 

He thought about it for a moment, tried to arrive at a reasonable answer, but came up empty, so he offered her a mild shrug instead. 

"We talked about this," she told him quietly. "What you feel for her is not the problem. But I do think that the more intense your feelings become, and the more she reciprocates them, the more pressing the need for you to make your true identity known to Chloe. I understand how you might not feel ready for that, but the longer you hide it from her, the deeper the deceit." In an attempt to keep her valuation earnest, Dr. Linda searched his eyes. "In a way, you're _lying_ to her, Lucifer. And, more importantly, you keep lying to yourself." 

Lucifer sat very still as he tried to digest what the doctor had just told him. It was a hard pill to swallow, and he refused to concede to her argument right away, but he was unable to come up with a single valid counterpoint to refute her. 

"I can't take that risk," he finally said, his voice barely over a whisper. "She'll turn away from me." 

Dr. Martin reached out to place her hand on his, a comforting gesture that almost made him want to pull his hand away, though he resisted the urge, offering her a lackluster smile that he hoped she'd interpret as appreciation. 

"Why don't you give her the benefit of the doubt?" Linda smiled. 

It was a preposterous idea and there was probably a better way around it. He just hadn't come up with it yet. He just needed a bit more time. 

Another soft knock at the door broke the intimacy of the moment except, this time, Lucifer was relieved by the interruption. 

Mother Margaret came in to introduce herself and welcome Dr. Martin to the abbey, not that Lucifer was paying any attention to inconsequential platitudes. He stepped out of the room, his mind consumed by the rollercoaster ride that was his relationship with Detective Decker. 

So wrapped up was he in his internal conflict, that he failed to notice Dan, Ella and Chloe strolling down the hallway in his direction. 

"Done bringing the coroner up to date so we're pretty much done here," Ella said walking up to him. 

"Yeah, there's tons of paperwork we need to catch up on at the precinct, so we better get a move on it," Dan sighed, looking at his watch. 

"Yes, it's getting kind of late," Chloe agreed. "Let me just thank Mother Margaret for her hospitality and let her know we're on our way out." Turning to Lucifer, she pointed towards the small conference room and asked, "Is she in there?" 

"Yes. She and Dr. Linda are sorting out the teams. One of them might even win a prize." 

The comment earned him a stern look for being so glib, and he almost regretted having said anything. Ella and Dan, on the other hand, couldn't hold back a quiet chuckle. 

"Uhm, Mr. Morningstar?" 

Lucifer turned upon hearing his name and found two nuns standing side by side. One was tall and, had she not been wearing a habit, one might have mistaken her for a man given her size and build. The other one was petit and rather shy. They both exchanged a nervous glance, but their heads remained tilted down due to what he could only interpret as shyness. 

"Yes?" he prompted, eyebrow raised with slight impatience when they failed to say whatever was on their minds. 

"W—would you mind playing something for us before you leave?" the tall one finally asked. 

"Oh!" Lucifer frowned. The unexpected request had taken him completely by surprise. 

"On the pipe organ, we mean," the petit nun felt the need to clarify. 

Lucifer smiled at them. "Well, I figured _that_ much, my dear." 

"Oh, dude, yeah! You gotta play something!" Ella chimed in excitedly. 

"Sure," Dan grumbled under his breath. "It's not like we have a mountain of evidence to go through before lunch or anything." 

"What's going on?" Chloe asked eyeing the small group as she emerged from the nearby room. 

"Groupies' request," Ella grabbed Chloe by the elbow. "C'mon! Lead the way, Piano Man!" 

Lucifer sighed with resignation. He wasn't really in a musical mood but, finding himself surrounded by expectant faces, he decided the effort required to put up any excuse would outweigh the time spent sitting in front of the keyboard. So, he let himself be dragged into the chapel where a congregation of nuns awaited, their faces brightening at the sight of the two sisters followed by their unlikely idol. 

"Any requests?" he said without much enthusiasm, sitting on the velvet-upholstered bench. 

A murmur of voices erupted from the group, but none of them seemed to agree on a single song. He waited patiently for a few moments, his gaze panning over the ornate statues and frescos adorning the chapel, then falling onto the crowd of whispering nuns, to his colleagues and, finally, focusing squarely on Chloe. She returned his smile in a wordless conversation, and he nodded, swept by a strange feeling that was translated into the song he began to play. 

A mellow, familiar tune filled the air. It was met with gasps of delight and gestures of appreciation as the quiet chatter slowly died down, and the audience fell prey to the enchanting spell of Lucifer playing _Tears in Heaven_. 

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong, and carry on_

_'Cause I know I_ don't _belong here in heaven_

And though there were more than twenty people enthralled by his smooth voice, the words were directed at just one person. 

_Would you hold my hand_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you help me stand_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I'll find my way through night and day_

_'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven._

He locked eyes with Chloe, felt a familiar tightness in his chest and lowered his gaze to the keys once again. It was getting harder to sing through the building lump in his throat, but he pushed through. 

_Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees_

_Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please…_

He was having difficulty swallowing, difficulty breathing. He began to feel that unwelcomed prickling behind his eyelids, so he clenched his jaw tightly, the organ music acting as a temporary buffer. 

_Beyond the doors, there's peace I'm sure_

_And I know there'll be no more…_

His fingers stopped dancing over the keyboard and he froze, the remnants of the melody dying down in the stunned silence of the chapel. Before anybody could react to the sudden stillness, he got up from the bench and headed for the exit mumbling a subdued apology nobody was able to decipher. 

He rushed down the hallway, past the lobby and out into the parking lot. Once outside, he rested his hands on the roof of Chloe's car and squeezed his eyes shut as he fought hard to exorcise his own inner demons. It took several long moments before he gradually managed to bring his ragged breathing to a steady rhythm. 

Her scent reached him before the sound of her footsteps, and he opened his eyes to find her standing beside him with a look of concern on her face. 

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked. Her hand reached out to touch his outstretched arm, giving his bicep a soft squeeze. "What's wrong?" 

Lucifer lowered his arms and brushed his fingers against hers lightly, fought the urge to take her hand in his. He longed for that touch. He longed for so much more. 

"Detective, we need to talk," he said hoarsely. "There's something I need to show you." 

**[ ~ To Be Continued ~ ]**


	11. Hey, Soul Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks everybody for the kudos, feedback and bookmarks. I hope you keep enjoying the story. Let me know. ;-)**

Chloe's car led the way down the mountain, followed by Dan's sedan right behind it. The rough weather from the previous night had littered the road with small tree branches, fallen rocks and loads of dirt, so they traveled at a prudent speed to avoid any unnecessary trouble. 

Inside Chloe's car, Ella began to fiddle with the heat regulator in an attempt to get rid of the humid chill of the gelid mountain and, soon, the temperature inside the cabin became a little more comfortable. 

"So, what was that all about earlier?" she asked casually. "You know, with Lucifer." 

She had been dying to ask the question ever since they'd gotten in the car, but wasn't quite sure just how to broach the subject. Chloe had been particularly quiet during the half an hour that had gone by since they'd left the abbey, and with another forty minutes to go, Ella figured it was a good time to bring it up. 

Chloe sent a furtive glance her way and shrugged. "I'm not sure," she answered. "I'm going to meet him later for dinner. I have no idea if he wants to discuss the case, or something else. With him, you never know." 

"You're going on a date with Lucifer?" Ella asked through a smile which couldn't possibly get any wider. "Well, it was about time, girl!" 

"It's not a date," Chloe corrected, though her tone sounded a bit _too_ defensive for Ella to believe her refute. "He probably wants to tell me about some wild theory of his. Those things are better tackled after a couple of glasses of wine, believe me." 

"Oh, so there will be wine?" 

"Well, maybe, I'm not— Stop looking at me like that!" Chloe chortled. "I told you. It's not what you think!" 

"Oh, come on! It's obvious you guys dig each other!" 

"Ew, no!" Chloe scoffed, not that she could've fooled anyone. "He's my partner and, okay, a good friend. But that's it." 

"So, you've never imagined what it would be like to… y'know… with _him_?" Ella mumbled suggestively. When her only reply came in the form of a dismissive groan, she admitted, "I have!" 

" _You_? Really?" Chloe turned to her for a second, eyes wide. 

"Well, yeah!" Ella chuckled. "When we first met at least. Now that we've slipped into the 'friend zone', it makes me feel a little dirty to think about him in that way. And, then there's you, so…" 

"Me?" Chloe smirked. "Have you considered the possibility that _we_ , him and I, might have also entered the so called 'friend zone'?" 

Ella gave her a 'yeah, right' look that spoke volumes. 

From the way Chloe kept shifting on the seat, it was obvious she wanted nothing more than to talk about something else, but when she caught Ella's sardonic smirk from the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but take the bait. 

"What?" 

"Nuthin'." 

But Ella's smile was way too sly, and Chloe's mind way too guarded to let the matter drop. 

"It's obviously not 'nothing'," Chloe pressed. "Come on? What is it?" 

"It's just that…" Ella tapped her thumb on her thigh while she chose her words with caution. "How can I say this?" 

The lab tech narrowed her eyes and blew out a long sigh while she took a moment to gather her thoughts. She was usually much more direct about things, but this issue required some walking on eggshells so, going against her nature, she decided to be as tactful as possible. 

"Oh, come on! Spit it out already!" Chloe pressed, her patience slipping. 

"Okay." Ella blew out a long sigh. "You kinda talk in your sleep." 

The statement shot across the car before Ella had a chance to regret it. She grimaced slightly when she noticed the immediate change in Chloe's demeanor. The tough-as-nails detective had visibly tensed up, cheeks growing hot as the obvious implication began to sink in. When the sound of the road became almost deafening, Ella pressed her lips into a thin line and prayed she hadn't offended her colleague with her bluntness. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." 

Chloe lifted one shoulder trying to look nonchalant, but not quite succeeding. "No. It's okay," she said quietly. Then, when the curiosity got the better of her, she added, "What did I say?" 

Ella was fiddling with the hem of her jacket, a convenient distraction that allowed her to focus on something other than the person sitting beside her. "You moaned out his name," she replied just as quietly. 

She gave Chloe a moment to assimilate it, wondering whether it had been wise at all to bring it up. Maybe some things are better left unsaid, but Ella was never one to pay much attention to the filter between the brain and the mouth, no matter how many times it had gotten her in social trouble. Eventually, she had just stopped caring about maintaining any kind of decorum. 

"At first I thought you were having a nightmare," she continued, figuring the damage had already been done. "I was about to wake you, but then it became clear that wasn't the case, so..." 

" _Jesus!_ What else did I say?" Chloe asked, mortified. 

"Oh, it wasn't so much what you _said_. More like the way you kept moa—" 

"Okay, never mind!" 

Chloe's face had gone from baby pink to deep red in less than ten seconds. Her hands grabbed the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles had turned white. She kept looking determinedly out the windshield, her eyes focused on the road while her mind drifted into forbidden territory. It made the mood inside the car so tense, Ella wasn't sure whether to laugh or apologize. 

"Look, forget I mentioned it," she said a little self-consciously. "If it makes you feel any better, I promise to never bring it up again." 

"I'd appreciate that," Chloe mumbled checking the rearview mirror to make sure Dan's car was still behind them. "Thank you." 

The driving arrangements had been a spur of the moment deal. Nobody was quite sure how Ella had ended up riding with Chloe, while Dan and Lucifer followed in the second cop car, but it might have had a lot to do with the tangible fretfulness on the part of two of them, and a heightened perception by the remaining two. 

After forty minutes in the car without so much as a word in exchange, Dan had turned on the radio to break the monotonous hum of the tires over the pavement. When even the radio failed to pick up a single station through the static created by the surrounding mountains, he eventually turned it off with a contrite click of the tongue, and rested the back of his head against the seat, his mind wondering how to start a conversation with a brick wall. 

"Well, if anybody ever asks, we can say we experienced monastic life for one night. Not that those mattresses were much different from the ones at my old college dorm room," he said, stealing a brief glance Lucifer's way. When he didn't get either a reaction or a response, he rambled on. "Don't get me wrong. It beat the hell outta driving down the mountain in the pouring rain, but I'll take a room at the Holiday Inn any day." 

But Lucifer didn't seem to be listening to a word he was saying. He just kept silent, his eyes fixed on the road ahead. Dan knew instinctively not to insist on engaging him. For one, it would probably be a futile effort and, besides, it wasn't like they were the best of friends. Not even close. Why should he give a shit about making conversation? 

And yet… 

He gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter and pushed a heavy sigh past his lips. 

"Listen, man, if there's ever something you wanna get off your chest." Dan let the words hang in the air. He felt uncomfortable enough as it was. No need to spell out the rest. 

Lucifer turned his attention to him, though it took him a moment to snap out of his daze and, for the first time since they left the abbey, he seemed to actually be _present_. 

"What gives you the impression I might want to talk about anything?" he asked a bit conceitedly. 

Dan let the subtle arrogance slide and made an effort to reel in his own hostility. "All I'm saying is that I've been there, alright?" 

"Been where exactly, _Daniel_?" 

Just the pomposity dripping from Lucifer's tone made it pretty clear how the conversation could potentially go. Dan kept his cool, focused on the car ahead as it wound down the curvy road. 

_Shit! He really, really, really didn't want to step into the lion's den._

But, being the maverick he was at times, he braved it anyway. 

"With Chloe." 

Lucifer exhaled a very patronizing 'Oh!' followed by a derisive scoff. "Is that right? You think there's something juicy going on between us, do you?" 

"You know what? Forget it!" Dan growled. 

There was an extended silence, thick and uncomfortable. 

"We haven't slept together if that's what you're driving at," Lucifer said. 

"It wasn't, but thanks for oversharing." 

"Oh, come now," Lucifer smiled roguishly. "If you are _not_ interested in the salacious details, then what the hell are you interested in?" 

"Look, I know Chloe better than anyone," Dan told him. "And I can't figure out how or why, but…" 

"But what?!" 

Dan's scowl became more pronounced, his back now rigid against the seat. 

"She's falling for you, okay?" he gritted through clenched teeth. "So, I swear, if you hurt her in _any_ way, I will make you regret it for the rest of your life." 

Lucifer chuckled at that. "Well, coming from a mortal, I'd say that would take a whole new degree of dedication." 

"I'm serious, man! You dare do _anything_ —" 

"And you'll do _what_ , Dan?" Lucifer shot back defiantly. "Run me over with your _Douchemobile_? Put me on donut delivery duty for the rest of the year? Force me to take inventory of the department's wobbly headed doll supply down in the basement? Believe me, if anybody can think of a thousand different types of ridiculous punishments, that would be _me_." 

"You can make all the jokes you want," Dan warned him, unamused. "But if you refuse to see how susceptible Chloe is right now, then you don't deserve to be with her." 

His words didn't seem to tame Lucifer's sardonic manner in any way. "Is that a fact?" 

"Look, I don't want to pick up the pieces of what you might leave behind, alright?" Dan lowered his voice. "I've already done enough damage myself." 

"So, I'm bound to pay for _your_ sins, is that it?" 

"No. But you know as well as I do that she deserves better." 

"I know," Lucifer sighed, the irony in his voice faltering for a second. "But as much as the truth might hurt, I'm not one to believe in white lies." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

There was a brief pause, a moment of hesitation that was completely out of character in the self-assured and annoyingly overconfident business owner. 

"It means there's something I should've done a long time ago," Lucifer said, his voice low. "I just hope…" 

When it became clear he wasn't going to finish the thought out loud, Dan decided not to push the subject further. There were obvious issues he and Chloe needed to work through, and Dan was smart enough to know when he was overstepping his boundaries. He had made his concerns known, and was sure Lucifer had gotten the message loud and clear. And though he couldn't help fear his ex-wife might be walking into an even bigger mess than their marriage had become, there was something about Lucifer's attitude that had put him a little bit more at ease. He seemed to really care deeply for Chloe, and that had stung and surprised Dan in equal measure. 

"The forensics report arrived this morning from the central lab," Dan said, his focus changing not only out of courtesy, but out of necessity. "Let's hope it sheds some light onto the carvings on the victims' chests. We need a solid lead on this case. I don't buy the accidental death argument, either. There's something tying all these incidents together, and so far all we have to go on is the abbey and those creepy inscriptions." 

"You interviewed the procession of nuns after the priest's death," Lucifer said. "Did they mention anything particularly interesting about him?" 

"Like what?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Any side passions? Weird hobbies, perhaps?" 

"Actually, yes," Dan answered, intrigued by the precision of the question. "He liked to collect religious artifacts and relics. According to the witnesses I interviewed, he was heavily into pre-genesis mythology. They call it 'heavenly genealogy'. I asked them what they meant by that, and not all of them could give me a coherent answer, but from what I gathered, he was a little obsessed with the whole angels, archangels and that kind of crazy, cockamamie folklore." Dan's face twisted into a regretful semi-wince. "Oh, sorry, man. I forgot who I was talking to." 

"Did you confiscate any of these artifacts?" Lucifer asked, disregarding both the assessment and the apology. 

"We didn't have any reason to," Dan shrugged. "What possible connection could they have to the case?" 

Lucifer nodded, deep in thought for a moment. "Something Father Reed said this morning struck me as odd." 

"Wait, _you_ spoke to the exorcist guy this morning?" Dan chuckled. " _Dear Lord!_ Should we turn around to deal with forensics now, or wait until the abbey gives us a call? I mean, they must have our number on speed dial by now." 

"Funny, Douche!" Lucifer jibed. "He was actually surprisingly cordial considering the fact he spent almost half an hour chatting up a storm with the Devil." 

"Yeah, well, something tells me he didn't quite buy into your charade," Dan smirked. 

"That's beside the point," Lucifer said, mildly annoyed by the derisiveness in Dan's tone. "But he brought up a good point. Places such as that abbey tend to attract the occasional _vortex_ of divinity. It happened in Europe throughout the Dark Ages. An interesting time period, by the way. We had such an influx of damned souls down in hell, I had to forge an army of demons just to keep up with the demand. Most of the so called 'divine enforcers' of the Holy Inquisition ended up on my turf. Ironically, a bunch of witches ended up at dear old Dad's doorstep." 

"You know, Lucifer, sometimes I find it _really_ hard to take you seriously." 

"My point is," Lucifer continued through a tired sigh, "the object used to carve the three sixes on the victims' chest might have found its way into that abbey." 

"Let's pretend for a moment your logic is not plagued with flaws," Dan said, unsure as to why he was even contemplating such a preposterous theory. "Who would have even wielded it? The Holy Spirit?" 

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lucifer scoffed. "That one's a total pacifist! Wouldn't find Him anywhere near a weapon or anything remotely sharp! Well, wrought iron nails notwithstanding." 

"Oh, _I'm_ the one being ridiculous!" 

"Okay, Daniel, let's make a wager right now. If the lab results come back with a conclusive answer as to the makeup of the object used to carve the inscription on these people's chests, then I promise to be your personal servant for a day." 

Dan broke into quiet, uncomfortable laughter. "Okay, I'll bite," he said. "Let's say for the sake of argument that they come back with _in_ conclusive results. What then?" 

Lucifer's lips turned into an impish smile. "In that case, I reserve my right to call in a favor from you at a later date." 

The deal sounded like a no-brainer. In the sixteen years Dan had been with the force, there hadn't been one time the forensic experts at the federal lab hadn't been able to determine the composition of a piece of evidence, no matter how rare its origin. Still, he couldn't shake that uneasy feeling in the off chance that they might fail to do so this time. 

For some odd reason, he heard himself saying: "Okay, you're on!" 

* * *

Maze had been leaning against the hood of her car for over half an hour in the school parking lot waiting for Chloe to arrive. Apparently, the principal wanted to speak to one of Trixie's legal guardians. As if her parents didn't have anything better to do than to come and discuss frivolous matters with the fashion police at the school. Heck! As if she, herself, didn't have a miscreant who delved in racketeering to track down and capture before the competition got to him! 

She huffed out an impatient sigh and checked the clock on her cell phone once again. Her morning had started on a strange note, and the day seemed to have gone down a bizarre path ever since. She was still struggling with what Amenadiel had told her earlier. How arrogant of her to think he'd come to apologize for being a first class prick! On the other hand, what he'd said to her had been in total confidence, and that demonstrated a level of trust that was hard to ignore. Plus, she was certain there had been a moment between them, fleeting and ethereal, but as real as the hell she'd called home for millennia. Still, it would take more than just 'a moment' to get to Maze's heart of steel. If he really wanted to set things right between them, he should work his angelic ass off to impress her. 

Just when Maze was about to give up on any further waiting, she saw Chloe's car pull up to the school's parking lot. After what she had learned that morning, Maze felt a little pang of something unrecognizable deep inside her chest the moment she saw her, something she hoped to come to terms with eventually. And then there was Lucifer. Who knew how he might react once he found out? Amenadiel had made her promise not to say anything until he talked to his brother himself. Although, considering the circumstances, she understood why the angel might need a demon's support. So she would keep her word. Not so much for Amenadiel, but for Lucifer. 

For the moment, she decided to put the unexpected news in the backburner and focus on the issue at hand. Maze pushed away from the car, and began walking over to Chloe with a firm stride. 

"I can't believe they called you," she complained when she was still a few long steps away. "I could've handled this." 

"It's okay," Chloe said. She didn't sound half as pissed as Maze expected her to be, considering the situation. "I'm on my lunch break anyway." 

They made their way inside the building in relative silence. 

"I don't know why they're making such a big deal out of this," Maze sneered. "It's just makeup for crying out loud!" 

Chloe mumbled something unintelligible in reply as they passed a couple of older students along the hallway. They walked past several doors, and finally stopped before one marked "Principal's Office". Chloe let out a deep sigh and a barely audible "here we go", and braced herself before knocking. 

Once the secretary gave them permission to enter, they found Trixie sitting on one of the chairs in the small waiting area looking a little contrite. The moment she saw them walking in, the girl offered them a gloomy greeting. 

"Hi, mommy. Hi, Maze." 

Chloe's eyes widened at the sight of her daughter, her disapproval obvious by the expression she wore when she turned to face Maze. "Oh, God!" 

"What?" Maze shrugged. "I think she looks cute!" 

"She looks like a two dollar whore!" 

Chloe had spoken so quietly even Maze had trouble hearing the words. 

"Ms. Decker," a stern woman in her fifties called from the door that led to the main office. She wore a tobacco brown swing dress that might have been in style about three decades ago, old fashioned wayfarer glasses, and her hair up in a bun. "We need to talk about the school's dress code." 

Maze couldn't help but wince with displeasure. Had Chloe not requested that she stayed out in the waiting area with Trixie, she would've given that lady a piece of her mind. As it was, all she could do was sit next to the girl and pout right along with her. 

She figured that must be what souls felt like down in hell before their final sentencing. 

* * *

As the elevator ascended to the penthouse of the Lux building, Chloe had to keep reminding herself that just because she had agreed to have dinner with Lucifer, didn't mean it could be labeled _a date_. He said he wanted to talk. Well, specifically he'd said he wanted to show her something. It sounded pretty serious, so she was almost certain she wouldn't be walking in on him naked like that one time. 

_Come on, Chloe! When was the last time he came on to you so strongly?_

An interesting question. It seemed like his initial relentless pursuit had tamed into a subtle innuendo here and there, and always respecting the boundaries she had set from the get go. Most importantly, he had stopped objectifying her several months ago, shortly after a particularly heart wrenching case. She could almost pinpoint the exact moment in which their dynamic had switched. 

_I thought you could use a friend._

Sure, he had made mildly lewd comments since that night, but they were mostly in jest and always respecting said boundaries. 

In fact, as much as she had fought tooth and nail against it, Ella was right. She had _also_ started feeling something deeper for him at some point. What she couldn't really determine was the moment it had happened. 

Had it been after he had proven to be a gentleman by not sleeping with her the night she had shown up at his place drunk and bereft of inhibitions? Had it been after the bizarre nightmare Malcom had put them through at the hangar? Had it been when her heart had ached with impotence in her attempt to comfort him during the sniper case? Had it been the way his embrace had soothed her after D.W. Smith was arrested? Or, ultimately, was it realizing time and time again that he would be there for her no matter what? 

So wrapped up was Chloe in her internal conversation, she flinched at the sound of the elevator ding announcing the arrival to the penthouse. She wasn't one to dress up to the nines, so even the simple turtle neck knit sweater dress and matching grey pumps felt like she might have overdone it, even if she wore barely any makeup. 

"Good evening, Detective," Lucifer greeted from behind the bar. 

He looked his smart, elegant self as he filled two goblets with expensive red wine. Even though she was far from a connoisseur, Chloe remembered how good the wine had tasted last time she had stayed for dinner. She had found comfort in that place after the heartbreaking verdict that had set her dad's killer free. 

A whip of pain shot across her chest at the thought. 

At the same time, that night her relationship with Lucifer had escalated to a whole new level of intimacy. In fact, had it not been for an untimely interruption, things could've have heated up really quickly. Just like in the abbey last night. Perhaps the third time was a charm. 

_Wait, did she want the third time to be a charm? This wasn't even a real date!_

"You seem distracted," Lucifer said. He had come up to her with a wineglass in each hand. "Is everything okay?" 

She nodded, hoping not to appear too nervous as she took the goblet from him and took a small sip. 

"I was just thinking about the last time I was here," she smiled. 

He regarded her warily for a second, then lowered his gaze to his own glass, suddenly fascinated by the burgundy liquid inside it. His lack of response made Chloe notice the soft music playing in the background. She recognized the smooth melody of U2's _With or Without You_ almost immediately. 

"Oh, I love this song!" she said, if nothing else, to divert their conversation from her previous comment. 

So, it was official. Definitely _not_ a date. 

"Yes, well, I made a note of your music library," he grinned, lifting the glass towards one of the main speakers. "I believe these would fall under ' _dreamy melodies_ ', perhaps?" 

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you mocking my taste in music?" 

Lucifer placed a hand over his heart pretending to be wounded by her accusation. "I would never!" he said, his tone clearly sardonic. Then, through a smile bursting with charm, he added, "But I _am_ mocking your cataloguing style." 

She had to chuckle at that, her eyes drifting away from his to survey the sophisticated space that surrounded them. There were sparsely lit candles throughout the lounge area, enough to build the right ambiance, but not so many as to make it look like a funeral service. 

_So, it might be a date after all?_ Chloe pondered looking out into the terrace. 

Realizing she was making herself a nervous wreck, she tried to keep her mind grounded. _Okay, stop obsessing over it!_

The setting sun could be discerned past the window panels during the short minutes before it faded behind the nearby mountains. As to the dinner table, it was impeccably set near the lit fireplace, down to the minutest detail. Had Lucifer set it himself, or did his staff take care of such tasks? 

Another mystery for another time, she supposed. 

One ballad faded into another one, and _Wind of Change_ by Scorpions began seeping through the speakers, its whistling intro adding to the overall atmosphere. 

"I must say, it's easy to unwind in a place like this," she said. 

"Hard day at the office?" he asked, motioning for her to take a seat on the couch. 

"Just hours and hours of going over truckloads of evidence," she sighed tiredly. "You sure know when to make yourself scarce." 

Lucifer chuckled at that as he sat beside her. "An old devil's trick, I'm afraid." 

"At least we had a chance to go over the official lab results." The thought of pages and pages of technical jargon was bringing about the headache she had been fighting since her meeting at the school earlier that afternoon. 

"Far be it for me to question modern science, but I'm guessing the forensics report wasn't of that much help after all." 

Chloe's brows drew together in wonder. "The lab found the skin sample from the affected area contained traces of an unidentifiable substance. So, yes, their findings came back inconclusive. How did you—?" 

"Oh, just a hunch," he said, though the smug smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Well, that settles that wager, I guess." 

"What wager?" 

"Let's just say Detective Douche is lucky to be in my good graces as of late," he shrugged, making Chloe look at him suspiciously. "How about the blood found on the note? The one with your name on it. Anything?" 

"Apparently it belonged to the first victim," Chloe was a bit surprised he had remembered the forgotten note. "Ella found a small cut near the neck, not deep enough to puncture the carotid, or even cause significant hemorrhaging, but whoever used it to write the note must have done so while the body was still warm." 

Lucifer nodded, dropped his gaze to his glass of wine and was pensive for a long moment. 

"Detective, I know you might not want to hear it," he began, his voice quiet, "but I truly believe this case might be putting your life in grave danger." 

"You think the note was a warning?" Her eyes studied his features in an attempt to read him. He looked genuinely concerned, though it was clear he was holding something back. After their last discussion on the matter, she couldn't really blame him. "Look, whatever it is you think is going on here, I will try to keep an open mind. And, yes, I know I got a little defensive last time." 

"Oh, just a bit," he winced, drawing a chuckle out of her. 

"But in my defense, _you_ got a little intense too." 

"Fair enough." 

When he felt silent again, she reached out to touch his knee in hopes she could get him to open up to her. "Hey," she said softly. "We're partners. I'd really like you to share your thoughts with me." 

His hand came to rest on top of hers, but he still refused to meet her gaze. Just when she thought he wasn't going to say anything, Lucifer began to speak. 

"Their message has been clear," he said, his thumb grazing hers in a feathered caress. "They want me to go back. I just don't know what their motive could be. It's not like they have a stake in the matter anyway. I'm beginning to suspect there's someone else behind all this, someone using the shadows as a conduit." 

"I don't understand. Who is this 'someone'? What 'shadows'? Where is it that 'they' expect you to go?" 

Chloe was making a genuine effort to follow his train of thought, but what he was saying made no sense whatsoever. Still, she refused to react like she had last time, so she tried to keep an open mind and be there for him this time around, no matter how far down the rabbit hole his delusion went. 

Lucifer appeared calm, but there was hidden disquiet laced in his tone when he spoke. "You'll never understand, Detective," he said hoarsely. "Not unless I _show_ you." 

Chloe had never seen him so hollow. It was as if he wanted to become a shell, a shadow of his normal self. She tried to grasp the meaning behind his words, but the more she pondered on them, the less she understood. 

"Then show me," she whispered. "I want to understand." 

He swallowed dryly a couple of times. Whatever was bothering him seemed to be deeply rooted. The tension was becoming palpable, to the point his anxiousness began rubbing off on her. 

"You're scaring me, Lucifer," she said. "What is it? Please tell me." 

He finally lifted his head to look at her, his expression unreadable, but making Chloe's stomach clench for some strange reason. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out as the words to one of Foreigner's most popular songs floated around them, wrapping them in its melody. 

_There's meltdown in the sky_

_Feels like the world upon my shoulders_

_Through the clouds I see them shine_

_It keeps me warm as life grows colder…_

He set his barely touched glass of wine on the coffee table and stood up, extending a hand over to her. 

"Dance with me first," he requested out of the blue. 

He was obviously trying to summon up the courage he lacked, but his invitation took Chloe completely by surprise. She was paralyzed for a long moment, looking up at him with wide eyes before she could command her shaky legs to finally stand up. As she did, he brought her to him with a gentle tug, and she fell easily into his arms. 

"Don't be so tense, Detective. I don't bite," he whispered into the crook of her neck. And, even though Chloe couldn't see his face, she had heard the smile in his voice. 

"I'm actually more concerned about stepping on your toes," she said timidly. "Dancing is not really my thing." 

His proximity was intoxicating, and she was suddenly very aware of the way his chest felt against her body, the faint scent of his cologne, the warmth of his breath on the skin of her neck every time he spoke. 

"Just relax against me and I'll do the rest." 

And so the music descended upon them. 

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me._

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me…_

Their bodies swayed to the soft tune. Chloe held onto his shoulders, followed his movements effortlessly. She felt the soft fabric of his shirt against her cheek, his warm hands on her hips guiding her gently, the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

The world around them gradually faded into a second plane. Nothing mattered outside of that moment. 

"Why are you shaking?" he whispered. 

Chloe lifted one shoulder in a mild shrug. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "I guess I'm a little scared." 

Lucifer tensed almost imperceptibly. "Of me?" 

"No," she said without hesitation. She felt her chest constrict with the intensity of her emotions. "Of what I'm beginning to feel for you." 

She lifted her chin to look at him and those emotions began to overflow. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and she could see hers reflected in the dark depths of his. 

_I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me,_

_I've got nowhere else to hide, and looks like love has finally found me…_

Their lips gravitated towards each other's, meeting half way, barely touching in chaste kiss that made Chloe's entire world spin. It wasn't passionate, nor heated. It bared no resemblance to the one in her dream, was nothing like she had imagined it to be in the countless times she'd fantasized about that very moment. Its tenderness obliterated the barriers she had spent so many years erecting around herself. 

_Can't stop now, I've travelled so far to change this lonely life…_

It was as if the ground had suddenly disappeared from under them and she was freefalling into a bottomless abyss, her stomach dropping with the sensation of a million butterflies fluttering inside it. But she wasn't afraid. She was suspended above time and space—with _him_. 

And, at that very moment, she knew. 

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me._

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me…_

They pulled apart slowly, almost reluctantly, just a brush away from each other, their hearts beating in tandem. Still in a daze, Chloe mouthed his name in a silent prayer. 

When her eyes finally drifted open, her breath hitched deep within her throat. 

**[ ~ To Be Continued ~ ]**


	12. Praying for Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello again, nice folk at AO3. And thank you so much for your feedback, Kudos and Bookmarks. I wanted to leave you with this chapter before the new year, so I hope you enjoy.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Cheers!**

Chloe breathed out a quiet gasp, unsure of what she’d seen. A flash of red had burned in his eyes, hot and bright, surely a reflection of the fiery sunset behind her. It was gone before her brain had a chance to make sense of it. A trick of her overtired mind. A mirage.

But that spark of self-doubt vanished the moment she saw the raw fear on his face. He seemed petrified, his gaze on hers like a fox at the barrel end of a hunter’s shotgun. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, at a loss as to what might have caused the odd change in his mood.

The intensity in his eyes had Chloe pinned to the spot as he held her stare, unmoving, unresponsive. 

“Lucifer…”

He took a step back, his gaze finally dropping to the short space that separated them. “I can’t do it,” he breathed out hoarsely.

It wasn’t the reaction Chloe had been expecting considering the surge of intense emotions that the kiss had elicited in her. Obviously, he didn’t feel the same way. She dropped her head, partly furious, partly disappointed, but mostly humiliated. Funny how he would just invite anything that moved into his bed, but had a problem going beyond an innocent lip-lock with her. 

“Right,” she scoffed, glaring at him with no small amount of contempt. “This was obviously a mistake. Sorry you had to go through such trouble for nothing. Now, if you’d excuse me, I have a pressing case to work on.”

She had already turned on her heels, her back to him, when Lucifer grabbed her by the waist and pulled her harshly into a tight embrace. He claimed her mouth again in a hungry kiss that made her stomach do a somersault and her knees go weak. He pried her lips open with his own, his tongue trespassing the barrier of her teeth and probing the depths of her mouth with such skill Chloe felt her insides melting into a puddle of liquid pleasure. 

It took her several long moments to get over the initial shock. Once she did, her body relaxed against his, her own tongue sparking awake, teasing and playful and more alive than ever as it responded to the sensual caress of his touch. 

They broke apart for just an instant, tilted their heads to explore a different angle, only to get lost again in their urgent need to taste each other. His stubble branded the sensitive skin around her mouth, red blotchy evidence of their feral appetite. When a high pitched moan escaped Chloe’s throat, Lucifer’s lips pulled into a knowing smile, and she followed suit, effectively breaking the kiss, but not the moment. As if reluctant to break apart, their lips met briefly for a soft peck, and then another one, and another one…

“That was one hell of a one-eighty,” she grinned up at him. “What caused the change of heart?”

His brows drew into a puzzled frown. “What?” Then realization hit him, and he became tense once again. “No.” He shook his head slowly, swallowed dryly a couple of times. “I meant to…” he began to answer, his voice low. “You ought to know the real me, Detective.” 

Chloe regarded him with kind eyes. “I know who you really are, Lucifer Morningstar,” she said softly. “I might not know where you are from, or what you did before I met you. But I know you will always have my back.” She bit down on her lower lip, pensive as she pondered on him as a partner, as a man. “When I’m with you I feel… safe. What more can I ask for?” 

Lucifer’s lips turned slightly upward, though she could see sorrow in his eyes. He reached out to cup her cheek and pressed his lips to her forehead in a tender kiss. “Oh, sweet Chloe…” he murmured against the smooth skin. “There’s so much you don’t know about me, darling.”

“Then, tell me,” she replied sinking into him. Her arms slithered around his torso, wrapped around him in a hug that was promptly reciprocated. Chloe basked in his scent, his warmth, his strength… “There is nothing you can say that’ll make me feel any differently about you.”

He let out a soft chuckle, a sad chuckle, that she felt through his shirt as it rumbled inside his chest. “That’s just it. I have been honest with you from the start. You just refuse to believe me.” 

There was a hint of raw despair in his voice, faint but real—a cry for help in disguise. For some odd reason, he desperately needed her to believe he truly was this character he had embodied. Evil personified. The Devil. But how could she feed into that aberration? How could she perpetuate such a lie without doing more harm than good? She cared about him too much to let him be consumed by a delusion that seemed to sabotage any and all attempts at an honest relationship.

“Lucifer…” she sighed, pulling away slightly in order to face him. “Listen, you can be a selfish bastard, have no sense of moral boundaries and even get a little violent at times, but no matter how badly you want to be defined as this deplorable creature, you are not evil! Stop painting yourself as the Devil!”

His expression hardened, his brows creasing into a scowl.

_Wrong thing to say. Shit!_

Chloe clenched her jaw tightly, regretting her words almost immediately.

“’ _Deplorable creature_ ’?” Lucifer repeated in a gloomy whisper. He pulled away from the embrace and walked over to the bar to pour himself a scotch, red wine forgotten on the coffee table as an afterthought. “Well, I suppose that’s the way the story’s been written.”

Unwilling to give up on the magic of the moment just yet, Chloe stepped closer to him ruefully, wearing a wan smile intended as a white flag against his raising barriers.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. In a bold gesture given her timid disposition, she slid her hand up his back and rested it on his shoulder. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

He shivered mildly at the touch. She would’ve missed it had she not been paying close attention and, inevitably, her mind traveled to the scars contouring his shoulder blades. He was right. There was so much she didn’t know about him, and yet, Chloe felt like she had never been as connected to anybody in her life as she was to him at that very moment. Perhaps what he wanted to show her had to do with those scars. Perhaps he was ready to confide in her about a traumatic experience in his obscure life. Whatever it was, she would be there for him. How could he think otherwise?

“I’d like to know everything about you,” she said earnestly. 

She was now right beside him, but Lucifer’s gaze kept focused on his half empty glass, unable or unwilling to meet hers. Chloe, however, was on a mission. She softly drew her knuckle up the side of his neck, felt his skin raise faintly at the gentle touch, and noticed his expression soften in response to her efforts. It emboldened her to plant a soft kiss on the spot her finger had vacated just a second ago, right below his right earlobe. It was all it took for him to snake his arm around her waist and pull her into a semi-hug. 

He didn’t say a word. He really didn’t need to.

“Don’t be afraid to show me,” she whispered into the crook of his neck. “I’m here for you.”

It took him a while to answer, but when he finally did his broken words made her heart clench.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Detective.”

_Detective…_

He was trying to distance himself emotionally by reverting back to addressing her by her title though, judging by the way his voice had cracked, his efforts were clearly failing. Chloe leaned further into him, letting him know with the small gesture that she wasn’t afraid.

“Lucifer, whatever it is, I assure you, I’m read—“

Her cell phone rang a cheery melody, one that not only did not match the mood that had been created inside their little bubble, but also managed to eviscerate it. She stepped away from him with a dejected sigh, missing the way his body felt against hers the moment they broke apart, and tried to compose herself a little before answering. 

The call came from the office.

“Decker,” she said, her tone all business. It was Dan. 

The conversation couldn’t have taken longer than a minute, but it was enough for Chloe’s blood to drain from her face. By the time she hung up the phone she was shaking. Only when Lucifer’s hands grabbed her by the upper arms did she realize she had been about to lose her balance. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, practically holding her upright. “Was it the abbey?”

“No,” she answered shakily. “There’s been another death. Martin Osborne... His body shows the same triple six inscription as the former three victims.” She swallowed through the hard lump on her throat, tried to get much needed oxygen into her lungs. “Lucifer he… He was my first partner at the L.A.P.D.”

*****************

They made it to police headquarters in record time. Too shaken to drive, Chloe had agreed to let Lucifer take them in his Corvette instead of going in her patrol car. Luckily, his driving had shaved a good five to ten minutes off the time they’d have taken to get to the precinct, even if they had driven with the flashing cop lights on. Despite it being way past rush hour, L.A. traffic was still bumper to bumper, making the journey from Lux to headquarters a succession of sharp turns, close cut-ins and illegal maneuvers that left countless drivers festering in their own road-rage in their wake. Yes. Lucifer was one hell of a driver, and though his recklessness behind the wheel often got him a good number of dirty looks and a few snide remarks, this time she was actually thankful for his dexterity.

The building should have been nearly empty at that time of the evening. Only those cops working late on cases or heading out on a stakeout were usually at the office past seven o’clock. As it was, that evening the place was swarming with grim looking police officers, a handful of curious bystanders and a pack of journalists scavenging for the few breadcrumbs of information that might come their way. A small group of uniformed cops stood talking amongst themselves in the main lobby. They all looked in Chloe’s and Lucifer’s direction as they made their way into the building and headed to the elevator. Silent looks of pity were exchanged, along with a couple of quiet greetings spoken in deference to a fellow cop who had just lost a partner or a colleague. 

Both the Lieutenant and the Chief of Police had requested a joined meeting with Chloe following the unfortunate incident. The lack of progress on the case had them both breathing down her neck, especially after one of their own had been so gruesomely dragged into the investigation, putting into question Chloe’s involvement in the case. After a long hour and some heavy persuasion, she’d managed to convince them to give her forty eight hours to come up with answers. It hadn’t been a slam dunk by a long shot, but she had managed to buy a little more time, and for that she was grateful.

Lucifer had been sitting at Chloe’s desk, fiddling with everything his curious mind could get his hands on while he waited for her to finish up with the big wigs. Once he saw her coming out of the Lieutenant’s office, he rushed over and caught up with her at the elevator.

“Any floggings scheduled?” he asked lightly.

“Maybe yours if you keep making jokes about this particular subject,” she retorted.

“Ooh, lovely!” he grinned naughtily. “I’m sure Maze can lend us a couple of cat tail whips.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, aware of how she had walked right into that one as she tried not to let her thoughts slide down that path and into kinky territory. Her cheeks began to burn regardless, and she cursed his uncanny ability to drag her mind into the gutter.

To Chloe’s relief, they rode up to the top floor in relative silence. The place was strangely serene as they strolled down a long corridor to where the gun practice chamber was located, where they met an austere looking Dan, who walked up to them as they made their approach. 

“How are you holding up?” he asked. His hands came to rest on his hips, eyes flashing over Lucifer momentarily before focusing squarely on Chloe.

“I’m fine,” she lied. “Where’s the body?”

“Look, Chloe, I know how close you and Martin were once,” Dan said grimly. “But you don’t have to go in there if you choose not to. Believe me, it’s not a pretty sight.”

“Oh, you mean as opposed to the other joyful corpses that make up this macabre collection?” Lucifer retorted.

Before Dan had a chance to reply to the snide remark, Chloe shouldered past him. “Don’t ‘rookie’ me, Dan. I’m in charge of this investigation. I need to see the body.” She kept walking towards the chamber with a firm stride. Another unrelated thought crossed her mind, and she turned to him once again. “Where’s Trixie?”

“I called a sitter the moment I got the call,” Dan answered with a sigh. They both exchanged a look, their guilt shared in a moment of mutual understanding. “She was a little disappointed that we didn’t finish watching ‘Pets’, but she understands.”

“She’s nine,” Chloe frowned, remorse spreading like a cancer. “I doubt she really does.”

As she entered the room, she saw the blood patterns splattered all over the glass wall panels of the second booth, and sprawled on the floor in a pool of crimson, the lifeless body of her former partner. Not that he was remotely recognizable by any stretch of the imagination. His features had been completely disfigured by a gunshot wound to the face. His naked body laid on its back, the morbid inscription, a clear staple of their current case, was branded on his chest. 

In the far corner, sitting on a ledge along the wall, was a young cop sobbing quietly into his fist. An older man stood over him asking him what sounded like simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ questions, which were never answered as he shone a small flashlight into the young man’s eyes. Chloe recognized him as Dr. Mark Sullivan. One of the on-call physicians the department used in workman’s comp cases. Ella, who was standing beside them, took out a packet of tissues from her bag and extended it to the youngster before lifting her gaze to meet Chloe’s in a silent exchange. 

“Lombardi? What…?”

“He pulled the trigger,” Dan answered before she had the chance to ask the question. “The gun went off by accident. He says he could’ve sworn the guard was on when he picked it up, but the next thing he knew…”

“…that young chap busted a cap and gave this poor bloke a bad case of lead poisoning,” Lucifer finished for him. “How interesting.”

“What’s even more interesting is that he doesn’t remember how Osborne ended up naked with the sign of the beast imprinted on his chest.”

“How can that be?” Chloe asked. 

Dan shrugged. “I don’t know. But it’s obvious that he is either lying or—“

“He’s our killer,” she concluded.

“Oh, you surely must be joking!” Lucifer scoffed, looking from one detective to the other. “You really think that pathetic little geezer could’ve pulled off such an elaborate scheme, only to end up crying like a baby after icing his fourth victim? That’s just mental!”

“So how do you explain it, then?” Dan asked waving a hand in mild exasperation.

“How about I give you option ‘c’, Danny-boy,” Lucifer said through a condescending smile. “That unfortunate wanker over there was entranced during the shooting and subsequent stripping of the victim, hence rendering him unable to remember a thing from the time he picked up the gun, to the time he woke up to find this poor sod…” he winced, stealing a quick glance in Chloe’s direction and backpedaling to sound slightly less dickish. “My apologies, Detective. I meant to say this ‘poor young man’ in a state of deadly undress.”

Before either Dan or Chloe had the chance to weigh into the preposterous option ‘c’, Ella joined the group looking more drained that they’d seen the peppy, overly exuberant lab tech ever before. “Wow! That kid’s in total shock,” she said, pointing her thumb in his direction. “I doubt you’ll get much out of him. Doc over there just got him to grunt out a coupla answers, but as of right now, he’s a wreck!”

“Yes, I know,” Dan said. “I tried to talk to him when I first arrived. Got nada outta him. The uniformed cop who made the call said that Lombardi had been unresponsive when first confronted about the incident. That he’d been kind of in a…” he huffed out a reluctant chuckle, eyes closing at the bizarre realization of what he was about to say, “…in a trance.”

“Aha!” Lucifer’s smirk was triumphant.

“Don’t look so smug, man!” Dan shot back. “You made it sound as if he was possessed at the time of the shooting or something!”

“Well, it seems like finally Detective Douche is catching on,” Lucifer grinned at him with disdain. 

Dan took a menacing step towards him. “You’re insane!”

“And you’re—“

“Stop it!” Chloe bellowed, her angry gaze directed first at Lucifer and then at Dan. “Martin Osborne used to be my partner and now he’s dead! I just lost a colleague, a friend! And all you two seem to be able to do is bicker!”

She stomped out of the chamber, grief and anger grabbing a tight hold of her emotions and making her eyes burn with unshed tears. It took a few deep breaths for her to regain a semblance of composure, and when she finally did, she saw Dan approaching from the corner of her eye.

“I’m sorry, Chloe,” he said quietly. “We were way out of line back there.”

“I just wanna catch the bastard who’s doing this,” she hissed between clenched teeth.

“We will,” he assured her. 

Dan brought his arms around her shoulders and embraced her in a tender hug. She needed that. Needed the comfort that came from such closeness. Her hands fisted his leather jacket at either side of his waist, and she allowed her head to rest on his shoulder, her mind still reeling from shock and anxiety. 

There was a stretch of silence in which neither of them said a word, and was only mildly disturbed when Lucifer stepped into the hallway, hands stuffed in his pockets, his expression unreadable. Chloe lifted her head from Dan’s shoulder and their eyes met in a private conversation that required no words, yet conveyed a myriad of emotions.

_It should be you…_

It was strange. There had been a significant shift in their dynamic. If she didn’t know any better, she would attribute such shift to the moment of intimacy they’d shared earlier at the penthouse. A peculiar connection had been forged between them. Something she’d never experienced before. It felt real, and intense, and she was racking her brain to explain it to herself. 

_Am I going crazy?_

No. It was probably exhaustion playing tricks on her mind. 

And yet, the way Lucifer’s eyes bore into hers infused her with enough strength to pull herself together and not let recent events defeat her. She had to keep a clear head. She had work to do. She had to find whoever was responsible for all these senseless deaths.

Pulling away from Dan’s embrace, Chloe straightened her back and squared her shoulders, chin proudly raised and cop skin back in place.

“We need to go over the evidence once again,” she stated sounding commanding. “These deaths are somehow connected and we need to find out how.”

Ella overheard her from inside the chamber, and answered her unasked question. “We got another creepy message in Latin from our mystery desecrator, people!” she said stepping out to join them in the hallway. “This one says: ‘ _EXTREMUM FATO_ ’. I’m guessing it has little to do with morbid obesity, so…”

“’Last chance’,” Lucifer translated somberly. “It’s getting closer. Detective—“

“I know,” Chloe cut in understanding his concern. “As I said. Let’s focus on the evidence we have so far. Ella, the moment you’re done up here, come join us in the conference room. We need as many minds working on this as we can get. Dan, do you know if Martin’s family has been contacted yet?”

“Two uniformed officers have been dispatched to his home,” Dan answered with a nod. 

It was the one task every cop dreaded, the one visit families feared the most. But dwelling in tragedy wouldn’t help at this point. They had to solve this bizarre riddle before any more innocent lives were taken. Time was clearly running out, and they were sorely lacking solid leads.

Surrounded by piles of manila folders and evidence bags in conference room B, the three of them turned to a whiteboard which displayed all the information gathered so far: victims’ names, locations within the abbey, forensic results, names of various witnesses, key witness statements, messages written in blood and lube… They went over the course of events several times, dissecting every minute detail until they had discussed all four crime scenes _ad nauseam_. 

At ten o’clock Dan received a message from Trixie’s babysitter. The teenager couldn’t work past eleven, so after several calls to their list of trusted sitters who found it impossible to take over in such short notice, Chloe finally dialed Maze’s number. It took several calls and a series of desperate text messages before she answered after the fifth attempt, albeit reluctantly.

“I’m in the middle of a job,” she hissed. “What do you want?!”

Chloe grimaced. The chances of her agreeing to babysit sounded really slim. “I hate to ask you, but I have literally no one else to turn to. You think you could possibly find a way to stop by Dan’s place to pick up Trixie? I’d really—“

“Not a chance! I’ve been sitting outside this raunchy club in Reseda for over an hour and I’m this close to snatching a rapist scumbag worth ten thou!”

“Maze, please,” Chloe pleaded, pinching the bridge of her nose as she pictured her options evaporating into thin air. “Look, I wouldn’t ask if it weren’t—“ 

Lucifer snatched the phone from her hand before any further groveling and smiled into the mouthpiece. “Mazey!” he greeted lightly. Lifting his index finger to excuse himself he stepped out of the conference room to speak to his demon in private. Not five minutes later he returned, handed the cell back to Chloe, and said, “Okay, she’ll be there in half an hour to pick up your offspring.”

Chloe looked at him, mouth agape. “How the hell did you manage to convince her?”

“Oh, I have my ways,” he shrugged, sitting on one of the chairs and propping his feet on the table. 

The looks of appreciation from both Dan and Chloe made him visibly uncomfortable, so he quickly changed subject, directing their attention back to the case.

Clearing his throat, he asked, “Are we any closer to identifying the branding weapon?”

“No, but the inscription on Mar… the last victim is identical to the other three,” Chloe frowned, struggling to keep a professional front.

But Dan wasn’t buying into it. “Listen, Chlo, if Martin’s death is making you—“

“I’m fine!” she shot back defiantly. 

Dan bit his lower lip, looked over at Lucifer who raised a ‘you ought to know her better by now’ eyebrow, and nodded passively. He exhaled a lungful of air and rubbed off the knots on his stiff neck as he studied the whiteboard for a long moment. And, in an instant, something clicked. 

“Oh, shit!” he whispered, blanching slightly.

Chloe blinked at his reaction and Lucifer lowered his feet to the ground, straightening up on the chair. Dan went to the board and began writing the victims’ names in a column.

Steve Connelly  
Diego Hernandez  
Christine Lambert  
Martin Osborne

He turned to them, his expression keen. “Do you see it yet?” he asked.

Both Chloe and Lucifer narrowed their eyes, studying the list carefully for several moments until they realized what Dan had just seen. The key was in the first letter of the last names.

 **C** onnelly  
**H** ernandez  
**L** ambert  
**O** sborne

“Last chance,” Lucifer mumbled. He tilted his head towards Chloe. “Okay, so following this logic the next victim’s last name starts with an E and will be someone close to you.” 

Both Chloe and Lucifer turned to Dan.

“Well, Detective Espinoza,” Lucifer said nonchalantly. “I’d say either we start making some progress, or your time’s up.”

Dan let out an uncomfortable chuckle. “That’s a bit of a stretch, don’t you think?”

“Is it?” Lucifer raised his eyebrows questioningly. “The blood written note found on the priest was quite clear. How many people whose last name starts with an E do you suppose are close to Detective Decker, here?”

Chloe felt a sudden rush of dread washing over her. She brought a shaky hand to her mouth, a frightful ‘Oh, God!’ escaping her lips and making both men turn to her. Her wide eyes were fear stricken as she sank into a chair when her legs failed to support her weight.

“Trixie!”

**[To Be Continued…]**


	13. In The Air Tonight

Amenadiel sat awkwardly on the small chair. The faint clicking of the plastic pearl necklace he wore double-looped around his neck was irking, but not nearly as much as the oversized feather draping from the ample brimmed hat, which kept brushing against his left ear every time he turned his head. Holding the tiny pink saucer with one hand, he lifted the matching teacup to his lips and pretended to take a sip. 

“Would you like some more seaweed cookies with your _astro-tea_?” Trixie asked, toy kettle in hand. “You’re going to need some serious fuel to get back to planet Earth. Here in Mars we drink at least fifty-two cups a day.”

Looking far from excited, Amenadiel raised the dainty cup to her, his voice a quiet monotone. “Sure. Why not?”

The girl’s smile broadened as she pretended to pour what must have been the fifth cup of imaginary tea into the miniscule cup. Amenadiel wasn’t sure how Maze had managed to bamboozle him into taking care of the little human, but if it would help him make amends for his past indiscretions, then so be it. She had left shortly after he’d arrived at the apartment, claimed there was a pressing issue she had to handle without delay, and left him in charge of the detective’s spawn. Now, three different outfits and a trip to Mars later, he was beginning to question whether his redemption was worth all this trouble. 

It was almost quarter to midnight when he heard the key turning at the front door. He hadn’t expected Maze back so soon, but thanked his lucky stars her absence had been a short one. Except, before he had the chance to stand up from his uncomfortable semi-crouched position, Trixie’s sudden yelp of joy made him crane his neck to see the detective and her ex-husband walking into the living room.

“Mommy! Daddy!” the girl exclaimed running to her parents.

Chloe knelt down to pull her daughter into her arms and hugged her tightly, relief making their embrace a few seconds longer than the moment warranted.

“Hello, Monkey,” Dan said, picking Trixie up for a kiss while Chloe surveyed the place. 

She sent a confused greeting Amenadiel’s way. She could only imagine what had happened in the last couple of hours. It was a unsettling to realize her daughter had been passed along from sitter to sitter like a hot potato, but beggars couldn’t be choosers so, in the end, she tried to find comfort in the fact that Trixie had been in capable hands the entire time. Sort of.

Lucifer, who had followed the detectives in his own car, walked into the apartment a minute after their arrival. Trixie’s face lit up the moment she saw him. Wriggling out of her dad’s arms, she rushed over to greet him at the door. 

“Lucifer!”

Lucifer was still holding the handle when he noticed the girl running straight for him. He swiftly stepped outside, into the safety of the exterior hallway, pulling the door almost shut, and using it as a barrier to keep the little critter away from him. 

“Stay!” he said skittishly, peeking in from the other side just to make sure she did as he had requested. 

“Come and play with us!” she smiled up at him through the thin slit between the door and the frame. Undeterred by his reaction, Trixie squeezed her little hand through the narrow space to grab his. It wasn’t like there was anywhere he could hide so, with a reluctant groan, Lucifer just let her guide him into the living room. 

“Amenadiel is having _astro-tea_ in my palace on Mars!” Trixie told him. “Come and join us!”

Chloe tilted her head, eyes narrowed. “Where did Maze go?”

“She’s out on a job,” Amenadiel replied. “A bounty that couldn’t keep.”

Once he got over the unpleasantness of being dragged into the apartment by the miniature human, Lucifer took notice of the small table with the fake tea setting meticulously on display, and stared at Amenadiel’s getup with a mixture of shock and chagrin. 

“What happened to you, brother?” he asked, horrified.

Dan tried to disguise a chuckle as a cough, while Chloe was the most pragmatic of the group.

“Trixie, baby, you should’ve been in bed hours ago!”

“But I’m not tired,” the child pouted. “And we were having so much fun!”

“Clearly,” Lucifer chimed in, still perturbed by the sight of his brother in drag. 

Chloe raked her fingers through her hair and addressed Amenadiel. “So, Maze met with you here and then she left? When did she leave?” she asked, trying to make sense of the sequence of events.

“About an hour ago,” the angel replied. He had flung the hat over the table unceremoniously and was pulling the plastic necklace over his head as he rose up to his full height. “Apparently, it takes a village.”

“And a good shag!” Lucifer laughed. “What are you getting out of this?”

Trixie looked up at him with a frown.

“What’s a ‘shag’?” she asked. 

Both Dan and Chloe sent Lucifer a reproachful stare filled with exasperation. 

“Go put you pajamas on, baby,” Chloe told her daughter, deflecting her attention and slipping into full-fledged mommy mode. “And brush your teeth. It’s way past your bedtime.” She then turned to Amenadiel, the palm of her hand on her forehead to ward off the headache that had been looming over her since they left the precinct. “Thank you for staying with her tonight.” 

“Yeah, thanks, man,” Dan echoed with open gratitude. “We were in a serious pinch.”

But Amenadiel appeared unfazed by their words of appreciation. There was no need for them. His motives had been self-serving in part, so he remained stoic, the only acknowledgment a faint nod of his head.

“Well, you must have a laundry list of good deeds still pending,” Lucifer said placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder and half guiding, half pushing him towards the exit. “Let me walk you out.”

Chloe walked after them, caught them by the front door. “Wait, Lucifer,” she called before they had the chance to step outside. “Are you leaving?” There had been a trace of trepidation in her voice, subtle, yet obvious enough for him to notice. Cursing her transparency, she tried to disguise it as professional diligence. “I just figured we have two potential victims but no real suspect so…”

He flashed her a grin in the dim light of the exterior hallway, a sexy slash of white that touched her heart. “I just need a quick word with my bro, here. Then I’m all yours, Detective.” He had practically purred the last words, the erotic tinge in his voice making her cheeks burn. She offered him a faint nod, whispered a barely audible ‘kay’, and thanked Amenadiel once again before stepping back into the apartment to give them some privacy. 

Amenadiel’s frown was an open question mark. “What was that all about?” he asked once they were alone. 

Lucifer leaned against the railing and lit up a cigarette. “A new chapter in my earthbound life, I suppose,” he shrugged, blowing out a puff of smoke.

His aura of self-satisfaction didn’t go amiss by his brother, who regarded him quietly for a long moment in the stillness of the night. “Just make sure you don’t take a bigger bite than you can chew.” 

Eyebrow rising in defiance, Lucifer’s first reaction was a derisive scoff. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, come on, Luci! Do I really have to spell it out for you?” Amenadiel half winced. “You don’t have a faithful bone in your oversexed body. She’s nothing like the kaleidoscope of wom— _people_ who parade through your bedroom day in and day out. She’s… she’s _different_ , okay?” He searched his brother’s eyes hoping to infuse some sense into him. “Trust me. You don’t want to mess with this one.”

“Thank you _so_ much for your unrequested words of wisdom,” Lucifer replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm. “Next time I need relationship advice, I’ll make sure to turn to you. Oh, _wait_ … How are things with Maze, by the way? Out of the doghouse yet?”

Amenadiel clenched his jaw tightly. It was just like Lucifer to hit the nerve that hurt the most. He guessed it was his own fault for letting his guard down. He was dealing with the _Devil_ , after all. Their time on Earth might have humanized them to a certain extent, but it hadn’t changed that fundamental fact. It was easy to forget at times, though. 

“You wanted to talk,” he said in the end, changing the subject.

“Yes,” Lucifer sighed, his demeanor shifting from belligerent to subdued. “I think the detective’s spawn might be the next target. Well, either she or the Douche. The bloody clue wasn’t all that specific. Now, we both know one way to avoid any more bloodshed would be for me to give them what they want.”

“Isn’t that something you should’ve done three deaths ago?” Amenadiel accused.

Lucifer clenched his jaw, his eyes tempered steel as he regarded his brother with a mixture of pain and defiance. “You’d loved that, wouldn’t you?”

But Amenadiel wasn’t in the mood for a confrontation. Besides, if Lucifer was desperate enough to ask for his help, letting him twist in the wind would not only be wrong, but petty. Pride had already cost him too much as to keep on tempting fate. 

“So what is it you want from me?” he asked. 

“I just need you to help me find another way to make these shapeless bastards go away. And, if dear old Dad ends up being behind all this, I _swear_ I’ll—“

“He’s _not_ behind this,” Amenadiel stated with certainty. 

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because He wouldn’t let anything happen to Chloe,” he answered, avoiding his brother’s questioning stare.

“As reassuring as I _fail_ to find your assessment, I’m going to need a bit more than that to move forward.”

A pair of headlights donned down the empty street and into the driveway, bringing their discussion to a temporary halt. They both watched as Maze stepped out of her car and climbed the short flight of stairs onto the stretch of hallway where they were standing, her expression sour. 

“I lost him!” she snarled. “An entire day sitting in the stupid car to find him gone by the time I made it back to that fucking club in Reseda. Tell Chloe, next time she needs a sitter, she can Google one! I’m not her goddamned go-to person for all things child related!” She peered over Lucifer’s shoulder and noticed the light was still on inside the apartment. “Is she awake? Then, allow me to do the honors!”

Lucifer grabbed her by the elbow and held her back. “Hold it there, Maze,” he said, somewhat tickled by his demon’s rant. Her feistiness was always a turn-on. Or, at the very least, charmingly amusing. “Not the right time for that.”

She yanked her arm free, still fuming. “Why?”

“The small human’s life might be in danger,” Amenadiel told her, making her turn to face him for the first time. “The shadows have apparently chosen their next target.”

“Well, let’s not forget Detective Douche is also in the running,” Lucifer reminded him.

“What do you mean her life is in danger?” Maze said, disregarding Lucifer’s remark. She had swung from one end of the emotional spectrum to the other, concern now written all over her face. “How do you know that?”

“Because what better way to make Samael submit than to go after the one thing that’s keeping him here in the first place!” Lucifer hissed, admitting for the first time what he’d been denying to himself ever since he’d crossed paths with the detective. “But, what I can’t figure out is… why not go after _her_ in the first place?”

“They can’t touch Chloe,” Maze blurted out, and bit her lip the moment she caught the dire warning in Amenadiel’s hardened stare. 

Lucifer’s eyes were like two laser pointers on hers, his brows creasing. “Oh?”

“If _you_ have no effect on her, what makes you think they would?” Maze said without skipping a beat.

She sent Amenadiel an accusing _‘I can’t believe you haven’t told him yet’_ look that made him lower his gaze to the ground and shift from one foot to the other uncomfortably. Fortunately, Lucifer had been too wrapped up in his own troubled thoughts to notice the subtle exchange. 

“I’m just not sure they’re working alone. They’re not that organized,” Lucifer said pensively. “I have a feeling there’s someone pulling the strings behind all this.”

“Yeah, but who could want you back in hell desperately enough to leave this trail of carnage behind?” Amenadiel wondered.

Lucifer had given it a great deal of thought in the past few days, had even flirted with the idea the perpetrator might be one of his own demons, a rogue soldier bidding for much needed order in that quagmire that must be the underworld he left behind. Rubbing a hand over his stubbled jaw, he kept on pondering about it, grasping at a myriad of elusive answers, none of which made any sense.

“Any idea where the rod could be?” Maze asked.

“Rod?” Amenadiel frowned. 

“It’s more like a _lance_ , really,” Lucifer clarified.

“ _What_ rod?” Amenadiel insisted.

“Well, according to the scriptures, it’s a rod,” Maze countered.

“Oh, what do _they_ know!” Lucifer growled.

“Hello! What rod!” 

Both Maze and Lucifer became finally aware of Amenadiel’s exasperation. That’s right, he was out of the loop concerning the specifics of the case. He was merely aware of the broader strokes, but had never been presented with the grisly details. Undoubtedly, the more he learned about it, the deeper his belief that the earthly and the divine were never meant to twine. His sanctimonious frown pointed at such. 

The answer seemed to dawn on him all on its own. “Wait, you don’t mean…”

“Yes,” Lucifer replied. “It appears good ole _Shebet_ has found its way to Earth.”

“I always thought it was more like a _staff_ ,” Amenadiel mumbled to himself.

“Dearie me! Are we really going to argue over semantics?” Lucifer gave the cigarette a quick tap, partly to shed some of its building ash, partly out of frustration. “The point is that it is _here_ , in L.A.”

“But… how?”

“Oh, I don’t know, brother. How did Azrael’s blade make it here? Could it be through the hands of some unearthly dimwit using one of the many portals we use to slip back and forth between realms?” 

Maze folded her arms over her chest. “So, where is it now?”

“I don’t know, Maze! If I knew that, at least we’d have an idea as to the next _accident’s_ possible location,” Lucifer said using air quotes around the word ‘accident’. Though the question wasn’t entirely ridiculous. “At the very least, we know it’s no longer in the abbey. The last victim was branded inside police headquarters. Cheeky bastard’s getting bolder.” 

It was Amenadiel who asked the obvious question. “Well, didn’t you search for it?”

“By the time we got to the crime scene, there was nothing there except the naked bloke and his crying partner. Trust me when I tell you had the rod been there, I would’ve seen it.”

“Maybe you could… I dunno, _sense_ its proximity,” Maze shrugged, throwing a wild theory out there to test if it stuck. “Wasn’t it the almighty Samael’s signature weapon when you were up there?”

“It’s not a magic wand!” Lucifer replied sardonically. “Besides, I haven’t wielded it for _eons_. For all I remember, the damned thing looks like a glorified cheerleader’s baton!”

The demon smirked at him, somewhat amused by his remark. They clearly had their work cut out for them, and the clock kept ticking. Whether the supernatural element was an advantage or a handicap still remained to be seen. On the one hand, humans were quite difficult to work with. They either lacked the faith or the intellectual capacity to comprehend things beyond what was tangible to them. On the other hand, it wasn’t like those inferior creatures didn’t have the help of two very capable celestial beings and a demon to aid them in the investigation, even if their capabilities had been somewhat diminished by their prolonged stay on this plane. They still knew the rules of the game, and that ought to make up for the humans’ shortcomings.

Lucifer took one last drag, polished the rest of the cigarette and extinguished it on one of the stone benches, flicking the stub onto the nearby street. “Okay, I’m guessing you lovebirds need some time to talk,” he said, failing to sound as jolly as he’d hoped for. “I’m going back inside. Try not to wake up the neighbors should your little spat turn into some sort of foreplay.”

*****************

Trixie’s breathing was deep and even, and Chloe knew she ought to take her to her room, let her sleep in her own bed. But she couldn’t bring herself to break that tender spell just yet. So she sat on the sofa with the child fast asleep against her, watching as her tiny chest rose and fell in a soothing rhythm. 

She only noticed Lucifer’s presence when he rounded the coffee table, his stealth as flawless as that of a Navy Seal, or a black panther on a nightly hunt. He towered over them, observing the scene as if it were some sort of case study in family dynamics which, judging by his facial expression, made no sense to him. 

“Come, sit,” Chloe whispered, pointing her chin at the empty space next to Trixie. When she saw him hesitate, she rolled her eyes, her lips stretching into a sardonic smile. “Relax, Lucifer. She won’t bite.”

He huffed out a soft chuckle that could either mean _‘yeah, right!’_ or _‘I’m not afraid of your tiny child’_ , and swayed from toes to heels while considering her request. Letting out a sigh of resignation, he finally lowered himself onto the sofa careful not to wake the sleeping girl. He crammed his body against the corner of the armrest, as far away as physically possible from them, his rigid back a clear testament of his uneasiness. 

“Did Dan sneak out without us noticing?” he said, failing to hide his discomfort as he pointed his thumb towards the front door. “I must admit, the one thing Detective Douche really excels at is going unnoticed.”

Chloe raised a mocking eyebrow at his predictable effort to use humor as a shield and belittle Dan in the process.

“No. I asked him to spend the night,” she murmured. “I let him take my bedroom.”

It was Lucifer’s turn to cock an eyebrow, though his was in mild surprise and, perhaps, something else…

“Oh,” he exhaled quietly. “Lucky bloke.”

“I’m sharing the bed with Trixie tonight.”

Her need to clarify was met with a crooked smile. An unspoken reply that let her know that, not only was he not worried about her former husband’s proximity in the slightest, but he was confident as to who she would invite into her bed if given the choice. 

_Cocky bastard_. 

But she couldn’t deny the obvious. After all, she’d already had a taste of the forbidden fruit.

Chloe’s eyes trailed from her sleeping daughter to her partner. Lucifer’s arrogant grin had faded, his mind most likely drifting away from the carnal, and into the direness of the situation they were facing. 

“Where’s Amenadiel?” she asked. 

“I suppose he’s either groveling for forgiveness, or making out with Maze as we speak.”

“Maze is here?”

“Yes. So, in the off chance she forgives him for his latest transgression, whatever that might be, make sure to have some earplugs handy.”

“Lucifer…” 

Chloe grimaced at his innuendo, but all she could do to muffle the chuckle that burst from her throat was bite her lower lip. 

It was a strange family, their obscure past notwithstanding. Chloe wondered if Amenadiel was aware Lucifer used Maze as his personal sex slave on occasion. The thought gave her pause. She wanted to believe the kiss she and Lucifer had shared earlier in the penthouse had changed his need for deviant sex, but that was probably just naïve on her part. This was _Lucifer_. ‘Drugs, sex and rock’n roll’ Lucifer. 

_Oh, God! What was she getting into?_

She was setting herself up for a broken heart. She knew that much. And yet, the more she tried to resist him, the stronger the attraction became. Not for the first time, his words echoed in her mind.

 _Walking heroin… Highly addictive…_

_Damn him!_

Didn’t he say his wiles didn’t work on her? What had changed, she wondered. Was it just lust, or was there something deeper going on between them?

Chloe chased those thoughts away and focused on Trixie’s sleeping form beside her. All that wouldn’t matter if anything were to happen to her daughter. Or to Dan, by that matter. Her fingers traced through the soft brown hair and the child’s lips twitched upward. Chloe wanted nothing more than to protect her. She felt her chest swell with love at the sight of her tiny body curled into a ball by her side.

“It was sweet of your brother to stay with Trixie tonight,” she said, pulling a loose strand of hair from the child’s face. She couldn’t stop herself from cuddling her, from watching her serene expression in that dreamless state. “If something were to happen to her, I don’t know what I would do.”

“Nothing’s going to happen to your little human, Detective,” Lucifer said quietly, though she could detect a glimmer of uncertainty in his voice. “But, in the unlikely event that it did, you’re still young enough to have more.”

Chloe glared at him, horrified. She was having a hard time trying to understand what would compel him to say something as heartless and out of touch. Perhaps the worst part was that he appeared to have no idea how utterly insensitive his words had been. Only when he studied her expression further, did he seem to click as to the inadequacy of his statement.

“My apologies, Detective,” he said, sounding contrite. “I didn’t mean to imply she is by any means replaceable. I just meant…” His uneasiness became quite clear as he shifted even further into the crook of the sofa, if that was even possible. “I mean, she’s obviously the most important person in your life.”

“Yeah,” she told him, her tone oozing scorn. “You know, Lucifer, sometimes your off-the-wall comments make me wonder about you. Only a sociopath could…” Chloe tried her best to tame her anger and not let her resentment get the better of her. “Anyway, this might come as a shock to you, but nothing can replace the love a parent feels for their child.”

“Yes, well, that’s easy for you to say. Yours is more affable than most,” he exhaled. “She’s small, annoyingly vivacious, and rather apt in the art of manipulation, which I must admit, is a quality I actually admire in your little spawn.” He shrugged, his gaze flashing over hers for a second. “I just wonder if you’ll feel the same way the day she decides to show her rebellious streak and turn against everything you stand for.”

“That will probably happen sooner than I’m ready for,” she retorted. “It’s called _adolescence_. And, I can assure you, no matter how much crap she puts me through during those teenage years, there’s nothing she can do that will make me love her any less.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Of course I’m sure!” she replied, stunned that he would question something so basic. “I might disapprove of her misguided actions, but she will always be my daughter!” Chloe saw the open skepticism on his face and, in a flash, it all made sense to her: his cynical stance on parenthood, his insensitive comments, his overall aloofness... “Wait, is this is about the fallout you had with _your_ dad?”

He froze, his gaze fixed on hers as his carefree smirk gradually faded into a scowl. “’Fallout’ sounds about right,” he said darkly. “And, believe me when I tell you that He is not nearly as understanding as you seem to be.”

“Lucifer,” she began, her face softening. “No matter what you might have done, or how terrible you think it was, I’m certain your father still loves you. You’re his _son_.”

His eyes glistened in the semi-darkness. At first, Chloe thought it was him opening up emotionally, but soon she realized it was something much darker, way more sinister. An unprecedented reaction she’d never seen in him before. It scared her. Unable to withstand the intensity of his stare any longer, she was forced to break eye contact. 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Detective,” he said finally. His voice had acquired an ominous tone that stood in complete contrast to the light-hearted jester she was used to. “You see, I’m His biggest disappointment. He’s _ashamed_ of me.”

Chloe shook her head in defiance. “No. I refuse to believe that,” she countered. It was probably foolish of her to push him into such an unchartered territory. She was clearly rubbing salt onto old wounds, but if this was her chance to learn more about him, she was willing to take the risk. She was a cop. That’s what she did. After all, he would never hurt her. Or so she wanted to believe as she probed further. “The scars on your back… You told me once they were your dad’s fault. What did you mean by that?”

“It’s a long story,” he said, his eyes so dark in the dim light they appeared menacing. 

At least his voice had lost some of that edginess that had made her so anxious a moment ago. He leaned forward on the sofa and his nervous fingers began fidgeting with one of Trixie’s play teacups. The toy, while ridiculously tiny in his hands, seemed to help him ease some of his mounting tension. 

“Do you have any whiskey in the house?” he asked her through a forced smile. 

“Maze keeps some in the kitchen. Top left cupboard,” she replied, watching him raise from the sofa.

Chloe had met her share of teens and adults marked by the psychological scars of child abuse, but Lucifer seemed to be in a league of his own. His level of resentment towards his father was something she’d never come across. She wanted so desperately to help him, but how could she, when he kept refusing to confide in her? 

“Can I get you one?” she heard him ask from the kitchen.

“No, thanks.” 

He returned a few minutes later, short glass in hand, and stood quietly by the bay window staring out into the deserted street. Their conversation appeared to have hit a dead end, not another word spoken. Only Trixie’s soft breathing could be heard over the deafening silence. 

“It was a mistake,” he eventually said, his voice low and measured.

Chloe had been observing him, mildly enchanted by his stature, the elegance of his movements, the way the perfectly tailored three piece suit contoured his body, the old-world aura that surrounded him adding to his undeniable magnetism. She made sure not to wake up Trixie as she raised from the sofa, laying the child’s head comfortably on one of the pillows and planting a soft kiss on her temple. 

“What was?” she asked, walking up to where he stood and half sitting on the window ledge to face him. “The feud with your dad?”

“No,” Lucifer answered after a beat. He downed the rest of the whiskey in one long swig and focused his attention on the empty glass, his mood unusually gloomy. “I don’t know why you affect me the way you do, Detective.” 

His dire tone made Chloe brace herself. It wasn’t like him to show emotion without hiding behind the safety curtain of a humorous remark. She nodded silently, but did not speak. 

“I have spent countless hours lying awake trying to figure out what it is about you that makes everything else in my life so bloody _mundane_ ,” he continued with a wistful grin. “When I first came here, every day was a party. Endless nights filled with drugs, and booze, and sex...” 

Chloe found herself enthralled by the richness in his voice, his uncanny enunciation, the way his diction caressed every word, and the peculiar way in which he stretched the sibilant sound after ‘else’ or ‘drugs’ or ‘sex’ in an almost _reptilian_ way. 

“One day you came along and all that became trite.” His eyes narrowed, unfocused, looking past the empty glass. “Yes, I can find temporary enjoyment in a drug induced stupor, or at the bottom of an expensive bottle of aged bourbon, or even at the hands of a highly skilled sexual partner. But the thrill… That _euphoria_ derived from all those simple pleasures vanished the moment you came into the picture.” He huffed out a bemused little breath. “It was replaced by an entirely different kind of rush. When I’m with you, I can... I can feel my heart _beating_.” 

He seemed dazed by that simple fact, as if it was something so hard to fathom the mere realization made him question the reality of it. 

Tears began to well in her eyes, but she blinked them away. She was stronger than this. “Why can’t you just be honest with me?” she said, willing her voice to remain steady. “This… secret, whatever it is, it’s _crushing_ you! Let me share the load, Lucifer, _please_.”

He kept his gaze fastened on the damned empty glass, like a lifeline. “I wish it were that simple.”

“It can’t be as complicated as you make it sound,” she challenged, her voice breaking. “You insist on pushing me away. Why?”

Her chest tightened with the effort to keep her building anguish at bay. And then he finally met her gaze, and his reply trampled over the last vestiges of her tough façade. 

“Because I really care about you, Chloe,” he said softly. “A lot more than I should.”

Hearing him speak her name caused a sharp tug on her heart, sweet and painful all at once.

God, they needed to get past this! He had come so close to taking that step earlier, at the penthouse. She could tell he wanted to, but something was holding him back. Was he really that afraid of her reaction? What could he have possibly done in the past that was _so_ terrible?

Chloe’s lips curled into a thin smile. “Is caring about someone so awful?” 

Lucifer regarded her tenderly for a long moment, his eyes glinting with a tinge of sadness.

“It is when you put their lives in danger.”

The timber in his voice had left little doubt as to how much he believed that to be a fact. But Chloe wasn’t buying it. He was letting his inner demons take over. This case was affecting him in a strange way, and she feared he might spiral into a rampage of self-destruction once again. She could see the subtle signs and it terrified her. 

She closed her eyes momentarily a tiny voice materialized right beside them. 

“Mommy, I’m thirsty.”

Lucifer flinched, startled by the little girl’s sudden presence. He found himself trapped between the nearby wall and the small human, and was a bit relieved when Chloe picked her up. The girl curled around her mother’s embrace, smiling sleepily at him.

“I’m going to get her a cup of water and take her to bed,” Chloe told him. “You’re welcome to stay if you’d like.”

“No,” he declined, his stare focused on the half-asleep child in her arms. “I better get going. It’s been an exhausting day. Besides, all your best beds are taken and your sofa looks dreadfully uncomfortable.”

*****************

_The view from the penthouse at night was always breathtaking. They sat across from each other in comfortable conversation while a mellow female voice sang in the background. The exquisite red wine was perfectly chilled as he poured it into the glass she was holding._

_“Say when,” he said._

_“Wheeeeen!” she chuckled when he went way past the reasonable line._

_They made a silent toast to nothing in particular. It had been quite an awful day, so they were both grateful it was over. Mild nervousness was best tamed with humor and they both made a good attempt at it._

_“You know, it takes months to get a reservation in this place,” he quipped._

_“Oh, yeah!” she replied trying to keep a straight face. “The fries are amazing!”_

_“Thank you! I made them myself.”_

_Their laughter came easily, light banter that flowed naturally and carefree. At one point it faded into a tentative silence, and then his voice lost its lighthearted tenor. He leaned forward, the moment shedding its humorous skin._

_“Detective, what you said today, in the courtroom—“_

_“Was the truth.”_

_She reached for his hand, registered the mild shock on his face when her thumb brushed lightly against his knuckles. Except, it wasn’t his face anymore. She was sitting across from a creature that wasn’t human. His skin was rugged and tinted in different shades of red, as if badly scorched. But the most haunting thing about him were his eyes. They were hollow pools of an undefinable shade, not of this world, framed by pronounced sockets that added to his ghoulish appearance._

_And yet, despite all that, his smile was warm, almost… hopeful._

_She leaned in for a kiss, unafraid. It was a magnetic pull impossible to fight. Their attraction grew stronger as they drew closer, and closer, until their lips finally met._

Lucifer opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the cold empty space beside him on the bed. The second thing were the tears moistening his cheeks. He rolled onto his side, held tightly onto the silk covered pillow and allowed them to flow freely. Too defeated to fight it any longer, he gave into the gut wrenching agony that had been slowly consuming him like a deadly infection. 

It was all he could do to remain afloat. Unable to fall back into Morpheus arms, he spent the rest of the night tossing and turning. Dawn found him still awake hours later, torn from within and embraced to the absence of her presence beside him.

**[To Be Continued…]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feedback, Kudos and Bookmarks. Feel free to drop me a line and let me know what you think. ;-)


	14. The Sound of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words and for the Kudos and Bookmarks. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Dr. Martin had left her small condo in Pasadena a good twenty minutes earlier than usual. She hoped to beat the rush hour traffic that was starting to build on the 210, and that was slowly becoming the usual hellish nightmare people would endure as punishment for having chosen a suburban lifestyle. But this particular morning, Linda was ahead of the game. She had even had time to stop by her favorite coffee shop on East Washington to pick up a chai latte and a Danish before heading to the office. 

Though she wasn’t the first one to arrive, it was nice to see the parking lot with just a few scattered cars. Some early birds in her building were probably already hard at work, but for once she had no trouble parking near the entrance of the building. She should’ve parked a little farther away to walk off the delicious apple pastry she was about to indulge in, but her feet were already protesting as her new shoes kept digging into her toes, and she couldn’t wait to kick them off the moment she sat behind her desk.

So, brown paper bag and to-go coffee cup in hand, she walked the short distance down the contemporary hallway and stepped into the waiting area of her office, only to find a dog-tired looking Lucifer sitting hunched forward on one of the chairs. 

“Lucifer,” she said in surprise. “I wasn’t expecting you. Do we have an appointment?”

“We don’t,” he replied standing up. “I’m not really here for therapy, Doctor. I just need to talk to you.” Lucifer held her stare, visibly nervous if the jittery hands inside his pockets were any indication of his mental state. “You know, as a friend.”

“Oh,” she acknowledged, intrigued by his request. “Yes, of course. Come on in.”

She unlocked the door to her office and he followed her inside, taking a seat on the couch while she dropped her purse and breakfast on her desk and shrugged out of her jacket. As she did every morning, she opened the small refrigerator concealed under her oversized desk, poured some bottled water into a big glass jar, and placed it on a tray next to a couple of clean glasses and some napkins before setting it on the coffee table. Lucifer thanked her with a faint nod and proceeded to fill one of the glasses with water. 

“Do you mind if I play some music?” she asked. “It’s a silly morning routine of mine.”

Walking over to a Bluetooth speaker resting on the low shelf below the window, Linda began sorting through the music folder on her phone and clicked on one of her preferred playlists. A second later, the unmistakable sound of a piano concerto filtered through the small device.

Lucifer broke into a wistful smile. “Ah, Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata,” he said through narrowed eyes. “This brings back memories! Quite an interesting chap.”

Linda found herself awestruck, a warm feeling of reverence spreading through her mind. “You met Ludwig van Beethoven?” she asked, eyes wide. “Wait, did he… sell his soul to the Devil?”

“Why does everybody assume I’m in the soul purchasing business?” he answered in mild exasperation. “Do you know how many people walk the Earth as we speak? A fraction of those seven billion are bound to head down to hell for free, don’t you think? No, no, he was my mentor, of sorts.”

“He was?” she asked taking a seat beside him in lieu of her regular chair across from the couch. 

“Piano instructor, if you will. See, I fell enamored with classical music during a visit after attending Mozart’s Number 5 concerto in Vienna. The sound of the piano was especially captivating. I vowed to return soon after just to learn how to play this wonderful instrument. There was this child prodigy born in Bonn who was following in Mozart’s footsteps. I waited a few years to approach him as he honed his skills on the piano and, by the time he turned twenty years old, we crossed paths. I introduced him to a few key people, and the rest, as they say, is history.” He took a gulp of water and placed the glass back on the table with a mild shrug. “Of course, no deal came without sacrifice in those days.”

“His mysterious deafness…” Linda said without actually asking the question.

Lucifer blew out a heavy sigh. “An unfortunate side effect to our arrangement, I’m afraid.”

“Wow!” Linda breathed out. “I can’t believe it! You were actually Beethoven’s apprentice. Wasn’t there anybody down in…well, you know where who could’ve taught you?”

Lucifer lifted one shoulder in a half shrug.

“There is no music in hell.”

He had said it matter-of-factly, as if it were something unquestionable, and yet, there had been a trace of longing in his voice.

“Oh,” Linda said, not really knowing how to respond to that.

A second thought seemed to cross his mind, and he sent a quick glance her way. “Well, there is a section in hell that plays the Macarena on a loop twenty four seven, but I don’t believe that counts.”

Despite the fluid melody playing in the background and the ease in which the conversation seemed to be flowing, he appeared to be far from relaxed. Leaning forward, he rested his forearms on his knees while the fingers of his left hand played with the onyx ring he wore around the middle finger of his right one. Seconds ticked by where the rich chords of the piano concerto filled the air, but no words were spoken. 

Linda waited patiently for him to open up. She knew him well enough by now to know he sometimes needed a little time to organize his thoughts. Though, at one point, noticing he needed a little extra help than usual, the therapist in her finally stepped in. 

“Does it have special powers?” she asked, pointing at the ring by gently lifting her chin in its direction. If she got him talking, regardless of the subject matter, whatever was bothering him would naturally find its way out. “You never seem to take it off.”

Lucifer was slightly thrown by the question. He stopped fiddling with it just to study the dark stone for a second. “It was a gift from my brother, Gabriel,” he answered quietly. “He gave it to me the day my Father sentenced me to… well, you know the story.” He took a lungful of air and let it out in an extended sigh that seemed to deflate him. “It absorbs negative energy. Strange. Here on Earth it’s always been black. Down in hell it takes on many different colors, not that you’d recognize most of them. They exist outside what your human scientists call the _spectrum of light_.”

“So it has magical powers,” she concluded, way more fascinated about it that she ought to be.

Lucifer laughed at her remark. “No, no,” he said, tickled by her assumption. “It’s not like in comic books. It doesn’t bestow any superpowers onto those who wear it, if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

But his amusement was short lived, his expression darkening as he stared into the stone. “Although it is believed to keep unwanted emotions at bay.”

“Is it not fulfilling its purpose?” 

But Lucifer didn’t appear to be listening. He was once again trapped inside his own thoughts, his furrowed brow a clear sign that his troubles weighed heavily on him.

“What made you get over your fear?” he asked out of the blue, her earlier question brushed aside like a speck of dust. 

“You mean after you showed me your real face?”

“I wouldn’t call it my real face,” he said. “Just the part of me I keep hidden from everyone here. What you see now is what I look like in this realm. What I chose to show you a few months ago is merely a distorted image of that figure you know as the Devil. Something your mind would be able to comprehend. If you were to take a stroll down the caverns of hell, you’d find my appearance to be rather different.”

“Oh, God!” Linda’s eyes went wide, her hand flying to her mouth. “Am I going to be taking that particular stroll?”

“You seem to have me confused with Someone else,” Lucifer sneered, his brief glance skyward accentuating his already pronounced frown. He regarded her for an eternal second, his enigmatic expression spurring her heart into a frantic gallop. “In any case,” he finally said, resting back against the sofa, “I’m not at liberty to say. You still have quite a few years ahead of you to misbehave, and free will can be such a tricky bugger. I mean, having sex with the Devil is not exactly the straightest route to heaven. Anyway, back to m—”

“No, no, no, no, no…” she cut in, agitation permeating her every gesture. “You cannot just leave it at that! Am I already on the list?”

“The list?” he chuckled. “You make it sound so formal.”

“Lucifer!”

“First of all, there is no such thing as ‘a list’, but if there was,” his voice trailed, adding suspense just to toy with her emotions. “No. You’d have to do something particularly outrageous to—”

“Oh, thank _God_!” she exclaimed, letting out a heavy sigh of relief.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Yes, He seems to always get all the credit. Now, can we please get back to my question?”

“You want to know how I managed to wrap my head around the shattering realization that those beliefs my rational mind had discarded as myth and superstition my whole adult life turned out to be real.”

“No, that part is still a work in progress, my dear Doctor,” he said dismissively. “What I want to know is how you got over the fear. The evening you found out, I left you… broken,” he said for a lack of a better word. “And yet, here we are now. Discussing celestial aesthetics and damnation lists.”

“Yes. I must admit I had one hell of an existential crisis the day you showed me your true… I mean, the Devil’s face,” she said, her unintended pun pulling a faint smile from both of them. “But Maze can be really persuasive. She made me realize how the basic dynamics of our relationship hadn’t really changed. And she was right. So, I managed to convince myself that our therapy sessions had simply taken a whole new dimension. An out of this world, earthshattering into a million pieces, life altering dimension…” 

Her mind drifted away for a long moment. Truth be told, she was still not really over the implications of her discovery, and she found it pretty difficult to ground herself at times. 

“Right,” he said breaking through the prolonged silence. “But you did get over your fear eventually. I mean, I don’t make your skin crawl anymore. Do I?” 

The last question had been asked with a shred of uncertainty, so she offered him a kind smile to dissipate his apprehension. Still, there was something deeper at the core of his request. She could tell that much. 

“What is this really about, Lucifer?”

“It’s just that for the first time since I can remember, I wish I were someone else,” he said quietly. “I guess, in a way, I’m feeling…” he searched his thoughts, looking for the right word, visibly stunned as it eventually dawned on him. “ _Regret_ ,” he whispered. 

Linda nodded, more to encourage him forth on his journey to self-discovery than anything else. Apparently, no matter how friendly the chat, their patient/doctor relationship never wavered. 

“Is that something you have never experienced before?” she asked.

“I guess not.” 

He had spoken so quietly, Linda thought for a moment she had imagined his reply. 

Lucifer fixed his stare on a random spot of the carpet, and she pictured him shuffling through millennia of deeds and misdeeds, trying to find an instance of regret in his infamous past.

“Is this about your brother Uriel?” she asked at last. 

Linda found her own words completely surreal. She was talking about an angel from the Bible as if he’d been the victim of some mundane, unhappy accident. It felt a lot like a dream, except she knew for a fact she was awake. Or so she wanted to believe. Perhaps she was lying somewhere in a coma and none of this was real. After all, here she was. Chatting with the Devil… 

“I remember how hard that was on you,” she continued, crawling back into the therapist skin. “Are you feeling regretful over that?”

He shook his head slowly. 

“No. I felt guilty over that,” he answered evenly. “But, Uriel didn’t give me a choice, so I was forced to…” He swallowed hard, the memory obviously still raw in his mind. “As insane as it may sound, if I had to do it all over again, I’d make the same decision. There was no other way.”

“I see,” she said in understanding. “What is it, then?”

He clenched his jaw tightly, the sheer struggle to get the words out making his entire body visibly tense. 

“For the first time ever, Doctor, I wish I had never fallen.”

*****************

Chloe was already on her third cup of coffee that morning. She busied around her workstation at the precinct, going over autopsy files and forensic pictures and the four floorplans to the locations where the deaths had taken place just in case they might have missed something, a single piece of evidence that might point them in the right direction. There was still no sign of the branding weapon. Still no clue as to what it could possibly be, other than it was blunt, could withstand extremely high temperatures and was made of a material impossible to identify.

 _Could the search be any broader?_ Chloe thought with chagrin.

She stole a quick glance in Trixie’s direction. The girl was sitting at her desk, submerged in a series of drawings that had kept her entertained for the past half hour. At least here in headquarters she could keep an eye on her. And, as nonchalant as she tried to be about it, on Dan as well. He was hunched over his own desk going over similar evidence and, by the look on his face, not having much luck making sense of any of it either. Without any suspects or real witnesses, they were grasping at straws. Whoever the perpetrator might be, he or she was savvy enough as to leave behind limited clues that were impossible to pursue. 

It was almost as if they were chasing after a ghost!

Her coffee mug was almost empty by the time she heard Lucifer’s jovial voice behind her.

“Good morning, Detective.”

He had called her earlier to inform her that he was going to come into the precinct a little later. She supposed he had club things to sort through, whatever that entailed. She couldn’t really blame him. They were all exhausted as it was after putting in so many hours on the case, so she could only imagine what it would be like trying to run a successful business on the side. 

“Good morning,” she replied without lifting her eyes from the file she was studying. When she did, her latest dream popped into her head immediately at the sight of him. 

It had been _him_ , hadn’t it? 

Sobering up right away to avoid any weirdness between them, she simply looked into her empty mug and then lifted it as in a toast. “I’m gonna get another cup of coffee,” she told him. “Want one?”

“That’d be lovely,” he accepted with a nod. “Black, no sugar, please.”

“I know how you take your coffee,” she smirked brushing past him. 

“Hi, Lucifer!” Trixie beamed, swiveling the chair from side to side.

“Offspring,” he acknowledged in greeting. 

Cocking his head to the side, he looked at the series of drawings the girl had scattered all over the desk, different patterned shapes in all colors of the rainbow. He frowned, trying to make sense of them until curiosity got the better of him. 

“What are those supposed to be?”

“Dreamcatchers!” she answered pouring her attention on the feather she was currently coloring in bright orange. “There is a Native American girl in my class. She says dreamcatchers get rid of bad dreams.”

“Really?” he asked mildly interested. He was keeping a discretional distance from her, but leaned in closer to get a better look.

“Yes. See? Bad dreams get caught in this net over here,” she said pointing at a crisscrossed area inside the shape, “so that the good dreams can go through. Then the good dreams slide down these feathers and get into your mind while you sleep.”

“How very New Age,” he murmured as he admired the meticulous work the girl had put into coloring each and every one. “Why the extensive collection? Have you been having bad dreams?”

“No. Mommy has,” she answered with a shrug. “I heard her telling Maze this morning how she keeps having all these weird dreams at night.”

“Oh,” he frowned, taking one step closer to the child. “What kind of dreams?”

“Silly ones,” Chloe said from behind him. “A smidge of milk and two sugars, right?”

He was about to protest when he caught on to her mocking smirk. He could be so easily teased at times! She handed him a steaming blue mug, ignoring his pouty remark about not having brought some teeny-tiny doughnuts to go along with the coffee, and set her own mug near the notebook computer. Rounding the desk, she tapped the refresh button on her laptop to see if any new emails had come in. There was a reminder that she had a meeting with the Lieutenant that afternoon, a notification regarding the latest computer malware training, and a note with the time and place of Detective Dancer’s retirement party. 

“Mommy dreams about you a lot,” Trixie continued, still dwelling on the subject. She stretched out half across the desk reaching for a magenta crayon on the opposite side and proceeded to color what appeared to be wind chimes.

“She does?” Lucifer turned to Chloe with a cocked eyebrow and a conceited smile. “Why, Detective! I didn’t know I was the man of your dreams. How incredibly flattering!”

Chloe felt a rush of heat flooding her cheeks. “I dream about a lot of people,” she lied, folding her arms over her chest in a defensive stance. “Besides, you weren’t particularly dreamy in this last one, if you must know.”

“Oh,” his smile broadened. “Was I acting in that inappropriate manner you claim to find so irritating, but that clearly turns you on?”

“No, it was nothing like that,” she replied, finding the subject a little too personal for open discussion. “Let’s just say it was you, but it wasn’t really you, okay? It was…” she shook her head, dismissing her own thoughts. “Oh, never mind! All this devil talk has my mind on weird fantasy mode.”

Chloe was already switching gears when she noticed Lucifer looking at her as if she had suddenly grown a second head. 

“What did you see in the dream?” he asked, all earlier humor vanished from his tone.

“Have you considered that maybe I want to keep my dreams private?” she half joked.

“Indulge me, Detective,” he said, trying to appeal to her with a tepid smile. “Please.”

She considered his request for a moment, at a loss as to why something so trivial could possibly mean so much to him. Caving to his wishes, she figured it wouldn’t do much harm sharing a snippet of her dream.

“We were at Lux, having a conversation and, though in my mind I knew it was you, in the dream you looked completely different. And, when I say different, I mean you had turned into this strange creature that may as well have been… well, the Devil,” she sighed, unwilling to go into any further detail and hoping they could drop the subject. “Happy now?”

Lucifer nodded slowly, his silence only adding further mystery to the troubled expression on his face. 

“I told you. It was a silly dream,” she said, hoping to pull him out of his sudden daze. 

Trixie had come to stand beside him, not that he had taken notice of the girl’s approach. Only when she gave his jacket a couple of firm tugs did he glance down to find her looking up at him holding one of her drawings with a broad smile.

“I made this one for you,” she said, lifting it as tall as her height allowed in order to show him. 

He took it and offered her an absent ‘thank you’ that had a delighted Trixie promising him more to come. 

“I’m going to need your help with something,” Chloe said, hoping he’d get out of his sudden funk.

Her request seemed to snap him out of it. Or so she thought. 

“Of course,” he nodded, folding Trixie’s picture and sliding it into his jacket’s inner pocket.

“Keep an eye on Dan, will you?” she asked through a pleading semi-wince. “After all the weirdness surrounding this case, I feel like anything could happen.”

“Wait, are you asking me to… _Douche-sit_?” he asked, crestfallen.

“Yes! Just… please, let’s not get into one of these battle-of-the-wills discussions! I’m running on very little sleep and I really need your help, okay?” 

“Very well, Detective,” he said after a beat with a courteous nod of the head. “I’m sure Dan and I will manage to play nice until recess. No need to fret.”

There it was for the fourth time that morning. 

_Detective…_

Chloe was not one to get sidetracked by stupid little matters, but this one kept nagging at her brain. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to the side, out of earshot from any passers-by, and drawing a grin of resigned bewilderment out of him. 

“Look, I know this is not the best time to bring this up with the way the case is going and all but,” she jutted her jaw a little, summoning the courage to bring it up. “I think we need to talk about what happened.”

Lucifer looked at her, his expression blank. 

“Lucifer, we…” Her eyes averted a female uniformed cop that walked dangerously close to where they were standing, followed her movements until the coast was clear, and focused on him once again. “We _kissed_ ,” she said in a hushed tone. 

“I know.” Lucifer didn’t bother to keep his voice down, as if he didn’t see the point in being secretive about it. “I was there.”

Her heart sank a little at his lack of enthusiasm, but she chose to ignore the alarm bells in the back of her mind and ploughed forward. 

“I just wanna know if it was just a fluke or…” God, she hated being the type of woman who overanalyzed every little situation while having unattainable expectations. That wasn’t her at all. But then again, nothing about Lucifer or her relationship with him was ordinary, so she had to ask. She had to know where they stood. “Look, I gotta know… Is there something beyond friendship going on between us?” she finally asked, trying hard not to wince. “What I’m trying to say is, am I just a ship in the night? I mean, not that we’ve done anything for me to earn the title.” The more she rambled on, the deeper the hole that she was digging herself into became, and the greater her self-loathing. She finally resorted to resting her hands on her hips and try to act blasé despite her building anxiety. “In any case, I just wanted to let you know that I refuse to become another number in your long list of conquests.”

He had been letting her go on and on without interrupting, or offering so much as a gesture to put her at ease, so when she finally dared to meet his gaze, she was partly relieved and partly annoyed to find that spark of bad boy humor in his eyes that managed to disarm her every time. 

“You know,” he said in a low voice. “Insecurity makes you positively adorable!” 

His answer should have earned him a dirty look or, at the very least, a witty comeback, but the way he kept regarding her through heavy lashes sent her heart aflutter. Chloe ignored her treacherous heart and squared her shoulders in an attempt to stand taller. No. That wasn’t remotely an adequate answer. She wouldn’t let him weasel his way out of answering her question. 

“I’m serious, Lucifer,” she griped. 

His easy smile faded away. 

“I believe I made myself quite clear last night,” he answered curtly.

“You did,” she nodded. And, for reasons she couldn’t entirely justify to herself, the thinly veiled accusation was out of her mouth before she could stop it. “I’m just wondering how many others were lured by the same promise.”

For the first time since she had brought up the subject he looked genuinely offended. “You think what I told you last night is just a ploy to have sex with you?” 

And, just as he said it out loud, she realized how preposterous the allegation had been. Sweet talking might be his style, but disguising a lie within a declaration of his emotions for sexual gain wasn’t. She should have given him more credit than that. They had been friends for a while now, and she knew he would never take advantage of her trust in such a manner. Shit! What had she been thinking?

Feeling like she had somehow betrayed the special bond that existed between them, Chloe could only apologize for her misstep. “I’m sorry,” she said feeling physically and emotionally drained. “That was really unfair of me to say. I just…” she bit her lower lip, reluctant to come clean about her true motives but losing the battle in the end. “I don’t want to get hurt.”

Though she was trying to masquerade it, she was embarrassed by the confession. She was a strong, capable woman who had woven her way through a tough man’s world, and proven herself worthy of her badge and the authority that came along with it. To blatantly admit to such weakness was like negating years of hard earned work and respect. 

But with Lucifer all bets were off, and that was the sorry truth. Because no matter how many warning signals her brain kept sending, something deep within her core kept drawing her to him. The spookiest thing, perhaps, was that she refused to fight it. 

When she finally found the courage to look up, she was met with his dark gaze. Something had shifted in his easy going demeanor. It was as if her words had sliced through his exterior façade, and pierced into his tightly concealed core. 

“I know I told you that I’d never hurt you,” Lucifer said, his voice just barely over a whisper. He reached out, intent on touching her, but withdrew his hand at the last minute. “I’m afraid that’s a promise I might not be able to keep.”

Chloe was trying to sort through what he could possibly mean by that when Ella’s chirpy voice boomed behind her. 

“Good morning, people! I was just on my way to get coffee, can I get you guys anyth—“ Her voice trailed when she noticed them holding a blue, LAPD mug each. “Oh, I see you’re already being caffeinated. Good. I’m on my fourth cup already, but there’s still so much work to do! I’m running more tests on the branding weapon, plus I meant to talk to you about something peculiar regarding these deaths.” She had rambled the entire spiel in one single breath, and Chloe wondered whether a fourth cup of coffee would be advisable, or if the overexcited lab tech ought to opt for a valium instead. “It is strange,” Ella continued, “but after finishing the last autopsy, I couldn’t help but notice a kind of pattern.” When both Chloe and Lucifer looked at her strangely, she continued. “So, okay, the first vic died of a heart attack, then we got our unfortunate handyman getting fried on a wall unit, then a really unlikely suicide and now what it looks like involuntary manslaughter.”

“Yes,” Chloe said, not quite sure where Ella was going with it. “So?”

“So, the MO, if that’s what you’d call it, seems to be _escalating_!” Ella said excitedly. “From a seemingly natural death, all the way to a violent one at the hands of a second person. I mean, what’s next? Terrorism? A murder-suicide deal? Another Texas chainsaw massacre?”

“Well, that sounds rather horrific,” Lucifer said, running a hand up his stubbled jaw. “Good thing we have the possible perpetrators-slash-victims right he…” He swiveled on his heels to point to Dan, but found his workstation empty. Panning the rest of the floor, it soon became clear he was nowhere in sight. “Where did he go?”

But Chloe didn’t hear the question over the loud ringing in her ears. She felt an invisible fist punching her in the stomach, bile rising up in her throat in a sudden surge of panic. 

“Where’s Trixie?”

**[To Be Continued…]**


	15. Evil Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos, Bookmarks and feedback. I'm really flattered you like the story. I hope you continue to like it as it unfolds. 
> 
> Cheers! :-)

“I don’t get it!” Maze said. She was leaning against the kitchen countertop at the apartment, holding her smart phone with one hand while the other one grabbed the edge of the counter tightly. “How could you have lost them?”

“Well, one moment they were sitting right across from us, and the next they weren’t,” Lucifer’s mildly irritated voice came through the speaker, his face matching his tone on the screen as he frowned down on his own phone at the other end. “The point is, we need a tracker, and you’re the best one I can think of under the circumstances.”

Maze lifted an arrogant eyebrow. The brief pause that followed was able to transmit the scathing sentiment over Face Chat better than any verbal remark. “’Under the circumstances’?” she sneered. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, reluctant to openly praise her. “Okay, the best tracker we’ve got,” he conceded. “Look, I’ve already given you all the details. See what you can do.”

“Not losing sight of them once I find them, for starters,” she scorned. Having digested the news, she puffed out an extended sigh, and asked, “How’s Chloe?”

“She’s fine. She’s standing right here, see?” Lucifer pointed the small camera to where Chloe stood talking quietly to another detective who appeared to be taking down notes. The precinct was buzzing with somber looking cops, all focused on a common task. It looked like everybody was busy doing something, no time wasted on small chat or office banter.

Maze pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyelids drifting shut. “I meant how is she doing _emotionally_!”

Lucifer was back in front of the camera, a mild frown creasing his brow. It was almost as if her question hadn’t made any sense to him. As if there had been a disconnect between what she was asking, and what was going on around him. Maze couldn’t make up her mind whether his lack of empathy was tragic or hilarious. For someone who had been taking an interest in human emotions for months now, he seemed to be pretty clueless as to the most _basic_ ones, mixing-up physical cues and completely misinterpreting them to comical degrees at times. More often than not, she couldn’t really blame him. Reading humans could be tricky. Perhaps, being a female allowed Maze to recognize subtle feelings like grief or fear more precisely, even when disguised as something else. And some humans, like Chloe, were masters at doing just that for some inexplicable reason. 

“Just be a friend and try not to act too much like an ass,” she advised. 

“When have I ever…?” he began indignantly. After a reflective pause, he nodded weakly. “Okay, don’t answer that.” His voice turned pressing as he urged her off the phone. “Chop-chop, Maze! The early bird catches the Douche! And his offspring.”

He mumbled the last part under his breath before hanging up.

Maze stuffed the phone inside her back pocket and lifted her gaze to stare at Amenadiel, who had been standing quietly on the other side of the breakfast bar listening to the conversation. He looked as concerned as she felt, though for an entirely different reason, she supposed. While she would hate it if something were to happen to Chloe or her loved ones, Amenadiel was probably dismayed as to how much things could spin out of control. Sore by the fact that his angelic presence, crippled by his fall, was unable to prevent any of it from happening. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” he said in his usual stoic way.

“I doubt it,” Maze replied in equal manner. 

“Contrary to what you may think, I _do_ care about what happens those humans,” he said tightly. 

Surprised by his ability to read her mind, Maze stashed away her preconceived notions and gave him the benefit of the doubt. “Enough as to tell Lucifer the truth about Chloe?” she accused. “You should’ve come clean with him by now, and you know it!”

“And how would that have helped, Maze? You think he would’ve taken the news with a shrug and a smile and go about his business as if this wasn’t something that would completely shatter every single thing he stands for?”

“He has a right to know!” she shot back. “Why prolong the inevitable?”

Amenadiel flashed her an angry look, his temper rising. “ _BECAUSE IT WILL DESTROY HIM!_ ” he shouted. 

Though Maze didn’t flinch, his voice managed to shatter her inner calm and, much as she hated it, he was sharp enough to notice. He let out a soothing breath and continued in that even tone that characterized him. “Listen, I know Lucifer and I haven’t seen eye to eye on most issues over the course of history. There were times I really felt like tearing him limb from limb. But all that has become a distant grudge now. Our time here has changed us, it has changed you!” It was true. They were all suffering from similar side effects, including Maze. She couldn’t argue with that. “I care about him,” he said, his tone now mellow. “Please, let me find the right time to tell him. For his sake… and for Chloe’s.”

“Alright,” Maze said quietly. “I just hope you find the balls to do it soon. The longer you wait, the more he will resent you for not having told him sooner.”

“I know,” Amenadiel sighed.

Maze snatched her car keys from the ‘keys and minor junk’ basket, slipped into her leather jacket, and swayed her hips towards the exit. “Are you comin’?” she called over her shoulder. “There are humans to find and miscreants to punish.”

*****************

The roads around the block had been cordoned off, barriers were put in place, and city vehicles were parked around the perimeter, their flashing lights calling the attention of curious bystanders and rubberneckers as harsh-faced police officers ensured that the crowd that had gathered already around headquarters was held at bay. Still, after three long hours, a BOLO out, and every cop working the beat combing the metro area, there was still no sign of Dan, or Trixie. 

As if all that wasn’t enough, both Lieutenant Monroe and the Chief of Police agreed Detective Decker’s objectivity on the case had been seriously compromised by recent developments, and the only course of action was to pull her off the case effective immediately. Of course, Chloe didn’t take the news laying down. She would be actively involved in the case whether it was on an official capacity or not. Lieutenant Monroe knew it, the Chief of Police knew it and, of course, every single one of her colleagues knew it as well. So, the moment they got a lead on the search, she’d be the first one out the door, and damn all protocol to hell. Fortunately, her partner had no reservations when it came to cutting procedural corners and, for once, she was happy about that.

The peripheral cameras surrounding the building had spotted three patrol cars and an undercover police unit leaving the premises before order was given to ban anyone’s departure from the building without express authorization from the Chief of Police. Three of the vehicles and their occupants had been identified already. One was still missing, though police tracking had placed it heading south on the 110 towards USC twenty minutes ago. It had exited on West Slauson and stopped near an abandoned church in Hyde Park. Street cameras hadn’t gotten a clear shot of its occupants, though going not only on a hunch, but straight up logic, it was a venue worth pursuing. 

_Damn! If only Dan hadn’t left his phone behind!_ Chloe thought, not for the first time in the past couple of hours.

The old Corvette weaved through midafternoon traffic effortlessly. They had dashed out of the precinct so fast, those in charge of organizing the task force probably hadn’t noticed their absence yet. That gave them, Chloe estimated, a good fifteen minute head start.

She sat rigidly on the passenger seat, her stare fixed on the road ahead, the passing cars, the road signs, the billboards… Anything that would take her mind off the horrifying reality she was forced to face. Next to her, Lucifer held the steering wheel with one hand as he pressed the second number on speed dial on his smart phone. After a couple of muffled rings, Chloe heard Maze’s distant answer at the other end. She couldn’t make out every word. Her mind was too bogged down with worry to be able to focus on a conversation.

“I’m on the trail. You got anything new?”

“We might be going on the wildest goose chase in L.A. history,” Lucifer said, swerving momentarily onto the shoulder of the highway and avoiding a major accident when a lousy driver cut them off by mistake. Chloe flinched and gasped at the same time. She looked at him with amazement at how he simply kept having a conversation with Maze as if they hadn’t just dodged a serious impact by a hairline. “There is a police car out there that could possibly carry our stray pigeons. It came to a stop at a church near Hyde Park,” he turned to Chloe, his expression a little miffed. “Why does it always have to be a church?”

“I’m way ahead of you,” Maze said. “A guy at the Shell Station four blocks from police headquarters said a man and a girl stopped there for gas earlier today. He couldn’t give a description of either of them. The turd couldn’t even tell me the child’s approximate age. Unfortunately, the cameras show some weird static at the time they were filling up. But this guy found a drawing signed by ‘the President of Mars’ just after they left—in a cop car, just like you mentioned.”

“Okay, you lost me at ‘the President of Mars’,” Lucifer began to say.

“That’s Trixie!” Chloe exclaimed, her voice catching in a half sob.

Lucifer’s bewildered scowl turned into a grin. “Bravo, Maze!” he praised. “You seem to have hit the jackpot! We’ll meet you at the church in about…”

“Ten minutes,” Chloe offered, looking down at her GPS.

“Make that five,” he said, stepping on the gas. His smile had turned wicked by the time he pressed the ‘end’ button on his smart phone. 

True to his word, they veered off the 110 in roughly the time he’d promised. Regardless, the short ride had felt eternal to Chloe. Keeping her mind on the GPS just to be able to cope with the sinking sensation that threatened to choke her, she kept guiding Lucifer as they turned down a series of smallish streets inside a neighborhood that apparently had turned graffiti into a social pastime. Everything was quiet at that time of the day. Though, came night, one would probably be better off in another part of town, lest they were either a drug dealer or running away from the law. 

They easily spotted the missing cop car parked by the curb of the broken street. It stood out like a sore thumb amongst other much older vehicles, from pickup trucks to beat up sedans with rust stains. Lucifer pulled up behind it. As if a cop car wasn’t enough to rattle the surrounding neighbors, a classic Corvette had been added to the landscape, just to be joined by Maze’s black Charger, which came roaring down the quiet street shortly after. 

“So, this is the place, huh?” Maze said, slamming the driver’s door shut. “Odd pick.”

Amenadiel emerged from the car a second later, his reverent gaze landing on the old sacred structure almost immediately. “Why are you so surprised, Maze?” he asked. “This whole mess started in an _abbey_ of all places.”

Chloe stared up and down the street. It had a few scattered houses and a bunch of empty lots poorly enclosed by torn down gates and broken fences. “We don’t know for sure they’re here,” she sighed, “but given what you just said, I’d be willing to bet a month’s salary this is the place.” 

“Let’s go, then!” Lucifer smiled through barely contained excitement.

The building, once a beacon of an age of opulence, now resembled the shambled ruins left behind in the aftermath of an earthquake. Nothing so unfortunate had befallen it, just years upon years of neglect in an area of town that had seen better days. What was once a proud structure made of shiny red brick, was now a faded derelict, caved in rooftop and broken windows that gave it a haunted feel.

“Why would they come here?” Maze asked, looking up at the carcass that was the old church. She didn’t like holy sites in general, but this one in particular gave her the creeps. 

“I don’t know,” Chloe answered. “Nothing about this case makes any sense.”

Clutching her gun, Chloe was the first one to step into the darkness, followed by Lucifer, Maze and Amenadiel, all of whom followed her lead without saying a word. Only the sound of shoes over broken glass and debris could be heard inside the damp silence of the place. They took in the dilapidated interior, while an array of shadows cast over the rotting walls seemed to close in as they advanced through a small atrium. Crossing past what once upon a time must have been the narthex, they finally made it into the main nave. 

It was there where Chloe stopped in her tracks, a small gasp of relief escaping her throat. The rest of the group came up behind her, but none of them said a word as they spotted both Dan and Trixie a good fifty feet away, unmoving like statues, facing each other by the altar’s podium in a rigid stance that was cold and unnatural. Neither of them shifted or reacted to the newcomers. Neither of them seemed to have noticed their presence at all. It was as if they were… _sleepwalking_. Except, instead of walking, they were just standing there, motionless. 

“Dan? Trixie?” Chloe called out. 

Her natural instinct should’ve been to run toward them, but the scene playing out before her made her very wary. She surveyed the rest of the space, made sure there were no threats before moving forward. She really didn’t know what to make of what was going on, so she approached them slowly, her weapon at the ready just in case. 

In case of _what_ , she wasn’t sure.

“Dan?” she called again, her voice bouncing off the crumbling walls. 

Maze was walking down one of the side aisles, her pace slow and steady like a panther. “I have a really bad feeling about this,” she whispered to Amenadiel, who was walking just as cautiously beside her. 

Just as she said that, Dan turned his head to look at them, through them, and his lips spread into a sinister smile, broad and devoid of any personality. It was an empty smile. A _dead_ smile. Chloe felt as if a ghost was crawling up her spine at the sight of it. 

Her nerves now stretched to breaking point, she continued her gradual approach, undeterred by her inexplicable fear. Trixie was just a few feet away. She had to get to her. Hearing Lucifer’s steps behind her gave her a great deal of comfort. He had her back. He would always have her back…

The moment she made it to the steps that lead to the altar, Dan made a forty-five degree turn and revealed what had been concealed against the side of his body the entire time. It was a long, metal rod. Chloe found it unremarkable at first glance, until she realized it appeared to sparkle under the tepid light that dared filter through the many cracks on the ceiling. 

Maze and Amenadiel were standing to the side, at the base of the steps, both trying to catch Lucifer’s eye in warning, but failing in their attempt. Focused squarely on the wielder of the weapon, Lucifer inched closer as he went onto the first step, at which point the rod seemed to come alive, that initial sparkle now shining brightly in silver tones. 

The sudden surge in energy made Dan bare his teeth as the arm that was holding the weapon began to shake.

“Bloody hell, not again!” Lucifer muttered under his breath. He then addressed Dan in a casual, almost conversational way. “I’m having a strong sense of _déjà vu_ here, Daniel. Your knack for finding celestial artifacts is certainly uncanny.”

Dan’s malicious grin widened. “Aw, missing your long lost toy?” he asked in a voice that was completely unrecognizable. 

“What is he talking about?” Chloe frowned, trying not to let panic overtake her. 

Whoever had just spoken, was not Dan. And, as difficult as it was for her to accept, the girl standing before her, was not Trixie. She cautiously climbed another step in order to close in on that stranger that looked so much like her daughter, her heart breaking with every step.

Lucifer’s undivided attention, however, was on Dan. He had made it to the last step and onto the altar, and it was at that instant that the rod began to shine with blinding intensity.

“Step any closer, and you will kill my host,” Dan said in a threatening whisper. 

“Lucifer,” Amenadiel murmured behind him. “He’s right. Step back.”

Chloe was too confused to ask any questions. All she could do was focus on Trixie. Or the doppelganger standing less than ten feet away. There had been no change in the girl’s demeanor. She was frozen in place, watching everything unfold before her as if in a trance. When Chloe finally got to her, she holstered her gun, pulled her into her arms, and hugged her tightly. 

But her daughter remained impassive, neither fighting nor welcoming the embrace.

“Trixie, baby, what’s wrong?” Chloe asked. 

Lucifer, on his part, was standing a prudential distance away from Dan. The rod kept vibrating angrily in the cop’s hand. It was Maze at that point who stepped up and, using a flashing move worthy of the best martial arts movie, rushed up to Dan in an attempt to pry the rod away from him. 

The moment she touched the weapon it sparked with such viciousness her body jolted. She was sent tumbling back several steps, her hands scorched by the high voltage. It was no surprise. She was a demon. The rod was a celestial artifact. It belonged in the heavens. She didn’t. Amenadiel helped her regain her balance, but she shrugged off his help with wounded pride and no small amount of defiance. 

Maze let out an angry growl, looking at the creature that had taken over Dan with unabridged rage. 

Amenadiel, frustrated by their impotence, charged next. But, with his powers gone, Dan had no trouble using the rod against him, clubbing him hard across the stomach and bringing it down on his back with animalistic force. He then threw one final blow to the back of Amenadiel’s neck, effectively knocking him out. He was going for a fourth blow, when Lucifer decided to lunge forward, tackling Dan to the ground and sending the flaming rod flying out of his hand at last. It kept gradually dimming down as it rolled away from where the altercation was taking place, and hiding in a far corner of the church. 

Lucifer kept pinning the strong muscled detective to the ground with no apparent difficulty. 

Far from distressed, Dan began to laugh. The sound was so eerie, so downright disturbing it made the hairs in the back of Chloe’s neck stand on end. Watching in horror how Lucifer held down the father of her child while that unsettling cacophony rang through the broken sanctuary of the church was something that would give her nightmares for years to come. 

She released her hold on Trixie, and went to stand next to Maze, witnessing in horror Dan’s fruitless struggle against a much stronger Lucifer, who had him immobilized single handedly against the cold stone ground. Not that the disadvantage seemed to tame Dan’s laughter in any way. If anything, it seemed to _enhance_ it. 

“Aw, come now! Care to share the joke with the class?” Lucifer growled, annoyed by the manic cackling. 

The grotesque laughter died down slowly, and Dan’s face turned as blank as his hollow stare. A second later, his evil smile returned full force, taunting, mocking… Lucifer wanted nothing more than to slap it off his smug face, but he figured that wouldn’t be fair to the Douche. 

“The joke is on you,” Dan hissed hoarsely.

“Is it now?” Lucifer said with scorn. “And the punchline would be…”

Dan’s malicious grin widened. “You have gone after the wrong victim,” he hissed.

An instant later, his body jerked once and his eyes rolled back. 

“Dan?” Chloe heard herself asking, her voice weak from shock and worry. “Is he okay? What does he mean by that?”

“He passed out,” Lucifer mumbled.

After checking Dan’s pulse, Lucifer turned to both women equally baffled by his words. His gaze, however, traveled past Maze and Chloe, and fell on Trixie. He raised to his feet slowly, the guarded expression on his face prompting both Chloe and Maze to turn around. They saw Trixie approaching slowly, her face void of any emotion as she held Chloe’s gun in her tiny hands. 

Her aim was squarely on Lucifer. 

“I knew you’d come.”

The girl sounded as sinister as Dan, her young voice foreign to their ears. It was a child speaking, yet the tone and inflection she used rang ancient, almost spectral. She must have grabbed the gun while Chloe was hugging her, the commotion around them making it possible for her little hands to pluck it from her holster unnoticed. Now, as she pointed it at Lucifer without so much as a blink, they believed her capable of firing it without hesitation. 

“You should’ve listened, Samael.”

Lucifer took a step toward her, undeterred by his own vulnerability. He was well aware the detective was standing right beside him. If the spawn decided to pull the trigger, it would be a one way ticket back to hell. Without the special token, his chances of crossing any portal for an immediate return diminished considerably.

“Yes, well, I found your cryptic notes from beyond rather obscure,” he sniggered. “Perhaps you might consider using Twitter next time. You’ll find the word limitation fits your style.”

Chloe wasn’t really listening to the conversation. Or, rather, she wasn’t able to process anything that was being said over the crushing panic that had an iron grip around her stomach. But she refused to give into her crippling fear, and tried to appeal to her daughter. “Give me the gun, Monkey,” she pleaded, taking a step closer to the girl. “It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

Amenadiel began to stir awake behind them. He blinked slowly a couple of times, then opened his eyes. His mind was too foggy to make sense of what was going on as he struggled to sit upright. He shook his head to try to clear it, tried to focus through his blurred vision to no avail. 

Maze stood beside him in full alert. She would have rushed to the girl and knocked the gun out of her before she had a chance to blink. It was such an easy target! But this was Trixie. She just couldn’t bring herself to cause her any harm, so she did as Lucifer and Chloe were doing, and inched closer to her in hopes they could, somehow, get her to drop the gun. The way the situation was playing out, and knowing the resilient bastards in control of the girl’s actions, the possibility seemed unlikely.

“Okay,” Lucifer said through a dark smile. “Why don’t you put down the gun so we can discuss our options in a civilized manner? It is a bit hard looking down on people from your vantage point, don’t you think?”

Trixie cocked her head to the side, her eyes still trained on Lucifer, cold and unwavering. The fact that he almost tripled her height did not seem to deter her one bit. 

“ _Est nimis sero_ …”

The quiet voice she had used earlier turned menacing, and her intent became clear at that very second. Chloe’s eyes widened in horror at the realization of what was about to happen. A half scream bubbled in her throat when she noticed Trixie’s finger begin to tighten and, just an instant before the child pulled the trigger, she stepped in front of Lucifer. In the path of the bullet. 

“Trixie, no!”

The strident sound of the gunshot echoed like thunder all around them, followed by the deadly smell of gunpowder. Chloe gasped as the impact propelled her backwards and into Lucifer’s arms. 

“No, no, no, no!” he roared. “What the hell have you done?!” His voice broke, shock and helplessness tainting every word. 

Pain, blistering and hot, tore down her abdomen. Lucifer lowered her to the ground, used his knee as support as he cradled her in a desperate embrace to keep her alive.

Both Maze and Amenadiel had rushed past them. Maze had found a window of opportunity and managed to disarm Trixie before the girl had a chance to take a second shot. The moment that happened, the child blinked back to life, a little disoriented as she regarded the familiar face in post-traumatic astonishment. Seeing the fear and confusion in Trixie’s face, Maze offered her a reassuring smile and pulled her into a gentle hug. 

“It’s over, little one,” she whispered. 

A strange sense of warmth spread across the demon’s chest, something she had never felt before. She found herself grinning broadly with relief, with something else she couldn’t really comprehend.

As for Amenadiel, he had spotted solid movement behind one of the pillars near the aisle where the rod had landed after the struggle between Dan and Lucifer. He took off after it, hoping his clouded mind hadn’t been playing nasty tricks on him. It was imperative that he found the celestial weapon. 

Within her fog, Chloe noticed Amenadiel flashing past her, saw Maze comforting a really shaken Trixie. She wanted to go to her daughter, hold her tightly, but she couldn’t move. She felt Lucifer’s desperate hand crawling under her shirt, brushing past her lower abdomen, up her ribs, her stomach… She soon realized he was anxiously trying to find the entry wound. At one point, Lucifer tore his eyes off hers to check for what his hand had failed to find. 

“What…?” he breathed out, stunned.

She looked down, puzzled by his reaction, and even more puzzled by what she discovered next. There was no blood. There was no _wound_. 

_Had the bullet missed her?_

No. Her shirt showed the round pattern of the projectile burned into the fabric. 

Chloe was fighting to get her ragged breathing under control, though the lack of oxygen seemed to be caused by anxiety more than anything else. She tried to stop herself from trembling like a tub of Jell-O, only to realize that it was Lucifer who kept shaking uncontrollably as he held her in his arms. She glanced into his dark eyes. They were filled with shock, and relief, and bafflement, and… fear. 

“This can’t be,” she breathed out. “I _felt_ it, Lucifer. I felt the impact!”

But he had no answers for her. It had been, for a lack of a better term, a _miracle_. 

Lucifer pulled her closer, placed his lips on her temple and murmured something unintelligible against her dampened skin. Whatever he had said didn’t really matter. His rich, warm voice was enough to soothe her jagged nerves, and she felt herself relaxing gradually in his embrace. 

As the tension began to lift off her body, an avalanche of emotions poured down on her, shattering her self-control. Chloe felt a familiar prickling behind her eyelids. She put up a good fight trying not to crumble in their presence, but it was for naught. Defeated, she began quietly sobbing into Lucifer’s chest, tears of fear and relief flowing freely down her face. 

Lucifer just kept holding her as if she might evaporate into thin air if he let her go. His chest heaved with the effort to keep his own emotions at bay, his breath brushing against her temple with every whispered word of comfort. 

Amenadiel came walking toward them, his stride firm and his expression grave. 

“The rod’s gone,” he told Lucifer in a quiet voice, well aware he was intruding in a private moment. “But I found this.”

He showed him a long, pale brown feather of indescribable beauty. 

The feather didn’t belong to any rogue demon. It didn’t belong in the realm of the shadows either, though the dark entities had been undoubtedly complicit in the plan’s execution. No. The feather obviously belonged to a celestial being. One of their own. 

Lucifer nodded slowly in understanding, his eyes burning hot with intense loathing.

After the trail of human bodies and this nearly catastrophic close call, they finally knew who was behind it all.

**[To Be Continued…]**


	16. Hooked On A Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for all your feedback, Kudos and Bookmarks. You guys are great!
> 
> On a quick note, the rod from this story is actually mentioned in some of the scriptures and attributed to the archangel Samael, who was known to wield a 'rod made of iron'. Shebet is Hebrew for "The Rod".
> 
> As for the rating, I would just put a disclaimer here as a warning. Things heat up, but I think it's all very PG-13 at this point. Anyway, let me know about that too.
> 
> Enjoy! :-)

*****************

Chloe woke up with a start from the clutches of another nightmare. She bolted upright on the sofa and the first thing she felt was a strong arm wrapping around her trembling shoulders. Disoriented, she took in her surroundings. She was home, in her living room, it was dark outside, the fireplace had been lit—it was the only thing illuminating the space—, a familiar voice was telling her it was alright, just a dream, just a dream…

She lifted her chin to meet Lucifer’s gaze and it all came tumbling back to her: _the old church, the strange rod, the struggle with Dan, the gunshot…_

“Trixie!” she gasped.

Chloe tried to get up from the sofa, but Lucifer held her back. “It’s okay, she’s okay,” he told her. “We took her to bed a few minutes ago. She’s sleeping like an angel, but with less snoring.”

“We?” she frowned. 

“Okay, Maze did,” he admitted. “She’s grown quite attached to your little spawn. They’re both fast asleep in her bedroom. I took a picture of them tucked under the nauseatingly pink Cinderella covers.” His smile broadened, turned roguish. “Never know when I might need to blackmail Maze into doing me a favor.”

His quiet voice had that strange quality that was able to soothe her frazzled nerves. She began to relax, allowed her body to lean against his, to bask in his warmth. Her mind, though, was still reeling from everything that had happened that day. 

By the time the swarm of patrol cars had arrived at the location, both Dan and Trixie had come out of that weird hypnotic state and didn’t remember leaving headquarters, the altercation inside the church, or any details in between. Maybe that was for the best. They had been grilled with questions by the officers at the scene, who deemed their little escapade a ‘false alarm’ given no apparent crime had been committed, and urged Dan to be evaluated by a medical examiner. After all, a three hour ‘blackout’ was reason enough for temporary dismissal, and his situation was under review until further notice. As for Chloe, her shenanigans had cost her the case and possibly her badge. The investigation regarding her blatant insubordination was still on-going, and only time would tell what might come out of it. 

“How’s Dan?” she asked, reaching for a small bottle of water on the coffee table.

“He’s down at the station,” Lucifer answered, plucking the water bottle from her hand and replacing it with the glass of scotch he had poured for himself. She absently took it without protest, and brought it to her lips for a small sip. He chuckled at her grimace of disgust, urged her to take another sip and then proceeded to bring her up to date regarding Dan’s whereabouts. “He said it might take a while. Lots of questions to which I’m afraid he won’t have any answers, but you know how annoyingly repetitive interrogations can be.”

“He’s there alone?” she asked, alarmed.

“Of course not!” he grinned. “He’s surrounded by about a dozen of his closest friends and colleagues.”

“Lucifer…”

“Relax!” he said faking exasperation. “I told Amenadiel to keep an eye on him. He’s always wanted to be a guardian angel and now he’s got the chance.”

She offered him a vague nod and took another sip of scotch, still a bit shaken by her most recent dream. She didn’t really remember anything about it, only that it had left her feeling frightened and uncomfortable. 

Her right hand snuck below her t-shirt and absently rubbed the spot on her belly where the bullet had supposedly hit her. It was a phantom pain, a strange pressure with nothing to show for it. Not a wound, not a scar, not even the slightest irritation of the skin. It was as if the bullet hadn’t hit her at all. 

But it _had_ …

 _How could that even be possible? Was there any legitimacy to what Lucifer had been telling her all along?_

As much as Chloe tried to convince herself that there had to be a logical explanation for what had taken place at the church, a nagging voice in the back of her brain kept urging her to keep an open mind. The whole paranormal angle, however, was a really hard pill to swallow. Because if she allowed herself to believe Dan and Trixie had been possessed by something not of this world, then she would have to open her mind to the possibility that she was sitting right next to the Devil.

No. They would have to wait for the toxicology report. The most likely explanation was that Dan and Trixie had been given a behavior altering drug that led them to act in a bizarre way. As far as that strange looking rod… Well, she still didn’t have an answer as to how it could glow like it did, or magically disappear afterwards but, dismissal or not, she was determined to find out the answer.  
The only thing she couldn’t wrap her head around was the gunshot. Perhaps the bullet had ricocheted off her belt buckle thus saving her life. But that would’ve left a dent in the metal…

“Does it hurt?” Lucifer asked. 

He had been watching her as she silently pondered on the unexplained events that had taken place earlier. His brow was slightly creased, his concern so obvious Chloe feared he might just forget about any pretense at decorum and lift her shirt to examine the ‘non-wound’ himself. 

“Not really.” She tried to offer him a smile but came up short. “Just feels like someone pressing a finger into the skin. It’s strange.”

“It doesn’t usually last long,” Lucifer told her. “It’ll go away by tomorrow.”

She studied him carefully for a moment. “And, how would you know that?” 

“I’ve been shot before,” he shrugged. 

Yes, of course he would go there… And why wouldn’t he? Something didn’t make any sense! “Of course!” she scoffed.

“You were there one time it happened,” he tried to reason with her by reminding her of the time they had confronted Jimmy Barnes at the studio. “You know, before I became…”

“Before you became… a civilian consultant?” she asked. 

He leaned forward on the sofa, rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands between them, studying them for a long moment before raising his gaze to hers once again. “Detective, I’ve tried to talk to you about what we are dealing with here. I was hoping, after what you saw today, that you’d finally open your eyes to the possibility that there are forces at work which cannot be confined to this earthly plane. Deep down you know the truth about what happened today, about…” He let out a trembling breath, closed his eyes for a moment, and then looked her straight in the eyes. “…about _who_ I am.” 

Chloe shook her head slowly as denial began loosening its tight grip on her mind. Her heart was banging so loudly inside her chest she wondered if he might be able to hear it. She bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling, her vision blurring for an instant, making her blink away the moisture that threatened to spill from the corner of her eyes. 

“No,” she uttered in a tiny whimper. “I refuse to believe that.”

Lucifer regarded her with a sad smile. “You don’t know how much I wish I were somebody else right now,” he murmured. He was clearly trying to hold his own emotions at bay, succeeding for the most part, but unable to hide his pain entirely. “A boring human named George, perhaps. An accountant from Dullville, Ohio.”

She gave him a watery smile. “I don’t think I would’ve found George from Dullville as intriguing as I find you.”

“No, probably not,” he chuckled. “But then again, he wouldn’t be the monster I am.”

“Don’t say that,” she said through the building lump in her throat. “You are _not_ a monster.”

“Detective…”

“No,” she insisted, reaching out to place her hand on his thigh. It wasn’t an advance, or some cheap form of flirting. She just needed him to _believe_ her. “I don’t know how or when it happened, but I did not…” Her cheeks began to burn, but she had to tell him. He needed to know. “I did not fall in love with a monster.”

His eyes widened slightly at her confession. He licked his lips, visibly nervous as he allowed her words to sink in. It was like watching the proverbial deer in the headlights. She patiently waited for a reaction while the moment stretched. And stretched. 

_What was taking him so damn long to respond? To reciprocate by telling her how he feels? Or even to turn her down, for goodness sake! Anything!_

Chloe finally let out the long sigh she’d been holding. “Look, if you don’t feel the same, just—“

The kiss took her by surprise. 

Lucifer cupped her jaw, rubbed his thumb against her cheek while he savored the remnants of scotch inside her mouth. Chloe tilted her head to give him better access. She began responding to the kiss, meeting his tongue stroke for stroke in a slow, sensual dance that kept sending powerful electric signals to her awakening arousal. She felt that familiar stirring deep within her belly, which intensified tenfold the moment Lucifer’s hand began to trail up her inner thigh. 

A husky moan escaped her throat, and he responded by further deepening the kiss. But soon that wasn’t enough. The irrepressible urge to feel him closer prompted her to climb onto his lap, straddling him. She raked her fingers through his hair possessively, the desperate exploration of their mouths now more feral than romantic. 

“Let’s go to my bedroom,” she suggested, pulling away just enough to speak the words.

He tasted as dark and tangy as whiskey. No, she decided. He tasted like pure sin, and she would gladly go to hell for her transgression. 

“Wait… Chloe…” he breathed out. 

She looked down at him through heavy lidded eyes, her lips plump and swollen from their frantic kissing. “What is it?”

“There’s something you need to know,” he said and, once again, she could see fear in his eyes. He anxiously licked his lips, also marked by her earlier fervor. “I’ve been postponing this moment for far too long. But I have to do this before we go any further.”

For a few moments, all that could be heard in the stillness of the room was their heavy breathing—hers in anticipation, his in hesitation. At least, from what she could gather. 

“I…” he swallowed hard. “I’ve never felt this way before. It’s a bit scary, actually.” He let out an uncomfortable chuckle, then turned serious once again. “What I’m trying to say is that I think I… I...” 

He didn’t really need to say it. His eyes said it all.

“I know,” she smiled down at him.

To her surprise, he mouthed the words anyway, causing her heart to do a summersault and making the butterflies in the pit of her stomach bat their wings in a frenzy. 

Lucifer clenched his jaw, obviously troubled by whatever he needed to get off his chest. “That’s why this is so bloody hard,” he said. 

Noticing his level of apprehension rising, Chloe tried to lighten the mood. “Yes, you’re right about that,” she said through a wicked smile, thrusting her hips forward to grind against him. The fact that the salacious joke didn’t even register in his radar surprised her. The fact he didn’t even flinch at the intimate way in which they had just touched worried her. 

“Lucifer… what is it?”

“Please, don’t be frightened,” he whispered. 

His plea had sounded desperate. Chloe had never seen him display such a blatant lack of confidence. She sat back on his knees, their gaze locked. She could see the flames from the fireplace reflected in those dark pools that had managed to captivate her so many times. They danced with an almost supernatural intensity.

_Was it really a reflection, or…?_

The hard knock at the door startled them both. And, in an instant, the bizarre moment was over. It took them another knock to react. Tearing their eyes off each other, they stood up to walk off their fading arousal. 

When Chloe finally opened the door, she found Dan standing outside, worry lines etching his face around his eyes and mouth. “Sorry to stop by so late,” he said. “I just can’t help worrying about you and Trixie. I was wondering…”

She stepped aside in silent invitation. “Of course,” she answered without him needing to ask. “You can stay.”

He walked in, his expression one of gratitude that morphed into surprise when he saw Lucifer standing by the fireplace. Lowering his chin, he tried to hide a bitter smile. “Sorry,” he said quietly. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You didn’t,” Chloe lied, trying to ease whatever awkwardness that may arise. “We were just talking.”

Dan nodded, his crooked smile telling her how he wasn’t really buying it. “Right,” he said in the end. “Look, I can go. I just wanted to check up on you guys.”

“It’s quite alright,” Lucifer said walking towards them. “I have to take care of something at Lux, and it would be less of a hassle to track you down if you kept your sleepwalking confined to the suburbs.” Turning to Chloe he added, “Just make sure you hide all the car keys, Detective. Also, don’t hesitate to wake up Sleeping Beauty over there at the first sign of trouble. And call me if anything goes supernatural. I guarantee you that is the one thing I am able to expertly consult about as a civilian.” 

*****************

It couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes later when Lucifer stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse at Lux. He wasn’t surprised to see Amenadiel sitting at the bar with an almost empty glass of some fruity liquor which Lucifer kept in stock for some of his overnight guests. It tickled him to no end how the most powerful angel that had graced the heavens could enjoy such girly concoctions.

Amenadiel turned his head at the sound of the elevator doors swishing open, gave his brother a faint nod in greeting and drained the rest of his glass in one swig. Without saying a word, Lucifer grabbed a short glass from behind the counter and poured himself a hefty dose of scotch, downing half of it in one gulp. 

“I’m surprised you left Chloe’s side,” Amenadiel said after a long silence. 

“Maze’s there,” Lucifer answered absently. 

Though his answer had been dismissive, he was mildly annoyed by his brother’s accusation in disguise. Did he really believe he would leave the detective unprotected? He trusted Maze implicitly. He knew as long as his demon was there, no harm would come to her. The question begged as to how long they could keep her safe. The truth was, the new development after the shooting had his thoughts in a jumble. 

If his theory was correct, when they were together, while he became vulnerable, she in turn became… _immortal_. But how was that even possible? Grateful as he was that this exchange had saved her life, it was an unprecedented tit for tat that puzzled him. 

Right now, however, they had bigger fish to fry, as the saying went here on earth. The L.A.P.D was not likely to catch the culprit of the serial desecrations. They would probably file the case as unresolved, or unresolvable, and move on to the next pressing issue. After all, this was Los Angeles. They were never short on homicides and other heinous crimes in the city of angels, and police focus tended to be on those with a likely resolution. It looked better in the political spheres. Besides, it wasn’t like they could solve this case without breaking about a thousand barriers in their flawed belief system, something that wasn’t likely to happen any time soon. 

Sometimes Lucifer thought that God _Himself_ could come down to earth, proclaim His divine presence, and His beloved humans would still dismiss Him as some poor lunatic with a couple of screws loose on his head. Yes. When it came to such divine assertions, nobody knew how that went down better than the Devil. 

Well, then. At this point, there was only one way to handle things. So, setting his glass aside, Lucifer placed his elbows on the bar, put his hands together in prayer, and closed his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Amenadiel asked.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Lucifer retorted. “I’m summoning her here.”

For a second it looked like Amenadiel was about to object, but then he thought better of it and sat back on the stool. They had ran out of options and he knew it. Better confront the problem head on than sneak around trying to figure out and anticipate her next move. So, shoving his reluctance aside, he decided to remain quiet and patiently await the arrival of their sister. 

It took less than two minutes for them to sense her presence. A gust of wind blew from the terrace, rustling the serenity of that still night. Nobody from the outside would’ve detected the slender figure hovering down from the sky with infinite grace, nobody would’ve remembered it even if they had seen it. Except on rare occasions, it was how things worked. 

When the breeze settled down, an amazon clad in a long beige tunic walked through the double doors, her remarkable beauty as alluring as it was dangerous. Her olive skin appeared pale under the moonlight, which was revealed in stark contrast to the dark curls that cascaded down her breasts and to her waist. She had big, almond shaped eyes, strikingly similar to Lucifer’s in both shade and contour. Her outstretched wings shone in copper tones. They were breathtaking, even to those used to the sight. 

Many names had been attributed to her throughout history. She had been Hathor to the Egyptians, Aphrodite to the Greeks, Venus to the Romans, Aizen in the Far East… But to her brothers, she was Cassiel, the archangel of passion and love.

“Et vocavit me (1) ,” she said with a voice that, like that of mermaids, had hypnotized more than a few humans throughout history. 

She could’ve spoken to them in their native celestial language, but she chose Latin. One, because it was much more practical in their current corporeal form, and two, because she was notorious for her endless string of shticks, whether it was playing the dulcimer, answering every question with a question or turning her speech pattern into a rhyme, she always had to turn conversations into a game. Fortunately for them, this time the theme was much simpler than usual. 

Despite being annoyed by her gimmick, Lucifer decided to indulge her. “Etiam feci (2).”

“Hello, Amenadiel,” she said, still in Latin, and then smiled sweetly at her older brother. “Long time no see.”

“A lot has happened here on earth,” Amenadiel replied, also playing the language game. 

“Can I offer you a drink?” Lucifer asked, casually pouring himself another scotch. “You haven’t really lived until you feel the delicious burn of Scottish malt sliding down your throat.”

“Save your wiles for impressionable humans, Samael,” she berated taking slow steps around the ample living space and taking in her surroundings as if she had just fell through the rabbit hole into Wonderland. Not that it was her first visit to the penthouse, of course. She had been there before while no one was there. The missing bottle of piano lubricant was evidence enough of that. She had even visited the nightclub a couple of times, watched the deplorable activities within those walls with nothing but contempt for her brother’s profane behavior. 

Regardless, her eyes panned over the tall library, the ornate walls, the backlit bar with its impressive collection of expensive scotch and brandy bottles. It finally landed on the grand piano in the middle of the room. Her smile widened as she ran long, delicate fingers over its surface. 

“You always did love music,” she stated quietly. “Sometimes I wonder how you could withstand Father’s punishment. Millennia after millennia down in that wretched place. Perhaps that’s what prompted your occasional visits here. Brief but, oh so life altering for humanity!” She lifted her gaze to meet its twin, dark and fierce on hers. “Place an elephant’s skin drum here, a mammoth ivory flute there and, inevitably, music was born on earth. Primitive at best during all those centuries, evolving slowly every time you came to tweak it, until it became sophisticated enough for humans to take the reins, and even then, you couldn’t stay away.” Her attention was back on the piano. She carefully lifted the lid and danced her fingers over the keys reverently. “Music here has never really reached celestial standards, though I admit, they have come a long way. Thanks to you. The master of loopholes. You used Father’s creation to get that which you missed the most up in the Silver City. And the little lowly creatures which you so vehemently despised didn’t disappoint you.” She gave him a knowing smile, her intuition sharp as a razor. “Their ability to create music humbles you, doesn’t it? Not that you’ll never admit it.”

“Is your plan to talk me to death, Sis?” Lucifer sighed. “Because I could’ve used your little sermon last night. Would’ve worked wonders on my insomnia.”

Amenadiel watched his sister in silence. Like Lucifer, he knew nothing good would come out of antagonizing her. Although, unlike his brother, he did fear the possible consequences. Had he been in possession of his powers, he could have stood up to Cassiel with little difficulty. As it was, he was worried Lucifer might anger the archangel of passion into a battle that could only cause further trouble for both himself and Lucifer. 

“The rod,” Amenadiel said in an attempt to steer the conversation towards the issue that really mattered. “Where is it?”

Cassiel tilted her head and looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Whose side are you on, big brother?” she asked, “Father’s or Satan’s?”

None of the siblings ever referred to Lucifer by that name. It was considered derogatory, a made-up term humans used to label the abomination that stood against everything that God had created. It was an insult in the lips of any angel, and she used it as such. 

“Was that supposed to gore me?” Lucifer taunted before taking a sip of his scotch. “You’re going to have to work a bit harder at it, my dear! I mean, I wear that name as a badge of honor these days.”

His arrogance could always get under her skin, but Amenadiel interjected before she could conjure up a retort.

“Tell us where it is,” he insisted. 

“Why? So you can tuck it away next to Azrael’s blade? I don’t think so.”

“This is not a game, Cassie!” Amenadiel spat. “The rod doesn’t belong here!”

“Nor does the blade!” she shot back. “And yet…”

Lucifer leaned against the bar and regarded her, unfazed. ”So that’s it then,” he said evenly. “You’re not going to tell us.”

“I believe this is what they call an ‘impasse’.”

“Your terms are hardly fair,” Lucifer pointed out with a shrug. “You want me to go back to hell and hand you Azrael’s blade. And in exchange… what? You return the rod?” He pondered on it for a moment. “On second thought, keep the rod. I’m good, thanks.”

“Don’t forget about your little detective,” she reminded him. “You insist on being so difficult, who knows what her loved ones might do next...”

This time it was Cassiel who hit a nerve.

“I swear, if you dare mess with them again, I will make sure you’re the one who ends up in hell!” Lucifer said, eyes sparking red. “Trust me. You don’t want my personal invitation when it comes to that place.”

Cassiel froze, visibly shocked. She had never faced Lucifer as the Devil before, and something told her she best avoid that side of him. Not that his volatility came as a surprise to her. After all, Samael had always been unstable. In spite of his charisma and unique form of magnetism, there was always something unpredictable about him. Many of their siblings admired him for it. Cassiel never fully trusted him. 

“Play something for me,” she smiled in the end. 

She realized what a ticking bomb he was, and what better way to prevent it from detonating than to find a way to appease him. Music always did the trick. Still, the request had sounded more like an order, and Lucifer wasn’t one to take orders easily. He never had from their Father, and he absolutely wouldn’t from one of his siblings. Cassiel knew as much, so she walked up to him, her smile turning to honey. She was almost as tall as he was as she stood before him. 

Running the back of her finger down his jaw in a gesture that could have been construed as incestual, she leaned closer and whispered an earnest _‘please’_ into his ear. 

Lucifer grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away, forcing her to take a step back. “What is it that you _really_ want, Cassiel?” he snarled. 

Her gaze drifted down his face, paused on his lips for a long moment, then trailed back up to meet his eyes. “I want balance to be restored,” she said. “And there’s only one way that can happen.”

“I believe I’ve said this a million times already, though I must admit, it will be the first in Latin. _I am not going back to hell_!” Lucifer said enunciating every word. “I could tell you in a hundred and twenty seven other languages, but it would only be a waste of our time.”

Cassiel remained impassive, though her close proximity was rubbing Lucifer up the wrong way. She noticed as much. With a wry smile, she leaned into him and whispered, “We shall see.”

She made her way back to the grand piano and sat on the bench. Her fingers pressed a few of the keys, stringing together a simple melody, a piece that made Lucifer’s heart and fists clench in tandem. His sister was playing _Heart and Soul_ , the duet he and the detective had played the night father Frank had died. 

“That better not be a threat,” he warned her. 

“Why? Does it sound like one?” she chortled. The song came to a halt and she studied him for a long moment. “And if it were, what would you do about it? Eviscerate me like you eviscerated Uriel? Is a single human life worth that much to you? How far are you willing to go, Samael? Wasn’t rebelling against our Father a big enough blunder? How many more of us are you willing to sacrifice to get your way?”

“I don’t want to sacrifice anybody,” he said, his voice low. “I just want to be left alone.”

“You don’t get it, do you? You don’t _belong_ here!” she spat, losing her cool for the first time. Slightly embarrassed by her loss of control, she regained her composure, her features once again serene. “I can’t believe it. Even after everything that’s happened… Your insurgence and subsequent fall, your well-deserved punishment, the insolence you’ve shown by staying here… Despite all that, you’re still His favorite.”

“His favorite,” Lucifer scoffed. “He has a banged up way of showing it, don’t you think?”

Cassiel and Amenadiel exchanged a look. As much as Lucifer refused to believe it, God had always held him in higher regard than the rest. He was His Light Bringer. Their Father’s biggest pride and His biggest disappointment. And, though nobody knew for sure what His plan was, it was clear Lucifer played a critical part in it. 

“I must say, I’m enjoying the irony,” Cassiel said.

Lucifer cocked his head. “Irony?”

“I never thought you, of all celestial beings, would be the one cogged in the web of human emotion,” she sighed. “ _You_ , Samael. Power driven, self-centered, hedonistic and egotistical to a fault.” The thought made her laugh. It wasn’t that she was mocking him. She seemed genuinely surprised and openly amused.

But Lucifer’s patience had its limits, and Cassiel had reached it three speeches ago. “How did you manage to manipulate soulless entities into doing your dirty work?” he asked, tired of beating around the bush. 

“I had to get your attention somehow,” she answered easily. “Besides, all the dearly departed already had their exit tickets sealed, so… what was the harm?”

“And the detective,” he hissed, enraged. “She also had her ‘exit ticket sealed’? Is that it?”

She looked at him in shock for a second, then glanced over to Amenadiel, who refused to make eye contact.

“Your dear detective is out of bounds,” she said as if the logic behind it was unquestionable. “I’m talking about the other four souls who—“ she stopped in her tracks and blinked once, realization dawning on her in a moment of clarity. “Wait… you _don’t know_ , do you?” Then, turning to an increasingly uncomfortable Amenadiel, she asked, “You haven’t told him.”

“I haven’t found the right moment,” Amenadiel replied, glaring at her with severity.

Lucifer’s disconcerted gaze darted between his two siblings. His heart had begun to thump wildly in anticipation of the mysterious news that, judging by his brother’s unrest, could not be good.

“Told me what?” he asked dangerously. 

Cassiel pressed her lips in feigned sympathy. Truth be told, she loved being the bearer of shocking news, and this was not only epic, but had the potential to make the Lord of Hell crumble in her very presence. She salivated at the thought, excitement coursing through her in delightful ways. Amenadiel might have wished to soften the blow. She, on the other hand, could not wait to witness Lucifer’s reaction.

“Father made her just for _you_ ,” she said softly. “You see, He knew what you’d be up to _decades_ before you did. So he sent our brother down here to bless a couple unable to conceive a child. Father consecrated them with this little girl. They named her Chloe.” Her smug smile grew at the sight of her brother’s troubled stare. She could tell her words were like a dagger, sharp and deadly, and it gave her a great deal of satisfaction just to see the shock and incredulity on his face. “It was _Father_ who put her in your path, Samael,” she continued, without mercy. “And you thought it was all your doing. No, little brother. It was Father who made her immune to your charms. She is His little miracle, His gift t—“

“Shut up!” he finally growled turning to her, his eyes ablaze. And, for the first time since her arrival, Cassiel cowered in fear. 

Lucifer grabbed the edge of the bar, chest heaving as he tried to reel in his anger. He took in several deep breaths while moments he’d shared with the detective flashed across his mind in rapid succession. 

_I really like working with you…_

_Act like a child and you’ll be treated like a child…_

_I thought you could use a friend…_

_You make me vulnerable, and that’s okay…_

_Not everyone is out to get you…_

_Talk to me Lucifer, I’m here for you, okay…?_

_Lucifer Morningstar is many things, but he’s not a liar…_

_I did not fall in love with a monster…_

He swallowed hard in an attempt to dislodge the thick lump that had suddenly formed in the back of his throat. It was not possible. The most meaningful year in his entire existence had all been a lie. It was all a _bloody lie_!

A comforting hand came to rest on his shoulder, but Lucifer shrugged away from his brother’s show of support.

“Luci, none of this means she—“

Both Cassiel and Amenadiel were stunned into silence when Lucifer sent goblets, bottles and decanter flying across the room with one rapid sweep of his arm. The items came crashing stridently in a heap of glass next to the grand piano, followed by a deadly stillness neither one of his siblings dared disturb. 

“Get out!” he commanded in a barely audible growl. 

They could tell his composure was hanging by a thread. His eyes were two incandescent orbs which challenged Cassiel to disobey. Unable to hold his stare, she bowed her head. If there was something that rivaled the wrath of God, it was that of the Devil, and she didn’t want to awaken the beast within. Her deed was done. Now it was time for her to leave. 

Once in the terrace, she turned around, her expression contrite. “I never meant to hurt you,” she said, sounding sincere. “But the balance _must_ be restored.”

She left just as gracefully as she had arrived, and the penthouse was left in heavy silence. 

Amenadiel was the first one to speak, his voice somber with the weight of guilt and sorrow. “I wanted to tell you,” he said sounding contrite.

“You don’t want to talk to me right now, brother,” Lucifer said darkly. “You better go. I need to be alone.”

It was clear by his tense stance that Lucifer was in no mood to listen to excuses. No matter how much Amenadiel wished to discuss the issue with him, it would only aid in making himself feel better. The truth was there was nothing he could say to his little brother to soften the blow, so he didn’t even try. The elevator doors closed behind him, leaving Lucifer to drown in his own tribulations.

Out in terrace things always felt peaceful. All the troubles of the people below insignificant from the vantage point of the tower above them. Perhaps being closer to the heavens meant a closer connection to God. To Lucifer, that only meant his rebellious rants were granted a higher stage. 

“I guess you showed me,” he hissed looking out into the horizon, his voice so soft he might have been talking to himself. “I should’ve known it was all a part of your stupid Plan.” He began pacing around, unlit cigarette in hand, too lost in his own troubles to bother to light it. A bitter chuckle pushed past his lips, and he frowned up at the sky. “All I wanted was to have what You offered them from the start. Was that too much to ask?” He paused, waiting for an answer he knew would never come. “You know, after all that happened recently, I was beginning to think You and I were on the mend. That we could get past our ancient differences and start anew. How very foolish of me!” 

His hands came to rest on the railing, cigarette still lodged between his index and middle finger as he let his head drop in defeat. The fury that had started as a distant churning inside his chest bubbled to the surface, hot and fierce as a hurricane. There was not a definite term for what he was feeling or, at least, he couldn’t find one word that could accurately describe it. All he knew was that his heart was being ripped to shreds and his oxygen deprived lungs seemed like they were about to burst. He pulled his hands into tight fists, crushing the cigarette into oblivion, and directed his anger at the sky once again.

“WHY HER?” he shouted. Tears of rage clung to his eyelashes, and he was forced to blink them away. “You could’ve used _a thousand_ different ways to send me back to hell.” The night sky stared back at him, millions of distant stars brimming with the joy he never thought capable of ever feeling again. “Why did you have to use _her_?”

His only answer came in the form of a shooting star that could have meant anything, really. The night, suffocating in its tranquility, seemed to mock his inner turmoil with its cruel irony. 

Lucifer looked down, the street so far below, the drop just a few agonizing seconds, no wings to stop the fall. All it took was one jump, and then balance would be restored. 

If only his Father’s little miracle were close enough to seal the deal…

**[To Be Continued…]**

(1) _You called._  
(2) _Yes, I did._


	17. Died In Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Hello again! Thank you so much for the Kudos, Bookmarks and feedback. You guys make this process so much more fun with your participation.**
> 
> **On a little side note, some people have asked me if I have any connection to the show given that some scenes in this fic have been almost identical to those that would later play out on the show. I assure you, whatever similarities there have been, are purely coincidental. It has me as tickled as you, trust me. On one hand, how cool, right? On the other hand, future readers will not see it as prophetic so much as lack of originality on my part so... meh! Two sides of a coin.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyway, enjoy! :-)**

The room was dark and quiet. Chloe stirred awake, her eyes taking a few moments to get used to the absence of light, her mind taking a moment longer to recognize her surroundings. She was in Maze’s bedroom. For the first time in a week, she had woken up from a dreamless sleep, rested and refreshed. She blinked a couple of times to rid her eyes of the remnants of sleep, and her first conscious thought was of Trixie. 

Pulled by deep concern over the strange events of the day before, she got out of bed and padded over to the child’s bedroom, gently pushed the door open and found her daughter in peaceful slumber.

_Sleeping like an angel…_

A smile tugged at her lips and she made her way down the stairs and across the living room, her gaze pausing briefly on the corner of the sofa. Her mind flooded with images of the night before, of the way Lucifer had touched her, the way he had kissed her, his scent, his taste… The way he had looked at her before uttering those three words now seared across her heart.

_I love you…_

It all felt too surreal. She held onto those memories as if they were going to magically evaporate, just like they would in a dream. Except, it hadn’t been a dream. Not only had he told her how he felt, but he had shown her in so many tangible and intangible ways.

Even if that big secret of his had held him back, it was obvious his feelings were genuine. And, though she knew they couldn’t put off talking about it for much longer, she was reluctant to push him for fear he might lose the courage to trust her.

Still pondering on last night’s events, she spotted her phone charging on the mantel above the fireplace. She reached for it, unplugged it, and typed a brief message to a very familiar number, her stomach fluttering a bit as she did.

_Good morning! Did you dream about me?_

Feeling just like a school girl, Chloe pressed send and felt her heart swell and her smile widen. It was weird. Her career was hanging by a thread, the last case had been a strange fiasco, there were still about a million things that they needed to figure out, and yet…

“What are you so cheery about?”

Maze’s voice startled her enough to make her almost drop the phone. The demon had been sitting so quietly at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, Chloe had failed to notice she was there. Cup of steaming hot coffee in hand, Maze just studied her with open curiosity. Chloe just shrugged and went to sit beside her on the adjacent stool, the broad grin on her face impossible to suppress.

“It’s… nothing, really,” she said, stretching to reach for the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup.

“Yeah, right,” Maze challenged. “Look, I know that kind of smile. C’mon! You can tell me.” She cocked a wicked eyebrow, and the scar that sectioned it became slightly more pronounced. Her eyes were coy as she leaned closer. “Wait… Did you get laid last night?”

“What?!” Chloe replied, her voice catching high on an indignant note. “No!”

“Oh,” Maze frowned, visibly disappointed by her answer. 

Chloe lowered her chin and focused on the cup of coffee that was nicely warming both her hands. The truth was she was dying to talk to Maze about what had happened. She just wasn’t used to opening up to anyone, especially not about something so personal. Still, it would be nice to get it out. To confide in someone about what it all meant. So, who better than the person that knew him best and the one she had slowly grown to call a friend?

With a timid shrug, Chloe decided to take the plunge. “But we did share a special moment,” she said meekly. Her gaze became fuzzy on the steam rising from the cup while her thoughts travelled back once again. “It was nice. I never would’ve thought Lucifer could be so… I don’t know, sweet, attentive, caring?” So much for not oversharing, she thought. But the words just seemed to burst out of her, desperate to come out, to be heard. “I never thought him capable of loving anyone other than himself, but…”

“Wait,” Maze interrupted, her expression now serious. “You mean this is not just about you guys getting down and dirty?”

“I always thought that’s what he was after,” Chloe said, still unable to tame that silly smile. “But lately… I don’t know, Maze. I’ve seen this whole new side of him.”

Maze looked more troubled than pleased. “I thought your relationship would either be platonic or carnal,” she said. “I mean, had you not had your little spawn, I figured you’d die a virgin. No offense. And now you’re telling me what you guys have goes beyond sex?”

The words managed to pull Chloe down from her cloud, her smile now wavering. 

“I thought you’d be a little happier for me,” she said dryly. Quite frankly, she was more than a little disappointed by Maze’s reaction. “You told me there’s nothing between you two, that the sex is… _was_ just a—“

“Is not that!” Maze cut her off, clearly on edge.

She regarded Chloe with latent curiosity, head tilted, brows creased. It was as if she were seeing her for the first time after a plastic surgery procedure that had gone terribly wrong. It was strange and, as the seconds stretched, her scrutiny made Chloe increasingly uncomfortable. She was beginning to feel like an insect under a microscope or, worse, a case study in sexual inadequacy.

“What is it?!” Chloe growled at last.

“Did he say anything to you?” Maze asked.

Chloe let out a sigh of frustration. This hadn’t gone the way she had hoped. In the movies women tended to bond over these kind of subjects, didn’t they? Was she not doing it right? Wherever she might have gone wrong, Chloe wasn’t in the mood for a third degree, and her patience was starting to be on life support. “We didn’t really spend that much time talking,” she answered grumpily.

But Maze, being Maze, wasn’t one to beat around the bush. “The few words you exchanged,” she hissed, losing patience herself, “was it mindless, dirty talk?”

“Excuse me?!” Chloe grimaced with indignation. At that point, she had lost all hope of holding a normal conversation with her roommate. “What—?”

“Do I need to give you examples?”

“No! There was no dirty talk, Maze! What are you getting at?”

“Then what? You didn’t talk at all?”

“I told you! It was brief! He just…”

“Just _what_?!”

Exasperation caught Chloe with her guard down. “He told me he loved me, okay?” she roared, eyes brimming with annoyance. The silence that followed became thick with tension. Chloe’s shoulders sagged, her earlier excitement deflating into resignation. “Damn it, Maze! I wanted to tell you,” she said quietly. “Just… not like this.”

But Maze looked like she was about to get hit by an eighteen wheeler. Her face pale, eyes wide, mouth hanging slightly open, she just managed to utter a faint ‘ _shit!_ ’ before placing her half empty cup on the counter, a bit too shakily for her usual nerves of steel. 

“I was hoping it was just infatuation,” Maze mumbled to herself.

“Well, so did I!” Chloe grumbled, disenchanted with the way the conversation had gone down. 

“I should’ve seen this coming.” Maze clenched her jaw, upset for some impossible to fathom reason. “I just never imagined…”

Chloe regained some of her composure. She couldn’t pretend to know how Maze was feeling. She knew she and Lucifer were close, that Maze’s relationship with Lucifer had changed drastically since Chloe had crossed paths with him. Was she feeling jealous? Threatened, perhaps?

“Look, the last thing I want is to get in the way of your friendship,” Chloe began. “All I can tell you is that I have feelings for him too. I know you really care about him. I just want you to know it’s not something we’re taking lightly.”

Chloe wasn’t really sure what reaction she was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t what she got. Maze appeared sad all of a sudden. Or, rather, she was looking at her with something that dangerously resembled… _pity_. 

“Jesus, Decker,” she finally sighed. “Couldn’t you have just left it at ‘friends with benefits’? Did you guys really need to kick it up a notch?”

Before she could answer, Chloe’s phone vibrated with an incoming message making her heart skip a beat. She picked it up, her lips once again tugging upwards at the corners, only to discover it was a message from Ella wondering how she was holding up. In all honesty, the temporary suspension was the last thing on her mind at the moment. Bad as things seemed at work, she still had a stellar reputation with the L.A.P.D. and she was sure things would work out in the end. As Lieutenant Monroe had pointed out, it wasn’t so much a reprimand, but a means to ensure her safety. Whatever! As long as Dan and Trixie were safe, she’d just weather the storm. 

She answered the text briefly, noticing in the process that the message she had sent Lucifer earlier hadn’t yet been opened. He probably had turned off his phone to get a good night sleep. He’d looked exhausted in the past couple of days, and probably needed the rest.

She was hesitant to give him a call, unwilling to disturb him, but she couldn’t help writing a second message.

_Can’t wait to see you. Stop by the apartment later. Maybe we can do brunch._

Chloe hit send with the same rush of anticipation she’d felt after sending the previous message. She really couldn’t wait to see him again. How drastically things could change over the course of a year! It wasn’t long ago that his cockiness and self-assurance had rubbed her the wrong way, made her blood boil with contempt. Then, shortly after they started working together, she got to know him a little better. Soon, he proved to be a great partner and friend and, before she knew it, she had grown to care about him deeply. She had grown to _love_ him. It had only hit her last night, in the comfort of his arms, and the realization had rattled her.

The smile that she’d lost earlier crawled back to her face. 

Maze had been observing her quietly. “There’s something you both need to know,” she said, her voice solemn. 

With a slight twitch of her brows, Chloe turned her attention back to her friend. “Sounds serious,” she said, not sounding so serious herself. “What is it?”

Maze hesitated for a moment, ran her teeth over her bottom lip while choosing her words. “It’s… complicated,” she said at last. “I’d rather discuss it once Lucifer gets here. And he better bring Amenadiel along with him, or I _swear_ …!” Her eyes narrowed into to angry slits. “In fact, why wait? Let’s go!” she said sliding off the stool.

“Wait! Go where?” Chloe asked.

“To Lux! I’m sure Lucifer can get a hold of his brother. Otherwise _I_ will. I’m afraid this has gone long enough without being addressed.”

“Whoa, wait! I can’t leave Trixie here alone!”

“Dan is fast asleep in your bedroom,” Maze reasoned.

“Yes. And look what happened last time they were left unattended!”

Maze grabbed her leather jacket and huffed out a sigh of impatience. “You make it sound as if Dan was a helpless little toddler. He’s a _cop_ for crying out loud! Besides, they’re not after Dan _or_ your offspring!” she growled. “It’s _Samael_ they want.”

“Right, the elusive Samael!” Chloe sneered. With everything that had happened, she had almost forgotten about _him_. “Dan mistook Lucifer for this guy yesterday at the church. Whoever is behind what happened to them must have suggested the name to him somehow, so he would speak it wh—“

“You haven’t caught on yet, have you?” Maze interrupted harshly, her piercing stare focused on Chloe. “Lucifer _is_ Samael!”

The words fell like a bucket of icy water all over Chloe’s back, and she froze on the spot, speechless.

_What was she talking about? It couldn’t be!_

“You mean all these deaths, all these… _mutilations_ , they all have been about him?” she asked trying to make sense of the implications. “No, I don’t believe that! He… Lucifer would’ve told me!”

Maze looked away averting Chloe’s anxious glare, her insolence easing momentarily. “He tried to tell you,” she said softly.

It was all too surreal for Chloe’s jumbled mind to process. Maybe this was a dream after all. “What exactly are you saying?” she asked, her voice breaking despite her efforts to avoid it. 

“I’m saying you need to keep an open mind,” Maze said with finality. “Listen, you gotta have a serious conversation with Lucifer. But first, we need to find Amenadiel and neither of them are answering their stupid phones, so let’s go! There’s something y’all need to discuss.”

“No! I’m not going anywhere! Whatever it is, tell me now!” Chloe said with defiance. “I’m sick of secrets, Maze!”

“I’m sorry, Decker, but it’s not my place to tell you.” When Chloe’s wary frown deepened, Maze decided to bring out the big guns. “If you really love him, like you claim, you need to come with me. _Now_.”

Chloe sent a glance full of hesitation towards the stairway and Maze rolled her eyes, her patience depleting with every passing second. “Look, if it makes you feel any better, we can take all the car keys with us and lock them inside the apartment.”

Taking the suggestion seriously, Chloe raked her fingers through her hair, mussing it further. After weighing all her options, she finally exhaled a lungful of air and hopped off the stool with a firm nod. “Okay, fine,” she said somewhat reluctantly. “I’m gonna get dressed, make sure Trixie has her clothes laid out, and write a note for when Dan gets up. Just promise me we won’t take long.”

“Sure,” Maze mumbled under her breath watching her disappear up the stairs. “It’s a totally graspable concept you won’t need time to digest at all.”

*****************

The access to the church had already been cleared of police tape, but a few forensic markers had been left behind, forgotten amongst the debris that surrounded the area. Lucifer had parked by the curb right in front of it, and wondered halfway down the weed-plagued pathway why he had bothered to take the keys with him. Habit, he supposed. Not that it would take anybody in that neighborhood more than two seconds to hotwire the circuits to start the engine, but it would’ve been a kind gesture just to leave the keys in the ignition to save them the trouble.

With a determined stride, he marched up to the building itself. Its ruins welcomed him like an old friend, allowed him easy access into the darkness. 

“I knew you’d come back here.”

Lucifer turned his head and found Amenadiel leaning against one of the crumbling walls of the narthex. His severe stare added to the gravitas he had once enjoyed as one of God’s most treasured angels. 

“Did you come to enjoy the show?” Lucifer sneered. “Or are you here just to gloat?”

But Amenadiel didn’t dignify his disdain with an answer. Lucifer puffed out a small breath filled with scorn, and attempted to brush past him, but his brother blocked him, placing his hands on his shoulders to stop him. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Amenadiel told him.

After a moment of shock, Lucifer began to laugh quietly, partly amused and partly befuddled. “You’ve spent the better part of a year trying to convince me to go back,” he chortled. “Now that I finally decide to acquiesce, you tell me to stay?” His laughter died down into intermittent chuckles as something dawned on him. “Oh, wait! You just don’t want someone _else_ to take me back, is that it? Fallen from grace _and_ a failure. Well, dearie me, brother! You may as well hop along. Hell welcomes all.”

“That’s not it!” Amenadiel growled, shoving him hard against the nearest wall. Far from upset, Lucifer laughed harder. He enjoyed it every time his cool-as-a-cucumber brother lost control. But Amenadiel was far from amused. “You’re being too rash about this!”

“Too rash?” Lucifer said, his amusement fading into anger. He freed himself from his brother’s grasp with a harsh push, making Amenadiel stumble back a couple of steps. “You know why I came to Earth in the first place? Because I wanted to sever those bloody strings. The ones that determine every single outcome of every single action, every single day of our pathetic existence. I thought this was the place, you know. Not hell. Not heaven. _Earth_!” He advanced on Amenadiel, his eyes burning hotter with every breath. “I thought I could finally have what He gave his precious creation all along. The freedom to choose, to fail, to decide! But no… I guess that was too much to ask of the old selfish sod, wasn’t it?”

“You don’t know what His plan is, Luci,” Amenadiel tried to reason.

“Oh, bloody hell!” Lucifer exploded. “I’m so sick of hearing about this almighty plan of His!! I’m sick of being manipulated! It is bad enough when it comes to deeds and punishments, but to use…” He swallowed hard. Unable to continue right away, he drew in a shuddering breath. “The bastard _knew_ it! He knew what she would come to mean to me! Damn it! He knew I wouldn’t be able to ever forget her!”

“Luci…”

“You don’t understand,” Lucifer said, his voice breaking. “I can’t take this anymore! I need to stop _feeling_!”

There was nothing Amenadiel could say to that. They both knew it was the price he had to pay for his defiance. So, going back to the one place where feelings were inconsequential didn’t sound so impetuous after all. Hell. Where all dreams went to die regardless of rank or background. Where the emotional pain could only be masked by the physical one. Where not even the Devil could escape his own grueling torture.

“And what about Chloe?” Amenadiel said with the calm that Lucifer craved. “Have you even thought about her? About what you will be putting her through?”

“She’s the star of this master plan of His!” Lucifer’s malicious smile turned into a sneer. “His miracle. His bloody problem.”

“SHE’S A PAWN!” Amenadiel bellowed, his anger flaring for the first time. “Just like I was! Don’t you see? By giving up you are just giving into the game!”

“The game?” Lucifer shot back, just as riled up. “A game where everything is a lie! Where _nothing_ is real! Face it, brother. It is all a part of His deranged mind. Get used to it. That’s just the way it is for us.”

Amenadiel nodded slowly, his anger crushed by the weight of resignation. “Is there anything I can do or say to change your mind?” he asked. 

“You can step aside, and not make this any harder than it needs to be.”

With those words, Lucifer walked past him and into the main nave of the church. 

Up in the altar, a tall winged figure already awaited his arrival. He had been witness to their conversation, a quiet observer with no words of encouragement or determent. Lucifer made his way down the aisle, trying to ignore the wave of nostalgia that threatened to crush him, his eyes trained on the celestial being before him. 

“Hello, Samael,” the angel smiled, soft blue eyes kind on Lucifer. His wavy blond hair curled around his face, soft and masculine in a way only the most talented of painters could depict.

“Raguel,” Lucifer greeted. “You’re looking nice and tame. Father’s tight leash actually suits you!”

“Still masking pain with humor, dear brother?” Raguel said, unfazed. 

Lucifer’s arrogant grin faded slightly, the angel’s words slicing a little deeper that he’d expected. 

“Let’s get this over and done with, shall we?” he said, trying to keep his tone light but not entirely succeeding. “I’m sure there’s a long line of scoundrels down in hell anxiously waiting to be punished.”

Raguel’s eyebrows shot skyward in surprise. “I didn’t expect you to be this eager to go back,” he remarked. “I was under the impression you had been digging your heels in ever since you got here.”

“Yes, well, things change,” Lucifer said darkly. Squaring his shoulders to gain some added strength, he said, “I trust things have been sorted out.”

“Yes,” Raguel nodded, his voice neutral. “You did the right thing by disclosing the location of the blade. It has already been returned to its rightful owner.”

“Right," Lucifer smirked, "tell Azrael that sharp, soul eviscerating blades are not to be left unattended.”

Neither of them brought up what had happened to Uriel, even though it was present in both their minds. No need to place the blame on anyone in particular. Certain wounds, after all, are best left to heal on their own.

“And, as promised,” Raguel continued, “Shebet has been returned to the Silver City never to leave celestial grounds again.”

Lucifer breathed an unintended sigh of relief. “Good to know,” he frowned, unaware as to why he should really give a damn, and making a conscious effort to stop caring. Whatever happened on Earth and its wretched little creatures from now on was no longer his problem. He would deal with their souls once they arrived on his turf.

But Raguel was way too shrewd, way too perceptive to be fooled by his indifferent façade. “It is true, then,” he said quietly. His gaze, full of wonder, fell squarely on Lucifer. 

“Is _what_ true?”

“The Devil has fallen in love with a _human_?” the angel asked.

The words pierced right through Lucifer's soul. Uncomfortable with the close scrutiny, he squeezed his hands into tight fists as he desperately tried to rebuild the shield around himself that his Father's little miracle had so effectively obliterated. 

But Raguel was still astonished, unaware of his brother’s inner struggle. “I have to say, I never thought I’d see the day,” he uttered.

“Dear old Dad always did have a twisted sense of humor, I suppose,” Lucifer growled. The last thing he wanted was to beat that particular horse to death, but he’d be damned if he was going to let the Angel of Justice perceive his silence as a weakness, so he kept engaging with him, even if her memory tore him apart. 

“Unbelievable!” Raguel muttered, mostly to himself. “She really was a miracle.”

Lucifer took a step back, his brows creasing as a strange sense of dread slowly descended upon him. “Was?”

“Well, yes. She’s served her purpose,” Raguel replied evenly. “Her deed here is done.”

“What do you mean by that?” Lucifer asked, his heart picking up speed. 

Raguel regarded him with a hint of sadness. “It is the only way things can revert back to the way they were. Balance _must_ be restored.”

Lucifer moved his head from side to side slowly in denial. “No…”

“Events must follow their natural course now. I thought you knew.”

“So what? You’re just going to _kill_ her?” Lucifer hissed. “Is Dad so bloody desperate for fresh company?”

The Angel of Justice, brave and proud, broke eye contact for the first time, his head bowed in something Lucifer could only interpret as sorrow. “Her soul won’t be spared,” he said in a sad whisper. “Azrael is on her way to meet with the human miracle to ensure no trace is left behind of this divine ripple in history.”

Lucifer felt the walls in the ample church closing in on him. He couldn’t stop the tightening in his chest, nor the feeling of dread stealing over him as his brother’s words began to sink in. “No,” he said meekly, his mind clogged with the dire repercussions of what that meant. “No! She has a _soul_!”

“A soul that was never meant to be, Samael,” Raguel said with finality. “You _know_ that now.”

The crushing pressure on Lucifer’s chest became almost unbearable as the events of the last year played inside his head like the reel of a movie, where one particular moment stood out. Something so puzzling back then, became crystal clear as he stood facing the portal to hell.

“Uriel…” Lucifer whispered tightly.

Eyes blazing, the Devil glared at the Angel of Justice, noticed how Raguel cowed almost imperceptibly under his fury. 

“It all started with the mother of all rebellions,” Lucifer snarled, his voice straight out of the underworld. “And so it will all end the same way.”

*****************

Lux looked like a completely different place during the day. For one, it was deathly quiet. Not even the traffic from the busy street outside could penetrate the soundproof walls. And, two, with the soft lighting and without the strip dancers, it looked more like a piano bar than a night club.

Eduardo, the day manager, didn’t arrive until noon to take inventory and set up for the nightly crowds, so he wasn’t due for a couple of hours. Chloe followed Maze into the main floor. The dimness of the place was shocking, considering how bright the sun shone outside. She looked around, flooded by a strange sense of familiarity, but still feeling like an outsider. It was strange. She knew the owner (intimately), the head manager was her roommate and arguably the best friend she had, and she had been in the place dozens of times before. And yet, she felt a bit awkward walking across the empty dance floor, as if the rare privilege ought to be reserved for someone else, not her.

Once in the elevator Chloe checked her phone again. Lucifer hadn’t replied to any of her messages. He hadn’t even read them. 

“Maybe we should’ve called before showing up unannounced,” she said, her hesitation palpable.

Maze sent her a look that screamed ‘ _are you serious_?’ and chuckled. “Oh, _please_!” she said through a lopsided grin. “If there is ever a good time to show up unannounced is before he begins his morning, metrosexual routine, trust me! That perfectly kept stubble doesn’t groom itself, you know. Plus,” she lifted one shoulder in a half shrug, “if you want to experience a threesome, now is your chance. I’m game!”

“So _not_ where my mind was going,” Chloe mumbled under her breath. 

“What? I kept some of my toys at his place.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and gave her a smirk of disapproval. “Maze…”

The elevator dinged and the doors to the penthouse slid open. Maze strode out with her usual self-confidence and made a beeline for the bedroom, followed by a much more cautious Chloe who stayed a few safe paces behind. Much as her lack of trust pained her, if Lucifer had special company, she really didn’t want to find out first hand. On the other hand, he had looked unusually tired in the last couple of days. If he was still sleeping, they ought to let him rest. 

Chloe was about to point out as much when she saw Maze emerge from the bedroom with a baffled frown.

“He hasn’t slept here,” she said, looking as confused as Chloe felt. 

At first, they saw nothing out of the ordinary in the penthouse. It wasn’t until they went around the piano that they discovered the scattered shards of glass and spilled liquor all over the floor. They both exchanged a puzzled glance and scanned the lounge for further clues as to what may have happened there.

It was Chloe who spotted his cell phone at the edge of the bar. She picked it up and saw the unread messages she had sent him earlier that morning, another one from a supplier offering a new brand of Gin from a nearby distillery, and another one from Eduardo informing him he was going to be half an hour late to work. There were no other messages or missed calls. Nothing that would explain his absence. 

“Maybe he went out for breakfast,” Chloe pondered.

“He doesn’t really do breakfast,” Maze answered absently. “Not unless it comes lathered with whipped cream on a naked body.”

“Oh, _geez_! Thanks for the visual!” Chloe grimaced, though the little jolt of excitement she felt in the pit of her stomach took her by surprise. She had never been what one might describe as adventurous in bed. It occurred to her that, if and when they took that final step, Lucifer might find her a bit too bland for his taste. Would she be up to par?

“Now that I think of it, I didn’t see his car outside,” Maze said cutting into her musings. “Maybe he’s on his way to our place and we just—“

Her words trailed as she looked past Chloe’s shoulder into the terrace. Noticing the shock on her face, Chloe turned around and had to blink a couple of times to make sure what she was seeing was real. Standing by the topiaries, was a tall, slender woman dressed in a royal blue tunic. Her fiery red hair danced in the soft breeze, a loose strand blowing across her neck like a scarf, while a pair of intense green eyes observed them calmly from where she stood. Her beauty was breathtaking. Chloe felt immediately captivated by it, from the contour of her lips to the softness of her features. Even the way she moved was stunning as she seemed to glide into the penthouse. But the most shocking thing of all, was what she was holding in her hand. Chloe recognized it immediately. It was the missing murder weapon from the Jensen Glory case. 

_How had she gotten a hold of it? What was she doing with it?_

The woman smiled, and the room seemed to brighten.

“Mazikeen,” she said, her voice as enthralling as the rest of her. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

For the first time ever, Chloe saw fear in Maze’s eyes.

“Azrael,” was her quiet reply. “What are you doing here?”

The Angel of Death kept approaching slowly. Maze grabbed a hold of Chloe’s wrist, pulling her gently away, urging her without words to stand behind her—to stay alert. Instinctively, Chloe reached for her gun, only to remember she had been asked to turn it in along with her badge while the investigation was still pending. 

_Shit_! She thought sourly.

Azrael said something to Maze that Chloe didn’t quite understand.

“Like hell it doesn’t!” Maze replied in English. “You mess with her, you mess with me!”

Instead of angry or discouraged, the angel seemed touched by the defiant answer. Her gaze softened, appearing almost _sympathetic_. She then bowed her head and closed her eyes as if she were praying or meditating. The quietness that followed descended over them like a blanket. Unwilling to take any chances, Maze prompted Chloe to start inching towards the elevator. 

But the calm was just an illusion.

In less than an instant the angel was practically on top of them and poised to strike. Chloe flinched and crouched instinctively, bracing herself for the pain of a blow that never materialized. When she opened her eyes, she saw Maze struggling to hold back the arm that wielded the blade, all her efforts focused on deflecting its trajectory. With a graceful twirl of her body, Azrael sidestepped her, freeing her arm and adopting a guarded stance, ready to fight. Maze didn’t waste any time to charge, her smaller frame moving unnaturally fast and landing a fierce punch on her adversary’s side, hard enough to make her double over.

Those huge, green eyes turned deadly as Azrael focused on her new target, and Maze smiled at the challenge. They engaged in a brutal fight unlike Chloe had ever witnessed before. While the angel tried to slice and poke with her lethal blade, Maze managed to avoid a couple of deadly blows with great agility. The curved daggers she used didn’t have the reach the sword had, but that didn’t stop her from getting close enough for Azrael to retreat with caution more than a few times. 

Once Chloe got over her initial shock, she desperately began looking for something to use as a weapon. Her eyes panned over the library, the coffee table, the bar… A broken bottle could easily become a deadly weapon. She got up, intent on grabbing the first bottle she could get her hands on, when she spotted an even better weapon. The fire poker. She slid past the two grunting fighters so wrapped up in battle, they failed to notice Chloe moving past them. She quickly reached for the poker, turning around to witness, to her horror, how the tall woman administered a brutal punch that sent Maze flying halfway across the room, knocking her out completely. 

“Maze!” Chloe cried, panic rising in her chest.

Azrael calmly turned to face her, panting slightly, but otherwise serene as if she had just returned from a brisk walk around the block. She didn’t say anything as she stepped closer, a hint of victory so blatant in her eyes it made Chloe’s stomach turn. Tightening her fist around the poker’s handle, she boldly held the other woman’s stare. 

Without uttering a single word, Azrael lifted the blade over her head and struck. Chloe’s reflexes jolted to life, and she managed to block the blade by holding the poker above her head with both hands. But the other woman’s strength was far superior, and the blow caused her to stumble back several paces, though she still was able to stand her ground. 

Azrael’s grin widened. “Now I’m beginning to see what my brother sees in you,” she said softly. “Father never disappoints.”

Chloe didn’t allow her confusion to distract her. She used the opportunity to charge against her opponent, using the poker as a lance and all her strength in her forward motion. But it was all for naught. The other woman was far stronger and faster than she was, and easily circumvented the attack. 

As if playing a game, Azrael began to laugh at her desperate efforts. Enraged, Chloe realized what was happening. She was being _toyed_ with. Which only made her even more determined to fight the stranger. Ferociously, she delivered blow after blow, unable to even graze her once. 

Panting and exhausted, Chloe felt her strength and her energy falter.

“Have you had enough fun yet?” Azrael asked, not exactly mocking. In fact, it looked more like she was delaying her retaliation out of reluctance, more than contempt.

“What do you want?” Chloe asked in between harsh breaths. 

“What I want doesn’t matter,” Azrael said. “I’m only here to ensure balance is restored.”

With those words, the Angel of Death struck once again, this time knocking the fire poker out of Chloe’s hands, effectively disarming her and trapping her against the tall shelves of the library. Terrified, Chloe watched helplessly as the arm of her executioner raised above her. Her eyes squeezed shut as she awaited the searing blow that would end her life. 

But such blow never came. 

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Azrael above her, her arm still raised menacingly above her head. Then, feeling a relief she had never known until that moment, she saw Lucifer right behind the tall woman, his fist tightly wrapped around the wrist of the blade wielding hand, halting it in midair. 

Azrael struggled to lower the weapon, but was overpowered by Lucifer, who kept holding her back. Realizing her efforts were futile, she took a step away from Chloe and relaxed her body to ensure her release. When Lucifer sensed she was no longer a threat, he loosened his grip so she could turn around to face him.

“This wasn’t the deal, Sis,” he accused. 

“You’re going to have to take that up with Dad, little brother,” Azrael answered evenly.

Lucifer faked indignation. “Oh, do I, now?” he said, head tilting. “Well, I’m afraid until we come to an agreement as to the terms of this so called ‘deal’, I’m not going anywhere.”

But Azrael simply stared at him, and then behind him as the doors to the elevator opened and Amenadiel walked into the penthouse, his expression grave. Lucifer scoffed with something akin to amusement. 

“Four is a party, five’s a crowd, I’m afraid,” he said, his smile devilish. 

But Amenadiel wasn’t listening. The moment he saw Maze unconscious at the foot of the piano, he rushed to her side and muttered a barely audible ‘ _oh, thank God_!’ when he saw her stir and wince in his arms. 

“You dare speak _His_ name for the sake of a _demon_?” Azrael accused. “Are you also here to stop His will?”

“I’m here to inject some reason into the situation,” Amenadiel said. “There has to be a mistake. Think about it, Azrael. Father couldn’t possibly want this!”

“You have been away from the Silver City too long, dear brother,” she answered softly. “A lot can happen up there in an Earthly year.”

Taking advantage of the convenient distraction, Chloe stood up as quietly as she could muster and began to slowly move away. But the moment Azrael saw her from the corner of her eye, she turned around in a flash, determined to finish the job she’d been sent to do. 

It all happened in an instant. Chloe saw the glint of the blade as it rushed perpendicularly towards her, felt the weight of Lucifer’s body pressing her against the library and the searing burning to her side almost all at the same time. She gasped in pain, held onto Lucifer’s shoulders to keep her balance when her knees buckled. It took her a brief moment of instability to regain her footing. 

Their embrace became slightly awkward as the warmth of his ragged breathing caressed the crook of her neck. She shifted slightly to look at his face and inhaled sharply at his ghostly pallor. Only then did she realize what had really happened. The blade had grazed her side, yes. But it had gone _through_ him first. Chloe felt his body begin to go limp against hers, his breath now fast and shallow. She felt his hands loosen their grip on her shirt, his strength rapidly depleting.

His strangled whisper made her heart shatter.

“I’m s—sorry…”

The blade that impaled him was pulled out and he collapsed at Chloe’s feet, his legs no longer able to support his weight. She fell to her knees beside him, the crushing pressure of grief and fear rippling through her in unwelcome waves. Chloe cupped his face with her hand, and saw the light in his eyes begin to fade away.

“No!” Chloe whimpered. “Please, God, no!”

**[To Be Continued…]**


	18. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wow! Thank you all once again for the Kudos, Bookmarks and awesome feedback! It truly makes my day and keeps my muse going.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **On a side note, no spoilers but... how heartbreaking was that last episode? Ugh! *tries to pull knife out of chest***
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyhoo... In a parallel universe, trouble also brews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ;-)**

The penthouse fell still. Only Chloe’s desperate prayers, murmured in quiet whimpers, could be heard over the disconcerted silence. Her vision blurred, welling tears threatening to spill over as she cupped Lucifer’s face in her hand, begging him to hold on while she fumbled with her phone, trembling fingers sweeping across the screen in their attempt to dial 911.

When a large hand plucked the device out of her hand, she glanced up to discover Amenadiel looking down at her, his eyes sad as he crouched down beside her. “They won’t be able to do anything for him,” he told her.

_Why was he so calm? Why wasn’t anybody doing anything?_

Chloe saw the tall woman standing by the piano, her hand still holding the blood dripping blade as she regarded the scene before her, visibly trembling, her eyes glassed over as in a daze. Another tall figure was standing behind her. A man with wavy blond hair and striking blue eyes who wore an identical expression of shock, his attire also completely out of synch with current fashion.

Strange as it was, Chloe didn’t spare half a thought to ponder where he’d come from. Her entire focus was on keeping Lucifer alive until help arrived. Her trembling thumb kept stroking his cheek, her desperation rising as she addressed Amenadiel. “He needs help!” she hissed. “Please, Amenadiel!” Her voice cracked with that plea. “He’s going to die!”

“What happ— _Lucifer_!”

Maze pushed past the two petrified angels and rushed to kneel next to Chloe, her eyes wide with shock as she took in Lucifer’s blanched face and blood soaked shirt.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” the blond man breathed out.

His voice seemed to elicit a reaction from the woman, who took another step back, her huge green eyes filled with panic. “Why did he do that?” she murmured. “Why did he have to do that?” Then, guilt ridden, she directed her gaze skyward. “Father,” she uttered. “Please forgive me. I didn’t …”

“Enough!”

Amenadiel thundered the order with such feral authority, it made them flinch. He stood up to face them, and the two angels bowed their heads in reverence, as if his mere presence had suddenly become something to reckon with. Chloe wasn’t sure what that was about. Their conversation floated around her, most of it spoken in a language she couldn’t understand. The whole thing was probably a nightmare, anyway. It _had_ to be. Nothing made sense!

At one point, Amenadiel’s voice rose above the rest. His words crystal clear.

“No! You’ve done enough already! I just need what I told you. Then you can leave!”

His voice had been stern, his superiority clearly established.

But, whatever had just transpired between them, was of no concern to Chloe. All she cared about was Lucifer. The pool of blood around him kept spreading. She took off her jacket and pressed it over the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Lucifer smiled weakly at her, then coughed, and a trail of blood seeped from the corner of his mouth. “It all ends w—with a m—miracle…” he slurred, his eyelids getting heavier. “H—how very ironic.”

“Sshhh…” Chloe soothed through a watery smile. He was going into shock. Not that she could say for certain. It was the type of comment he would have made when totally lucid, too. “Try not to talk.” She regarded him tenderly while her hand softly caressed the hair at his temples. Then, turning to Maze, her anxiety manifested in a quiet sob. “Maze, _please_ , call 911. Now!”

To her surprise, Maze answered her plea with a shake of her head. “They can’t help him,” she said. The distress in her voice was undeniable when she added, “But you might.”

“How?!” Chloe asked frantically. “What can I do?”

“You need to leave,” Maze said. “There’s no time to explain. You need to trust me.”

Outraged, Chloe looked at her as if she had gone crazy. “What? I’m not going anywhere!” 

“She’s right, Chloe,” Amenadiel said coming up behind her.

Only when he joined them, did Chloe realize that the man and the woman had left. How they managed to get into the elevator without walking past them, was a mystery for another time. They might have jumped off the building for all she cared. The only thing that mattered right now was Lucifer. What both Maze and Amenadiel were requesting of her was preposterous. They couldn’t possibly expect her to just leave.

Chloe watched as Maze discarded the blood soaked jacket to the side and ripped Lucifer’s shirt open so Amenadiel could place something on the skin of his abdomen. Her outrage hit the roof the moment she saw what it was.

A silver feather.

A goddamned _feather_!

_Had they lost their minds? Were they really trying to use witchcraft to save his life?_

“You can’t be serious!” she scowled. “What is wrong with you? He needs a _doctor_!”

Neither Maze nor Amenadiel paid any attention to her. They were both pouring their attention onto that ridiculous remedy, the faith in their eyes so intense, so fucking _blind_ , Chloe felt like slapping some much needed sense into them.

But, before she had a chance to protest, the feather began to glow. It was a faint light at first, but as real as the tear of anguish that she wiped from her face. The glimmer became a little more intense, flickered for a shaky moment, and died as fast as it had ignited, fading into nothingness after a couple of seconds.

“It’s not working,” Amenadiel whispered with dismay.

Maze banged the floor with her fist, frustration getting the best of her. “Decker, you need to leave!”

“What? _Why_?”

“You wouldn’t understand!” Maze growled, anger flaring. “It’s a long shot, but you need to get as far away from him as possible!”

“Please,” Amenadiel punctuated, his desperation shining through. “Chloe, please! It’s his only chance.”

“But…” she whimpered, her world spinning and her resolve faltering.

_What had just happened? How could they expect her…?_

Eyes brimming with unshed tears, she looked down at Lucifer.

A small gasp escaped her lips when she noticed his pupils. A spark of fiery red was growing brighter within them, slowly engulfing his irises and burning like incandescent coals, hot and intense. Chloe was still trying to make sense of what she was witnessing when she saw his features change in front of her eyes. The vision couldn’t have lasted more than a nanosecond, but it was enough for her to pull her hand away from his face in a flash, as if scorched.

“Wh—what…?” she stammered. “What _was_ that?”

Raw panic coursing through her veins, Chloe began inching away from him in shock and fear. Dumbfounded, she dragged her gaze towards Maze and Amenadiel just to make sure they’d seen the same thing she had. But, far from surprised, they just regarded her evenly, silently begging her to do as they’d asked.

“Chloe…”

Out of breath, Lucifer called out to her. He reached out, longing for her touch. Beckoning her.

But Chloe’s instincts were screaming at her to run, to get as far away from him and that place as fast as possible.

Too shaken to fight the terror that had so brutally taken her hostage, she finally granted them their wish. By the time she reached the elevator she was shaking like a leaf, her mind shutting down with the sliding doors, unable to think, or sense, or feel.

Inside the penthouse, Maze had propped Lucifer’s shoulders onto her lap. The feather rested lightly on the wound, but it remained inert, no sign of its divinity. Amenadiel licked his lips, watching intently and attempting to use sheer will to awaken its powers.

But Lucifer was no longer moving. His breathing had stopped as he lay in Maze’s arms, still and unresponsive.

“Lucifer!” she cried out, giving his shoulders a small shake. “Don’t give up now, come on! Lucifer!”

“Maze,” Amenadiel said quietly. He stretched his arm across his brother’s lifeless body, his hand on her shoulder as their eyes met.

A strange sensation touched Maze’s cheeks. She used her fingers to brush it away and was surprised to find moisture at the tips. Her brows creased as she stared down at her own tears, not really comprehending what was happening to her. The sorrow in her eyes was reflected in Amenadiel’s who, crestfallen, was trying to hold back his own tears. They looked at each other with shared impotence, their silence speaking that which words could never convey.

“I don’t understand,” Maze said thickly. “Chloe left… The feather is… It should’ve worked.”

Amenadiel pressed the heel of his hands against his eyes, held them there while he slowly conjured up the resolve to tame his grief, to keep it at bay for Maze’s sake, for his own sake.

“Azrael’s blade is unforgiving, Maze,” he said, his voice steady despite the depth of his sorrow.

Maze rested her cheek atop Lucifer’s head and let out a quiet sob. The sound ripped out of her chest, strained and filled with pain. For the first time since her inception, the demon felt utterly hollow. Still in denial, the only way she knew to cope with her loss was by holding her master’s body tightly against her own, cursing him for his recklessness in a series of reproachful whispers she knew he would never hear.

*****************

Chloe had been driving aimlessly for the last twenty minutes. Still in shock, she didn’t know what to do or where to go. Her brain had ceased to function, and her overworked nerves were now numb to the point she could no longer feel anything. Cars honked at her occasionally, a result of her lagging speed or careless shifting into a neighboring lane. At one point, she became lucid enough to realize her inattentive driving was bound to cause an accident, so she pulled into the nearest gas station and cut off the engine.

Another wave of panic took her by surprise and threatened to asphyxiate her. It had been happening on and off ever since she’d left the penthouse. This time, she forced herself to take deep, calming breaths that managed to ease the tightening in her chest somewhat, but did little to stop the trembling all over her body.

A sudden thought sneaked into her brain, tearing a small gasp out of her throat.

_Trixie! Dan!_

Her first instinct was to start the car and get to them fast, but another thought crossed her mind, halting the hand about to turn the key in the ignition. She might be putting them in danger with her presence. Someone had gone to some strange lengths to try to kill her. If she was being tracked, she would be leading these… _creatures_ straight to them.

Of course, just because she wasn’t near Dan or Trixie didn’t mean they were safe. She needed to find a way to get them out of the apartment and into hiding. At first she thought about calling her mom, but it would take her at least half a day to fly over from the convention she was currently attending in Nevada, longer if she were to drive. No. She would have to call Dan straight and tell him to book a room in a motel somewhere until she could figure things out. But, what if there was another incident like the one yesterday at the church? What if they got hypnotized, or possessed, or whatever the hell had happened to them? That was a possibility she was no longer able to refute. They might need someone else with them to avoid another similar episode, but _who_?

Chloe dropped her gaze to her lap and noticed her blood stained shirt for the first time. She lifted the hem and ran a finger over the small cut on her ribs. Nothing life threatening. Just a graze. Most of the blood belonged to… She swallowed down bile. Most of the blood didn’t belong to her.

She gulped in some air, her mind once again spinning into oblivion. Gradually, her initial panic evaporated completely, and a strange emptiness began to take its place. Chloe figured she ought to feel sad, or angry, or scared, or worried… The fact was she didn’t know how to feel. It was as if her emotions had evaporated and all that was left was an empty shell of her former self. It wasn’t even numbness. It was an unexplainable void, an amputation of her very soul.

Chloe pushed through her apathy for the sake of her daughter. There was one person she trusted who would not hesitate to help her. Fishing her phone out of her pocket, she first called Dan with directions to disable the locator on his phone, get Trixie out of the house, and go to an undisclosed location until further notice.

Once she hung up with him, she scrolled through her contacts and called Ella.

*****************

Gray. Everything around him was a bland shade of gray. There were no walls, no ceiling, and the ground wasn’t exactly solid. It wasn’t hard. But it wasn’t soft, either. The place wasn’t hot, nor cold. It wasn’t dark, but there was no light.

Lucifer walked in a straight line. He could have chosen any direction, really. Everything around him was the same ashen shade of gray.

_Was it limbo?_

He had never been to limbo, so it could very well be. He had heard dreadful stories about the place, though. Given the choice, he might have picked hell.

He didn’t know how long he had been wandering about. Time didn’t seem to exist in that realm. It could have been a minute. It could have been a year. Perception was subjective, and even his body felt rather intangible. Perhaps it was a dream. At any rate, there was no point in stopping, so he continued to meander aimlessly in the void of gray.

When a blurry figure began to materialize in the distance, he stopped. At first, Lucifer thought it had to be a mirage, a figment of his imagination. But, while he tried to rationalize it, the figure began to take shape and, before he knew it, he was face to face with someone he thought he’d never see again.

“Uriel,” he mumbled.

“No. I needed a shape. I just borrowed this one,” the figure responded. “Who are you?”

“I'm Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Ah, yes!” the figure responded. “The one with many names.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lucifer said. “The Devil, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Satan, Old Scratch, the Prince of Darkness and countless others. Enough to start feeling a bit schizophrenic, actually.”

“Why are you here, Lucifer Morningstar?”

“That’s a good question. An even better question is: how do I get _out_ of here?”

“I couldn’t tell you. No one has ever left.”

“Where is here, exactly?”

“The land of shadows.”

“Bloody hell!” Lucifer sighed dejectedly. “Of course it is.”

“Why did you call me Uriel earlier?”

“Well, the resemblance is uncanny.”

“Who is Uriel?”

“He was my brother.”

“What happened to him?”

“I killed him.”

“I see,” the figured replied. “How many more siblings have you killed?”

“I… I don’t know. Just him, I think.”

“How many siblings do you have?”

“I have many.”

“What are their names?”

“Well, my oldest brother is Amenadiel, then there’s…” Lucifer tried to recall, but no other names came to mind. “There’s also…”

“Can’t remember?”

“Yes, of course! It’s just that Maze is usually better with names.”

“Who’s Maze?”

“She’s my... not sure.”

“Where is she now?”

“Home, I guess.”

“Where’s home?”

“Uhm… Hell?”

“Is Amenadiel also in hell?”

“Who?”

“Your brother.”

“I thought you were my brother.”

“You still think I’m Uriel?”

“Is that your name?”

“And what is your name?”

“I go by many names.”

And, as much as he tried, he wasn’t able to come up with one.

“Who are you?” the figure asked yet again.

“I’m… I… I don’t know.”

“Where do you come from?”

“I don’t know.”

“Where are you going?”

“I…”

But there was no possible answer to that question.

“In that case,” the figure said, “you belong here, with us, in the gray.”

“Yes,” he agreed without much hesitation. “I suppose I do.”

He who had many names kept walking further into the nothingness. He no longer had his memories, he no longer had a purpose, he no longer had a name…

Lost in the sea of gray, he became another shadow.

*****************

Venice beach was plagued with people. Bohemian artists, tourists and vagabonds all converged in the eclectic strip that burst with life in the early hours of the afternoon. Chloe had been wandering the boardwalk for over an hour. Nobody had paid much attention to her disheveled appearance, or the dried blood that stained her shirt. She just became a part of the peculiar scenery.

The world had turned plain and absurd. Inside her mind, the image of Lucifer covered in blood was impossible to shake. The way his features had transformed right before her very eyes tattooed forever in her brain.

 _Dear Lord! He was… He really was…_

_The Devil!_

She tried to remember all the moments they had shared, filter them through that prism, but her mind refused to conciliate what she had felt for him with his true identity. Haunted by the bond that had existed between them, she couldn’t help but wonder if he might be dead or alive.

_I’m immortal, remember?_

But what did that really mean? He had bled like a human. Would he also die like a human? Would he come back? If he was the Devil, did that mean that there was a God?

Chloe found herself by the shore, looking out into the vastness of the ocean. Her feet dug into the soft sand, warmed by hours of sun exposure. She took off her shoes and sat on the ground watching a group of seagulls fly across the sky. A light breeze caressed her skin, infused the air with the scent of sea water. Everything took a whole new meaning now. Never before had she felt so tiny and insignificant.

“Why are we here?” she whispered.

For the first time in her life she had directed the question at a higher being, not that she was foolish enough to expect an answer, but at least she hoped He might be listening. The events of the past year made her inquiry all the more poignant. If He truly was in control of everything, what happened today had to factor into His will, didn’t it?

“What do you want from me?”

Of course, there was still the possibility that none of this was real, and she was just losing her mind. A sad chuckle pushed past her lips. Insanity, after all, might be the sanest answer.

And, insane as it was, she felt a sudden dullness inside her chest. It was as if someone had flipped off an imaginary switch. Her heart clenched and, inexplicably, began to ache with an overwhelming sense of loss.

“Lucifer...”

*****************

He who had many names had finally given up wandering the vast stretch of nothingness. There was no longer a point to his senseless roving, so he stopped. Enveloped in the gray void, he simply allowed himself to dwindle slowly down the dark well towards unconsciousness, ready to fade away.

To just be… _gone_.

His last conscious thought was the face of someone he must have cared about a great deal in a previous life, but he couldn’t determine who she was, or why she was special.

Her soft features were already dissolving away when a faint light began glowing before him, too dim to notice at first, but gradually increasing in intensity until it became almost blinding. Framed by the striking orb, an undefinable shape materialized out of nowhere.

He who had many names had forgotten everything, from experiences he’d desperately tried to erase in other realms to his most treasured memories. It had all disappeared from his mind.

Yet, it took only an instant for him to recognize his Father.

 _“Why are you shrouded in shadow?”_ God spoke.

But he who had many names had lost his ability to communicate. He just kept fading away, humbled by the divine presence.

_“You don’t belong here, Light Bringer.”_

In a flash, the gray backdrop spun into a shadowy whirlwind of darkness and brightness, a kaleidoscope of swirling colors and shapes, sounds and scents, all ripping through the fabric of time and space.

The world of shadows appeared to implode and Lucifer found himself gasping awake in a different realm.

He jolted forward, as if propelled out of a nightmare. Something kept pulling him back. Panting, he struggled to free himself from the clutches of the emptiness he’d just escaped, its tug so firm he felt his helpless body sinking back down.

_No!_

He let out a fearful whimper. Through his strained efforts, he soon realized that he wasn't really fighting the gravity pull from the gray. He was being _held_ , not dragged. Someone was whispering soft reassurances near his ear. A familiar voice.

His eyelids were too heavy to stay open for longer than a second, his body suddenly heavy and lethargic. He felt a cool hand over his clammy forehead, and the gentle voice spoke again. The soothing words helped his erratic heartbeat fall into a steady rhythm. He blinked slowly a couple of times, saw nothing but blurry cobwebs at first, until little by little, his surroundings came gradually into focus.

The first thing he saw was a smiling face mere inches above his. He tried to say something but his voice failed him. Swallowing hard a few times, he tried again.

“Maze…” he uttered hoarsely.

“Sshhh! Don’t speak,” she said.

Her hand brushed his hair back from his forehead and he welcomed that familiar touch, leaned into it with a sigh.

Another figure arrived beside him, knelt down and gently pressed a glass of water against his lips, urging him to drink. Lucifer complied, too tired to demand something a bit stronger, but drinking greedily nevertheless. Amenadiel’s hand rested against his brother’s neck, using it as support and tilting the glass until it was fully drained. Once finished, Lucifer plopped back down onto Maze’s lap, utterly exhausted. His body ached all over. It was as if he had fallen from the top of the Lux building and hit the ground at terminal velocity. But it was the sharp pain around his midriff what tore a deep groan from his throat. The burning sensation made him hiss and wince as it grew in intensity. He clenched his teeth tightly, his breath catching in his throat every time he tried to inhale.

“Bloody hell!” he cried.

_What was happening?_

It felt as if someone was pouring hot lava into his abdomen. Agony tore through him and he squeezed his eyes shut, his body arching off the ground as he struggled to withstand the onslaught. At one point, the torment became unbearable.

Lucifer screamed. Both Maze and Amenadiel held him down as Azrael’s feather glowed with blinding intensity against his skin, cauterizing the deadly wound from the inside out, healing the flesh with its divine power.

“It’s okay,” Maze whispered, her lips pressing lightly against his temple. “It’s almost over. You’re okay. You’re okay…”

Lucifer panted something unintelligible in response and, a second later, his body became limp, the light emanating from the feather dimming down into extinction. It took Maze a terrifying moment to realize he had simply passed out, letting out a sigh of relief as she watched the even rise and fall of his chest. It was over. He was going to be okay…

Her trembling hand raked through her damp hair. Unable to hold back an anguished chuckle, she glanced up to meet Amenadiel’s thankful stare.

When Lucifer woke again it was almost sundown. He blinked lazily a couple of times, slowly taking in his surroundings, reveling in the familiarity and allowing that sensation to sink in. He was at the penthouse, sprawled on the leather sofa in the main lounge, the backlight of the bar and the dying sun the only illumination inside the quiet space. Maze was sitting at the corner sectional by his feet sipping from a goblet.

“Well, someone took a ride on the wild side,” she purred.

He sat up with difficulty, action that he regretted almost immediately when his head began to spin, prompting his lids to slide shut for a moment. Amenadiel had been leaning quietly against the bar. He poured a bit of scotch into a short glass, and walked over to where his brother was sitting, offering him the drink without saying a word. Lucifer took the glass with a nod and downed its contents in one long swig.

“What the hell happened?” he asked hoarsely.

Maze cocked an eyebrow. “You don’t remember?”

“I rushed back this morning to…” He frowned, rubbing his temples as if to massage the memories back into his brain, and then it all hastened back to him. “Azrael…” he breathed out. “She knew the detective would be here, and she…” As the avalanche of thoughts trampled through his brain, so did a sudden sense of panic. “Chloe! Where is she?”

“We asked her to leave,” Amenadiel said. “We couldn’t take the chance that her presence interfere—”

“You what?” Lucifer said, indignation coloring his voice. “Why would you do that?” He got up to his feet, a bit unsteadily at first. He was still wearing the same suit from the day before. It was completely wrinkled and covered in blood, but that didn’t stop him from buttoning up the shirt while he looked around for his jacket. “How long ago was that?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Maze replied with a frown. “Hours ago. I’ve sent her a couple of texts, but she hasn’t answered any of them yet.”

“Oh, brilliant! You let her leave just like that? _Alone_?”

“Uhm, excuse me!” she sneered, standing as tall as she could to make up for the height difference. “But we had our hands full over here in case you were wondering.”

“Right,” Lucifer growled, finding a confrontation with Maze a waste of time at that point. “I… I gotta go.”

He went around the coffee table, swaying and almost losing his balance at one point.

Amenadiel rushed to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, just in time to stabilize him. “You can barely stand!” he frowned.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Lucifer said sternly. “I need to _find_ her! Who knows what the three celestial stooges are up to now that their little mission failed!” Looking around frantically, he added, “Where’s my phone?”

Maze calmly picked it up from where it had been laying on the coffee table, right under his nose, and handed it to him. He snatched it from her hand with a curt nod and a grumpy ‘thank you’ before checking for messages.

None from Chloe.

_Damn it!_

“Lucifer,” Maze called, watching him march towards the elevator. “She _knows_.”

He turned around, confused for a second. But the moment he saw the grave expression on their faces, he knew. He nodded slowly, letting the news sink in. So, after all the trepidation, all the self-doubt, the deed was finally done.

_Would he be brave enough to face her now? Would she even want to see him? Was she okay?_

And the questions kept compounding. Funny, he wasn’t even sure how he felt about the detective’s role in his Father’s master game of manipulation. Even if she was a willing participant in the bloody scheme, he could never forgive himself if something were to happen to her. Pathetic, really. And, yet…

For all the uncertainty, one thing was certain: she was alone out there and the almighty balance hadn’t yet been restored, which meant, as far as his dimwitted siblings were concerned, all bets were off.

*****************

Chloe hugged herself to ward off the cool sea breeze that brushed against the bare skin of her arms. She sat on the beach, lost in thought, lost in so many ways. Another stray tear made its way down her face and she wiped it away with a trembling hand. She hoped the pain inside her chest would soon give way to numbness but, every time she thought of him, a powerful lance would pierce through her heart.

It had been a bad idea from the start. Despite their undeniable connection, despite all he had come to mean to her, they should have never let it get so personal.

She closed her eyes as a sob pushed past the thick lump lodged in her throat, and she angrily wiped away more loose tears. _How could she have let her guard down in such a way? When had it happened? At which point had she fallen for him?_ Her vulnerability had been her handicap, her downfall. But so had it been his. So, they had betrayed that unspoken code they both held so dear and let emotion take over.

A half sob, half chuckle pushed past her lips.

_Emotion…_

She had felt the depth of his by the way he had kissed her.

_Why did it have to be him?_

Her mind travelled to a stakeout, shortly after they had started working together. His words, etched in her memory, took on a whole new meaning after what had just happened.

_I have never lied to you, and I will never lie to you._

And that was a hell of a lot more than anyone else in her life had ever offered. Her unwillingness to recognize such truth had come at a heavy price, though. Despite all the blatant signs, she had been in denial for far too long, had to be brought to the edge of the precipice to finally accept what had been right in front of her all along.

She could still hear the raw plea in Amenadiel’s voice begging her to leave, the alarm and betrayal in Maze’s eyes when she had refused... But, ultimately, seeing him slowly fade away was what had brought her to her knees, the weight of his absence so utterly crushing. And, for an instant—a _fraction_ of an instant—, she had seen him. Whether by accident or on purpose, he had allowed her to see him for who he really was.

It was a quiet night. A night that stood in complete juxtaposition to her inner turmoil. She tried to find comfort in the silvery foam the waves left behind as they retreated back into the ocean. A sudden gust of wind rushed past. It was a chilling caress, an invisible hand that made her shiver. In its retreat, she heard the soft crunching of footsteps on sand over the ebb and flow of the restless waves.

Chloe quickly stood up. She swiveled around and took a couple of steps back, away from the tall figure that kept approaching slowly.

“H—how did you find…?” she asked. Strange as it was, she was partly relieved to see him, though not entirely surprised. Almost immediately, the crippling fear began to spread all over her body like a cancer. “Don’t come any closer.”

He stood before her, his eyes so intense they threatened to burn into her very soul. Complying with her request, he remained glued to the spot, hands inside his pants’ pockets, his white dress shirt hanging untucked. The crimson stains that adorned it appeared already dull under the bright full moon.

“Are you really afraid of me?” His voice was smooth, and cordial, and so much like him it hurt. “After all this time? After all we’ve been through?"

“I just…” she stammered, taking another shaky step back. “I can’t…”

Lucifer tilted his head to the side, his gaze softening. “It’s still _me_ , Chloe.”

_Chloe…_

Hearing her name on his lips still sounded strange to her, and yet, for some odd reason, it managed to ease her tension a little. Her heart wanted to believe him, but the part of her brain trying to make sense of what he was, what he _represented_ , had her guard up, in full alert as she struggled with her conflicting emotions.

“What you told me last night…” she finally said in a tight whisper. “Did you… did you _mean_ it?”

They held each other’s stare for a long moment. His eyes glistened, and he lowered his head, no doubt trying to hide his own vulnerability. He blinked away the moistness, letting out a shaky breath as he met her gaze again.

“I would never lie to you.”

Chloe’s heart kept drumming a thunderous tune inside her chest. The sound of fear, the sound of pain, the sound of something impossible to identify. The Devil had told her he loved her. But, what did that even mean? Had she done something wrong? Was she being condemned? Was she going to hell?

_Was it a sin to love him back?_

Lucifer took a step toward her. “I didn’t know what to expect once I found you, to be honest.”

But terror made Chloe take yet another shaky step back and he froze. He looked just as broken and haggard as he had during the sniper case a few months ago. She remembered how scared of losing him she’d been during those terrifying moments at the pharmaceutical facility. How much she'd longed to ease his emotional pain afterwards.

Deceitful devil. So gorgeous on the outside, so hauntingly terrifying on the inside.

Anxiety was like quicksand. The more she fought it, the worse it became. His presence had jolted that fear into overdrive. As much as she wanted to forget, his true form kept sneaking into her mind’s eye, like an unwelcomed guest.

The sound of the waves played in the background for several moments during which neither of them made a move. When the steady surf smoothed away some of the tension, Lucifer braved another step forward.

“Don’t!” Chloe whimpered. She folded her arms over her chest in an absurd gesture to feel less vulnerable. “How did you find me, anyway? I have the locator on my phone turned off. Did you use some freaky evil power or something?”

Lucifer puffed out a humorless chuckle and jutted his jaw, visibly annoyed by her comment. She had struck a nerve, apparently. Probably not the wisest thing to do when dealing with the Devil.

“No,” he finally answered, his voice calm. “I called the L.A.P.D. They tracked down your car.”

“My car is parked more than seven blocks away from here,” she accused, implying that he wasn’t telling the truth, which she knew for a fact was a pet peeve of his. She would’ve regretted it immediately, had she not been so hurt and confused.

“I know,” he said between clenched teeth, making it obvious his patience was teetering. “I have been wandering this wretched area for hours trying to find you!”

“Why?” she demanded curtly.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and regarded her intensely for a long, quiet moment. “You know why.”

His answer made her even more anxious. “Please don’t say it again,” she begged him. “I can’t… _Please_!”

“Just because you don’t want to hear it, it doesn’t mean it’s not…” He paused for a second and lowered his head, his brows creasing as if something had suddenly dawned on him. “...true.” When he looked at her again his eyes glistened with a sadness Chloe had never seen in him before. Whatever it was that had stung so deeply seemed to trouble him. “Is this also a part of the game?” he asked.

Unable to follow where he was going with that question, Chloe just stared at him. “Game?”

“I was hoping…” Lucifer let the words trail, seemed to brush off that thought by slanting his gaze towards the ocean for a second, before turning back to her. “I just want to make sure you’re safe, Detective.”

“No worries,” she replied, defiantly. “I can take care of myself.”

“Right,” he said through a lopsided smile that denoted he didn’t doubt that. “And under normal circumstances I wouldn’t argue to the contrary. But, I no longer need to convince you that what you are now facing falls into an entirely different category.” He let out a heavy sigh, his stance still relaxed, as if the tension between them couldn’t be cut with a knife. “You used to trust me. I’d ask what has changed, but I’m afraid you might just shoot me for joking about it.”

Chloe blinked up at him. _He couldn’t possibly be mocking her for reacting in the way that she had to his true identity_ , she thought bitterly. Still, to her surprise, she found his hopeful smile somewhat disarming.

“Don’t you dare use your mojo on me!” she warned, partly angry, partly mortified by the way her lips had curved upwards without her consent.

He braved a step closer, his smile growing a little. “My ‘mojo’ doesn’t work on you, remember?”

This time Chloe stood her ground, watched as he calmly took yet another step toward her. “I told you to stay back,” she demanded, her tone rather unconvincing.

“Yes, you did.”

The next step put him at arm’s length, his tall frame easily towering over her while she remained bolted on the spot, looking up into his eyes as if hypnotized by his magnetism. When she could no longer take the intensity of his stare, she dropped her gaze to the ground wondering what kept her from running away as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

“Are you gonna offer me an apple now or something?” she asked, trying to conceal her anxiousness with a joke.

It took a fraction of a second for him to get the reference, pulling a soft chuckle out of him the moment it happened. “Is that what kids are calling it these days?” he said, placing his knuckle under her chin and gently lifting it until their eyes met again.

“No, don’t tou—“she said, pulling away when another surge of panic shot up from the pit of her stomach. Her heart was drumming at about a thousand beats per second, her fear impossible to tame.

_God, why couldn’t she get past it?_

Lucifer offered her a sad grin, respecting her wishes, and Chloe felt a stupid, little tug in her heart that scared her more than any manifestation of his true self. It was at that moment when she realized it wasn’t just panic. It was _anger_ what prevented her from moving past the hurt and the shock.

“You selfish bastard!” Chloe cried. She had begun to shake, whether it was from the chill in the air, bubbling rage or raw fear, she wasn’t really sure. “You should’ve put a stop to it!" she accused. "Why did you let it get this far?”

“Because I didn’t want to lose you!” Lucifer shouted back, enraged. He must have noticed her flinch, because there was flicker of remorse in his eyes. His scowl turned reticent. “Of course I’m a selfish bastard! I’m the _Devil_ , Detective! And a bloody coward to boot! Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“What I _want_ is for you to stay the hell away from me and my family,” she hissed.

Lucifer scoffed, visibly hurt by her words. “No pun intended, right?” he snarled, his voice low. There was hesitation on his face as he studied her for a long, unsettling moment. “Very well,” he growled in the end. “Wish granted.”

And, with those words, he turned his back to her and walked away.

She stood quivering on the spot, watching him stroll along the shore until he disappeared far away into the hustle and bustle of the boardwalk, where people kept going about their business oblivious of who walked among them.

Dropping to her knees, Chloe wondered why, instead of relief, it felt like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest.

**[To Be Continued…]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This was one hard chapter to write! I hope all the concepts I was trying to convey came through the character's voices and actions naturally, I tried to keep the narrator as invisible as possible. Did it work?**


	19. Take These Broken Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello again! Thank you all for the Kudos, Bookmarks and wonderful feedback you've been leaving. And, a very special thank you to BelenP, who acted as a Beta on this one and, besides catching some stylistic errors, she has made some wonderful suggestions.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Alright, then. Enjoy! :-)**

“She wanted to stay up until you got here,” Dan told Chloe, who leaned down to give Trixie a soft kiss on the forehead.

The Motel6 where they were staying wasn’t overly luxurious, but it was comfortable and discreet, and far enough away from downtown L.A. to be an adequate hiding place for the moment. The television was on mute, and an austere looking reporter was broadcasting news from around the world. While the faded covers on the two double beds had seen better days, the linens were clean and the mattresses sturdy.

A small table had been placed near the window. Ella had been quietly sitting on one of the two matching chairs. She peeked through the drapes and stole a glance into the well illuminated parking lot. A giggling couple was stepping out of an older model Ford, their clumsy gait a clear sign of their inebriated state as they stumbled towards one of the rooms unable to contain their lust or their laughter. Ella sighed, turning her attention to the somber looking couple in front of her.

“Okay, so now that you’re here, what’s with all the secrecy?” she asked.

“I have reasons to believe Dan and Trixie are still in danger,” Chloe said, omitting the part that she might also be a target. “I can’t really tell you much more than that. I just need you to trust me.”

“Woah!” Ella frowned. “Sounds serious!”

Chloe nodded, but remained silent. She had stopped by the apartment to change clothes and gather a few essentials. She had left her car parked at the complex and had taken two buses to the neighborhood where the motel was located near Santa Monica, taking every precaution necessary to ensure she hadn’t been followed. By the time she made it to the room, it was way past midnight and she was physically and emotionally exhausted.

“You look really tired,” Dan said. Though he was trying to hide his concern, his eyes were fixed on Chloe, and they spoke volumes. “Why don’t you get some rest? Is Lucifer on his way?”

“No,” Chloe replied a little too fast. Realizing her apprehension had clearly raised a red flag, she tried to cover it up with a wan smile and a lazy shrug. “He needed a break. This case has been way too taxing on all of us.”

“Who exactly are we looking out for?” Ella asked. 

“I don’t know yet.”

The lab tech’s eyes narrowed as she tried to assess the nature of the threat. “Okay,” she finally drawled. “Not even a hint? I mean, even though one eventually gets used to the smell of old carpet, staying here indefinitely will give us a serious case of cabin fever.”

“I know,” Chloe conceded. “And I can’t expect you to go along with this. But it would mean a lot if you’d just bear with me for a few more hours.”

Despite all the mystery surrounding her request, Dan and Ella offered her a quiet nod of support. They were all worn out, on edge, and anxious to close the stupid case, but they trusted Chloe implicitly. After working many bizarre cases together, she had earned that right. Of course, when it came to Twilight Zone kind of weird, their current case took the cake.

Dan let out a long sigh and massaged the knots in the back of his neck. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving! Somehow the stale chips from the vending machine haven’t cut it. What do you say we order a pizza?”

Chloe shook her head. “No. It’s best that we don’t attract anyone’s attention to this room. There’s a _7-Eleven_ across the road. I’ll go get us a sub, or something remotely edible.”

“I’ll go,” Dan offered. Anticipating Chloe’s protest, he raised his hand and tried to appeal to her. “Look, I’ve been stuck in this room since this morning. I need some fresh air. I’m about to start climbing the walls. I won’t take longer than ten minutes, I promise.”

As much as she tried to find a reasonable objection, Chloe realized there wasn’t a single one that would convince him to stay in the room, so she simply sighed with resignation and asked him to also bring some over-the-counter painkillers for the splitting headache that had begun to brew in the left side of her brain.

Once he was gone, Chloe sat on the bed next to Trixie and brushed a loose strand of hair away from the child’s face. Ella went to sit across from her on the other bed. They were quiet while the television played the grisly footage from a deadly storm in the Mid-West. The sound of a passing car rumbled through, only to disappear in the distance after a few seconds. 

“Are you okay?” Ella finally asked.

The question made Chloe raise her gaze to her. “I’m a little tired, but I’ll be fine.”

“No, I’ve seen you tired before,” Ella said. “I don’t mean to pry, but if there’s something that you want to talk about, you know I’m here, right?”

Chloe huffed out an awkward chuckle. “What makes you think that?”

Ella held her stare for a beat, then lifted her shoulders in a casual shrug. “Call it a sixth sense. Or having a pulse.”

“Oh…”

 _Was she being so damn transparent?_ Chloe thought.

Then again, there was something about Ella that made her incredibly approachable, whether it was her general attitude towards life or her happy-go-lucky demeanor, she gave out this aura of trustworthiness. Besides, the fact that she was a devout Catholic made her the perfect person to talk to when it came to a certain subject that had been plaguing Chloe’s thoughts for the better part of the day.

“Can I ask you something?” Chloe began. She licked her lips nervously, not really sure how to strike that particular conversation. “What do you know about Lucifer?”

Ella was clearly taken aback by the question. “Are you referring to your Lucifer or the actual fallen angel from the Bible?”

Something inside Chloe’s mind clicked. “Oh, right… He used to be an angel,” she murmured mostly to herself. A self-proclaimed atheist, she honestly hadn’t given the whole celestial mythology much thought before.

“Well, yeah!” Ella said as if the statement was too much of a given to even be questioned. “He happened to be the most beautiful one. They didn’t call him “son of the morning star” for nothing. Oh, hey! Hence Lucifer’s _last_ name!”

“Yeah, sure…” Chloe nodded while she tried to organize the jumble of questions that kept flying in and out of her mind in rapid fire. She closed her eyes and attempted to focus, the next question spewing out of her mouth on its own accord. “So, is he _evil_?”

Ella was pensive for a moment. “Depends on who you ask, I guess,” she finally replied. “I personally think the guy’s the Yan to God’s Ying. I mean, there has to be a balance in the universe, right? Light and darkness, good and evil… that type of thing.”

“But, if he fell from heaven, then he must have deserved it, somehow.” 

Chloe could not believe she was seriously having this conversation. The entire foundation that supported her core beliefs had been decimated, and not only did she feel lost and scared in this newfound world, but totally ignorant of events that she’d discarded as a convenient fantasy to those who searched for comfort in the figure of a higher being.

“Yeah, well, I guess he deserved it,” Ella responded. “I mean, according to the Bible, he did. You know the story, right?”

“Not really,” Chloe admitted. “Not in detail, anyway.”

“Okay, so Genesis tells us that Lucifer was, like, the most powerful being God ever created. He basically outshined every other angel up there. Oh! And he used to be in charge of all celestial music. I mean, the guy was practically a walking and talking musical instrument! Well, if angels were to actually _walk_ and _talk_ , that is.”

“So, music is really a part of him,” Chloe uttered. She was completely captivated by Ella’s story, but still wondered about the accuracy of such events, so intangible in nature it was hard for the rational part of her brain to fathom. And, yet, having met the real Lucifer, what the scriptures depicted really explained a lot. “What happened? How did he end up…?”

“As the ruler of hell?” the lab tech finished for her. “In a word: _pride_. It became his downfall. At one point he refused to obey God’s rules. He began to question the Big Guy’s authority, inciting others to do the same. And he was able to persuade a large enough army in his rebellion, too! Fast forward a bunch of divine indiscretions later and, _Bam_! Spoiler alert, down to hell they all went.” Ella pressed her lips together in a _‘aw, shucks!’_ manner that denoted a tad of sympathy for the ill-fated Devil. “They say angels stopped singing the day Lucifer was cast out of heaven. It’s actually kinda sad if you think about it.”

Chloe fixed her stare on a spot of the bedspread while she tried to digest all the information. “How does the Bible know all of this?” she asked after a while. 

“Ah, the skeptic in everyone has asked that same question thousands of times over the centuries!” Ella smiled. “I guess if you believe it to be the word of God, then that’s all the answers you need.”

“Yes, well…” Chloe was about to refute the validity of that argument, but she found herself unable to do so. Instead, she decided to probe further. “So, where does the apple fit into all this?”

“Oh, just because Lucifer was cast out of heaven doesn’t mean he wasn’t free to roam Earth ever since its creation,” Ella explained. “I guess since his epic rebellion failed up there, he decided to incite humans to rebel down here, succeeded in tempting Eve into taking a bite of that apple and, _voilà_! Sin was born and the rest, as they say, is history.”

“I don’t get it,” Chloe said. “It was just an apple!”

“It wasn’t just an app…” Ella cocked her head. “Wait, why the sudden interest in this kinda stuff?”

Chloe tried to come up with a believable answer, figuring the standard ‘just curious’ wouldn’t cut it given the circumstances that had led them to unexpectedly spend the night in a motel room in the middle of the week. But Ella didn’t wait for one.

“Hey, why don’t you ask _your_ Lucifer about all this?” she suggested. “I’m sure he knows a lot about it. Trust me. Method actors get to know their characters to the t! He probably has a totally different perspective on the matter.”

“Oh, I’m sure he does,” Chloe mumbled almost inaudibly. She pondered on everything Ella had told her for a long, quiet moment as she tried to mull over every morsel of information. Running both hands through her hair, she let out a lung full of air. “I can’t believe it. An _angel_ , of all things. Lucifer.”

“He _is_ an angel, mommy,” a tiny voice came from behind Chloe. Trixie was looking drowsily at them, her eyelids blinking slowly as she fought to stay awake. 

“Hi baby!” Chloe crooned. “You should be sleeping.”

“I know. I was just listening to Ella’s story,” she lisped. “How does it end?”

“How does it end?” Ella grinned shifting over to the other bed to get closer. “I guess we won’t know until the end of times. But, don’t worry. We’ll all be in heaven by then.”

“And Lucifer?” Trixie asked sounding a bit dismayed. “I know His Dad punished him, but maybe he can tell Him he’s sorry and use his wings to fly back to heaven so he can also be with us.”

“Don’t worry about that now, Monkey,” Chloe whispered. “Just try to sleep.” 

She tucked the covers tighter around her daughter, and placed a kiss on the top of her head. But something Trixie had said kept nagging her. 

“Baby…?” Chloe called in a soft whisper just to test if she was already asleep.

“Yes, mommy?”

“What did you mean when you said Lucifer could ‘use his wings’?” 

The girl yawned widely, making Chloe wince inwardly for keeping her from a proper rest. 

“His angel wings!” Trixie said, eyes drooping. “They are reaaaaally pretty! I can’t see them all the time. Only sometimes. They’re see-through. Like a ghost.”

“Oh?” Chloe pressed, intrigued. “And, when have you seen them?”

But Trixie had already fallen asleep.

“Kids,” Ella shook her head with a smile. “You have no idea how much I’d love to be able to rekindle that childhood innocence! I had quite an imagination too.”

“Yeah,” Chloe said, her mind elsewhere. “Quite an imagination…”

Trixie’s words had shaken her more than she cared to admit. It was no secret her daughter had a vivid imagination, but this was different. For some odd reason, the girl had always been drawn to Lucifer. It was as if she was able to see something in him that nobody else could.

Chloe’s mind flashed back to the time she had seen the gruesome scars on Lucifer’s back, and a small gasp caught in her throat.

_That’s where I cut my wings off. Well, I didn’t. Maze did. I told her to…_

_Oh, God!_

Was it possible that Trixie could see the phantom image of his amputated wings? And, if so, what else could her daughter perceive that went amiss to those around her? She had depicted Lucifer as the Devil in some of her drawings. Did that mean that she had also seen that side of him which he chose to conceal? If so, how come it hadn’t scared her?

It was getting harder for Chloe to get oxygen into her increasingly sore lungs. _Damn it!_ She was starting to hyperventilate again! Fortunately, Dan arrived with sandwiches and sodas just in time to create a much needed distraction, and she managed to reel in her anxiety enough to be able to hide it. By then, Trixie was snoring lightly while Ella had moved onto listening to a special coverage of a series of devastating tornadoes throughout Arkansas.

Chloe, on her part, was once again buried in her own troubled thoughts.

*****************

“Lamp post,” Amenadiel said.

“That’s two words,” Maze pointed out before popping a flaming hot puff into her mouth.

They had been sitting inside of a rental compact across from a Motel6 for the past two hours. Somehow, Lucifer had talked them into keeping an eye on the detective until she eventually came to her senses. He had admitted not knowing whether she’d ever get over her fear, though he was hopeful she’d eventually get over her anger. Not that her raging emotions mattered. Her life was in peril. Infuriating as it was, all Lucifer could do to protect her was keep an eye on her from afar or, at least, have someone else do it for him. So, after briefly skimming over the events of his earlier encounter with Chloe, he had asked Maze and Amenadiel to help him with the task. Yes, it was a bit stalkery of them but, if they had any chance of preventing another incident like the one at the church, they had to remain vigilant. 

Amenadiel sighed, shifting uncomfortably in the passenger seat, and tried again. “Locust.”

“Where the hell do you see a locust?” Maze smirked.

“Okay, fine! I give up!” Amenadiel said. “Tell me!”

“Lint!” she answered as if there could be no other possible answer. 

Amenadiel scrunched his face with scorn. “Oh, come on!” he growled. “Seriously?”

But Maze was already sporting a triumphant smile. “Ha! Lose again!” she laughed, having way too much fun with the game than the situation called for. “Kay, your turn.”

“Fine!” After a very un-angelic like curse, Amenadiel blandly began reciting the all too familiar words. “I spy with my little ey—“

“Oh, _hell no_!” Lucifer groaned from the back seat. “Someone, please, kill me again!”

“Come on, don’t be a sourpuss!” Maze berated, turning in her seat to look at him. “It’s the little human’s favorite travel pastime!”

“Remind me to never find myself inside a car with the little minx, then,” The Devil scowled.

“Okay, so what do you and Chloe do to pass the time during stakeouts?” she asked. Her mild frown was slowly replaced by a wicked grin. “And don’t leave out any of the juicier details.”

“Please, do,” Amenadiel contradicted with a grimace.

“Relax!” Lucifer grumbled. “My relationship with the detective has always been frustratingly pure. Some might argue ‘miraculously’ so. I wonder why that might be... _Oh_ , right!”

“Are you back on that?” Amenadiel growled. “Until last week, I was as clueless as you were about your little soulmate!”

“Feeling a tad manipulated?” Lucifer sneered. “Well, my heart bleeds for you, brother! Let me bring out the world’s tiniest violin to add a soundtrack to your minuscule misfortune!” 

“You can lash out at me all you want, but that doesn’t change the fact that Chloe was put in your path for a reason.”

“Oh, I’m well aware of that,” Lucifer said darkly. 

“And have you stopped to consider that it might not be what you think?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, clearly bothered by his brother’s blatant attempt to take their Father’s side— _again_! Still, he’d be fooling himself if he didn’t admit having found Amenadiel’s statement slightly puzzling.

“Check it out!” Maze cut in before Lucifer had a chance to respond.

They watched as Dan stepped out of room 156 and did a brief survey of the area before breaking into a jog across the road into the _7-Eleven_. 

“Looks like you hit the jackpot, Maze!” Lucifer said, his lips curling upward. 

“I told you they were in there,” she replied. “Chloe doesn’t have that many friends. I figured she’d call Ella for help. She obviously wasn’t about to call me after your little impromptu manifestation.”

“Right!” Lucifer trampled down yet another wave of regret.

“Anyway, that black car over there belongs to her brother,” Maze continued. “He works shady deals out of a chop-shop in Noho, but normally drives a supped-up Trans am, keeps that piece of junk as a spare. I just followed the trail.”

“That was one hell of a hunch, Maze!” Amenadiel praised.

“A demon’s instincts are never wrong,” she showed him a self-satisfied smile. 

“Do you think she’s in there now?” Lucifer wondered out loud.

Both Maze and Amenadiel exchanged a knowing glance and Lucifer wished he hadn’t brought it up. Just because it felt like someone had taken a sledge hammer to his heart didn’t mean he had to broadcast what he was feeling to those around him. 

“I just want to be thorough,” Lucifer added a bit defensively. “For all we know, she might still be wandering that wretched stretch of depravity known as the Venice boardwalk while we’re here playing ‘little spies with our little eyes’.”

“Trust me. She’s in there,” Maze assured him.

“She looked so spooked earlier,” Lucifer lamented. “You think she might’ve had enough time to...”

“Zombie her way to the freaking suburbs?” Maze guessed.

“Well, yes,” Lucifer scowled. “And to maybe get past seeing…?”

“The _Devil’s_ face?” Maze scoffed. “Chloe _McSkeptic_ Decker? Yeah, in your dreams!”

A lightbulb magically turned on inside Lucifer’s head, and a slow smile began spreading across his face. “That’s it!” Neither Maze nor Amenadiel had a chance to say anything as he opened the door and got out. “Mazey, you’re bloody brilliant!” he exclaimed before slamming the door shut.

“Wait, where are you going?” Amenadiel asked through the window.

“There is someone I need to see,” he told them. “Just keep an eye on that room and make sure no celestial beings and/or objects make their way inside it.”

*****************

Linda Martin barely had time to find something decent to wear and brew herself a cup of herb tea before she heard the roaring of a powerful car engine and the screeching of tires in the street of her usually quiet complex. She winced with disapproval, and hoped that the neighbors wouldn’t see the culprit of such ruckus heading over to her place.

Lucifer had called less than twenty minutes earlier informing her that he was on his way. She was clueless as to the nature of his emergency but, judging by the tone of his voice, it had sounded really urgent. So, she had agreed to him coming over, not that anything would’ve stopped him. 

Letting out a tired sigh, Dr. Linda Martin opened the door to her condo and greeted him with a reproachful smirk. 

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” she said tightening her fluffy towel robe around herself.

“Way too early for a sexy bird such as yourself to be in bed already,” Lucifer purred through a Cheshire smile.

Linda let out a heavy sigh and stepped aside to let him in. “Flattery will get you everywhere,” she deadpanned. “Just as long as you remember our days of trading sex for therapy are behind us.”

“I’m well aware. I’m not here for that.”

“Is everything okay?” the therapist asked, concern creeping into her voice.

“No time to beat around the bush, so I’ll cut down to the chase,” he said. “The detective has seen my face and now she won’t talk to me. I need to get it through to her that she ought to let me help protect her from my dimwitted siblings, and the only way to do that is by meeting with her in a dream.” He had spoken the words in a single breath, though he sounded as casual as ever, the words flowing out of his mouth in that suave manner that he used so often. He, however, didn’t seem overly concerned as to whether Linda was keeping up with his ramblings or not. “I need her to listen to what I have to say. Now… Tell me about lucid dreams. How do they work?”

But Linda was several thoughts behind. “Wait, Lucifer, hold on just one second… Chloe knows?” she asked watching him walk into her living room as if he’d been in the place hundreds of times.

Lucifer sat down on the three seater couch, testing its sturdiness before lying down. “Yes, doctor!” he said with a hint of exasperation. “Try to keep up! I need to fall asleep and find a way into her dreams. Last time I saw her she looked exhausted enough, so I can only hope she’s asleep by now herself. Then again, she can be quite stubborn when it comes to catching those z’s, so...”

“Would you please rewind to the part where you said you want to meet her inside of a dream? Do you have any idea how insane that sounds?”

“Don’t sound so surprised, doctor,” Lucifer stared squarely at her. “A couple of nights ago she and I had the exact same dream. I could dismiss it as just a fluke and do nothing, or I can try to connect with her again and hope she doesn’t turn it into a nightmare.”

Speechless, Linda observed him for several perturbed seconds. “So, you want to fall asleep, dream about Chloe and have a conscious chat with her,” she summed up in a nutshell. “To what end, again?”

“To warn her!”

The therapist nodded, not quite convinced of his answer. “Are you sure that’s the only reason you want to connect with her?”

“Yes, of course!”

“Lucifer, she has just seen your face!” Linda tried to reason with him. “I commend you for being honest with her, but you are going to have to give her some time to get over the shock. Trust me on that one!”

“Unfortunately, time is a luxury we simply don’t have!” Lucifer stressed. “This is a matter of life and death. Worse. Life and complete soul obliteration so, please, help me.”

“Okay, forget about the fact that meeting someone inside a dream is downright preposterous!” she began. “Lucifer, dream control is only possible in _theory_. Very few people seem to be capable of doing it, I just don’t—“

“You think I don’t know how much of a long shot this is?!” he snarled, his frustration clearly getting the best of him.

His tone of voice had rendered her mute. He had sounded angry and desperate, a little delusional even. But his eyes pleaded with her to indulge him just this once, and she just couldn’t refuse.

“Okay,” she said after a long silence. “I recently attended a seminar on _‘Self Enquiry and ‘I am’ Meditation’_. There was an entire section on mind redirection and enhancement that might _remotely_ relate to what you are suggesting.”

She could only imagine the kind of danger he was referring to by the occasional conversations they’d held over his celestial siblings, not that she asked him for details. The fact that he had resorted to see her in the middle of the night with such an outlandish request was enough to give him the benefit of the doubt. After having erroneously treated him as a delusional patient during all those months, he had earned the right to ask for her to take a leap of faith.

“There is a particular sound that helps the brain enter into an alpha state,” she told him, doing a quick search on her phone. “Once you do, again, _theoretically_ , you might be able to lead your dreams in the direction you desire.”

“Is there anything I can do to fall asleep faster?” Lucifer asked, clearly on edge. “Count sheep, watch a golf tournament on the telly, read the Bible, perhaps?” 

She was about to tell him that she wasn’t an expert on lucid dreaming, but that wasn’t really what he needed to hear. He had come to her for support, and Linda was willing to go above and beyond to offer him just that.

“Try to get as comfortable as you can. Breathe in through your nose, hold your breath to the count of five, and then exhale slowly through your mouth. Once you find your rhythm, start to count down from fifty, slowly with every breath. Try to focus on whatever you want to dream about, picture Chloe’s face, perhaps, and let your mind do the rest.”

“Right. Easy peasy,” he smiled, already making himself comfortable on the couch as he gradually slipped into the zone.

“Okay, let’s do this!”

Not five minutes later, Linda had found the alpha track online, and was playing it for him on her phone. She helped him initially by guiding his thoughts into a more peaceful state. Meditation was something she could handle, something that had proven beneficial on clinical studies, so at the very least it would help him gather his thoughts. 

“Allow your thoughts to pass through your consciousness,” she began to speak softly. “As your thoughts begin to slow down, they are replaced with whatever you desire them to be. Let your mind’s eye begin to awaken. This is where ideas and solutions are found. Breathe deeply, and allow your spirit to find its way into a place of your choosing…”

She stopped talking at one point and observed him, the clicking sound of the alpha track loud against the dead silence of the living room. It took much less than she had anticipated for him to enter into a R.E.M state. What Linda didn’t know—what she couldn’t possibly know—was whether he was actually in control of his own dream.

*****************

Lucifer walked into Lux but the place was empty. Not just empty of people. Empty. No tables or chairs or lounging booths. The piano was also gone, as was the collection of bottles at the bar. There were no stools, no cash register, not even a single coaster. It was just an empty space. 

He had reached the bar when a rustling sound made him turn around, and he spotted the detective’s spawn scurrying away and out the back door. He called out her name, or he thought he did, and took off after her. Stepping through the same door an instant later, he found himself inside a coffee shop that looked a lot like the place where Maze liked to hang out on occasion— _Starbucks_ , was it? A few customers sat quietly at the tables, noses buried into their various electronic devices. Lucifer saw Chloe behind the bar, clad in a barista attire, which was strange in itself, but he approached her anyway.

“Hello!” she greeted him with a broad smile. “What can I get you?”

“We need to talk,” he said.

Her face fell, and she gave him an apologetic pout. “I’m sorry!” she said. “We don’t serve plain coffee, but you look like a double venti no foam caramel macchiato kinda of guy. Am I close?”

“About as close as Mercury is to Neptune.”

“Alrighty, then!” she winked. “What’s your name?” 

“Lucifer.”

Her eyes went wide. “Like the _Devil_?”

“Exactly,” he quietly deadpanned feeling an odd sense of _déjà vu_. 

“Coming right up!”

“No, wait…”

But she had already turned her back to him and the noise from the stupid blender was drowning his half-hearted objection. She came back almost immediately with a huge cup, on top of which she proceeded to squirt a hefty dose of whipped cream and a drizzle of liquid caramel. Lucifer looked at the vile concoction with disgust, and was about to make a disparaging comment when he noticed her leaving the establishment through the front door.

“Oh, for _goodness sake_!” he grumbled. “Where are you going?”

It was official. Lucid dreams were just a bunch of codswallop! 

He ran out the door after her, but the moment he exited the coffee shop, he found himself in a priest’s rectory. In father Connelly’s rectory, to be exact. Everything looked identical to the last time he’d been there, mutilated body and all. The leather-bound bible was opened on the same page he had read the last time, but he noticed how certain passages had been highlighted in bold letters. The horrific painting in which the Devil was depicted slaying an angel was also prominently displayed, except this time he saw the name of the work written on a tag at the bottom right hand corner of the frame— _“The Killing of Samael”_ , it read.

He didn’t think much of it as he turned around to discover Chloe kneeling beside the corpse with her back to him. She must have heard him approach, because the moment he got close enough, she stood up to face him.

“We did all we could and still it wasn’t enough,” she said, her eyes sad.

“There was nothing else you could’ve done,” he assured her. “These people had their exit ticket sealed.”

“Is it my partner who is saying that, or the Devil?”

“Listen to me,” Lucifer said placing his hands on her shoulders to get her undivided attention. This was his chance. She was here, with him, in the dream. He probably couldn’t control her reactions, but he could at least control his actions. He was actually having a lucid dream! “You know me, Detective. You have to believe me when I tell you that all I want is for you to be safe. I realize how hard it must be for you to accept... who I am. But I assure you, I would never let anything bad happen to you!”

Her eyes began to water and he froze, stepping away from her in fear he might have said or done something to upset her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Chloe shook her head with a smile. “You didn’t scare me,” she said. “It’s just…”

But she never finished the sentence. Her expression became one of awe as she looked up at him with open fascination. Something had suddenly taken her breath away. Lucifer didn’t know whether to reach out to her or step further away. Only when he turned his head to the side did he catch a glimpse of what had her so enthralled. 

Spanning almost the width of the room was the faint silhouette of his right wing. Turning his head to the other side he discovered its twin spreading outward just the same. They weren’t exactly solid. Just a mere mirage of what they had once been, but the light emanating from them perfectly captured the essence of their original beauty. 

_What the…?!_

He’d stopped feeling the phantom limb sensation about a year after Maze had severed them. And even though he could see them through his peripheral vision, he wasn’t quite able to feel their weight, nor control their movement. It occurred to him that perhaps this was happening in the detective’s dream. Maybe the recent revelation had sent her imagination into overdrive, and he was just a mere witness of what her mind was conjuring up. 

Lucifer had never seen her look at him in such a manner. In a way it scared him. He tried to justify her vision, the reason why her mind had chosen to focus on those long lost wings after he had so inelegantly acquainted her with the face of the Devil mere hours before, but he wasn’t able to come up with an argument or an explanation. He simply stood motionless, like a finely sculpted statue, while Chloe’s eyes inexplicably filled with unshed tears. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe breathed out.

**[To Be Continued…]**


	20. A Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello again! Thank you all for the Kudos, Bookmarks and wonderful feedback you've been leaving. And, a very special thank you to BelenP, who has been acting as a Beta and, besides catching some stylistic errors, has made really great suggestions.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I hope you guys have a wonderful weekend. Enjoy! :-)**

The parking lot of the small motel was deserted. Not many people frequented such a suburban area before dawn, so staying out of the spotlight was child’s play. The angel had been observing the two story building for a while, waiting patiently for any movement or action. The light inside the only room that mattered was turned off, its drapes drawn. Not that there seemed to be anything going on in any of the other rooms, but that would have been inconsequential.

A small sedan drove past the quiet street at a moderate speed, then disappeared once again in the distance without noticing the still shadow watching it from a hidden corner of the parking lot. Nor did it notice a second shadow approaching the first with the stealth of a panther.

“I didn’t expect you back so soon.”

Azrael turned around at the sound of the deep, mellow voice. Amenadiel was walking calmly towards her, his expression far from surprised.

“There is still work to be done,” she replied just as calmly. “It is best you do not interfere. We both want the same thing.”

“Maybe at one point we did. Now, I’m not so sure.”

The Angel of Death stared at her brother evenly, her green eyes cold and calculating. “You can’t stop what’s coming. We’re carrying out Father’s will. I’m just trying to amend past mistakes.”

“Like using the blade against your own brother?” Amenadiel accused.

There was a slight softening in Azrael’s grim expression, so faint, so brief, it might have been just an illusion. “I didn’t expect him to do what he did,” she said after the silence stretched between them. “Although, you know what they say. Father works in mysterious ways.”

Amenadiel’s lips curled into a hostile smile. “He must have really hit the celestial roof when he found out about your little shenanigans.” 

But Azrael didn’t take the bait. She just huffed out a dry chuckle not bothering to hide her disdain. “You have been down here too long, brother. Have you forgotten how Father operates? As far as I’m concerned, Lucifer is a traitor and a despot. I hold nothing but contempt for him. But I wouldn’t purposely _obliterate_ him. That is something the Devil would do without remorse. I’m nothing like him.”

“Uriel’s death was an unfortunate turn of events,” Amenadiel said. “And I’m sure our little brother will pay for his transgression accordingly one day. But I assure you, the Lucifer we once knew is gone. Dead. He’s changed, Azrael.”

“Is the almighty Amenadiel actually defending the biggest tyrant to ever exist?” she asked in astonishment. “I must say, I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Right,” Amenadiel frowned. “So I guess killing this human is fair play. Sure. It will most definitely destroy him. But, at what cost?”

Azrael moved her head slowly from side to side. “You got it all wrong, brother,” she said at last. “As much as I would rejoice in seeing Lucifer suffer for what he did to us, I’m not here for his little soulmate. We both know angels cannot end the life of a human. Much less _this_ human.”

"You didn't seem overly concerned with that yesterday."

Azrael's lips curled into an enigmatic smile, but she said nothing.

“So, why are you here?” Amenadiel asked.

The Angel of Death spoke the words evenly, with a serenity seldom found in the earthly plane. Perhaps it was such eerie calmness that sent a shiver up Amenadiel’s spine.

“To make sure the right pieces are sacrificed in our divine quest.”

*****************

Just around the corner, another angel was making the rounds. Cassiel had waited all night to make her move, and only when the last light had been turned off in the sparsely populated motel, did she decide it was time to strike. 

She stared at the metal numbers bolted on the door for a couple of seconds before grabbing the handle. Neither the lock nor the chain would be able to stop her from storming into the room. It would all be over before any of the humans inside realized what was happening. Then again, the Angel of Love had never faced such a test. On the bright side, she was certain her Father’s plan was infallible. So, despite her growing concern, her unconditional faith tilted the balance towards the fulfillment of His will. She could do this. She wouldn’t let Him down.

With one final prayer, Cassiel began to turn the knob. 

“Forgot the key?”

The sardonic remark made Cassiel turn around, only to come face to face with an old acquaintance. 

“Well, well, well!” she purred. “If it’s not Lucifer's most faithful demon!” 

“I hate to break it to you, but you ain’t getting inside that room on my watch,” Maze assured her.

Cassiel laughed out a skeptic little giggle that she punctuated with a derisive smirk. “And who’s going to stop me?” she asked giving the demon a disdainful onceover. “ _You_?”

“You’re damned right I am!” Maze growled producing her daggers with one smooth flick of her wrists.

But the angel didn’t look overly concerned. Her ebony eyes grew cold and her lips curled into a wicked smile, silently accepting the challenge by adopting a guarded stance that indicated she was ready for a fight.

“Fine,” she scorned. “Let’s get this over and done with, shall we? I don’t have all night.”

The eye of a human would have missed the movement of the angel as she charged against the demon. But Maze was a trained warrior, and was able to anticipate the attack with enough time to avoid any serious damage. She swiveled on the spot, nearly grazing Cassiel with one of her blades. Surprised by her agility, the angel realized just how dangerous of an adversary Maze really was.

“So, it is true what they say,” Cassiel snarled. “Lucifer trained you well. You fight almost as gracefully as a celestial being. _Almost_.”

Maze didn’t waste any time chitchatting. She charged again, using the element of surprise by throwing a sideways attack, this time nicking the angel’s upper arm with one of her blades.

“Except, I talk less,” the demon sneered.

Enraged, Cassiel used her wings to leap over her opponent, delivering a hard kick to Maze’s jaw that sent her tumbling down the long corridor. She had hoped the blow would have knocked the demon out cold, but to her chagrin, it only managed to embolden Maze to use all the tricks in her arsenal.

For all the grace and strength the angel had, the demon had viciousness and speed. In her overconfidence, Cassiel was surprised to feel the brutal punch to her stomach followed by another cut, this time to her shoulder. But her instincts were sharp enough to reciprocate, driving an elbow into Maze’s throat that managed to leave the demon gasping for a crucial second. That afforded her enough time to knock one of the daggers out of her hand with a kick.

Not one to dwell on setbacks, Maze used the remaining blade for a risky attack, sweeping her arm out as far as she could reach for a distraction that allowed her to propel her body forward and tackle her adversary in one swift move. They landed on the window hard enough to cause a web of cracks that spread out from the point of impact, nearly shattering it.

Maze had the upper hand, encasing Cassiel’s larger body against the dented frame. Her sharp dagger rested on the angel’s neck as she pressed it just enough to break the smooth skin below her jaw. But that didn’t scare Cassiel nearly as much as being seen by a human. The moment the occupants of the room turned on the light, she bared her teeth with contrition.

“Okay, you win this time, demon,” she panted.

Maze had to contain herself not to dig the knife deeper into her adversary’s neck, but knew that would only bring additional problems to an already screwed-up situation, so she reluctantly let go of Cassiel with a nasty curse.

They held each other’s stare for a defiant moment and, a second later, the angel disappeared into the night sky, rousing a few gusts of wind in her wake.

*****************

_“I was afraid to show you,” Lucifer said through a tepid smile. “I feared that you might become a bit… untethered. It seems to be a common reaction to seeing the Devil’s face, so... Detective? Are you listening to a word I’m saying?”_

_Chloe really wasn’t. She could not, for the life of her, take her eyes off the wings. They were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Enthralled, she stretched her arm out to touch them, afraid that they would disappear the moment her hand came in contact with them. Lucifer stood still as she reached around him to do so, but her fingers went right through the impossibly white feathers. Filled with awe and uncertainty, she pulled her hand back and felt a delicious warmth coating it, like a glove. A sense of peace began to spread all over her body. It was like nothing she’d ever experienced before, a sensation Chloe feared she wouldn’t be able to live without. Hypnotized by the moment, her gaze caressed the contour of the wings, craving that ethereal touch once again, craving how it made her feel._

_“Okay, Detective, my eyes are over here,” Lucifer said pointing to his face hoping to divert her focus away from the wings and sounding a bit peeved by the distraction._

_Chloe blinked a couple of times, still not quite out of her trance but faintly aware of his strained attempts to talk to her._

_“I’m s—sorry, what?”_

_He let out a heavy sigh. “Look, I know it’s a lot to take in, but… Dearie me! Would you please ignore the bloody wings for just two seconds?”_

_“Yes,” she said, not really complying. “It’s just… They’re so…”_

_“Oh, for goodness sake…” Lucifer mumbled in frustration. “This would’ve been so much easier if you had just envisioned me with horns and a tail!”_

_Chloe blinked at that. “Do you…? Also…?”_

_“No!” he answered with exasperation. “Look, I really need you to trust me!” Noticing that she was a little more receptive, he continued. “There’s so much we still need to discuss, I just wished it wasn’t in a dream with questionable Freudian undertones so, the moment you wake up, it would be wise for you to—“_

_“Wait,” Chloe interrupted. “This is a_ dream _?”_

_“Yes, of course it’s a dream! Do you think I go around looking like a Victoria’s Secret model in my spare time?”_

_Her joy-filled heart deflated in an instant. “You mean they’re… not real?”_

_“They used to be,” Lucifer answered. It was obvious he didn’t understand why that would upset her so much. “But that’s not the point. You have t—“_

Chloe woke up with a start. A loud bang outside had ripped her out of the dream in a flash. Dan was already on his feet and walking towards the window. He was clad in jeans and an undershirt as he unclipped his holster and drew out his gun. Ella had also heard the strident noise. The lab tech rushed to stand by the bed next to Chloe and Trixie, her eyes huge behind her oversized glasses, which she had snatched in a panic from the small nightstand the moment she’d woken up.

“Mommy, I’m scared!” Trixie said, scooting closer to her mom, who was holding her tightly. 

Dan slid his hand behind the curtain and pulled it just enough to peek through it. His frown was quickly replaced by a sigh of relief as he re-holstered his weapon.

“It’s just Maze,” he said. 

Chloe was about to tell him not to open the door, but Dan had already greeted Maze through the window, so what would be the point? Still, when she saw him unlatch the safety chain, Chloe tried her best to tame the wave of anxiety that began to stir in the pit of her stomach.

“What the hell happened to the window?” Dan asked the demon, letting her in.

“Let’s just say guardian angels are overrated, so you may as well stick with me.”

“Was there somebody out there?” Ella asked in a bit of a panic.

Dan rushed out to survey the hallway. At first he saw no one prowling around, and then spotted Amenadiel coming around the corner of the building, hands stuck inside his pockets as he walked pensively towards the room. Both men greeted each other, Dan clearly baffled by their presence, and Amenadiel in his usual stoic demeanor. 

“What are y’all doing cooped up in here, anyway?” Maze asked. 

“You tell me,” Chloe said harshly. “It seems there’s a lot we need to discuss.”

“Yes, we do,” Maze agreed. Her gaze fell on Trixie for a few moments. “But not here. You’re no safer here than you are at our place. Trust me on that.”

Dan and Ella exchanged a puzzled glance, but didn’t say anything.

While Chloe’s gut was inclined to trust Maze, that nagging part of her brain that ruled over rational thought kept reminding her that she wasn’t even human. Was it even possible that she was…?

The distinctive ringtone of a smartphone interrupted the strange bafflement that had settled inside the room. Maze reached into the back pocket of her leather pants and answered it with a curt ‘what’. After a brief silence, she spoke again.

“Relax. Everything’s okay. I’m standing right in front of her.”

Another pause, and then she extended the phone over to Chloe.

“Lucifer wants to talk to you.”

Chloe’s heart did a quick summersault, and a rush of gelid heat coursed through her veins in a vicious tide. Paralyzed, she just stared at the phone for a long moment while everyone else in the room looked at her, some a little confused, others expectant of her reaction. Dreading the need to explain her hesitation, she simply cleared her throat and tried to conceal how shaky her hand was as she took the phone from Maze’s hand.

“Yes?” she mumbled into the mouthpiece.

“ _Detective,_ ” Lucifer’s voice was overflowing with relief. “ _I… I was just calling to… So, you’re okay, then._ ”

“I’m fine,” she nodded nervously, well aware of the fact he wasn’t able to see her. 

“ _Right_.”

His audible sigh was followed by a very awkward silence. When it bordered on the uncomfortable, they both jumped back into the conversation at once.

“You didn’t need to—“

“ _I was just making sure—_ “

“Oh, sorry!” they blurted out in unison. 

Chloe winced, unsure of whether to laugh or simply hang up to put them both out of their misery. But before she could say anything, Lucifer beat her to the punch.

“ _Listen, we need to talk_ ,” he said softly. “ _If you don’t want to do it in person, maybe you can call me. When you’re ready, that is_.” 

Once again, Chloe nodded as she tried to come to terms with the fact that she was holding a phone conversation with the Devil. Her heart kept thumping painfully and, though she attributed it to fear and doubt, she couldn’t deny there was something else behind it.

“Okay,” she finally said, her voice barely over a whisper. “I’ll let you know when I’m ready.”

She quickly hung up the phone, afraid he might suggest a meeting sooner than that. If there was a trait that characterized him, was his relentlessness, especially when it came to something he wanted, and he was dead set on having that talk. There had been a little urgency in his voice too. In fact, he had sounded unusually worried. Was it really the threat to her life that concerned him? How well did she really know him? How…?

Chloe lifted her gaze from the phone display and realized everybody in the room was looking at her a bit perplexed. 

_Dear God! How long had she been pondering on her conversation with Lucifer?_

“Is everything okay with you two?” Ella was the first to ask. 

“Yeah,” Chloe tried to hide the lie behind a casual shrug. “It’s just… This case has been hard on everyone.”

Dan either chose to ignore what was obvious to everyone, or was much more pragmatic about their situation. “Look, it’s almost dawn, and this place is getting smaller by the second,” he said. “I don’t know what has you so damned worried, but we can’t hide here forever.”

“I know,” Chloe said locking eyes with Maze. “I wasn’t thinking straight earlier.”

“We are on your side, Decker,” the demon assured her.

Perhaps it had been Maze’s tone of voice, or Dan’s words, or even the exhaustion that was beginning to threaten her sanity, but Chloe decided at that moment that hiding wasn’t the answer. If they were going to close this case for once and for all, they needed to confront the threat head on. And, to do that, they needed as many allies as they could get.

*****************

The place was familiar, yet foreign in so many ways. Chloe had walked through that space dozens of times before. She had been in that elevator just as many. But the strangeness that accompanied her in the ascension to the penthouse was impossible to shake. It was as if all of those previous times she had been wearing sunglasses. Now, without the dark lenses, everything appeared sharper, though oddly distorted.

She had spent the entire day debating whether to meet Lucifer in person and when. They had checked out of the motel at the crack of dawn, but not before informing the staff of the unfortunate window mishap, for which the manager on shift not only had apologized profusely, but had assured them that security measures would be tightened. Chloe had felt sorry for the poor sap. If he only knew trouble had a knack for following her around, he wouldn’t have been so apologetic.

Once at the apartment, Maze and Amenadiel had pulled her aside to give her a bunch of intricate details regarding the nature of the threat that had befallen her. They had also offered her some safety tips and other advice. Chloe kept questioning whether the whole thing was even real, and was almost convinced that she’d be waking up from a bizarre dream at some point. 

So, not only had she apparently established a friendship with the Devil who, unbeknownst to her had gone to incredible lengths to protect her, but his demon lover happened to be her roommate. Then there was his brother, the fallen angel. All of which would have sounded crazy enough, had it not been for the existence of three other celestial siblings intent on using her as a pawn to send Lucifer back to hell.

_Yes, it was just another typical Friday._

Figuring it was best to grab the Devil by the horns, Chloe had summoned up the courage to meet him in person. Better do it sooner rather than later. Being in the midst of a supernatural debacle was enough to make her head spin, but sticking said head in the sand wouldn’t make her problem go away. So, after spending a full day coming to terms with the fact that it wasn’t a dream after all, she had headed over to Lux. Perhaps she should have called Lucifer first, but she was afraid her resolve would falter the moment he picked up the phone, so she’d left the apartment without overthinking her decision and practically moving by inertia.

And now, here she was, at dusk, surrounded by that strange familiarity. She could hear the mellow song being played on the grand piano getting louder with every passing floor. Again, a melody she had heard before, yet oddly unrecognizable. Even the jolly elevator ding sounded different, as did the sound of the doors when they swished open.

Chloe walked into the penthouse praying that her trembling legs wouldn’t fail her. It was already dark outside, though the bar’s immense backlight was enough to shower the lounge area with warm illumination that was more soothing than romantic.

The moment she saw him, her heart broke into a wild gallop.

The music stopped, and Lucifer looked up from his sitting position behind the piano. There was a glass of scotch resting on top of it, next to an ashtray where rivulets of smoke stemming from a barely touched cigarette danced upward and away. His surprise was evident as he stood up from the bench with a baffled frown and a barely audible ‘ _Detective_ ’ on his lips. Clad in just dress pants and an untucked white shirt, it seemed like he had foregone his usual impeccable look in lieu of a rougher one, judging by his tousled hair and noticeable stubble.

Chloe had gone over what she would say to him a thousand times prior to stepping into his place, but as she stood before him, every greeting she had rehearsed and every remark she had prepared magically flew out of her brain. It was as if her mind had just been swept inside of a vacuum, and all coherent thought had vanished.

In fact, it was Lucifer who broke the awkward spell. “I’m glad you came,” he said through a cautious grin. He still kept his distance, presumably afraid to spook her. “Can I get you anything?”

“How old are you?” she blurted out.

Of all the questions bouncing around inside her head, her mouth had chosen that one out of the blue. Lucifer’s facial expression registered momentary shock, then he let out an incredulous chuckle.

“Old enough to be your… distant ancestor,” he replied trying to inject a bit of humor into the conversation. “Time really becomes irrelevant when you’re immortal.”

Chloe nodded absently. How else could she react to such a response? She still remained several feet away from him and, while Lucifer wouldn’t take his eyes off her, he did respect the ample distance between them.

“I’m still trying to come to terms with it all, you know,” she said, hugging herself in a childish attempt to protect herself.

“Maybe you should take what I say at face value,” he told her softly. “There are many things of which you can be certain. You know I would never lie to you. You know we make a great team. You know I would never hurt you. All that hasn’t changed.”

The fortress that had her trapped inside her own fear began to crack. This was still Lucifer. _Her_ Lucifer. Someone she had learned to trust with her life, who had proven to be trustworthy repeatedly, who would risk his life to protect hers.

_His life…_

“If you are immortal, how come you bleed,” she asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

Lucifer didn’t answer right away. His smile faltered for an instant, his gaze dropping to the floor before meeting hers once again. “Because of you,” he answered. 

It didn’t sound like an accusation. It sounded almost like a praise, as if he were humbled by it. And, much as she tried, Chloe could not read beyond his words. It was obvious Maze and Amenadiel hadn't told her the entire story. But what else was there to it?

“I don’t understand,” she said.

The initial terror that had fisted her stomach when she had first arrived was gradually dissipating. Chloe ventured forward, her feet carrying her toward him, while her heart told her brain to just shut up and go with it.

Surprised by her approach, Lucifer took a hesitant step back, visibly nervous all of a sudden.

“Show me again,” Chloe said, finding solace in her newfound courage. “I want to see you for who you are.”

Lucifer, by contrast, seemed horrified by the request.

“I… uhm…” he stammered, “ _W—why?_ ”

Chloe trampled down that visceral dread that threatened to rise to the surface, and took control over her jagged emotions.

_Don’t let fear get in the way…_

“It’s the only way,” she said, hoping that the trembling in her voice hadn’t been too noticeable. “The only way we can get past this.”

Lucifer kept shaking his head slowly, obviously reluctant to expose his true self again. “Detective, I’d rather just—“

“Please,” she insisted. “I need… I _have_ to know if I can.”

He was completely taken off guard, unable to utter a single rebuttal or even a veiled remark inside a witty joke. Chloe forced out a smile hoping to put him at ease, to make him comply, but the truth was she was just as anxious as he was. Last time, she’d only caught a brief glimpse of his true form, and it had been enough to reduce her to a terrified mess. But she had an idea of what she’d be facing now. What would be her reaction this time?

Slowly, moving through a series of awkward silences, Chloe got close enough to touch him, to detect the faint scent of his cologne, to hear his even breathing…

 _Don’t let fear get in the way, don’t let fear get in the way, don’t let fear get in the way…_ she kept repeating to herself like a mantra.

 _Please_ , Chloe mouthed again, her eyes boring into his.

She knew Lucifer had a hard time saying ‘no’ to her. From the time they had started working together, it seemed like all she had to do was utter those three magic words: Lucifer, _I need you_ , and she would have him at her beck and call. That thought alone warmed her from the inside. So, using that infallible ace up her sleeve, she tried again.

“I really need you to do this for me,” she said quietly.

His inner struggle had become blatantly obvious but, as she had anticipated, there was something about her needing him that completely undid him. For a moment, it seemed like he was going to refuse. He opened his mouth, an excuse probably ready to spill, but Chloe’s pleading eyes ended up melting his resolve. 

“Very well, Detective,” he finally whispered. 

It didn’t happen in the blink of an eye, but rather a gradual metamorphosis in which his human features transformed into that of the creature. He didn’t look menacing or ominous like she had expected. He appeared harmless, a bit frightened even. Chloe reached out to touch his face, noticed the slight flinch as she did so. Her heart broke when she realized he was shocked by such innocent gesture, like a wild animal. She offered him a timid smile, and that seemed to put him a little more at ease.

Odd as it was, she never felt like she was looking at a stranger. It was _him_. It was Lucifer.

Chloe went on tiptoe in an attempt to bring her lips to his, but he pulled away right before they could make contact, his features instantaneously shifting back into those of the attractive club owner.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, missing his closeness the moment he’d taken that step back. Chloe noticed the way his eyes were glistening, and her chest tightened. “Lucifer...”

“You should be frightened,” he stated, his voice very near breaking point. “Why aren’t you frightened?” 

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. 

“I’m a _monster_.”

“Don’t say that,” she said feeling a familiar prickling behind her own eyelids. 

It was obvious they were both at the verge of a breakdown, struggling to keep it together. Chloe had never seen this side of him. She had never seen him so vulnerable and exposed. In a way, she wished he would turn back into the cocky, self-assured Lucifer who never failed to drive her up the wall.

“I dreamed about you last night,” she told him through the thick lump that was suddenly making it hard to swallow. “I saw you as an angel. I guess, to me, that’s who you are. What you have been ever since we met.”

Lucifer breathed out a sad chuckle. “I don’t want to be an angel, Detective,” he said, finding her gaze once again. “And I’m tired of being the Devil. I just want to be _yours_.” He swallowed hard, fighting to keep his distress at bay. “But, you see, that’s just it. If it weren’t for Samael, or Satan, you wouldn’t even be here. And that’s perhaps the biggest irony of all.”

There was so much sorrow laced in his words, such inescapable misery, that Chloe could actually see the physical manifestation of his pain by the way he tried not to crumble under the crushing weight of his emotions.

“I don’t understand…” Chloe said. “I’ve never felt this way about anybody before. I don’t even know how I got here or when it happened. If there’s anything I learned from the time we spent apart yesterday is that I feel empty without you.” She let out a cleansing sigh and smiled up at him with a simple shrug. “But I guess that’s what love is all about, right?”

Lucifer was listening to her words intently but, instead of finding comfort in them, they seemed to upset him further. He broke eye contact at one point, lowering his chin and blinking away the stray tears he was desperately trying to conceal. Giving up on that battle, he searched her eyes again, but even his feeble attempt at smiling fell way short of believable.

“Those feelings are not real, Detective,” he told her. 

Chloe wasn’t sure what kind of answer she had been expecting, but it was certainly not that. If he was trying to mess with her mind, she didn’t find it particularly funny. 

“What are you talking about?” Skepticism made her brows crease. “I went through hell yesterday after what happened! Okay, clearly a euphemism,” she quickly corrected. “But you know what I mean. I could barely—“

“You are a miracle!” he cut in, his impatience shining through. Then, as a bitter afterthought, he added, “God’s personal creation and his nasty little joke on me.”

Okay, of all the things he could have said…

Of all the things Maze and Amenadiel could have _omitted_ …

“I’m _what_?”

He exhaled a long sigh, his hand absently rubbing his stubbled cheek. “After your parents were unable to conceive, Amenadiel was sent down to bless them. Nine months later, you were born. In His infinite wisdom, dear old Dad knew we would cross paths thirty five years later.”

“You’re not making any sense,” she said. Though, for some odd reason, her body had begun to tremble.

“We have been _manipulated_ into this relationship, Detective,” Lucifer snarled, taking a portion of his anger out on her. “Had He not had a hand in it, we wouldn’t have even met! Hell, you wouldn’t have even _been born_! You think everything you feel right now is real, but it has been engineered from the get-go. It is just another part of His sadistic game!” 

“No,” Chloe whispered. “I refuse to believe that!”

“The reason I bleed is because you, His precious little miracle, make me vulnerable,” Lucifer continued, ignoring the disquiet in her voice. “And not just physically.”

What he was saying was short of insane. A miracle? Her? Surely there had to be another reason that would explain his outlandish claims. She had heard of couples who had mysteriously become pregnant after giving up trying to conceive a child. Were those kids miracles too? As to her feelings being manufactured by a higher power…

“You’re wrong,” she said firmly. “What I feel for you is _real_!”

But Lucifer remained skeptic. “C’mon, Detective!” he shot back. “Open your eyes! You couldn’t possibly harbor those feelings after what you just saw. I’m… I’m what human nightmares are made of!”

At that point, things started making a little more sense. 

“You think at this point it matters to me what you _look like_?” she asked, growing bolder. “Have you stopped to think that, maybe, after proving time and again that you’ll be there for me no matter what, I wouldn’t value your friendship? That it wouldn’t be a strong enough foundation for a deeper relationship?” She noticed a slight shift in his stance. Encouraged by the possible progress, she continued. “You’ve always treated me with respect,” she pressed on. “You held me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. You bought a stupid doll for Trixie for your own twisted reasons just to spare her from what you viewed as neglect. You plotted this elaborate scheme to get me to loosen up with the girls when I failed to see how much I needed a break.”

“Yeah, well, that might’ve been a bit self-serving,” he chimed in.

But Chloe was on a roll, and would not give up on her mission to get through to him. “You’ve always had my back, both as a partner and as a friend. Lucifer, you took a bullet for me, you’ve given up your _soul_ , just to spare mine. You sacrificed your own _brother_ to protect me, how can I—?” 

“Wait, how do you know about that?” Lucifer frowned, eyes now intense on her. 

Putting the brakes on her rant, Chloe bit her lower lip. “I had a lengthy talk with Maze and Amenadiel earlier,” she finally confessed. “They made a very strong case for me to come here and talk to you in person. I… I had no idea you had gone to such lengths to… Lucifer, I’m _so_ sorry!”

“It’s done,” he said tightly. “No point dwelling on it.”

This time, when she took a step closer, he stayed put. 

“How could I possibly love you, you ask,” Chloe whispered, her hand slithering up his shoulder and cradling the back of his neck. “How could I _not_?”

She brought her lips to his, half expecting him to pull away. He didn’t. He simply stood frozen for a moment, torn between desire and doubt. But that scale could really only tilt to one side, so his lips parted after a beat, welcoming the warmth of her kiss. It started as a gentle affair, both parties reveling in the tender moment, in the timid brush of a tentative tongue meeting it’s equally shy counterpart.

It didn’t take long for that innocence to escalate, as their initial coyness gradually grew into unabridged passion. He moaned out her name, a desperate sigh that mingled with her own breath in a languid open mouthed kiss. It was all it took to send a shock of pure delight to all her nerve endings. She felt his hands through their gentle trek along her sides, down the valley of her waist, to finally anchor her hips against his body.

When Lucifer’s lips began to trail down her jaw, Chloe threw her head back, allowing him better access to her neck. Her hands raked through his scalp, both guiding and encouraging his advances. Lucifer licked the tender spot over her pulsing jugular, sending a rush of fluid pleasure down her lower belly, and she was unable to hold back the deep moan that escaped her throat. 

_God, she was completely at his mercy!_

There was no turning back.

For better or worse, Chloe was willing to offer herself to the Devil in heart, body and soul.

**[To Be Continued…]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The next chapter will have some sexual content. Please let me know if you'd rather I post it as a separate fic to keep this one free of that kind of stuff, or you have no issues with it being a part of this one. One thing I can assure you is that it will be handled tactfully. Those who have read 'Counterbalance' can probably attest to that. Still, I wouldn't want to hurt anybody's sensibilities and I will totally respect your wishes.**


	21. A Slice of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Thank you to all who have been leaving Kudos and Bookmarking the fic. I’m not lying when I tell you that your comments and feedback always manage to put a smile on my face. I also have to extend a very special thanks to BelenP, who has been my beta on recent chapters. And especially for this one, because it was truly a collaborative effort. Her input improved the original draft considerably, so I owe her a great deal of appreciation.**
> 
>  
> 
> **This chapter comes with a ‘M’ warning. While not exactly smut, it *is* sexually explicit. To those of you who want to skip over this kind of stuff, don’t worry, you will not miss out on any of the plot.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Have a wonderful weekend, everybody! ;-)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****M-Rating WARNING** - If sexual content makes you uncomfortable, do not read beyond this point.**

A trail of trousers, shirts and underwear had been carelessly discarded along the marble floors of the penthouse. It had all happened in a whirlwind of hungry kisses and wandering hands that frantically roamed every inch of exposed skin as Lucifer and Chloe stumbled towards the bedroom in a feverish frenzy. By the time they made it to the king sized bed, they were both naked and undeniably aroused. Short, incoherent pants filled the air in those brief instances when their lips lost contact with each other.

A small gasp rose above the rest when Lucifer scooped Chloe up in his arms. He gently lowered her onto the mattress and laid beside her, arm bent at the elbow, head propped on his hand while he looked down at her with open adoration. The tips of his fingers brushed the sensitive skin from the base of her left breast down to her hip, back and forth, with such tortuous slowness, her flesh rose in tiny goosebumps all over her body.

“This is the point where I’d ask you what you desire,” Lucifer said. His quiet voice harbored a trace of anxiety.

Chloe reached out to cup his face. “You don’t need me to tell you,” she smiled. A tentative thumb brushed over his stubbled cheek. “I think you already know.”

He turned his head into the palm of her hand, planting a soft kiss there before leaning down to claim her mouth once again. “I just want to make this special,” Lucifer punctuated the statement with a tender peck. “I’ll do anything you tell me. All you have to do is ask.”

If she didn’t know any better, Chloe would’ve thought he sounded a little reticent. _Nervous_ , even. But that was impossible. She’d lost count of the number of lovers that had traipsed through his life since she’d met him, none of which seemed disappointed in the least, if his stellar reputation was any indication of his performance. Which dragged her mind to another pressing matter…

“Protection,” she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Lucifer had been nuzzling the hollow spot below her ear. When he lifted his head to meet her eyes, he appeared partly surprised, partly amused.

“I’m immune to human diseases, Detective,” he said in a way that made the insinuation sound utterly absurd. “You’ve got nothing to worry about. I assure you.”

Charmed by his mild indignation, Chloe bit back a smile. “Detective? Really?” she chided running the back of her finger down the soft hairs of his chest. “And ‘human diseases’ are not my only concern.”

“Alright, _Chloe_.” Lucifer offered her a crooked smile. “After thousands of years I have yet to impregnate a human with my spawn.”

Anticipating the string of questions that were likely to follow, he covered her mouth with his for a long, lazy kiss. The lingering concern that his strange mojo didn’t necessarily work on her was drowned by foolish disregard. Besides, she wasn’t ovulating anyway, so why spoil the special moment with needless technicalities? Not that the way he was kissing her made it possible to hold on to any coherent thought. Maybe his charms _did_ work on her after all.

“Now,” he breathed when her body had gone completely limp in his arms, “Can we _please_ get down to business?”

Feeling his breath near her collarbone, she nodded emphatically, her body already responding to his gentle touch as his fingers embarked on a leisurely journey up her ribs. Chloe felt the feathered brush of his thumb over one of her nipples and gasped, arching her back to chase after the delicious sensation when he pulled his hand away. She whimpered in protest, only to pant out his name the moment she felt the warmth of his mouth on that same spot a second later.

Her arousal kept growing with every gentle nip of his teeth, with every lap of his tongue, every caress of his breath… Whispered terms of endearment had her writhing helplessly beneath him, clutching at his hair and whimpering like a child. Lucifer was careful to tend to both of her breast equally, never favoring one over the other. So, while one craved his attention, the other enjoyed his ministrations. 

“Lucifer, _please_ …”

Her desperate plea pulled a rumble of deep laughter from Lucifer’s chest. The naughty timber in his voice made her a little nervous. He was up to something…

About to lose her mind, Chloe wasn’t even sure what she was begging for. All her nerve endings were on fire. Every humid touch of his mouth, the whispered words that would occasionally caress her overly sensitive skin, the creasing of his brows as he pleased her… And, just when she thought she could not take his merciless teasing any longer, Lucifer’s mouth abandoned her breasts and began its agonizing travel southward, down her stomach, past her navel, stopping just at the verge of sin. Sorely inexperienced in the sexual arena, she had been both enjoying and dreading the direction his salacious game was taking. So, the moment she felt his hands curling around her inner thighs, she tensed up.

Chloe had never let anybody explore her body in such a manner, not even Dan. Much as he had suggested trying ‘new things’ on repeated occasions, she had never really been the adventurous type in bed. Not beyond some mild fondling and other arguably less-than-exciting positions, anyway. Truth be told, after having been the target of unfounded accusations during her ill-starred Hollywood career, she had become a bit of a prude. Perhaps it was her way of rebelling against her notoriously promiscuous mother. Perhaps it was her only way to prove her righteousness. Or, perhaps, it was gratifying enough just to focus on her job as a cop and be a good mom to Trixie. Whatever it was, she had not allowed her only claim to fame define her. Not that cheap labels were easily dispelled. And that was the cross she had been forced to bear as an impressionable teenager. It had always been a point of contention with Dan. Understandably so. And, though her struggle with matters of sexual intimacy hadn’t been the ultimate reason for their separation, it had put additional strain on their already shambled marriage.

“Relax.” Lucifer’s voice was smooth, almost hypnotizing.

He began to pry her thighs apart, but Chloe’s mental blockage caused her to tense even further. She was now fisting the silky bedspread, teeth clenched as she laid rigidly on the mattress.

“Come, now,” he purred, tone dripping sensuality. “We’ve barely even started. Don’t you trust me?”

Chloe gasped out the only answer that made sense. “Y—yes…"

“Then what are you so afraid of?”

“I d—don’t know.”

But that wasn’t entirely true. She didn’t want to live up to the false reputation that had haunted her since she was a teen. She could still hear the cacophony of voices who had condemned her nudity just after the film had been released. Memories of her harassers sneaked into her mind like unwelcomed guests, made her feel like the slut she never was. Still today, she was reluctant to prove them right. It had been hard enough shooting that nude scene, especially at such a young age. Living with the aftermath had been even harder. Now, here she was. About to have sex with the Devil himself. Mr. _‘I can turn a misshapen ashtray into a sex toy’_ Morningstar! What would he demand of her? Would she be able to rise to the occasion? Was he even aware of how scared she was at that moment?

As if he’d been reading her mind, Lucifer eased his grip on her thighs. The bedroom seemed to be the one place where he was overly intuitive. He planted a soft kiss on her hipbone, then spoke into the silky skin.

“You want me to stop?”

Torn between shame and desire, Chloe let out a needy whimper.

_No. Of course she didn’t want him to stop. It was just…_

But the Devil was an old dog with a few tricks up his sleeve. Instead of pressing further, he moved down to nuzzle the inside of her knee, where he found a spot that sent a delightful quiver up her leg. She let out an involuntary moan, and found herself biting down hard on her lip to prevent any treacherous sound from betraying her further. Not that Lucifer could ever be fooled at this particular game. Chloe felt him smile against that magic spot, an impish nip and a twirl of his tongue followed, and she realized at that point that resisting him would be futile.

_Damn him!_

Unable to muffle yet another moan, she simply threw her head back and gave into the experience.

Relishing in his victory, Lucifer began covering her inner thigh with butterfly kisses, trailing closer to his destination, and literally melting her from the inside. It didn’t take long for her to open up to him, granting the access she had hesitantly failed to offer him earlier.

The moment his mouth reached the intended spot, heaven itself opened up to her.

“Oh my God!” she cried out, eyes watering.

Lucifer stopped mid lap and clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Really?” he sighed, propping himself up on his elbows and sending her a look of utter frustration. “Have you already forgotten which team you should be rooting for?”

“I’m s—sorry,” she panted, wanting nothing more than for him to go back to what he was doing. “Please, don’t stop!”

Chloe felt the warmth of his huffed chuckle over that very tender spot and, once again, her skin responded, tiny bumps rising all over her body. Her reaction didn’t go amiss by Lucifer, who returned to the task, using first his lips and then his tongue, submitting her to a sweet torture that kept detonating powerful sparks of pleasure.

Soon, everything around her blurred into a second plane. Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, mind reeling as she panted out her approval in a string of nonsensical gibberish uttered in between shallow breaths while her hips rocked to the delicious rhythm of the torment he was subjecting her to. 

_Dear Lord! He was playing her just as masterfully as any instrument, and she was more than eager to sing his praises._

The tide began to build in her lower belly. She was so close, she could already feel the throbbing warning announcing the arrival of the much anticipated tsunami. Chloe clutched the bedspread even tighter, pulled at it in her ascent, soaring higher and higher until she reached the highest peak. 

Her freefall was steep. A hoarse cry tore from her throat, a sound so feral, so utterly desperate, she barely recognized it as her own.

_A prayer of gratitude to the Devil._

Her back arched off the bed, shoulders digging into the mattress and hips lifting upwards. Chloe surfed wave after wave of ecstasy while Lucifer’s firm grip practically held her in midair, breathing into her core as she shook and convulsed helplessly. The world around her lost all meaning. Time seemed to melt away in a river of abandon and fulfillment and delight.

Having lost all track of time, Chloe blinked back to reality in a bit of a daze, cheeks flushed and trembling slightly. She found Lucifer hovering above her, his arms supporting his weight as he studied her face with brazen fascination. His arousal was not only evident by the intensity of his stare, or the heat emanating from every inch of his skin, but by the noticeable twitch she felt between her legs as she cradled his hips with her thighs.

Smiling her appreciation, Chloe slithered her hands to the back of his neck, where her fingers began to play with the short hairs at the nape. Forgoing any unnecessary words, Lucifer returned the smile and pressed his mouth to hers in a slow, languid kiss.

It wasn’t long before their lazy passion grew into mild urgency. Led purely by instinct, Chloe dug her heels into Lucifer’s lower back, forcing his groin to nestle against hers, sensitive flesh pulsing at the contact. It drew a low growl from his throat, igniting a new spark of arousal in her. Searching her eyes, he positioned himself at her entrance, and grinned at the almost involuntary undulation of her hips. He, of course, took the subtle sign as an invitation. 

The first thrust took her breath away. It had been firm, and smooth, and wonderfully agonizing. 

_Sweet pain…_

The second thrust had her gasping as her inner muscles stretched and contoured all around him. A little overwhelmed, Chloe tried her best to hide her sudden apprehension. Lucifer was undoubtedly well endowed and, though lubrication didn’t seem to be lacking, it had been a while—a _long_ while—since her last sexual encounter. But perhaps it was sheer nervousness what was making her so tense. She knew she ought to relax, to let things happen naturally, but her mind and her body didn’t appear to be on speaking terms. Then again, this was _Lucifer_! The thought alone was daunting on so many levels… 

Teeth clenched, she clawed at his shoulders, torn between exquisite pain and searing pleasure. 

Noticing her ragged breathing, Lucifer ceased all movement and surfaced from nuzzling her neck to meet her eyes.

“You alright, Det— _Darling_?” he breathed.

She offered him a vigorous nod, not really trusting her words or her voice at the moment. Nor wanting him to stop. She pumped her hips upward in encouragement, hitting that wonderful spot by chance and cuing Lucifer as to its location. Her shuddery moan surprised her almost as much as the way her body was responding to the way his moved inside her. Their rhythm was becoming increasingly maddening with each prod and push. Pain slowly began melting into pleasure, and Chloe pulled him even closer, her thighs clasped so tightly around his waist she wondered if he might be having trouble breathing.

A third thrust had him buried in her to the hilt. It drew another whimper of joy out of Chloe and left Lucifer shaking.

“Keep going!” she gritted, a bit frustrated by his stillness.

She rocked her hips in a circular motion, prompting him to move, sensing the stirrings of that delicious buildup. But Lucifer remained unmoving.

“Wait, _wait_ …!” he pleaded in a tight hiss. Chloe felt his warm breath against the side of her neck, which only exacerbated the intensity of her growing arousal. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

Cupping his cheek, she urged him to face her, and was shocked to see raw panic in his eyes.

“Lucif—“

“I can’t believe…!” he scowled, then clenched his jaw in what Chloe could only interpret as frustration. 

“What is it?” she asked, genuinely worried now. 

Lucifer kept his eyes closed, contrition clouding his features. “I’m… I’m not going to last much longer,” he finally growled. “ _Bloody hell, I—!_ ”

But his next words were drowned by Chloe’s mouth in a deep kiss that managed to effectively disarm him or, at least, ease his tautness, albeit momentarily. 

“Chloe, I—“

“Shut up!” she said huskily.

Using her legs as leverage, she turned the tables, rolling out from under his body and pushing him onto the mattress. Lucifer barely had time to react before she lowered herself onto him with one smooth, slick motion, straddling him into submission. Mortified, all he could do was hold her hips in place to try and keep the rhythm manageable. But Chloe would have none of that. It didn’t take her long to find the perfect angle. The angle that made it impossible for him not to wince with pleasure.

Encouraged by her ability to neutralize his restraint, she began to ride him harder. 

“And I th—thought I had met true e—evil!” he panted.

Unable to resist any longer, he dug his fingers into the soft flesh at the curve of her buttocks, guiding her movements rather than slowing them down. Chloe was already feeling that familiar tingling sensation spreading out from her lower belly, warm and oh, so delightful! But she trampled it down, would not allow her own climax to get in the way of her witnessing his. 

_He was so close… So close…_

They both fought a brave war, held onto those last vestiges of control with unyielding energy and staunch determination. It was the Devil in the end who, with a feral growl, lost the final battle.

“ _Shit!_ ” he howled. 

Chloe watched, enthralled, as he cried out her name in a stupor, both praising and cursing her for his untimely downfall. Tense as a bow, hips jerking, Lucifer kept his iron grip on her buttocks while his chest heaved with every ragged breath. His facial expression was that of extreme pleasure or extreme pain, and Chloe could’ve placed her bet on either and won. 

After the last shudder racked his body, he lay quietly beneath her, either speechless or totally spent. A thin layer of sweat covered their skin, it dampened the hair at their temples, misty proof of their erotic dance.

When he finally reacted, it was with a self-deprecating scoff. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled looking up at her through thick lashes.

A slow smile spread across her face. “Why?”

Lucifer ran his teeth along his bottom lip, looking adorably embarrassed, and Chloe wasn’t sure the rosy tint on his cheeks was a post-coital glow, or if he was actually blushing. 

“That was incredibly rude of me,” he said, sounding overly British.

Trying to hold back laughter, she replied, “I actually enjoyed the show.”

“Very funny!” Lucifer grumbled. His gaze roamed over her face in wonderment. “Congratulations, Detective,” he added, looking rather humiliated. “You’ve officially turned me into a ‘two pump-chump’.”

“Aw!” she cooed as she leaned closer to place a quick peck on his lips. “But such a cute one at that!”

Her comment made him grimace. “Cute?!” he scowled. “No, no, no! This was a bloody first! I _demand_ a rematch!”

She offered him a noncommittal shrug. “I’m up for it as soon as you are.”

Before she knew it, she was on her back, pinned under his weight as she felt him come alive inside of her once again. Her eyes went wide, rapt by his supernatural stamina, and turned on further by his devilish grin. He kissed her hungrily, and Chloe held onto him like a lifeline as they began to rock together. Their movements felt a bit clumsy at first, but that initial awkwardness was easily countered by his remarkable experience, and soon they found their stride. Her hands began their sluggish trek at the base of his butt, taut and firm as his muscles tensed and released with every thrust of his hips. She couldn’t resist giving it a gentle squeeze before moving along his narrow waist, sliding slowly up his back to his shoulder blades, where soft fingers danced over the prominent scars. Lucifer shivered. He broke the kiss to look into her eyes, a silent plea lingering in his stare.

“You don’t want me to touch them,” Chloe guessed, heart clenching.

“I…” he swallowed hard, hips halting for a moment. “Your touch is different from everyone else’s.”

She nodded, not really understanding what he meant by that, but afraid to ask for clarification. It was all so bizarre, so utterly surreal! Her world had been turned upside down, and she wasn’t sure what was real anymore. The one thing she knew for sure was that she loved him. That ought to be comforting enough, and yet… Doomed as their relationship was for obvious reasons, she couldn’t dictate against what her heart had already decided. 

“It’s nice,” he said, cutting into her musings.

He pulled out almost all the way, then drove back into her with deliberate slowness. 

Chloe tried to keep her mind on the conversation, but was finding it increasingly difficult. 

“What is?” she panted.

His smile widened. “It feels nice when you touch them.” Another thrust, another restrained gasp as she tried to figure out what the hell he was talking about. Lucifer’s eyebrow arched mischievously when he picked up on her puzzled frown, adding, “I’m referring to the scars on my back. But, by all means, if your mind was on any other part of my—“

“I knew what you meant,” she struggled to say, blushing profusely.

Lucifer gave her an ‘ _I’m sure you did_ ’ look and punctuated the sentiment with another thrust of his hips that sent about a thousand little sparks of pleasure to all the nerve endings below her navel. She responded by lifting her hips into him, urging him to pick up the damn pace. 

He thankfully complied. How could he not? For centuries he’d been drawing out people’s desires, and now he was more than happy to oblige to hers.

Eyes locked, they could practically read each other’s minds, anticipate each other’s wants, look into each other’s soul. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. Scary as it was, Chloe realized that their connection went way beyond the physical or even the emotional. She couldn’t imagine belonging to anybody else, or anybody else belonging to him. They were truly two parts of a whole, and that was both wonderful and terrifying.

The tips of her fingers traveled over the ridges of his scars once again, and she felt it. That unbelievable sensation that had washed over her in her dream—the surreal warmth, the sense of peace … She was touching a slice of heaven, and it brought tears to her eyes. Lucifer must have felt something too. He was looking at her strangely, adulation mixed with something else she couldn’t quite decipher. For a moment, Chloe thought he was going ask her to stop touching him that way. But his scowl was that of _bewilderment_ , rather than discomfort or annoyance. 

_Was he feeling it too?_

The ethereal moment came and went, and the physical overpowered the spiritual.

They were simultaneously swept into the familiar surf, a white squall, forceful and crushing. First, Chloe surged to a sweltering climax, holding onto his shoulders and panting her delight in breathy accolades. It was all it took for Lucifer to follow suit, his own release withheld until the very last second as he embraced her tightly. Burying his face into her hair, he let out a roaring cry, the closest thing to worship he had probably ever uttered.

Satiated and exhausted, they remained embraced in a tangle of sheets and limbs for quite a while. Lucifer held Chloe closely against his side, one arm draped around her shoulders while his fingers lazily caressed her upper arm.

“I’ve a confession to make,” he said after a long while. 

Chloe’s eyelids were heavy as she fought to stay awake. “Hmm…?” 

“I’ve had lots of sex over the years,” he told her, sounding way more awake than she had expected. “I don’t think I’d ever made love before.”

There had been a trace of incredulity in his voice, as if he still needed to come to terms with what had just happened. And, though his words flattered her to an astounding degree, they also brought about a strange sense of panic at what lay ahead. For their paths, though intertwined, where impossible to reconcile. Heartbreaking as it was, they both knew that much. 

**[To Be Continued…]**


	22. Moonchild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for all the kudos, bookmarks and feedback. And, once again, a big thank you to BelenP for her continued support as a beta. She always comes up with great suggestions.**
> 
> **Sorry this chapter took a little longer than the others. I was off last week. I hope you enjoy it. :-) ******

It was barely dawn, and the parking lot was quiet and still on that chilly Sunday morning. Chloe parked her car in a space beside Maze’s black Charger, then stole a glance through the rearview mirror. She watched as Lucifer parked his Corvette across the aisle, cringing when she noticed the sign that indicated the spot had been reserved for the handicapped. Dan’s car was also parked at the far end of the parking lot. It was comforting to know that he had spent the night at the apartment, after all.

Her phone was about to die, but she checked it one last time before stepping out of the car. The most recent text reply had been from Maze yesterday just before midnight. A ‘thumbs up’ emoji in reply to Chloe’s earlier message informing her that she was at Lux and to not to wait up for her.

No news was good news, she figured.

“So, that early meeting of yours that happened to be ‘not far from my place’,” Chloe smiled as Lucifer walked up to her, “Where is it again?”

They walked the short distance of the external corridor and came to a stop at her doorstep. Early rays of sunlight were beginning to compete with the artificial lighting of the building.

“In the Valley.”

Lucifer had replied to her question casually, as if it were an afterthought. Weekends were particularly busy at the club. She had learned that much over the past few months. Chloe knew some of his dealings were a little shady, but she had been willing to look the other way for the sake of safeguarding their professional relationship. After all, she couldn’t judge that which she could not see, and she was willing to live by those rules. From what he’d told her, however, this particular meeting seemed to be of the legitimate sort, despite it being on a Sunday.

“Hmmm… that’s nowhere near here,” she accused, eyes narrowing.

“Distance is relative, Detective,” he replied sneaking his arm around her waist and pulling her close. “Ever heard of Albert Einstein?”

“Yes, well, apparently he got things all wrong,” she whispered looking deeply into his eyes.

“Not really,” he grinned. “He was pretty much dead on. Humanity is on the right track. Just hasn’t quite figured it out yet…”

“But—“

Lucifer silenced her with a kiss. There were things he was clearly not willing to discuss, not with her, not with anyone else, she presumed. It was all still too fresh in her mind, anyway. Too raw for her brain to be able process just how vastly her life had been shaken in less than forty-eight hours. Last night had been, without a doubt, a life-altering event. She could almost feel it on a molecular level. He had changed her. Well, no. That wasn’t entirely accurate. He had _completed_ her. Strange as it was, Chloe knew he’d always been a part of her, somehow. Now, more than ever, that mysterious connection they shared was impossible to deny. Last night had rattled her sense of self. It was as if she had been living in a world where everything was cast in shades of gray, and now, suddenly, she was able to perceive color.

Their lips brushed against each other’s softly a couple of times before finally breaking apart.

“Thank you for last night,” Lucifer said. Chloe knew how hard it was for him to express gratitude, but whatever struggle he might have faced at that moment,could hardly be detected.“And for this morning,” he continued through a wicked smile. “I’m usually the one waking others using such tactics.”

Chloe blushed, her lips tugging up at the corners. “Well, considering what happened in the shower right after that, I’d say we’re even.”

It was so weird. She’d never felt so physically in-tune with her own body. She had never been very vocal about sex either. Dan had always been kind and loving in bed, but she had never felt sexually free, and that had inevitably permeated into their relationship. Somehow, Lucifer had managed to tap into that primal instinct. He’d awakened that ancient yearning she’d kept buried ever since she was a teenager. Little had she known how starved she’d been for a partner’s touch.

The whole night had been a series of long naps intertwined with spurs of passion, ranging from tender lovemaking to wild sex. It was a wonder how she was not at the verge of collapse. On the contrary, the rush that kept coursing through her veins was more powerful than any drug. Not that she’d ever tried drugs, but she imagined the effects to be quite similar.

Did Lucifer have this effect on everybody or just her? Was he feeling that strange high as well? After all, according to him, she was… _special_. Chloe was reticent to dwell on that particular subject. For one, she wasn’t ready to believe her whole existence was centered on her meeting the Devil for God knew what purpose. It all played like a cosmic joke in her mind. She refused to be reduced to a mere tool in a divine conflict. No. She had her own thoughts, her own desires, her own mind… It couldn’t possibly be all celestial manipulation. Her feelings were real.

“What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked.

_Damn! When the hell did he get so perceptive?_

“It’s nothing,” she shrugged, failing to sound overly convincing. But when his gaze remained inquisitive, she caved. “I’m just having a little trouble coming to terms with the whole miracle thing.”

Lucifer nodded slowly, his eyes intense on hers. “Are you afraid of me?”

“Yes,” Chloe replied, her voice barely above a whisper. “But not in the way you think.”

“Oh?”

She bit her lower lip while she gathered her thoughts. “Have you given any thought to where this is leading? If I’m truly what you claim… What’s my purpose here? I’m not like you, Lucifer. I’m…”

When she didn’t finish the sentence, he did so for her. “Mortal.”

It was too much to take in. Rubbing her temples as if the simple gesture might help her sort through her thoughts, she forced the words out. “I’m aging as we speak. And, as much as I’d love to pull a Dorian Gray, there’s no way around that.”

“You don’t know that, Detective,” he countered. “I told you last night. You make me vulnerable. For all we know, I’m the one who’s aging.”

Chloe nodded, falling easily into his embrace. She felt his cheek on the crown of her head and wrapped her arms around him as they held each other in comfortable silence.

“The other day at the church, I thought I’d lost you,” he said, his voice smooth as velvet. “When I realized the bullet had barely left a mark, I…” he swallowed hard, his chest expanding and deflating with a sigh. “I think my immortality might be rubbing off on you as well.”

“You mean…?” she frowned into his shirt. 

The events at the church had filled her mind with questions. In fact, she had tried to forget about it in order to focus on the investigation. Then all hell had broken loose, quite literally, and it wasn’t until he’d brought up the issue of his vulnerability that his theory began to make sense. 

“There’s only one way to find out,” he said.

She pulled away to look at him, her face sporting a cynical smirk. “You’re not planning on shooting me, are ya?” 

“’Course not!” Lucifer chuckled, dismissing her fear with a sardonic smirk of his own. “Any sharp object would do the trick.”

Chloe was a bit stunned by how easily he had offered the alternative. “Oh, so much for a pain-free method!”

The door to the apartment swung open, and Chloe took a quick step away from him. The guilt riddled move was silly, and it made her feel like a school girl who’d just been caught by her dad making out with her troublemaking boyfriend.

Clad in black leather pants and a matching cropped top, Maze stepped outside and appeared relieved to see them. “Oh, it’s you guys,” she said relaxing her stance. “For a moment I thought one of your stupid siblings was back for another round.”

“Another round?” Chloe asked, alarmed. “Were they…?”

“Relax, Decker. Not much has happened since you left,” the demon said. Then, something seemed to pop into her mind and she flashed them a naughty smile. “Not on this neck of the woods, anyway. Speaking of woo—“

“Have you had breakfast yet?” Chloe cut in before her roommate could steer the conversation in a direction she’d rather avoid. “Cause, I’m starving!” Okay, not the best comment to make when trying to dig herself out of that particular hole. She winced and placed her palm up to keep Maze from saying anything else. “I promise to let you make the coffee.” Then, turning to Lucifer, she added, “I might need some help flipping those omelets. Think you’ve time to stay for breakfast?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” he grinned broadly.

While Chloe went upstairs to check on Trixie, Maze showed Lucifer around the kitchen. It took her a couple of tries to find the pots and pans, and seemed a bit surprised to find bacon inside one of the refrigerator drawers, but she managed to at least point him to the basics before turning her attention to the coffee maker.

“So,” she said with a sly grin as she dumped a hefty scoop of ground coffee into the paper liner. “How was it?”

Lucifer was cracking the third egg into a bowl. “It?”

“You know… Last night. With Chloe!”

He pressed his lips into a thin line and avoided making eye contact. “It was fine.”

Maze puffed out an incredulous little scoff. “’It was fine’?” she parroted. “Did you guys even—“ 

“Yes, Maze! We did!”

The demon was a little stunned by his sudden outburst. 

“Since when does it bother you me asking questions about the juicy details?” she frowned, a bit hurt by his annoyance. “That’s our thing, is it not?”

“Not when it comes to Chloe,” he muttered, turning on the stove. 

“I see,” Maze said in a barely audible whisper. She propped herself onto one of the stools, her eyes on him as he began beating the eggs with a fork, his creased brow an obvious sign that he was aware of her piercing stare, but unwilling to acknowledge her. “She’s special, is that it?”

His hand froze mid-beat and he finally lifted his gaze. “Are you jealous?”

She thought about it for a long moment, then offered him a nonchalant shrug. “So what if I am?” she said meekly, and noticed how his eyes softened at her words. “But not of Chloe,” she added shifting on the stool and trying to keep her voice steady. “Of what you guys have.”

Lucifer’s expression turned somber. “What we have…” he whispered, his voice low and dangerous. “Even if the whole damned thing was real, what kind of future do you think awaits us?”

“Wait, what do you mean ‘if it was real’? You guys like each other, don’t you?”

“Come on, Maze,” he said through a sad chuckle. “You know how this works. My Father engineered the whole bloody thing! It was predestined all along!”

“And, still, you played into His game. Care to explain why?” She watched him pour some batter into the buttered pan, his mind clearly elsewhere. When it became apparent he had no intention of answering her question, she pressed further, “Lucifer…”

“Because _she_ thinks it’s real, okay?” he growled. “It became quite clear last night.”

A lopsided grin formed on Maze’s lips. “It was that good, huh?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Well, then, stop speaking in riddles like Dr. Linda and spell it out for me!” 

“I showed her my face again and she didn’t even flinch,” Lucifer said. “I could see it in her eyes, Maze. Nobody has ever looked at me that way before. So, why do I play into my Father’s game, you ask. Because, stupidly, I’ve allowed myself to care about her a _tad_ too much. I just… I couldn’t stand breaking her heart.”

Maze shook her head from side to side as she pondered on what he told her. 

Sensing her disapproval, Lucifer simply rolled his eyes. “Look, if you’re going to give me grief for sleeping with her, save it! I’m not in the mood for lectures this fine morning!”

“That’s not what I was gonna say,” the demon sneered. She then leaned across the counter to make sure she caught his eye. “Stop making everything so damn complicated! It’s obvious you dig each other. So what if your Dad played matchmaker? You both got what you want. How is that so terrible?”

Scrambling for words, Lucifer opened his mouth to say something, failing in the attempt a couple of times.

“You’d never understand,” he finally gritted, his scowl deepening.

“Oh, but I do,” she told him, her voice soft. “I always have.” Trying to get through to him when the eternal family feud was invoked, was like trying to light a match in the middle of a hurricane. But Maze tried anyway. “I’m on your side, Lucifer. I care about you. Stop being an idiot.”

Lucifer jutted his jaw, more wounded by the truth behind her statement than the jab itself. Still, the hatred he harbored towards his Father trumped whatever reasonable argument posed in favor of His cunning manipulations, and that was perhaps the hardest pill to swallow.

*****************

There was nothing that warmed Chloe’s heart more than watching Trixie sleep. Leaning against the doorframe, she indulged in the sight, making a conscious effort to ignore the turbulence that loomed over their otherwise ordinary lives. The sinking sensation that plagued her every time she thought of the incident at the church was enough to make her want to pack up a few essentials and leave town. Of course, knowing what she knew now, she had a feeling there wasn’t a single place on Earth where they could be safe. So, braving up to the challenge, she simply stood there, basking in the quiet moment.

Only when she heard the door to the adjacent room opening, did she snap out of her reverie. A sleepy Dan padded over to where she was, a wan smile spreading across his face as he joined her at the threshold. Chloe returned the smile in greeting, tried not to feel too uncomfortable at his quick onceover, or how he’d clearly noticed she was wearing the same clothes she’d worn the day before. 

_So what?_ She thought. It was no secret she had spent the night at Lux. She, herself, had sent him a text message letting him know where she was for Trixie’s sake. 

In all honesty, she hadn’t expected things to get so out of hand. Her goal had been to confront Lucifer about the truth, what it meant for their partnership moving forward and, perhaps, team up against an intangible threat in hopes to tackle it head-on. But that didn’t dissipate her growing guilt in the slightest. The urge that had driven her to spend the night with Lucifer seemed much less justifiable as she stood next to her ex-husband outside of their child’s bedroom. 

“Thanks for staying,” she muttered, unable to meet his eyes.

“There’s no need to thank me. She’s my daughter.”

Chloe nodded. “I know, it’s just—“

“You don’t owe me an explanation, Chloe,” Dan rushed to say. “And you don’t need to tiptoe around the fact that you’ve clearly moved on. I’m a big boy. I know how it goes. We’ve been apart for a while, now.”

Sometimes silence was the best answer, so Chloe let the matter drop, no use in dwelling in hopes and regrets. 

“I have a meeting with the lieutenant tomorrow,” she told him. “She wants to discuss my reinstatement. I think the best thing for Trixie is to go back to school. We cannot keep her away indefinitely. She needs some sense of normalcy. At least, there, she’ll be surrounded by people at all times.”

“I agree. Besides, even if you get reinstated, it’s unlikely they’ll let you work on the case. You’ll probably be assigned to desk duty for a while. And that’s not entirely a bad thing. Right now we need to focus on Trixie. She’s been through a lot.”

Dan made a good point. She really ought to spend some quality time with her daughter. But she couldn’t fool herself. Chloe knew she’d be incapable of keeping her mind off the case. There was nothing she wanted more than to get to the bottom of it. It wasn’t just about closure. It was about pride. Nobody threatened her kid and got away with it. 

A tiny voice came from inside the bedroom, vivacious and alert. 

“Smells so good! Did you make breakfast, mommy?” 

Trixie sat up on the bed, wide awake as her gaze traveled from her mom to her dad, and then back to her mom. 

“No, Monkey,” Chloe replied with a smile. “Actually, Lucifer is doing the honors.”

The child’s face brightened instantly. 

“Lucifer’s here?” she beamed. She practically jumped off the bed and rushed past her parents. “Cool!”

Both Dan and Chloe followed her down the stairs, where they saw her running across the living room and make a beeline towards the kitchen.

“Lucifer!” 

Startled, Lucifer turned around, eyes wide.

“Bwah!” he squawked.

The plastic bowl he was holding fell to the floor with a hollow clank. The few remains of egg batter inside it splattered all over the laminate covered area, along with the ladle he’d been using to scoop it. Back pressed against the far corner between the sink and the oven, utterly horrified, Lucifer glared at the fast approaching bundle of energy heading his way. 

Trixie just laughed at the mess, hopping over it as if it were a game, and ran into him in a smashing hug, her tiny arms wrapping around his waist with candid affection. Lucifer’s body became comically tense, his hands holding onto the edge of the counter in a white-knuckled grip. Noticing his face turning a ghostly shade of white, Chloe decided to pry her daughter away from him. 

“Trixie, baby, would you mind setting the table?”

Both Maze and Dan bit back chuckles, finding humor in the innocent mishap, and Lucifer’s reaction rather hilarious. But Chloe was troubled. His level of anxiety whenever Trixie directed so much as a glance in his direction wasn’t normal. At first, she had deemed it quite funny. But back then he’d just been an acquaintance, so whether he got along with her kid or not didn’t matter all that much. When he became her partner she figured he would eventually warm up to her, but being their relationship strictly professional she didn’t lose much sleep over it. Then, somewhere along the line, they became friends, and his panicked outbursts around her began making her a little uncomfortable. Now that they shared something a lot deeper, she was beginning to fear such an obstacle might eventually come between them.

She observed him carefully over breakfast. Predictably, he had sat as far away from Trixie as humanly possible, and was clearly on edge the entire time. At one point, Trixie told him his omelet was the best omelet she’d ever had, and Chloe was mildly surprised when Lucifer offered her a bow of the head and a curt ‘thank you, little human’ before steering the conversation in a polar opposite direction by asking Dan whether his exercise routine was an alternative solution to plastic surgery. 

Fortunately, Lucifer kept his derisive comments to a minimum, and even refrained from using the ‘Douche’ moniker the entire time. In fact, both men acted with commendable civility despite the obvious awkwardness that last night’s development had brought about. And, even though the tension around the table could be cut with a knife, they both tried their best to sail past it with remarkable success.

They had already gone through the last piece of toast, when Lucifer glanced at his watch and let out a small sigh.

“Oh, dear! Look at the time!”

He downed the rest of his coffee in one long swig and excused himself. Whether his concern with being on time was genuine or a cunning way to extricate himself from Trixie’s presence, Chloe couldn’t really tell.

“I’ll walk you out,” she offered, hoping to have a brief word with him before he took off. 

She followed him outside, not really sure of how to broach the subject. Perhaps she should just play it by ear, she thought as she closed the door behind her. 

“Came out for a good-bye kiss, did you?” he grinned.

“Yes and no,” Chloe answered.

Her tone had been more serious that she had aimed for, causing his smile to fade slightly. 

“Alright,” he murmured. 

There was no easy way of bringing it up, so Chloe went straight for the kill. 

“Why do you dislike Trixie so much?”

At that point, Lucifer’s smile vanished completely. The question had obviously taken him by surprise. Judging by his hesitation, it appeared he didn’t have an immediate answer for her. 

“It’s not really _dislike_ , Detective,” he said, visibly uncomfortable. “It’s more of a _phobia_ , really.”

His blunt honesty was often misconstrued as rudeness, but Chloe knew him better than to take offense. Besides, it was better to bring these things out in the open rather than let them fester and later explode. Not that she had any idea how to respond to such an outlandish claim.

“A phobia,” she mumbled, mostly to herself.

“An exaggerated, usually inexplicable or irrational fear,” he clarified as if she didn’t know the meaning of the word. The smug way he was looking at her led Chloe to believe he thought his answer had been satisfactory, no further explanation needed. 

“I don’t get it,” she frowned. “She’s my kid, Lucifer. It kind of hurts me when you react to her that way.”

Obviously puzzled by her response, he cocked his head and regarded her quietly. To his credit, she could tell he was making a genuine effort to try and understand where she was coming from. 

“It’s not just about your spawn, Detective. Children in general creep me out.”

“Yeah, but… _why_?!” she demanded, letting exasperation get the better of her. 

She noticed how something clicked in his mind, as if he had just now realized how much the situation was affecting her. He quietly leaned against the railing and let out a lungful of air.

“I was the last of my kind,” he began. “I guess my Father broke the mold when He created me, or so most of my siblings would tell you. So, as you can imagine, my childhood was relatively brief in the grand scheme of things. I don’t really remember much of it. During my time in the Silver City, it was just us. Celestial beings. None of them children.”

Chloe listened to his every word, her grip on reality faltering once again, though less so than before. Perhaps she was finally wrapping her brain around the whole supernatural deal. She noticed how, even though he tried to keep the tone light, there was a trace of that ancient pain still haunting him. 

“I was cast out of there way before Earth was even created,” he continued. “I’ll spare you the grisly details but, as you can probably imagine, no children ever make it to hell. In fact, the first time I ever saw a child was during a brief trip back during the Neolithic. Eerie little fellow. Not many encounters after that, I’m afraid. Not up and close, anyway.” He’d been focusing his gaze on the ground between them, whether it was to better gather his thoughts, or to avoid her intense stare, she couldn’t be sure. After a long pause, he dragged his eyes up to her face. “What can I say? I can’t help feeling jittery around them. To me, they look like mini-humans, way too hyper and completely unpredictable.”

He didn’t sound at all like the arrogant bastard Chloe had come to know and love. In fact, if she were to read between the lines, she’d say he sounded a little ashamed.

“She really likes you, you know,” she told him quietly. 

His gaze caressed her features tenderly. “Look, if it really means that much to you, I promise I’ll try to conquer that fear,” he said, looking unusually solemn. “Just… give me some time to get used to the little critter, okay?” 

Lucifer offered her a hopeful smile that managed to disarm her. Chloe walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, welcoming his embrace in turn. They had a long road ahead of them, but they would tackle the obstacles one step at a time, just like any normal couple. 

It took all of Chloe’s restraint not to sob at that thought. 

*****************

Marge had been the secretary at Lincoln Elementary for over twenty-five years. She knew all the kids by name, remembered the birthdays of all members of the staff and janitorial services, and was probably the only person at the school who could match any child with their corresponding parent or legal guardian. She rarely called in sick, and often donated her vacation time to those who needed it more, claiming she’d rather be at the school than watching the People’s Court at home. A widow going on ten years now, she was affectionately known as ‘everyone’s favorite grandma’. 

She looked over the rim of her reading glasses to address the conventional looking blonde standing before her. As someone with limited sense of fashion, the secretary had little interest in personal accessories, so it irked her when people insisted on wearing sunglasses while indoors. The woman, however, was one of the more pleasant moms, and she’d always had a good rapport with her. 

“What can I do for you, Ms. Malone?”

The blonde smiled briefly. “Soccer tryouts are today. I was asked to pick up Trixie Espinoza.”

Marge studied her for a moment, sensing a strange vibe washing over her. She quickly dismissed it as nonsense, and reached for the clipboard across her desk. 

“Oh, bless her!” Marge sighed. “I’m sure she’ll do great. She’s feisty that one!” Handing over the sign-out sheet, she watched as Cindy Malone signed her name above the “released to” line. 

Not ten minutes later, the soccer mom was walking out of Lincoln Elementary holding Trixie by the hand. 

“I didn’t know there were soccer tryouts today,” the girl said. “Is Denise going too?”

“No,” Cindy replied in a strange monotone. “Just you.”

They walked to the edge of the parking lot, where a tall woman awaited their arrival. She had olive skin and long dark hair that cascaded all the way down to her waist. Her dark, almond shaped eyes looked oddly familiar, to the point Trixie wondered if she might have met her before. 

“Hello, little human!” The beautiful woman offered her the warmest of smiles. “I’m so glad to finally meet you!”

“Who are you?” Trixie asked, not really trusting her.

“My name is Cassiel,” she replied. 

Cindy remained still as a statue, unresponsive, as in a trance. Trixie looked up at her questioningly, but was unable to make eye contact.

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,” the girl frowned feeling ill at ease.

“I’m not a stranger,” Cassiel countered. “I’m Lucifer’s sister. I came to take you to a very special place.”

Trixie felt a chill running up her spine, and then her brain became foggy, unable to discern the physical world around her. She might have imagined Cassiel’s embrace, she might have imagined the set of wings spreading widely outward, she might have imagined being lifted off the ground and carried through a strange tunnel of clouds. 

She might have imagined it all…

**[To Be Continued…]**


	23. Ring of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Hello, again! Thank you so much for the Kudos, Bookmarks and Feedback. And, as always, a very special thanks to BelenP for all her input and suggestions.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I hope you enjoy. Have a great weekend!**

By 3pm Lincoln Elementary was bursting with over a dozen uniformed police officers and a handful of detectives, Dan and Chloe amongst them. An Amber Alert had been placed across state lines, a BOLO had been issued, and several witnesses had already been questioned. Cindy Malone appeared to be the most shaken. She could not believe what had happened. She had watched the surveillance video over and over, but still could make no sense of it. She couldn’t remember getting to the school, or requesting permission to take Trixie with her. Her grief and her apologies had been of little comfort to Chloe or Dan, whose personal feelings were beginning to get in the way of the investigation. 

“I know I’m off the case, Dan!” Chloe glowered at him, eyes watering with the myriad of emotions that were running through her. “But we’re talking about _my daughter_! I refuse to sit down and do nothing!” 

They must have seen the footage more than twenty times, but as Trixie approached the very corner of the parking lot where they were currently standing, the image had become distorted and full of static, adding to the mystery of what might have happened. Cindy was unable to recall anything, so all they were left with were a bunch of unanswered questions. 

“Do you think this is easy for me?” Dan shot back. “I should’ve known better than to…” 

He reeled his anger in, but Chloe finished the thought for him. “Than to listen to me?” 

“Yes!” he bellowed. Then, realizing he had crossed the line, he ran a hand down his face and mumbled an almost inaudible ‘I’m sorry!’. It was evident he was crumbling under pressure just as fast as she was, and it was a heartbreaking sight. “I just feel like I’ve failed her, you know. I’m her dad. I’m supposed to protect her.” 

“Wallowing in our fear won’t take us anywhere,” Chloe said, holding onto the last vestiges of fortitude. “We’re going to find _find_ her!” 

Dan offered her an unconvincing nod, but his grim expression was testament of his lack of optimism. 

“Detective!” 

Chloe raised her gaze and saw Lucifer walking briskly towards them, practically jogging at one point, followed by a visibly worried Maze. She couldn’t quite explain why seeing him there would bring tears to her eyes. Something about him made her emotionally vulnerable. It seemed like the greater their intimacy, the less control she had over her emotions. Cursing her sudden weakness, she fought as hard as she could to conceal her welling tears by blinking away the undesired moistness. The lump in her throat kept getting thicker and thicker, making it nearly impossible to swallow. By the time he reached her side, she was biting on her lower lip so hard she felt the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. She couldn’t break down now. Not here. Not in front of Dan. Not in front of her colleagues. 

“I got your message,” Lucifer sounded more angry than worried. But then again, it wasn’t always easy to gauge his emotions. “We came as fast as we… _Detective?_ ” 

_Shit! He’d noticed! Of course he’d notice!_

“I’m fine,” Chloe lied, her voice breaking. 

Lucifer hesitated, as if he didn’t know what to do. No longer caring what people thought, she wrapped her arms around him, leaning against him when he gently pulled her into a hug. It was all it took for her to lose the battle and finally break down. 

_Damn him!_

A raw sob tore from her throat, the first of many that followed. Embarrassed by her lack of composure, Chloe pressed her face into his chest in a naïve gesture to hide her shame, hoping his larger frame would shield her from prying eyes. Her fists had such a tight hold on his shirt, she thought she might untuck it at the back. Not that anybody would see the evidence of her despair under his jacket. 

She allowed herself to get lost in the moment. She was lost in so many other ways it was scary. Yet, there was something about his proximity that chipped away at that fear. Maybe it was the knowledge that, no matter what, the Devil was on _her_ side. Or, maybe, it was just _him_. His warmth was soothing, his scent familiar, his touch as comforting as the soft, unintelligible words he kept whispering near her ear. 

It took all the remaining strength Chloe had to pull away from his embrace and put up a brave front once again. She needed to keep a clear head for Trixie’s sake so, clearing her throat and drying her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater, she decided to face reality with as much aplomb as she could muster. 

“Standing around here is not going to get us anywhere,” she said. “We need to come up with a plan.” 

Maze looked about ready to pounce something or _someone_ , while Dan glanced off to the side, trying to hide his uneasiness but not quite succeeding. Being aware of Chloe’s growing relationship with Lucifer was hard enough, but bearing witness to their affection was soul crushing, especially given the circumstances. His phone rang and he looked overly relieved as he spoke his name into the mouthpiece. The brief conversation ended with a curt ‘okay, thanks’, before he turned to them with an update. 

“Ella’s been working with the tech-team,” he said. “She just sent me a cleaned-up version of the security vid, though according to her the quality is not much better than the original.” 

They all gathered around Dan’s phone as he played the footage. The black and white video showed Trixie walking next to Cindy and stopping by the edge of the parking lot where they now stood. There was a third figure off to the side, but none of the cameras had managed to get a clear shot of him or her. A few words were exchanged and then Trixie just seemed to vanish. 

“Wait, go back just one second,” Maze requested. 

Dan did as she asked, and the video played the moment of the girl’s disappearance once again. Cindy could be seen off to the side, her perfectly combed bob tussled by a sudden gust of wind that died down a second later. Maze and Lucifer exchanged a glance. If they had needed any confirmation for their suspicions, that had been it. 

“Where do you think she’s taken her?” Maze asked. 

“She?” Chloe cut in. “You mean the bitch who tried to kill me? The one that almost killed you both?” 

“Okay, what am I missing?” Dan said, completely lost. 

“Not her. Another bitch. Apparently the affliction runs in the family,” Maze sneered, slanting a cynical glance in Lucifer’s direction. “She could’ve taken her to that old church outside the city.” 

“It would make sense,” Chloe agreed. “That’s where we found her last time.” 

“Can someone please tell me what you guys are—?” 

“I’m willing to bet your spawn is there right now,” Maze said. 

Lucifer had been unusually silent. He’d just found a piece of paper in the inner pocket of his jacket, most likely while searching for a lighter, given that he was holding an unlit cigarette between his index and middle finger. 

He was staring at the paper deep in thought, cigarette completely forgotten. “Don’t be so sure, Maze,” he finally said. “You might lose that wager.” 

Chloe recognized what he was holding in an instant. It was the drawing of the dreamcatcher Trixie had given him the day she had spent at the precinct. Her daughter had been drawing a lot of those in recent days. Could that mean something? 

“Remember the dream we had a couple of nights ago?” Lucifer asked her. 

“We?” Chloe frowned. 

Rather than explaining what he meant, he described the dream. To Chloe’s utter shock, she remembered it just as clearly as if it had been an actual memory. The rectory, the wings, his open plea… 

“Wait, how can you possibly know about that drea—“ 

“There’s no time to explain,” Lucifer rushed to say. “In the dream your little human led me through a door that ultimately got us to where this whole mess started.” 

“The abbey,” Chloe breathed out, realization dawning on her. 

Dan’s patience finally reached its limit. “Okay, you are suggesting we look for our daughter based on a dream Chloe had a couple of days ago. Are you _insane_?” 

“Well, dear Dan! I was wondering when you’d unleash your inner Doucheness! I must say, it becomes you!” Lucifer offered him a smile that oozed condescension. “And, of course I’m suggesting that! But if you have a better idea, by all means, speak now!” 

“She’s _my_ kid!” Dan snarled, his piercing stare squarely on Lucifer. There was something hidden behind the statement, not that Lucifer picked up on it. Chloe, however, did. “I refuse to waste time and resources chasing some crazy hunch of yours!” he continued. “If we’re gonna find her, we’re gonna have to rely on solid police work!” 

Torn between reason and instinct, Chloe decided to follow her gut. “You’re right, Dan,” she said with a firm nod of the head. “We need somebody to stay put in case someone calls in with a lead. Lucifer and I will go check out the abbey.” 

“You can’t be serious!” Dan scoffed. 

But there was really no time to waste on arguments or explanations. “There’s also the old church,” Chloe continued without discarding any possibilities. 

“I’ll go check it out,” Maze offered. “I’m sure Amenadiel won’t mind coming along. He seems a little bored these days.” 

Chloe’s smile was all the thanks the demon needed. Maze offered her a smirk in return, a promise that nothing would happen to her kid on her watch. 

Feeling the claw of guilt in the pit of her stomach, Chloe turned to the father of her child. “Dan, please—“ 

He was wearing a deep scowl, but she knew him well enough to see through his façade. 

“I’ll call you if anything comes up,” he gritted in the end. 

She had expected bitterness or scorn in his reply, but all Chloe got was resignation. They all wanted the same thing and, in their own way, they’d all go to extreme lengths to make sure Trixie was found unharmed. Dan knew that much. He just had a hard time accepting the terms, especially when it came to Lucifer’s role in the whole thing. But his daughter’s life was at stake, and that meant all bets were off. Besides, he’d seen Lucifer pull some pretty mysterious stunts before. If there was any way the bastard could use his strange wiles to find his kid, so be it. 

“Let me know if you need backup. I’ll send a unit up there.” 

************* 

The drive up to the abbey was made in relative silence. At one point, Chloe had turned on the radio, which played soft rock for about a mile before Lucifer mysteriously switched it off without so much as an explanation. She had been curious as to why the one person—or former angel—, someone who lived and breathed music, would choose to drive in silence, but she hadn’t asked. Perhaps he hadn’t liked the song, though his normal reaction would’ve been to make a snide remark or simply change the channel. The fact that he hadn’t given her any explanation had been a little disturbing. It wasn’t like him to be so stoic. He might not always share his thoughts, but his particular brand of ‘snarkiness’ always managed to shine through one way or another. In fact, she had only seen him lash out in pain on two occasions: after Father Frank’s death, and during the sniper case. After all she had recently learned, she suspected the latter had to do with the death of his brother. His guilt had almost gotten him killed that time. Chloe hoped he trusted her enough at this point as to confide in her. 

“Are you okay?” 

Lucifer shifted on the passenger seat. He sent a sideways glance her way. “I should be the one asking you that,” he answered through a sad, little chuckle. 

“You seem, I don’t know… _distant_.” 

He was trapped in the car, unable to lie, so they both knew it would boil down to either evading the question, or coming clean. The former was just silly so, after a deep sigh, Lucifer finally opened up. “I’m thinking this might be my fault,” he mumbled with a frown. “I mean, your spawn would be safe at home right now if it weren’t for an old family feud that will never get settled.” 

“What do you mean? You didn’t _ask_ for this!” 

“No.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “But I could’ve prevented it.” 

“How?” 

“In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t really belong in the earthly plane, Detective. Call it a misfit syndrome, but mine being here is disturbing some bloody cosmic balance that those wankers I call siblings will go to ridiculous lengths to restore!” 

“They want you back in hell,” she deduced. 

“And then throw away the key, if there was such a thing,” he growled with a sneer. After a long pause, he softly said, “I just want you to know that I would go back in a second if it meant you would be safe. Well, you and your little human.” He added the last part as an afterthought, as if it had needed clarification, making Chloe’s stomach break in a silly little flutter. “If it were only that simple…” 

She reached for his hand and gave it a quick squeeze letting him know that she understood, even though she really didn’t. He acknowledged her touch by running his thumb over the back of her hand, and then turned his head to stare out the window. Sensing he’d rather not dwell on the subject, and trying to keep her mind on the case, Chloe decided to switch gears and give Mother Margaret a call. She was partly hoping to hear about Trixie, though she doubted anybody would be aware of the child being on the premises. After all, whatever this… _monster_ had in store for her, and she dreaded asking Lucifer about it, would probably be carried out in secret. In any case, she felt it was best to let the abbess know they were on their way. She didn’t intend to give her too many details about their visit, figured it was a matter best tackled in person. It came as a mild surprise during the call, however, that the nuns had abandoned the abbey due to the recent tragedies. They had temporarily relocated to a monastery near Santa Monica, which meant she and Lucifer were heading to an abandoned estate. 

By the time they arrived, it was already getting dark. 

An overcast sky added to the gloomy ambiance that surrounded the grounds. The car pulled into the driveway, but got as far as the big wrought iron gates that had been chained and padlocked to keep intruders out. Chloe muttered a curse under her breath, looking around for a possible way in, and finding the enclosing fence pretty much impenetrable. Still, when she saw Lucifer get out of the car and walk towards the gate, she followed suit. 

“It looks like an impossible climb,” she pointed out, noticing the tall bars ending in menacing spikes at the top with no ledges in between, and the mesh wire fence that stretched for miles on either side. 

“Who said anything about climbing?” 

He grabbed the chain and gave it one firm tug. 

Chloe’s mouth hung open when the padlock gave out with a clatter as if it was made out of plastic. Letting the heavy chain fall like a loose tie around the low crossbar, Lucifer opened both sides of the gate wide enough for the car to get through. 

“H—how did you…?” she began. 

She knew he was strong. She’d been witness to his brutal force on more than one occasion—pushing someone through a glass panel with a single shove, lifting a heavy-set man off the ground with one hand, effortlessly holding a man’s weight over a ledge... But she had always attributed his unusual strength to surges of adrenaline brought about by a burst of anger, or even an overabundance of energy. Watching him calmly tear apart a heavy iron chain as if it were butter, while not entirely surprising, was still a bit of a shock. 

“I’m the Devil, Detective,” he replied as they both walked back to the car. “I’ve got many hidden talents. Some of them have nothing to do with sex.” 

The comment would have made Chloe blush if it weren’t for the hefty worry that consumed her every thought. She stepped on the gas pedal, making the back wheels spin as the car took off down the path that led to the abbey at the end of the long driveway. 

There was a strange eeriness to the empty building. It wasn’t just the lack of activity in the otherwise vibrant estate, but there wasn’t any sign of life, human or otherwise. All of the farm animals were nowhere to be seen, and it seemed like even the birds had ceased their chirping around the place. Save for the quiet howling of the eastbound wind, the silence was almost absolute. 

Access into the building was as difficult to bypass as the chain they had found at the gate earlier. All it took was for Lucifer to give the heavy wooden door a slight push for the lock to snap with a loud clank that reverberated for an extended second across the stoned hallways. 

“Trixie?” Chloe called, walking rapidly down the long corridor towards the chapel. 

Once at the entrance, she pushed open the doors and peered past the pews into the altar. Nothing. The place was deserted. It didn’t stop her from calling her daughter’s name again in the off chance that she might get a faint reply from somewhere in the vicinity, but none ever came. 

“The rectory,” Lucifer said. “It’s where we found the first victim. We were taken there for a reason. It has got to be the key to everything.” 

Chloe felt panic rising up from the pit of her stomach, bitter as venom. “Oh God, Lucifer! Do you think she’s…?” 

Lucifer let the invocation of his nemesis slide, placing his hand in the small of her back and guiding her out of the chapel. Chloe was not one to freeze in the face of adversity. On the contrary, she’d always had the ability to raise to the challenge when the odds had been against her. Perhaps that was why the anxiety attack that threatened to overtake her hit her harder than she could have anticipated. 

“Breathe.” She heard Lucifer’s soothing voice, became faintly aware they had stepped out into the hallway. “Deep, calming breaths… Just like that.” When she felt her inner strength gradually returning, she nodded and looked up at him in silent gratitude. 

“I’m okay,” she told him. “I’m okay…” 

The reassurance was as much for him as it was for herself, but at least the pretense gave her the courage to move forward. They rushed across one of the main halls and into the cloister, at the opposite end of which they found another locked door that would take them into the priests’ quarters. Once inside, they marched into the rectory, not really sure what to expect. 

The place looked just like they’d seen it a little over a week ago, sans the deceased priest sprawled on the floor. Chloe called Trixie’s name yet again, getting no answer in return. Remembering the clues that had been left in the dream, Lucifer picked up the leather bound bible and began skimming through the pages. Some scattered phrases and paragraphs had been underlined throughout. 

“ _Behold, I have refined you, but not as silver; I have tested you in the furnace of affliction_ ,” he quietly read the highlighted words. “Dearie me! How someone could stay awake long enough to dissect this whole thing is beyond me! I mean, how spectacularly _bored_ must one be to sit through this snooze fest? I guess dreams are far-fetched by nature.” 

Chloe was having a difficult time keeping up. “Dreams?” 

But Lucifer’s mind appeared to be elsewhere all of a sudden. 

“Dreams are answers to questions we haven’t yet figured out how to ask…” he mumbled, eyes narrowed. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Listen to this,” his gaze back on the page. “ _I also sent to find out about your faith, for fear that the tempter might have tempted you, and our labor would be in vain_ . Pfffft!” He flipped through the pages, found another highlighted verse and read it out loud. “ _Do not fear what you are about to suffer. Behold, the devil is about to cast you into prison… We are afflicted in every way, but not crushed; perplexed, but not despairing; persecuted, but not forsaken; struck down, but not destroyed_ .” He kept on reading a few more excerpts, this time to himself, his frown deepening with every page. Once finished, Lucifer dragged his gaze to one of the paintings on the wall, the one with the Devil impaling an angel. Chloe noticed the title for the first time: ‘ _The Death of Samael_ _’,_ as well as the way Lucifer's body had visibly tensed. 

“Son of a bitch!” he hissed slamming the book shut. 

His temper was quickly bubbling to the surface, not that Chloe had any idea what could have caused the sudden outburst. 

“I don’t get it,” she said. “What does it all mean?” 

“It means the bastard is _testing_ you!” 

But she could barely puzzle through her bafflement. “Who?” 

“My _Father_!” Lucifer snarled. “I suspected our deal had an expiration date, that He’d want me back in hell sooner or later, but using his own miracle against me… Well, that’s just a new low, even for Him! And here I thought it was all a ploy from my brownnosing siblings to please the unpleasable!” 

Chloe stared at him, torn between doubtfulness and perplexity. She touched his arm, a gesture meant to offer him comfort, or maybe as a silent reminder that she was still next to him, that they were a team, that she still belonged with him— _to him_. 

“I guess I failed that test, then,” she said. 

Lucifer met her eyes and she saw profound sadness in those dark, opaque depths. He was about to tell her something when they heard a small cry from outside the rectory. The raw panic behind the familiar voice sent a violent chill up Chloe’s spine. 

“Trixie!” she cried, rushing out the door. 

The first thing she noticed as she stepped into the small vestibule was a red glow shining through a stairway that led to what she assumed was a basement. By the time she made it to the top step, she became aware of the curtain of flames that engulfed the entrance below. 

“Trixie!” 

“Mommy?” The terrified whimper was followed by a series of coughs. “I can’t see anything! Mommy!” 

Chloe turned to Lucifer, her face blanching. “She’s down there!” 

The flames soon became all consuming, forming an impenetrable wall as the smoke began to seep into the air around them. But Chloe didn’t care. She had to get to her! She had to get her daughter out of there! 

She descended the first two steps, but Lucifer held her arm to stop her. 

“What are you doing?” he growled. 

“I’m going in there!” 

“Have you gone mad?! There’s got to be another way!” 

“There’s no other way!” she cried. “Don’t try to stop me, Lucifer. She’s my daughter!” 

“You’ll never get past those flames, Detective!” 

Chloe’s eyes filled with tears. She was shaking from edginess and fear. “I will,” she told him. “You just need to stay close to me.” 

A shadow of understanding flashed across Lucifer’s face. “No,” he said, shaking his head. “Now is not the time to test that theory. Let _me_ go. Just get as far away as poss—“ 

“There is no time!” she yelled in a panic. 

The moment of silence in which she asked for his trust was brief, but poignant. In the end, he complied, albeit grudgingly, their respective fears taking backstage for the sake of the child. Lucifer let go of her arm, hesitation and distress etched in his expression. He quickly shrugged off his jacket and tossed it to her. 

“For the child,” he said grimly. “That’s probably the only way in and out of there.” 

Chloe wasn’t sure how his jacket would protect Trixie from the flames, but at the very least it would shield her from smoke inhalation. She offered him a firm nod and proceeded down the stairs. Someone must have poured an accelerant over the area. She could smell the acrid scent of gasoline, or turpentine the closer she got to the entrance of the basement where the flames were tearing through the walls with their infernal tentacles. The fire had grown into a terrifying monster, furious and devastating, and reducing everything that stood in its path into a blackened memory. 

With one last shaky step, Chloe ventured into the hungry flames expecting to feel the agonizing pain of her skin being scorched. 

**[To Be Continued…]**


	24. Devil, Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello! Happy Friday, everyone! Thanks so much for the recent Kudos and Bookmarks. Also, thank you so much for the kind feedback you've been leaving. It never fails to put a smile on my face. :-)**
> 
> **As always, a huge thanks to BelenP, for all her help as a beta. The resurgence of the dreamcatcher in the last chapter was inspired by one of her brilliant comments. Her suggestions have been spot on since she came on board.**
> 
> **Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Have a great weekend and don't forget to drop me a line. It really makes my day. ;-)**

It was too dark inside the church to be able to see past a couple of feet ahead. Maze, a creature forged in the bowels of hell, was used to the absence of light and could make her way around the place without much difficulty. Amenadiel, on the other hand, coming from the brightest of all realms, had a little more trouble. He stumbled forward and bumped against something for the third time, a pew that had toppled over, giving away their position while Maze rolled her eyes in exasperation. 

“Why don’t you bring a marching band along next time?” she whispered angrily. “I don’t think they quite heard you three houses down the block!” 

“There’s nobody here, Maze!” Amenadiel snarled in reply. His eyes were getting used to the semidarkness, and could already make out shapes and figures a little more clearly, even in the distance. “You can drop the ninja act now.” 

No sooner had he said that, when they heard a faint rustling near the altar. They both stopped in their tracks, listening intently for any sign of movement. About a second later, they heard it again. There was somebody hiding in the darkness, whether human or supernatural, they couldn’t be sure. 

“Who’s there?” Maze called out. 

No answer came right away, but whoever was inside the church, wasn’t really putting a lot of effort into keeping its presence a secret. So, it didn’t come as much of a shock when the entity that had been roaming the area behind the pillars of the altar finally stepped out of the shadows. 

“Oh, it’s you,” Amenadiel said, unimpressed. 

Maze, on her part, became tense and guarded, ready to fight if the situation warranted it. 

“Relax, demon,” Raguel smiled, walking slowly down the center aisle. “I’m only here to extend an offer that might be of interest to you.” 

“I don’t deal with celestial beings,” she sneered. “I often find them untrustworthy.” 

The Angel of Justice met them half way and smiled, his gaze alternating between Maze and Amenadiel. 

“Interesting,” he replied with a serenity seldom found in the presence of an annoyed Maze. “That’s exactly how I feel about demonic creatures.” 

“Where’s the child, Raguel?” Amenadiel asked, finding the small talk a waste of time. 

“You mean the miracle’s spawn?” 

“Her name is Trixie,” Maze said darkly. “And you may as well stop beating around the bush. My patience is already redlining.” 

Rather than intimidated, Raguel seemed amused by her audacity. “The human child is of little consequence to you at this point,” he replied with a shrug. “But hell needs a custodian, and I’m here to offer _you_ the job, if you’re interested.” 

Maze frowned, her anger burning even hotter. “There’s only one Lord of Hell,” she snarled. “He might have been away for a while, but the throne is still rightfully his and always will be.” 

Something subtle, almost imperceptible, changed in Raguel’s expression, and his smile widened ever so slightly. “Always the faithful little servant, aren’t you, Mazikeen?” 

“Cut the bullshit!” the demon growled. “I’m not interested!” 

Amenadiel had been listening to his brother in silence, but if there was somebody who knew the rules of the universe, it was him. “You cannot just pick someone out of the blue to sit in hell’s throne, Raguel. Lucifer can’t simply _retire_. He would have to officially abdicate, and we both know Father would never allow for that to happen. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you our brother is serving a sentence. Unless… Are you speaking for Father?” 

“Nobody speaks for Father,” Raguel replied. “I’m just making sure all the pieces fall into place.” 

“In that case, the point is moot,” Amenadiel stated, his voice deep and calm. “I suggest you talk to Lucifer directly. He might surprise you, after all.” 

“I’m afraid our little brother’s fate has been sealed,” Raguel said. “God’s plan is already in motion. The Devil will not survive through the night.” 

*****************

Black smoke swirled all around her like a deadly cocoon. The fire that flared in hot red spurs looked terrifying, but just the idea of losing Trixie to it was even more devastating so, trying not to think about the agony of what it must feel like to burn alive, Chloe continued her descent into the hellish pit that was the basement. 

But, the excruciating pain she had been expecting never materialized. 

Partly relieved, though mostly shocked, she kept on walking further down through the licking flames. It was a strange sensation, especially because rather than heat, she felt extremely cold. It was as if an invisible shield surrounded her body, not just protecting her flesh, but her hair, her clothes, the very air she breathed in…The fire still appeared voracious and menacing, yet it felt like a frozen caress every time she went through it, and her mind was having extreme difficulty processing the dissonance between what her eyes perceived, and what she was physically feeling. Not that she could let that slow her down. 

Chloe tripped over something hard and metallic, almost losing her footing and catching her balance in the nick of time. She didn’t bother to identify the obstacle, just merely focused on watching her step as she moved forward. She wasn’t sure if her bones could break under the current spell. Wouldn’t it be amazing if they couldn’t? In any case, that was a theory she was not willing to test at the moment. 

“Trixie!” 

Looking past the smoke and the flames, she finally discerned the scared little figure balled up against a corner. The blurry shadow became gradually recognizable in the darkened space. A thin little whimper filled with relief escaped it, making Chloe’s heart break with anxiety. She rushed to her daughter, kneeling before her and drawing the child into a tight embrace that was promptly reciprocated. Alternating between sobbing and coughing, Trixie held on to her mother for dear life. 

“It’s okay baby!” Chloe soothed as she draped her in Lucifer’s jacket. “I’m gonna get you out of here, okay?” 

Retracing her steps wasn’t as easy as she’d initially thought. The place was being engulfed in flames, and there was growing smoke all around them. Chloe followed her instincts and kept moving in what she prayed was the right direction. At least the invulnerability seemed to extend to Trixie, which was much more than she could’ve hoped for. But a sudden thought crossed her mind, and dread coursed through her veins in a violent rush. What if she became so disoriented she couldn’t find the entrance? How would they get out? Was there another path that led to the outside? Would she be able to find it? 

No. She couldn’t allow panic to get the best of her. Expelling all negative thoughts from her brain, she barged forward, hope and desperation fueling her determination. 

She was about to call out Lucifer’s name in alarm when she finally saw the opening leading to the exit, and her heart did a little summersault of joy. Tightening her hold on Trixie, she quickly dashed up the stairs just as a large wooden beam fell barely a second after they’d cleared the threshold, sealing the only way in and out of the basement. 

*****************

The young tech’s fingers flew over the keyboard and the image on the screen became marginally sharper. Lena Cho was a brilliant student recently recruited by the L.A.P.D as a media tech intern. In a few short months, her uncanny dexterity with all things media related had secured her a permanent position in the department. She had become somewhat of an authority in digital imagery and sound. Whoever needed a quick clean-up of audio or video files knew she was the go-to person, much to the envy and chagrin of some of her older colleagues. Naïve in the art of office politics, she would keep to herself most of the time to avoid any clashes with more veteran techs who saw her as a clear threat to the status quo. Perhaps that’s why she got along so well with Ella. In a way, they were both outsiders, danced to the tune of their own melody, and didn’t really give a crap about what people thought of them. 

“Okay, let’s try this,” Lena mumbled, pushing her black rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose. 

She moved onto the next frame, adjusted the brightness and saturation further, and softened the hues making the image a little less grainy. She then increased the sharpness, and the shadow cast on the corner of the screen became clearer. Dan and Ella watched over her shoulder, literally breathing down her neck, expecting the minutest of details to give them a clue as to what might have happened in the school’s parking lot earlier that afternoon. 

“Oh, wow!” Ella gasped. “Is that…?” 

“It’s not a layer, that’s for sure,” Lena told them. 

Dan frowned, his apprehension growing by the second. “A layer?” 

“An image that’s been superimposed over another one,” Lena explained. “I made sure all frames were at their purest, so…” 

“You mean _that_ shadow belongs to whoever is standing off to the side?” Dan asked, perplexed. 

Lena simply nodded, eyes wide as she tried to make sense of what they were looking at, and just as stunned as Ella and Dan. They exchanged a quick, puzzled glance before focusing on the elongated shadow with two distinctive wings that were clearly recognizable at the bottom corner of the screen. 

“ _Jesus_!” Dan breathed. His world began to spin, his knees feeling weak all of a sudden. “I can’t believe it!” 

He dashed out of the media lab and was about to dial Chloe when a uniformed officer called him from across the room. Holding the desk phone receiver with one hand, the cop signaled for him to approach. 

“Hey, didn’t you say Decker was goin’ to that old convent up in the San Bernardino hills?” he asked. 

Dan felt a rush of cold dread spreading all over his body. “Yes, why?” 

“Fire station 94 in Lakewood just received word of a fire in progress up there,” he said. “Two hikers called it in about ten minutes ago.” 

“ _Shit!_ ” Dan spat, heart racing. “Dispatch two units over there. _Now_!” 

*****************

Lucifer was waiting for Chloe at the top of the stairs, tempting fate as he challenged the scattered flames that were beginning to spread into the common area between the rectory and the priests’ quarters. His eyes were watering, and the smoke had him coughing hard, to the point he was finding it almost impossible to breathe. But he had stayed put, for Chloe, for Trixie… He let out a choppy sigh of relief the moment he saw them emerge from the shadow of the fire below. Without an ounce of hesitation, he grabbed Chloe by the wrist, half guiding, half pulling her away from the flames, past the cloister and through a gallery with a door at the end that led to an exit, or so it seemed. 

Sure enough, they stepped out into what used to be a vegetable garden and kept running until they hit the nearby woods. Having put a good distance between themselves and the abbey, they finally stopped, heart hammering and completely out of breath. Before Chloe had the chance to say anything, or even lower Trixie to the ground, Lucifer pulled her into his arms. They were both sweating profusely and covered in soot, but that was beside the point as he embraced mother and daughter tightly, relief washing over him in waves. 

“Aw… what a touching scene!” a female voice spoke. 

They broke apart and saw the tall figure standing beside an ancient oak, just a few feet from where they were. Chloe put Trixie down on the ground, keeping the child tightly close to her and letting the ash covered jacket slide off her shoulders. She was more than a little stunned, not just by the sudden company, but the striking beauty of the peculiar woman before them. Her flawless skin seemed to glow in golden tones under the tepid evening light, and highlighted by the rising fire a few short yards away. Her large ebony eyes were dangerously similar to those which had bewitched her on more than one occasion, leaving little doubt as to who she was. But, unlike Lucifer, she projected an aura of turbulence and unrest. As if Chloe had needed any more confirmation regarding her identity, when the woman took a step forward, a set of coppery wings unfolded behind her, huge and impressive, though not nearly as beautiful as Lucifer’s glowing white ones. That dream was still so fresh in her mind, it was as if she had seen them in real life. 

Chloe placed her arm around her daughter’s shoulders protectively. Trixie, on her part, stood very still, eyes panning over the strange woman before landing on the boulder that lay a couple of feet beyond her. 

“Looking for prime real estate, Cass?” Lucifer quipped. His voice, while calm, belied a certain edginess. “Or are you just here to annoy me?” 

“I’m here to carry out Father’s will,” she answered with a smile. “Annoying you is just a perk.” 

“Let me guess. His very creation, the great miracle who was supposed to make me turn tail and run straight back to hell, has broken the rules and chosen the wrong side. His ill-fated experiment has backfired and now you’re here to rectify His mistake, is that it?” 

Cassiel looked surprised for a second, then began to laugh as if the assessment had been the funniest thing she had ever heard. “Father doesn’t make mistakes,” she assured him. 

“Is that so?” Lucifer said through a sardonic smile. “And here I thought my entire existence was the biggest ‘oops!’ since the Big bloody Bang.” 

“He made you flawless. The most perfect of all the angels,” his sister said tightly. “It was your arrogance that became your downfall, Lucifer. Make no mistake about that.” 

Chloe should’ve found foreboding and desolation in her words, but the more Cassiel spoke, the closer she felt to Lucifer. He had been there for her and Trixie more times than she could count, had proven he’d do anything for them, and so far had never failed them. That ought to justify her trust and her affection. How could a just God condemn them for that? 

“So, that’s it then,” Lucifer hissed. “Now that the pieces to His precious puzzle have been corrupted, it all falls apart and they pay the price for His spectacular failure. Am I right?” 

“Oh, little brother,” the angel sighed, no longer laughing. “This particular puzzle has been in the making for much longer than you think. And, contrary to what you believe, it’s been coming together quite nicely.” 

“Enough with the riddles, Cassiel,” he exhaled. “Look, I’ll go back to hell. I’ll do anything Father wants. Just… leave them alone.” 

Cassiel’s lower lip protruded in a weak pout. “I’m afraid it is too late for that. All we want at this point is the child.” Her gaze roamed over the girl in wonderment. “The last piece has been here all along.” 

Chloe’s grip tightened on Trixie’s shoulders, but the girl’s eyes remained fixed on a spot behind the angel, enthralled by something nobody else could see. Cassiel tilted her head and regarded Trixie for a moment, her mysterious smile back in place. 

“The piece is here…” Lucifer remembered, his voice low. 

“That’s right,” his sister whispered absently, then turned to Trixie and spoke to the girl directly. “It’s calling you, little human. You can feel it. Can’t you?" 

Trixie nodded and Chloe felt the chilling legs of an icy spider crawling up her spine. Lucifer stood between his sister and the child as the tension escalated in the short distance that separated them. But Cassiel pressed her luck, taking a few menacing steps closer, at which point Lucifer’s anger erupted like a volcano. 

“If you _dare_ lay a hand on them, I swear I will rip your heart right out of your chest!” 

Chloe had never seen him go full-out angry Devil before. The sight of those incandescent red eyes, the sudden shift in his demeanor, the ghastly timber in his voice… it all tore a gasp of surprise from her. She took a terrified step back, pulling Trixie along with her and bumping against the coarse trunk of a nearby tree. If Cassiel’s reaction to his flaring fury was any indication of Lucifer’s legendary might, it was a good thing he was on their side. Shocking as it was, Chloe could feel his rage, his _hatred,_ as if it were her own. She figured she ought to be afraid by its intensity, by the way her skin tingled in response to his projected emotions. She should be terrified of the Devil’s wrath… but she wasn’t. And, for the first time since their unfortunate encounter, Chloe saw the overconfident angel cower. 

Faster than she could’ve ever expected, Lucifer lunged forward, charging against his sister with a viciousness Chloe had never seen in him before. The first two strikes took Cassiel completely by surprise, but she managed to sidestep the third one. Like something straight out of a nightmare, a cruel grin spread across Lucifer’s face. He was evidently stronger and faster, but for some reason he was holding back. It occurred to Chloe that he might be _toying_ with her. Then, it became clear he was giving her the chance to counterattack. Cassiel rose up to the challenge, delivering a hard kick to his stomach that made him groan and double over in pain, but did not erase the smugness off his face. 

“Is that all you got?” he chuckled. 

The provocation set the angel’s fury on fire, and she charged against him with a venomous roar, her fist connecting with Lucifer’s cheekbone and causing him to stumble backwards as he broke into a fit of maniacal laughter that would have sent chills up any sane person’s spine. His reaction infuriated Cassiel even further, and she let unbridled rage control her every punch and kick. He was obviously getting under her skin, taunting her blow after brutal blow. 

“That’s it! Let that wrath flow through you, Sis!” he smiled maliciously. “You think Amenadiel stayed here for the weather? He fell like I did! Just like you’re falling right now!” 

Realization dawned on the stunned angel, but rather than tame her ferocity, it seemed to make it grow. 

“You cunning bastard!” she spat. 

Cassiel threw yet another vicious punch, but this time Lucifer stopped it, catching her fist in his right hand and grabbing her neck with his left one. He flung her so hard against a thick-trunked oak, she appeared dazed for a second. Not that it deterred her in any way. Even though she didn’t stand a chance against him, she was giving it all she got. Her hatred for her brother ran _that_ deeply. It appeared Lucifer was no longer holding back, either. Eyes glowing, he unleashed the force of eons of pent-up fury against her. His white shirt, now unevenly untucked, was bloodstained and covered in soot, a few of the buttons had been ripped off and his cufflinks were long lost. The elegant club owner had completely disappeared. Despite his deceptively human appearance, it was quite clear all that was left of Lucifer Morningstar was the Devil within. 

So focused was Chloe in the battle unfolding before her, she failed to notice the procession of shadows surrounding a slow forming spiral in midair a few feet from them, nor did she notice how, one by one, they kept disappearing inside it, as if their very energy was being absorbed by a vacuum. Trixie noticed. Trixie watched, fascinated, as shadow after shadow was sucked into that vortex. 

The building in the background roared ablaze into a growing inferno, while Angel and Devil fought fiercely, eclipsing the creepy procession of shadows that was taking place mere feet away from the action, and stealing the show in a remarkable display of agility and dexterity. Despite Lucifer’s superior strength and speed, every time Cassiel managed to land a successful punch or a kick, he seemed to weaken. His eyes, perpetually red, matched the bright blood that seeped from his bottom lip after he’d caught an elbow to the face, but it hadn’t slowed him down one bit. It eventually occurred to Chloe that her proximity was his Achilles’ heel. Lucifer had told her once that one angel could hurt another, which became evident by the visible lacerations on both of their faces. But his vulnerability around her was undeniable. He was probably feeling every hit like a _human_. Her presence didn’t appear to affect any of his other supernatural qualities, though, as Cassiel seemed barely able to keep up with him. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe spotted Trixie walking away, unseeing eyes focused on a spot near a huge boulder, and heading in the direction of a… what the _hell_ was that? 

It looked like a see-through tunnel inside which the background appeared distorted. It took Chloe a moment to detect the dark entities, dozens of them, slipping through the tunnel, spiraling into oblivion. The more shadows that crossed into it, the larger its entrance became. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized the strange vortex was beckoning Trixie, attracting her like a magnet. It seemed that Lucifer had also become aware of where the girl was heading. They both ran toward her, hoping to get to her before she was pulled into it like another shadow. 

But Chloe never made it. In the blink of an eye, Cassiel tackled her to the ground before she could reach her daughter. 

“NO!” Chloe screamed, twisting violently under her assailant. “Trixie, stop!!” 

A powerful force was now dragging the child closer to the vortex. She was no longer walking toward it so much as being pulled by an invisible force. Hearing her mother’s voice, the girl turned around, her eyes scared as if she had just woken up from a dream, only to be trapped in a terrible nightmare. 

“Mommy?” she called out in a terrified whimper. 

The vacuum intensified, lifting Trixie up in the air, intent on swallowing her whole. Lucifer got to her in the nick of time, grabbing her like a quarterback snatches a football, and dropping to the ground before she could be sucked away. He held her tightly against his body, fought with all his might against the invisible hand that threatened to rip the child out of his arms. But the overriding power of the vortex had become so strong, he was having trouble pulling away himself. 

It was a portal. That much was clear. As it was the fact that they had been _lured_ to that very spot, and he had walked right into his sister’s trap like a bloody amateur! 

Having felt the devastating sensation before, Lucifer had no doubt where this particular portal would lead them, and his heart sank at the prospect. 

_Hold on tight, little human!_

He used all his strength to stay put, to fight the irresistible gravity of the parallel plane. Jaw clenched, he tried to use any obstacle in its path as leverage: a rock, a distended root, the ground itself, but nothing living or inert could fight the overwhelming pull of the gray, not even an immortal. Lucifer could faintly hear Chloe’s panicked screams over the roaring of the tear in space-time. There was an incessant ringing in his ears, his heart breaking with every inch he lost to what appeared to be the inevitable. Feeling Trixie’s rapid heartbeat against his chest, he wished he could just push the child far enough away from the pull zone, to hurl her into safety, but that was impossible. Not only had the field of gravity hampered his mobility, it had clearly depleted all his strength. The closer they came to the entrance, the harder the struggle to escape it. Just as the last vestiges of resolve abandoned his body, despair clawed sharply at the Devil’s soul. Pressing the child tightly against his body, two strangled words escaped his lips. 

“Father, _please_ …” 

A second later, the battle was lost and everything went black. 

**[To Be Continued…]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know... cliffhanger. :P


	25. The River of Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello! Happy spring! Thank you, as always, for the Kudos, Bookmarks and Subscriptions. I especially enjoy your feedback. As always, a very special thanks to BelenP. She has been a fantastic beta ever since she came on board.**
> 
> **Without further ado, here is the chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :-)**

It was impossible to tell how long it had been. Time became irrelevant in certain places. In this one in particular, time didn’t even exist. Lucifer stirred into consciousness slowly, his body free of that tangible matter associated to the earthly plane. That was the first thing he noticed, anyway. He was completely drained, his energy decimated by the struggle to fight the transition into a separate realm. Yet, there he was. He had lost. The story of his existence, he supposed. An existence that would end with another epic defeat. 

He could still feel the child’s tiny body pressing against his. It wouldn’t for long. Soon, they would both waste away in this realm, forever erased from existence. It took him a couple of tries to open his eyes. Perhaps it was reluctance, a deep dread to face the desolate void of gray that most likely stretched in every direction. 

To his utter astonishment, that wasn’t what he saw. 

The first thing he noticed was color. Everything was bathed in light, peaceful and welcoming. He found himself sitting in a field of infinite hues, some easily identifiable, others way outside the earthly spectrum. Even his onyx ring sparkled like a surreal rainbow of reds and blues and yellows and everything in between. Above him, bright clouds rolled in and out of sight, like the waves of an ocean, moving under a sky filled with distant stars, all sparkling in their own cosmic dance. He got up to his feet and realized Trixie’s sleeping form was slowly fading away, like a dimming hologram, until she was no longer there. Baffled by her gradual disappearance, he tried to make sense of it all. 

The vibrant light that kept beckoning him did not come from any sun, but from beyond two majestic gates in the distance that shone in shades of silver and gold. 

Lucifer recognized his ancestral home in an instant. 

_The Silver City_ . 

As he approached, he saw four tall figures standing before the gates. At first, all he could make out were their silhouettes against the brightness behind them. Gradually, like an image coming into focus, their identities were revealed. Cassiel and Raguel stood to the left of the gates, while Azrael and Gabriel stood to the right. Speechless, Lucifer simply stared at his siblings, not quite sure what to expect. 

“I never thought you’d make it this far, Samael,” Cassiel spoke in their ancient language. The fingers on her right hand curled around Shebet, which she was using as a cane as she addressed Lucifer. “You’ve proved me wrong.” 

“Why am I here?” Lucifer asked to no one in particular. “Where is the girl?” 

“She didn’t cross over with you. Won’t even remember what happened,” Gabriel replied, his voice low and measured. “She was just a crucial piece in the course of your story.” 

Lucifer frowned, disconcerted. “ _My_ story?” 

The four angels exchanged knowing glances. 

“You still don’t get it, do you?” Azrael smiled. “It wasn’t the human miracle who was being tested. It was _you,_ Lucifer.” 

“Tested?” Lucifer repeated, feeling like the idiot child who was unable to follow his siblings’ logic. Funny how, once upon a time, he could’ve drawn circles around these four, and now he was struggling just to play catch-up to their riddles. 

_Bloody hell! Did spending time on earth lowered one’s IQ or something?_

“It all started long ago,” Cassiel said. “Long before you left hell, long before your adventure with the human miracle. All Uriel did was set the last stage in motion.” The Angel of Love extended the rod to him. “Here. This belongs to you.” 

But Lucifer didn’t take it. He didn’t even acknowledge the offering. “You orchestrated everything,” he said, incredulous. “The abbey, the shadows, the innocent victims… You used the blade of death against a _human_ !” 

Azrael’s expression darkened for a second. “I was just carrying out Father’s will. I never expected you to get in the way.” Unable to hold her brother’s accusing stare, she lowered her gaze. “But Father knew. Somehow, He knew you would protect his miracle.” 

“Yes,” Lucifer sneered. “He’s always three steps ahead, isn’t He? That seems to be the way things have always worked. But for you to break the number one rule, well, color me disgusted!” 

“She’s not just _any_ human,” Azrael reasoned. “She was never meant to be. I believed Father just wanted to restore the sacred balance. That you would return to the underworld once she was gone.” 

“Oh, and that somehow justifies it?” Lucifer scorned. “What about the others? The ones who got caught in the bloody crossfire? People who wasted their pathetic little lives preaching _His_ name? Did they deserve to die too?” The more he pondered on it, the more obvious it became. It all made sense now: the cryptic messages, the satanic setup, the bible passages... It had all been a ploy to trap him into playing their cunning game. “I must congratulate you on your creativity. I mean, using bogus symbology as bait to get me involved in the case, well… touché on that one!” 

“I’m sure you have figured out by now that the abbey is a portal,” Raguel said. “There were certain rules we were required to follow. The shadows were mere tools. As far as those who they inhabited, I told you, their fate was already sealed long before their deaths. Don’t worry, brother. They all made it past the Silver Gates.” 

Lucifer was having trouble seeing through his shock and his anger. He thought of Trixie, of the fear in her eyes, of the emotional scars that would mark her for the rest of her life, of how it would impact Chloe, of the heartbreak she was likely to endure because of his psychotic family. He balled his hands into fists and glared at his siblings. “You used them as pawns!” he accused, ire flaring. “You _ripped_ a child away from her mother, not once but twice! And all for what? So she could be a part of some stupid celestial test? To restore this almighty balance you all keep crowing about?” 

The four angels smiled, and it took all of Lucifer’s self-restraint not to punch the smugness out of their arrogant faces. How could he share the same bloodline with these miscreants? Was there something he was missing? 

“ _Passion will always be your downfall, Light Bringer_.” 

The voice had come from everywhere, and nowhere. 

It was unmistakable. 

It was omnipresent. 

It was eternal. 

The four figures went on one knee, bowing their heads at once, but Lucifer remained standing, his stare fixed ahead in defiance. 

“Hello, Dad!” he smirked at the bright, shapeless orb that had materialized out of nowhere before them. “I gather this was all a part of your plan.” 

“ _You were always a part of My plan_.” 

“So, what now? What’s my next move going to be, _Father_?” Lucifer snarled the last word with disdain. 

“ _You tell Me, Light Bringer_.” 

Lucifer scoffed, his patience running low. “Spare me the inane chit-chat, will You?” he frowned. “If You’re going to send me back to hell, do it already!” 

“ _Is that what you want?”_

_“_ Since when does it matter what _I_ want? It’s all predestined anyway, isn’t it?” 

“ _You believe free will is an illusion,”_ God said _. “You are wrong about that.”_

The assertion left Lucifer at a loss for words. He knew his Father never lied. It was about the only trait they had in common. Curiosity officially piqued, his arrogance soon turned into interest, though he remained guarded. For this, after all, was his Father. 

“ _For the first time since your inception, you put somebody else’s wellbeing ahead of your own,”_ God spoke. “ _You gave up your life, your very soul, just to spare a human’s suffering_ . _It is your act of selflessness what has brought you before Me.”_ Dumbfounded, Lucifer simply stared at the magnificent orb of light, the words slowly sinking in. _“Love is a concept that cannot be taught, Light Bringer. Only experienced_ . _And now that you have, I’m going to present you with three choices. It will be up to you_ _to pick your future path._ ” 

Lucifer mouthed a stunned ‘alright’, still mistrustful. Truth be told, he was intrigued, but also a little frightened as God presented him with the first choice. 

“ _You can return to the underworld as the Lord of Hell, rule in omnipotence with all the authority and status you once craved. Legions of demons will bow before you. Your might will be second to none inside that realm. The Devil will represent the darkness that exists in juxtaposition to My light in equal power and perfect balance, for the universe will always be comprised of both.”_

A shadow crossed over Lucifer’s features. “So, option one is to return to my old existence.” 

“ _Yes_ ,” God answered. “ _Except, this time, you would not be serving a sentence. You would be ruling hell as a true king_ .” 

“Right,” Lucifer scoffed. “Yet, I’ll still be a punisher, a _torturer_.” 

“ _All decisions have consequences, My son_.” 

“Okay, what’s behind door number two, then?” 

The orb of light shifted, dimmed for a moment and then shone even brighter. “ _You can join the ranks of your siblings here in the Silver City, become the Light Bringer once again, the extraordinary angel I conceived at the birth of all creation. You will sit by my side, partake in celestial duties as the brightest of angels, be the guardian of music both in heaven and earth, and help your brothers and sisters watch over humanity as their sworn guardian.”_

Finding the second option rather excruciating, Lucifer rolled his eyes, his disdain evident by his demeanor. 

“Pass!” he said, dreading an eternity of mind-numbing tasks and sheer boredom. 

“ _Would it really be that much different from the life you’ve been leading down on Earth?_ ” God reasoned. 

“Oh, yeah! The similarities are uncanny! Especially when it comes to sex, drugs and other carnal vices,” Lucifer smirked. “Oh, wait! I forgot. This place sorely lacks in the entertainment department!” But that wasn’t all the place was lacking. There was another crucial element he couldn’t live without. “Besides…” He stopped talking, caught himself before sharing too much. Not that it mattered. When it came to his Father, he may as well have a glass forehead. 

The orb of light flickered, the equivalent of a human smile, all knowing in its infinite wisdom. 

“ _Which brings me to option number three_ ,” God said in a tone that denoted unconditional fatherly love. “ _You can become mortal and return to the earthly plane. You would live like a human and age like a human. Your body would turn into a finite vessel, with all the joys and struggle that entails. At the end of your mortal life, your soul will be judged as such. If emotional truth is what you really seek, you will find it in that form._ ” 

“What does that mean?” Lucifer asked and, as if on cue, a possibility crossed his mind and he was suddenly filled with doubt. “Wait, if I were to go back…” Out of nowhere, the weight of all his fears came crushing down on him. “Will she mean the same to me?” His hesitation grew with every passing thought. “Will I mean the same to _her_?” 

“ _I can’t answer that, Light Bringer. Free will does not come without sacrifice. To choose means to weigh your options, risks and opportunities alike._ ” 

“Is it… really _my_ choice?” Lucifer asked, his mind reeling. “None of these futures have been written yet?” 

_“You always wanted the freedom to make your own decisions. I’m offering you that freedom_ .” 

Lucifer was pensive while he weighed all his options. “What happens to the precious balance if I choose _not_ to return to hell?” 

“ _That will no longer be of your concern_.” 

“And my name…” 

“ _Will always be invoked to represent humanity’s sin.”_

It wasn’t really the most comforting of answers. It felt like a kick in the stomach, actually. But if there was something Lucifer appreciated, that was honesty. 

God’s voice spoke without judgment or condemnation. _“Actions have consequences, Lucifer. Some of them are impossible to escape_ .” 

“I suppose some lessons are more painful than others,” Lucifer mumbled. 

“ _Don’t lament past mistakes, son. They brought you to this very moment. And now it is time for you to make a choice.”_

“Right, the choice…” 

It was really a no-brainer as far as Lucifer was concerned. There was something strangely exhilarating surrounding the concept of free will, and he embraced it eagerly, with child-like enthusiasm. The vibrant landscape that surrounded him no longer felt hostile as it began to fade. Beyond the gates, he saw several familiar faces: the victims of their latest case, Father Frank, a flight attendant he’d spent several lonely nights with, someone with a striking resemblance to Uriel… 

He could even hear the faint singing of angels in the distance as the heavens stretched away. And, for the first time in eons, Lucifer offered his Father a genuine smile. 

************* 

There was a strange buzzing sound piercing his brain. Lucifer tried to open his eyes, but his lids felt so heavy, all he managed to do was blink lethargically a couple of times before they slid shut again. His body felt strange. Not only did it feel sore all over, as if he had been hit full on by a freight train at maximum speed, but the slightest movement proved to be a herculean task. Odd. Its very density seemed to have changed. His lungs protested with every breath, and it took him a few moments to realize that the thumping he kept hearing in his ears was the beating of his own heart. As for his head… _Bloody hell!_ He’d listened to humans complain about hangovers for centuries, not that he could ever identify with the rotten sensation they consistently described. 

Until now. 

The buzzing gradually morphed into hushed voices off to his right. He tried to make out the words, but couldn’t really focus long enough to follow the whispered conversation. Whoever was beside him didn’t feel like a threat. On the contrary, it was a comforting presence. It made him sigh with relief, action he regretted immediately when his chest exploded with unprecedented pain. 

Lucifer winced, and a weak groan escaped his throat. 

“He’s waking up, mommy!” 

He heard the soft padding of rushing footsteps getting closer, and the gentle touch of tiny fingers resting on his forearm. 

“Shhh! Don’t wake him up, Monkey!” 

Defying the tight clutches of fatigue, Lucifer turned his head towards the voices and forced his eyes to open, even if only to narrow slits. The first thing he saw was the smiling face of a little girl with wide brown eyes looking at him with open affection. He could see the detective standing just behind her, but could not find the strength to angle his head up to face her, or even raise his gaze to hers. Knowing she was there, though, warmed him up from the inside. 

“Detective…” 

The effort it took to breathe out the word depleted him of energy. But his rebellious spirit could never be tamed. Annoyed by the way his body kept betraying him, he poured all his efforts into fighting against its weakness. He was scrambling to say something else, when he heard Chloe’s voice asking Trixie to please wait outside. His eyes opened slightly to see the child walking away, then drifted closed again. 

“Wh—what is this place?” he slurred. 

“You’re in a hospital.” 

There was something rather odd about that answer, but Lucifer wasn’t able to put his finger on what it was at first. Then it hit him. He was being treated for something in a place reserved for… 

“I’m human,” he mumbled. “Am I… _human_?” 

“You are. If your blood tests are any indication,” she answered. “They came back perfect. It’s making the medical staff scratch their heads as to what might have caused your collapse. For the moment, you’re being treated for smoke inhalation and exhaustion. Or, at least that’s what we’ve been told. You happen to be O negative, by the way.” 

Lucifer let out a weak little scoff. “How ironic,” he struggled to say. “I always thought of myself as rather positive.” 

So, dear old Dad had made good on His promise. He had allowed for him to return to Earth as a mortal. Well, as far as he was concerned, so far mortality felt like shit. He could only hope his current state wasn’t a part of the human condition or he might have to live off speed and other stimulants just to get by. A rather implausible solution, he pondered. Not only did he run the risk of overdosing now but, somehow, he suspected the detective would frown upon him relying on the illicit stuff to get his kicks. 

_Chloe…_

A piercing thought jolted him. He didn’t even know whether she still harbored any feelings for him now that everything had changed. What if the spell had been broken the moment he’d become human? What if there was nothing special between them now? What if it was pity what had brought her to his side? After all, she wasn’t saying much. She wasn’t even touching him. 

The sudden dread managed to chase away his exhaustion, and he forced his eyes open, this time with unwavering determination. He slowly dragged his gaze up to her face, terrified of what he might discover once their eyes met, praying his worst fear wouldn’t become a reality. 

What he saw in those blue depths sent a shockwave straight to his heart. 

Chloe was regarding him through unshed tears. The moment their gaze locked, her lips broke into a watery smile. Lucifer recognized it as soon as he saw her expression—the fondness, the relief, the warmth… 

The _love_. 

_Dear Lord, she’s just as scared as I am!_

Her hand finally reached out for his, gave it a little squeeze. His thumb caressed it in turn, and their special connection returned in full force, as did the overwhelming avalanche of emotions. 

“You just vanished,” she said in a tight whisper. 

He frowned, trying to puzzle through what had happened between the abbey and the hospital. “How long was I gone for?” 

She lowered her gaze to the floor and sighed. 

“Three years.” 

Lucifer blinked in shock a couple of times, then the memory came to him, and he let out a hoarse chuckle. Sharp pain shot across his chest and spread throughout his body, but their little inside joke was well worth the agony. 

Chloe lowered herself to the edge of the bed, careful not to yank the slow-dripping IV hooked to the back of his hand. 

“I thought I’d lost you,” she told him, her voice thick with emotion. “You just disappeared. Along with the tall woman and that weird tunnel. All I remember is running to Trixie and feeling relieved to see her wake up almost instantly. She couldn’t remember anything. After a few seconds, I blinked, and you were right beside us, unconscious but… _alive_.” 

“I have no recollection of the journey here,” he mumbled. 

“The fire department got there minutes later. They couldn’t save the east wing of the abbey. It pretty much burned to the ground. Dan had alerted several emergency services in the area. They were the ones who brought you here,” she said, completely misunderstanding what he had meant by ‘journey here’. Finding the sound of her voice soothing, and feeling way too tired to explain, Lucifer didn’t bother to elaborate. 

They basked in a comfortable silence filled only by the dull, background noises emanating from the various machines hooked to Lucifer’s body. It was yet another new experience for him. The nasal cannula running above his upper lip kept tickling his nose, and he wished the thin tube that went from his hand to a little plastic sac above his head carried scotch instead of that innocuous, water-like substance. Maze’s extensive collection of sex toys notwithstanding, he’d never been so intimate with cumbersome electrical devices poking in and out of him in his entire existence. 

His smile stretched when Chloe leaned down to rest her head against his chest. That simple gesture made it all worth it. For now, he was just happy to be with her. 

It was at that moment that Lucifer remembered what his Father had told him. 

_If emotional truth is what you really seek, you will find it in that form._

The words echoed inside his brain, like the lyrics to a song he hadn’t been able to understand until now. 

“I’m not sure about a life after this,” Lucifer began, his voice merely a whisper. “God knows I’ve never been a spiritual man. Baptized by the fire, I wade into the river that runs into the Promised Land.” 

Chloe let out a quiet little giggle. “Are you quoting Billy Joel?” 

“I know it’s still a while away. Or at least I hope so. I just don’t want to wade into that river without you,” he said in a sleepy drawl. “I fear I might no longer know the way.” 

“Wait, you mean…” She sat up to face him. “You’re talking about heaven, aren’t you?” 

“I’m beginning to forget, Chloe.” 

Lucifer wasn’t being overly cryptic on purpose, he just couldn’t find the words to express what he could no longer feel. To his surprise, he didn’t need to. 

“I know. The scars on your back are gone,” Chloe said. She sounded wistful, melancholic, even. “I caught a glimpse when the EMTs took off your shirt.” 

He wasn’t surprised, nor sad. But she seemed to be a little of both. 

“Are you disappointed?” he asked. 

“No,” she shrugged, clearly trying to look nonchalant. Her eyes flooded again, and she used her bent finger to wipe the tears away. 

Lucifer frowned, a bit concerned. “Chloe?” 

“What happened while you were gone?” she asked trying to keep her voice steady. “Where did you go?” 

There was no way he could summon up the energy to have that conversation at the moment, so he simply smiled at her, his thumb rubbing the reverse of her hand in tender little circles. He noticed her wearing his onyx ring on a chain around her neck. It had turned blood red. He had a feeling it would be shining in other colors too, depending on the situation. He really wanted to offer Chloe an explanation as to how he’d ended up there, wingless and bereft of all supernatural powers, but his lids still felt so heavy. 

There was really no need to explain, however. She _knew_. 

Her voice rose barely above a whisper. “What is heaven like?” 

Lucifer regarded her quietly, his heart hammering powerfully inside his chest. 

“Tough on the outside and soft on the inside,” he told her, lacing his fingers through hers. “Frustratingly stubborn.” His tired smile turned crooked. “Makes me vulnerable in so many ways…” 

Chloe let out a sound between a sob and a chuckle and leaned down to brush her lips against his. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

Ignoring the annoying vial, he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. “I—“ 

The door cracked open and Trixie poked her head in, her face instantly brightening. 

“He’s awake!” she announced into the hallway. 

Chloe turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand. The moment might have been interrupted, but certain things went without saying. 

“I know,” she told him. 

Trixie was followed into the room by Dan, Amenadiel and Maze. They all gathered around the hospital bed, and Lucifer found the space a bit overcrowded all of a sudden. 

“Mommy says you’re going to be okay,” Trixie said. Smiling broadly, she handed him a small bouquet of yellow daisies. “Here! I plucked these for you.” 

Lucifer took the flowers, not really sure what to do with them and, for the first time, felt a genuine smile of tenderness tugging at his lips. Bloody spawn was getting to him after all. 

“Ella and Dr. Martin went to get coffee,” Dan told him. “They’ll be right in to see you as soon as they get back.” 

“Oh, lovely,” Lucifer groaned, uncomfortable with the idea of parading his current weakened state in front of so many people. “Why don’t you guys invite some of the regulars at Lux too? Make it a party.” 

Chloe chuckled, gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “You suck as a patient, you know that?” 

“Yeah, good thing you didn’t slip into a coma or something,” Maze said, sounding and looking overly annoyed. “Apparently, the bitchiest nurse alive works at this hospital. She refuses to accept Amenadiel is your next of kin, can you believe that?” 

“Yeah, well, your veiled threat to make her an involuntary organ donor didn’t really help,” Dan pointed out with a smirk. 

“What?” Maze shrugged. “I’m sure someone in this hospital needs a kidney.” 

Amenadiel smiled at the demon’s feistiness, then turned his attention to Lucifer and leaned against the bed’s side rail. “How are you feeling, brother?” 

The banter and the quiet chatter in the background were making Lucifer dizzy and a little nauseous as he considered the question. 

“I feel like hell, if you must know,” he replied weakly. Honesty, after all, remained his trademark. 

“Nice to see you’re living up to your name, man,” Dan smiled with a soft nudge to his shin. 

“Yes, well…” Lucifer sighed. “The Devil, as it turns out, died last night.” 

**[To Be Epilogued…]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay, only the epilogue left. I really hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please don't be shy and drop me a line if you've liked it. It would really make my day. :-)**


	26. Deus Ex Machina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for your feedback! You guys are awesome! :-)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Okay, so after some of you expressed your disappointment at Lucifer losing his powers at the end of this fic (trust me, it wasn’t easy for me either to strip Luci of his divinity), I mulled over your words, and decided to write an alternative ending. I have only done this once before, and only after killing a main character, so it is really out of the norm for me.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Truth be told, the original ending is the one that I had envisioned from the start, so when I finished the first draft for the alternative ending, I sent it to my beta knowing that it was utter crap. Sure enough, she was honest enough to tell me that it wasn’t nearly up to par. So we got to working on a second version and, after a few headaches, came up with this one. I hope you like it. If you do, you have _BelenP_ to thank for kicking my muse right in the nuts and get me to produce something worth reading. **
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyway, without further ado, I present you… An alternative ending to _There’s No Music in Hell_.**

It was impossible to tell how long it had been. Time became irrelevant in certain places. In this one in particular, time didn’t even exist. Lucifer stirred into consciousness slowly, his body free of that tangible matter associated to the earthly plane. That was the first thing he noticed, anyway. He was completely drained, his energy decimated by the struggle to fight the transition into a separate realm. Yet, there he was. He had lost. The story of his existence, he supposed. An existence that would end with another epic defeat. 

He could still feel the child’s tiny body pressing against his. It wouldn’t for long. Soon, they would both waste away in this realm, forever erased from existence. It took him a couple of tries to open his eyes. Perhaps it was reluctance, a deep dread to face the desolate void of gray that most likely stretched in every direction. 

To his utter astonishment, that wasn’t what he saw. 

The first thing he noticed was color. Everything was bathed in light, peaceful and welcoming. He found himself sitting in a field of infinite hues, some easily identifiable, others way outside the earthly spectrum. Even his onyx ring sparkled like a surreal rainbow of reds and blues and yellows and everything in between. Above him, bright clouds rolled in and out of sight, like the waves of an ocean, moving under a sky filled with distant stars, all sparkling in their own cosmic dance. He got up to his feet and realized Trixie’s sleeping form was slowly fading away, like a dimming hologram, until she was no longer there. Baffled by her gradual disappearance, he tried to make sense of it all. 

The vibrant light that kept beckoning him did not come from any sun, but from beyond two majestic gates in the distance that shone in shades of silver and gold. 

Lucifer recognized his ancestral home in an instant. 

_The Silver City_ . 

As he approached, he saw four tall figures standing before the gates. At first, all he could make out were their silhouettes against the brightness behind them. Gradually, like an image coming into focus, their identities were revealed. Cassiel and Raguel stood to the left of the gates, while Azrael and Gabriel stood to the right. Speechless, Lucifer simply stared at his siblings, not quite sure what to expect. 

“I never thought you’d make it this far, Samael,” Cassiel spoke in their ancient language. The fingers on her right hand curled around Shebet, which she was using as a cane as she addressed Lucifer. “You’ve proved me wrong.” 

“Why am I here?” Lucifer asked to no one in particular. “Where is the girl?” 

“She didn’t cross over with you. Won’t even remember what happened,” Gabriel replied, his voice low and measured. “She was just a crucial piece in the course of your story.” 

Lucifer frowned, disconcerted. “ _My_ story?” 

The four angels exchanged knowing glances. 

“You still don’t get it, do you?” Azrael smiled. “It wasn’t the human miracle who was being tested. It was _you,_ Lucifer.” 

“Tested?” Lucifer repeated, feeling like the idiot child who was unable to follow his siblings’ logic. Funny how, once upon a time, he could’ve drawn circles around these four, and now he was struggling just to play catch-up to their riddles. 

_Bloody hell! Did spending time on earth lowered one’s IQ or something?_

“It all started long ago,” Cassiel said. “Long before you left hell, long before your adventure with the human miracle. All Uriel did was set the last stage in motion.” The Angel of Love extended the rod to him. “Here. This belongs to you.” 

But Lucifer didn’t take it. He didn’t even acknowledge the offering. “You orchestrated everything,” he said, incredulous. “The abbey, the shadows, the innocent victims… You used the blade of death against a _human_ !” 

Azrael’s expression darkened for a second. “I was just carrying out Father’s will. I never expected you to get in the way.” Unable to hold her brother’s accusing stare, she lowered her gaze. “But Father knew. Somehow, He knew you would protect his miracle.” 

“Yes,” Lucifer sneered. “He’s always three steps ahead, isn’t He? That seems to be the way things have always worked. But for you to break the number one rule, well, color me disgusted!” 

“She’s not just _any_ human,” Azrael reasoned. “She was never meant to be. I believed Father just wanted to restore the sacred balance. That you would return to the underworld once she was gone.” 

“Oh, and that somehow justifies it?” Lucifer scorned. “What about the others? The ones who got caught in the bloody crossfire? People who wasted their pathetic little lives preaching _His_ name? Did they deserve to die too?” The more he pondered on it, the more obvious it became. It all made sense now: the cryptic messages, the satanic setup, the bible passages... It had all been a ploy to trap him into playing their cunning game. “I must congratulate you on your creativity. I mean, using bogus symbology as bait to get me involved in the case, well… touché on that one!” 

“I’m sure you have figured out by now that the abbey is a portal,” Raguel said. “There were certain rules we were required to follow. The shadows were mere tools. As far as those who they inhabited, I told you, their fate was already sealed long before their deaths. Don’t worry, brother. They all made it past the Silver Gates.” 

Lucifer was having trouble seeing through his shock and his anger. He thought of Trixie, of the fear in her eyes, of the emotional scars that would mark her for the rest of her life, of how it would impact Chloe, of the heartbreak she was likely to endure because of his psychotic family. He balled his hands into fists and glared at his siblings. “You used them as pawns!” he accused, ire flaring. “You _ripped_ a child away from her mother, not once but twice! And all for what? So she could be a part of some stupid celestial test? To restore this almighty balance you all keep crowing about?” 

The four angels smiled, and it took all of Lucifer’s self-restraint not to punch the smugness out of their arrogant faces. How could he share the same bloodline with these miscreants? Was there something he was missing? 

“ _Passion will always be your downfall, Light Bringer_.” 

The voice had come from everywhere, and nowhere. 

It was unmistakable. 

It was omnipresent. 

It was eternal. 

The four figures went on one knee, bowing their heads at once, but Lucifer remained standing, his stare fixed ahead in defiance. 

“Hello, Dad!” he smirked at the bright, shapeless orb that had materialized out of nowhere before them. “I gather this was all a part of your plan.” 

“ _You were always a part of My plan_.” 

“So, what now? What’s my next move going to be, _Father_?” Lucifer snarled the last word with disdain. 

“ _You tell Me, Light Bringer_.” 

Lucifer scoffed, his patience running low. “Spare me the inane chit-chat, will You?” he frowned. “If You’re going to send me back to hell, do it already! Just…” 

God’s orb held its steady vibration. A second and an eternity lasted equally in that realm. 

“The balance…” Lucifer struggled to say. “If I go, then what would be _her_ purpose?” 

_“She would have fulfilled it._ ” 

Sharp pain shot across Lucifer’s heart. It was a sensation he shouldn’t have been able to feel. Not in his current divine form, anyway. Nor should he be fighting the uncomfortable prickling behind his eyelids that had begun to blur everything around him. Jaw clenched against the onslaught of emotion, Lucifer exorcised the arrogance that had inhabited in him from the beginning of time and, with all the humility he could muster, dropped to one knee and bowed before God. 

“I will go back to hell,” he said, hating his voice for breaking. He was painfully aware of his siblings’ stares, adding another pitiful level to his humiliation. “I will serve the rest of my sentence and never set foot back on Earth, if You’d only…” Lucifer exhaled, believing himself unable to finish his plea. But the mere thought of Chloe dying infused him with the courage he was lacking. “If You’d only spare her life for a while longer, until it’s her natural time to go.” 

The bright orb appeared to consider the request. 

_“We had this conversation before, son.”_

“I know,” Lucifer admitted. He tried not to let hopelessness overwhelm him. “And I held my end of the bargain. Sort of.” 

_“Why do you think I brought you here?”_

But Lucifer couldn’t think straight, he was asphyxiating under the certainty that he had failed her. He couldn’t help but feel partly responsible for her demise. If he’d never pursued her, if he’d kept his distance, then perhaps her life wouldn’t have been cut short by his stupid destiny. 

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. 

_“Love, Lucifer,”_ God spoke. _“That is why you are here._ _For the first time since your inception, you put somebody else’s wellbeing ahead of your own. You gave up your life, your very soul, just to spare a human’s suffering_ .” 

“I… I don’t understand,” Lucifer stammered. 

_“You will soon, son. There are many more lessons still left for you to learn.”_

A lesson. Right. It all had been an elaborate orchestration cooked up to teach him about one particular human emotion. But… 

“Why?” Lucifer asked. 

He wondered what his Father could possibly have in store for him next, whether Earth was even the place to learn these lessons. 

“ _If I gave you the answers, you would have no need to formulate the questions._ ” 

“This is all about bloody faith, isn’t it?” Lucifer said, his annoyance rising over his despair. 

The orb sparkled, grew bigger, more intense. 

_“Your altruism has proved you worthy of two gifts, Light Bringer.”_

A bit scared and overly mistrustful, Lucifer wondered what kind of gifts his Father would bestow upon him. More importantly, he wondered what kind of strings would be attached to such gifts. He could have asked, of course, but he knew his Father well enough to know the reply, if he was even offered one, would have left him with more questions than answers. So he held his tongue, fought the urge to blurt out a snide remark, and tried not to beat himself up over how easily he had walked right into his Father’s trap. 

_Love._

There was no doubt he had fallen. Except this time it wasn’t from grace, but into a reality far more terrifying. The mere thought of never seeing his detective again, that she might cease to exist because of a divine plan designed to make the Devil submit, was too much to bear. It occurred to him that perhaps the agony of loss and grief was another human lesson in the long list of emotions his Father decided he had yet to experience. He remembered how he’d felt after Father Frank’s death, and shuddered to imagine how losing Chloe would make him feel. The truth was, he couldn’t fathom an existence without her. 

“The only gift I want,” Lucifer told God, “is for her to not pay for _my_ sins.” 

His demand sounded feeble to his own ears. Lucifer wasn’t used to argue from a position of weakness. He was certainly not used to begging. Not even after being cast out of heaven did he once pray for forgiveness. He always accepted the hand he was dealt with prideful arrogance, and made the best of it by following a blatantly skewed moral compass. But this was different. He had changed. She had changed him. And now she would pay the ultimate price for that very deed. 

No reply came as his siblings began dissolving into a fuzzy blur and the Silver City faded away. Time melted into empty space, into absolute darkness, to the very beginning, before any consciousness or emotion existed. 

************* 

Chloe wasn’t quite sure when the unyielding constraint had been lifted, or where the tall woman had disappeared to. The moment her body was freed, she’d sprung up and ran in the direction of her daughter, who was laying so very still on the ground. Trixie couldn’t have been farther than fifty feet from where Chloe had been held back, yet the short distance felt as vast as the empty space between two galaxies. Once Chloe got to her, she dropped to her knees and held the child, sobbing her name with relief as she gently rocked the tiny body in her arms. 

“What’s wrong, mommy?” 

The small voice sounded confused, but serene. Chloe released Trixie from the embrace in order to face her, unsure of what to make of her relaxed demeanor. 

“Are you okay, baby?” she heard herself asking, her mind still in a fog. 

“Where are we?” Trixie asked, looking around as if she didn’t even recognize the place. 

“It’s a long story, Monkey.” 

Shaking like a leaf, Chloe surveyed their surroundings. Her brain was having trouble processing what had just happened. The ominous tunnel had vanished without a trace, as had the winged woman. 

And so had Lucifer. 

The panic that had lifted from her the moment she’d found Trixie alive took a hold of Chloe all over again. Angry flames kept engulfing the abbey, adding another layer to her distress. She could feel the heat of the fire from where they were sitting several yards away. To her dismay, there was no sign of Lucifer anywhere. Save for the crackling blaze rising up from the old building, the forest remained eerily still. 

Chloe called out his name, her voice breaking along with her heart. It was hard to believe she had lost him in such a way. She didn’t even get the chance to say good-bye. There were so many things she never got to tell him, so many things she needed to share with him. He couldn’t be just gone. 

Distraught by his absence, she called his name again. 

“Lucifer?” 

A lone tear rolled down her cheek, and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Numb to the core, Chloe didn’t bother to stop the rest of her tears from flowing freely. She couldn’t really find a word to describe the crushing sensation that had descended upon her. Truth be told, she didn’t really know _how_ to feel. It wasn’t so much an onslaught of emotions what ailed her, but rather an overwhelming lack thereof. A deep void that was slowly devouring her. An emptiness so utterly devastating, it was as if her very soul had been ripped right out of her body. 

“Mommy?” 

This time Trixie’s voice sounded worried, and Chloe forced herself to snap out of her inner misery. She had to summon all the strength she had left for the sake of her daughter. 

“Don't worry, Monkey,” she told her through a forced smile. “I’m okay…” 

Her words trailed as she took notice of something that had taken shape next to them. Chloe squinted, not really understanding what was happening, or what it was her eyes were really seeing. Like a Tromp L’oeil, her brain was having a difficult time gauging what was right in front of her. When she finally realized what she was looking at, her breath hitched in her throat. 

_No, it couldn’t be…_

At first she thought it was a hallucination, a trick of her overtired mind. But then the sight became crystal clear. Laying on the ground, was a figure cocooned between two gigantic wings. They curled protectively around their owner, who lay motionless inside the blanket of pristine whiteness. Before she could get over the shock, the wings jerked once and began unfolding, revealing who lay beneath. 

His name left her lips in the form of a gasp. 

“ _Lucifer...!_ ” 

Chloe rushed to kneel beside him, her eyes roaming over his naked body, which lay completely still on its left side. She was worried that he might be hurt, though she couldn’t see any visible wounds or bruising on his skin. His wings had done a good job concealing his state of undress, but she quickly took off her jacket and clumsily wrapped it around his waist, tying the knot at his hip. She had done so mostly for Trixie’s sake. Not that she wanted to raise her kid as a prude. In fact, she had told her on several occasions that the human body ought to be regarded as something beautiful. In any case, it wasn’t as if Trixie hadn’t watched _High School Hot Tub_ over thirty times already. But the movie didn’t include frontal male nudity and, as close to perfect as Lucifer’s body was, they were not exactly in the Garden of Eden, so... 

“Is he okay?” Trixie asked from a few feet away. 

Her little voice was shrouded in concern, and it was evident she was reluctant to get closer for fear that something terrible had happened. 

“I don’t know, baby.” 

Chloe placed a hand on Lucifer’s forehead. It felt cool to the touch but, save for the earlier slight movement of his wings, he was still unresponsive. Her hand moved down to his cheek, her thumb brushing over the five o’clock shadow of his jaw. It was at the feel of her touch that Lucifer’s brows twitched as he began to stir awake, prompting an involuntary whimper of relief from Chloe. It took his eyes several flutters before they managed to stay open, his vision slowly coming into focus. His dark gaze took in the night sky first, then trailed down the tall trees that surrounded them to finally land on her face. He stared at her silently for a long moment, his expression one of wonderment or incredulity, as if he were having a difficult time believing his eyes. 

“Detective?” 

The raw emotion in his voice brought tears to Chloe’s eyes. He sat up slowly, reached out to touch her shoulder, and then ran his fingers down her arm just to make sure she was really there. At least that’s how she interpreted his odd behavior. He seemed a little out of it, as if trusting his senses were a mistake, as if he expected to be deceived by them at any moment. His hand slid up to cup the side of her neck while his eyes pierced through hers, as dark and intense as she had ever seen them. It appeared he was going to say something but, instead, a quivering chuckle of relief pushed through his lips. 

It was all it took for them to fall into each other’s arms in a trembling embrace, filled with desperate longing. 

Burying his face in her hair, he took in her scent, let out all pent up anxiety in one extended exhale. 

Chloe heard him mutter an almost inaudible ‘One hell of a gift…’ that made her smile. The words meant little to her. She simply dismissed them as one of his quirky remarks, or perhaps a manifestation of some mild form of PTSD, if celestial beings were even susceptible to such disorders. In any case, she was having a difficult enough time navigating through her own emotions as to attempt to decipher his. 

“You were gone,” she whispered into the crook of his neck. 

Lucifer tightened his arms around her, and Chloe’s hands crept up his back, stopping at the birth of his wings. She let out a small gasp when her knuckle brushed against one of them, causing her body to hum and vibrate like a musical instrument. She moaned out his name, knowing he’d felt it too. 

The fire raging through the abbey grew gradually more intense, a scorching hand that swept across the woods. It bathed the nearby area in shades of reds and golds. A gust of blazing wind caressed their skin and brought them back to the reality that surrounded them. When they finally pulled apart, Chloe turned to Trixie, who had been quietly watching the exchange with innocent curiosity. 

An image of their earlier struggle flashed across Chloe’s mind. It revived in her the terror of what could’ve happened, making her eyes well once again. 

“I thought I’d never see you again,” she confessed. 

His lips curled into that charming smile that so often made him irresistible. 

“I’m here now, Detective,” he told her softly. “I’m not going anywhere.” He then glanced down and took notice of the jacket around his waist. “It seems my Armani wasn’t nearly as lucky.” 

Chloe saw him reach for the knot at his hip the moment they got to their feet. Realizing he was about to untie it, she rushed to halt his hands mid-task. 

“No, don’t!” 

Lucifer arched a puzzled eyebrow at her, and Chloe slanted her eyes in Trixie’s direction to indicate how inappropriate it would be for him to disrobe. His lips formed a silent ‘Oh’ as he acknowledged the presence of the wide-eyed child standing right beside them. 

“Is she into kilts?” he asked, seemingly puzzled by the request to keep the jacket around his waist. 

Chloe shook her head slowly, awestruck, her expression almost a mirror image of her daughter’s. 

“That’s not what has her mesmerized,” Chloe uttered in a quiet breath. 

Finding the makeshift loincloth rather unflattering, Lucifer made a futile attempt to adjust it so it would, at least, look a bit less tacky. He seemed completely unaware of his metamorphosis, which was unbelievable given the size and magnificence of the wings sprouting from his shoulder blades. 

“See, mommy?” Trixie gasped. “I told you he was an angel!” 

A faint scoff escaped Lucifer’s lips. 

“An angel? Not sure I’d—“ 

Whatever he was going to say came to a screeching halt the moment he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. He craned his neck to get a better look at his back, and his expression turned instantly somber. 

“Ugh! _Bloody hell_!” he growled. He paused for a moment, his disgust turning to realization. “The _second_ gift…” 

But neither Chloe nor Trixie were paying attention to his words. They were ogling the wings with stunned perplexity, hypnotized by their unparalleled beauty. Quite frankly, her dream hadn’t done them justice. They were simply… 

“They’re _gorgeous_!” Chloe gasped, unable to tear her eyes away. 

“I… yeah… I wouldn’t get too attached to them,” Lucifer frowned, his dark gaze roaming over the burning building before landing back on her. “This is part of dear old Dad’s self-indulgent nature, I’m afraid. He’s quite proud of His creation.” 

Chloe blinked in shock, unable to understand his reluctance to embrace something so wonderful. But her protest was drowned by the distant sound of sirens which kept growing closer and louder. Lucifer groaned and mumbled something about finding a way to conceal the damned things before turning the forest into a freak show. In the blink of an eye, the wings folded in at his back, disappearing from view. 

“Where did they…?” 

Chloe rushed to him, sneaked a peek around his torso and found them tightly tucked in, perfectly flushed against his back. She let out a sigh of relief. 

“Are they really _that_ much of a turn-on to you?” Lucifer quipped, half amused and half baffled by her fascination. 

Her cheeks began to burn and his grin turned wicked. For the first time since his return, and to her utter relief, he looked like good old Lucifer: the one track minded club owner who had stolen her heart. The naughty partner she had learned to love and respect despite all odds. Chloe was about to throw a clever comeback at him, when a flood of flashing lights from at least half a dozen emergency and law enforcement vehicles shone through the scattered trees. 

As much as Chloe dreaded the avalanche of questions that were to inevitably come up regarding the fire, she dreaded even more having to explain the unexplainable when it came to Lucifer. 

_What would happen if others found out? Would he be locked up in a lab and studied like a Guinea pig? Will his identity rattle the foundation of human beliefs to the point of creating worldwide panic? Would people believe the truth, even if proof stared them right in the face, or would most think of it as a hoax?_

Wings or not, Chloe was way too confused and way too exhausted to face their grilling questions. 

She looked down at Trixie who, despite recent events, seemed more excited than tired. Perhaps the girl ought to be checked out by the EMTs, just as a precaution. Still, the mere thought of facing a bunch of strangers right now made Chloe’s blood curdle. 

“Can we go home now, mommy?” 

“Not yet, baby. I’d like a doctor to examine you first. Just to make sure you’re okay.” Chloe turned to Lucifer. “We just need to find a way to hide your… _condition_.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, his arrogant smirk needing no translation. 

“No need for that, Detective,” he told her. “I’m not sticking around for the encore.” 

“My car is in the driveway, Lucifer,” Chloe sighed, running a frustrated hand through her mussed up hair. “There’s no way we can get to it without being seen.” 

“Who said anything about taking a car?” 

In a single flap his wings stretched outwards, looking larger and more impressive than ever. A deep chill ran up Chloe’s back and, once again, she fell captivated by their presence, the breadth of their span, the way they seemed to glow in pearly shades of white against the crimson tones reflected by the fire... 

_Was he really going to_ fly _back to L.A.?_

“If you need a ride, you can always hop on,” he offered. 

Chloe let out a nervous little laugh. “Are you serious?” 

Lucifer’s gaze travelled past her shoulder, where two fire trucks were already visible through the dense barrier of trees. 

“Quickly now,” he urged, beckoning them with a wave of his arm. “I’d hate to make the front page of the National Enquirer looking like a bloody fairy!” 

Tempted as she was to run to him, Chloe knew the responsible—the _sane_ —thing to do was to stay behind. How else could they explain her car being left in the driveway, or their mysterious disappearance from the place, or the fire, by that matter? No, the sooner she wrapped up the case, the better. Lucifer understood that much and refrained from insisting. Besides, she wouldn’t be able to put her mind at ease until Trixie was checked out by the emergency services. As far as tying all loose ends in the investigation… 

“Is it over?” Chloe asked him just before he took flight. 

Lucifer considered the question for a second, then nodded slowly. 

“I believe so,” he said, then his expression turned grim. “For now, anyway.” 

The powerful wings flapped once, creating a gust of wind in his wake as he almost instantly disappeared into the night sky. 

His last words played like a chorus inside Chloe’s brain. 

_What did he mean by that? Were they out of danger? Was her destiny still tied to his? Was she expected to live up to it? But, most importantly, could they keep Trixie safe?_

It was obvious they needed to talk. Now that the storm had settled, there were many things that had to be sorted out in their personal relationship, if such a relationship were to move forward or even survive given the obstacles they were facing. As the swarm of emergency personnel crowded around her and Trixie, Chloe could barely hear their voices over the constant ringing in her ears that was making it impossible for her to focus on the here and now. 

************* 

Chloe awoke slowly from a dreamless slumber. She didn’t know where she was at first, then the memories started flooding her mind. It had been three days since the horrific night at the abbey. A night that had likely left deep emotional scars which she will probably be forced to face in the coming months and years. But, for now, she felt content. 

Brightness spilled over the marble floors through the penthouse window. Chloe had spent the night at Lux for the first time since Lucifer’s return and subsequent closing of the case due to lack of evidence or adequate follow-up protocol. Unofficially, some sort of cosmic balance had been shifted, though from what Lucifer had inferred had not been entirely settled, which left a nugget of concern lodged in her brain. He had assured her no danger loomed in the immediate future, and she had believed him. But, when would that immediate future come to an end? And what would they be facing then? 

Deciding not to worry too much about things over which she had little control, Chloe stretched like a cat under the silk sheets and rolled into Lucifer’s side of the bed. Her seductive smile faded when she realized he was not lying beside her. Her gaze trailed to the bathroom, but from her vantage point she couldn’t see any movement in there either, nor hear any sounds within. She got out of bed, found Lucifer’s robe draped over the arm of a chair, and used it to cover her naked body. It was too large for her smaller frame. Comically so. Its hem dragged along the floor as she padded her way into the main lounge, its shoulders sagging down to her elbows. She didn’t really find that to be a problem. It wasn’t like she was making a fashion statement, so she simply pulled her hair from under it, allowing it to cascade over her back and shoulders. Besides, the fact that Lucifer’s scent clung to its fabric was incentive enough not to care about the rest. 

There was a breakfast tray set on the grand piano, complete with two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice (probably spiked), a couple of croissants and a pot of coffee. Chloe’s stomach grumbled at the sight and smell of freshly baked pastries and strong coffee. She was beginning to wonder where he could’ve gone, when she spotted him out in the terrace, cigarette in hand as he regarded the city below. With his back to her and clad in just dress pants, he appeared relaxed, wings folded in and almost imperceptible from any other angle. 

A warm smile formed on her lips as memories of the previous night flashed before her eyes. Not only had Lucifer allowed her to caress the wings, an experience that had made her soul sing, but she had discovered, to her surprise, just how sensitive they felt to him on a physical level. Simply running her finger over their contour had made him shiver and his skin raise with goosebumps, while lightly scratching the spot at their birth on his back had made him jerk. At first she thought he had found that uncomfortable, that it might be an overly sensitive spot, only to find out, to her amusement, that he was actually _ticklish_ there. 

But what she found most heartwarming of all, was his confession that he had never let anybody close enough to touch them in such a way. 

She understood then just how vulnerable they made him feel. Realization that couldn’t have been any more obvious during their lovemaking, where the softest of caresses at the right time had sent him into a shuddering climax. Far from cumbersome, the wings had contributed to the most amazing sex Chloe had ever had. Her smile broadened at the thought, her gaze trained on his back as she approached the veranda. 

“A penny for your thoughts,” she said walking up behind him. 

Lucifer turned around a bit surprised, seemingly unaware of her presence until that moment. His lips curled upwards while he crushed the cigarette into a nearby ashtray. 

“I was thinking about humanity, actually” he said casually. Lucifer slithered his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. “And the raw deal you got when dear old Dad decided to throw in emotions into your otherwise simple existence.” 

“Be a little more condescending about us lesser humans, why don’t you?” she laughed, feigning indignation. 

“On the contrary. No wonder you guys spend half of your mortal life going to therapy.” 

Chloe cocked a mocking eyebrow. “Says the fallen angel who never misses a session with his psychiatrist.” 

“Precisely.” 

Once upon a time, Chloe would’ve had a hard time reading his expression. But interpreting his body language was neither accurate, nor necessary. Their connection ran much deeper than that. Ever since their relationship had turned physical, she could sense when he was troubled, angry, happy, sad… There were feelings, however, hard to put into words. And right at that moment Chloe was picking up on too many to count. And yet, through the jumble of conflicting emotions, there was one that eclipsed all the rest. 

He _loved_ her. 

Hence… 

“You’re so afraid,” she whispered. “Why?” 

“I’m not…” he was about to refute the accusation, but stopped himself with a sigh. “It is my Father’s methodology that concerns me. What ploy will He concoct next time to teach me a lesson? It’s easy to be immune to fear when one has nothing to lose. But now…” 

He let out a dawn out breath and Chloe understood the crux of his foreboding. 

She stood on tiptoe and gave him a soft peck on the lips, hoping to infuse him with the reassurance that he needed, the certainty that she would be there for him no matter what. 

“Come what may, we will face it together,” she told him. “I’ll be your human sidekick and you can be my… wingman.” 

Lucifer blinked as the joke sank in, then chuckled. “Very well, Detective,” he replied, eyes soft on hers. 

“Come on,” she gave him a light nudge on the ribs. “You are the Prince of Darkness! Fearless, immortal, unrepentant…” Then a thought crossed her mind and filled her with a sudden sense of uncertainty. “I mean, you… _are_ still the Devil, right?” 

This time Lucifer’s smile turned wicked. Gradually, the darkness in his irises began to burn into incandescent coals, and the passionate kiss that followed left very little doubt in Chloe’s mind that her partner, the Devil, would always have her back. 

**[To Be Epilogued…]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please, don't hesitate to let me know which ending you prefer. I'm curious. ;-)**


	27. Epilogue: Deja Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ****  
> Hello! Well, we made it. Thank you, sincerely, to all who bookmarked,  
>  left kudos and gave me feedback on this story. It has been a really fun  
> process.  
>  
> 
> ****  
> I would like to offer a very special thanks to _BelenP_ for  
>  being such a wonderful beta since she came on board, and to push me to  
> write the best version of each chapter. It has been such an honor  
> working with you.  
>  
> 
> ****  
> I wrote this epilogue in a way that could fit both endings. So,  
>  whichever ending you prefer to stick with, will have different  
> consequences after the story (obviously), but I will leave that part up  
> to you to imagine. Again, thank you for leaving such wonderful reviews,  
> sometimes praising others more critical, but all welcome. I learned a  
> lot about your likes and dislikes from those. On a side note, I will  
> have to go back and edit parts of the beginning to reflect the  
> attitudes of some of the characters given how Maze has thawed over the  
> course of the series. Thanks to a recent reader for pointing that out.  
> ;-)  
>  
> 
> **In any case, here is the epilogue...**

Lux had undergone an incredible transformation for the day. The trendy club space had turned into a balloon filled, children haven extravaganza in celebration of Trixie’s ninth birthday, complete with a face painter, a magician and a karaoke machine under two gigantic screens set up on the main stage. Chloe still couldn’t believe Lucifer had agreed to hold the party at his place, much less go full out with the entertainment. The fact that he had gone over the top didn’t surprise her. That was pretty much his trademark. But for Lucifer to willingly offer to host a shindig with almost thirty children running loose all over Lux had rendered her speechless. 

Although, it wasn’t just the birthday party. Lately, he had gone out of his way in catering to Trixie’s every desire, from taking her for chocolate cake after school, to getting her a birthday gift that would surely make her jaw hit the ground. His indulging her had even raised some tensions between Lucifer and Dan, who had also turned into a bit of a ‘helicopter parent’ after the abbey case. Chloe understood them both. She understood Dan’s concern over his daughter’s upbringing and, in a way, she understood how Lucifer’s troubled relationship with his own parents (bizarre a concept as that was to grasp) translated into this imperative need to please Trixie at all costs. Still, while she appreciated his misguided efforts, she knew they ought to have a talk regarding his particular brand of parental approach. There was no way she could postpone the conversation indefinitely. Especially now, as things were about to get a little more complicated. 

The gradual shift in his notorious aversion to kids had begun not long after his mysterious disappearance at the abbey two months ago. Or, at least, that’s when Chloe had first noticed it. Shortly after that, she had finally bitten the bullet, and allowed Trixie to tag along on one of her visits to the penthouse, where the girl had been instantly captivated by Lucifer’s grand piano. Utterly mesmerized, she had sat on the bench, her short legs hanging as she kicked the air with excitement, while Chloe and Lucifer discussed their most recent case. When her little fingers had begun pouncing on the keys, Chloe feared it would prompt a stern reprimand from Lucifer for touching such a sacred item without his permission. Much to her surprise, Lucifer had simply sat next to Trixie and calmly asked her if she wanted to learn how to play. Her daughter’s face had lit up at the suggestion. When he had asked her if she had a particular song in mind, Trixie thought about it for a moment, and then told him the title of a popular song from the hit show ‘Leave it to Lesley’. He was, of course, unfamiliar with tween pop hits, so he’d whipped out his phone and found the song on YouTube. Chloe noticed the horrified look on his face at the cheesiness of the peppy tune sang by the exuberant teen idol. To his credit, he’d managed to hide his disdain well enough so not to crush Trixie’s obvious enthusiasm. 

It took a single viewing for Lucifer to be able to recreate the song on the piano, feat that had shocked Chloe and made the youngster squeal with delight. 

And, thus, the bond between Trixie and Lucifer was born. 

“That was so cool!” the girl had gushed. “It sounds almost the same as in the music video!” 

“Yes, well, your Lesley uses an electric guitar,” he explained, “and, most likely, a hefty dose of methamphetamines for extra energy.” 

“What are ‘mathemtamines’?” 

“It’s just another word for gummy bears, baby,” Chloe cut in, sending Lucifer a murderous leer. “You know how jittery sugar can make you.” 

“Can you teach me how to play Lesley’s song on the piano?” Trixie asked, bringing her hands together in a pleading gesture. “Please, Lucifer! _Pretty_ _please!_ ” 

And, of course, it was at that moment that Lucifer began to cave in to her demands. Trixie’s ‘pretty please’ appeared to have the same magic effect over him as Chloe’s famed ‘Lucifer, I need you’, which was both funny and problematic. Chloe had watched the impromptu piano lesson silently from the bar, a smile playing on her lips and her heart melting with every encouraging word from Lucifer, or the way his occasional praise kept making Trixie giggle with glee. 

The birthday party had turned out to be a hit. Even Ella and Dr. Martin had swung by with presents, no matter how many times Chloe had insisted they could just make it for the more adult geared after party. Penelope had offered to take Trixie and a couple of her closest friends to her house for a Hollywood style slumber party. Chloe preferred not to ask what she’d meant by that, though she was sure makeup and frilly dresses would be involved somehow, more to her mother’s joy than her daughter’s. 

All in all, it was great to see both kids and adults having fun. Linda and Ella had joined Cindy and a handful of other parents around a herd of rowdy kids laughing and fawning over the magician’s tricks. Pleased with the way guests had been devouring the gourmet feast that had been catered, Chloe stepped away from the group and spotted Lucifer sitting quietly at the far end of the bar. He was watching the scene from a safe distance while nursing an almost empty glass of white wine. Despite his growing fondness of Trixie, it was obvious children in general still made him quite frazzled. 

Chloe came up behind him, planted a soft kiss on his cheek, curled her hand around his waist, and gave him a light squeeze in a gesture that could’ve been interpreted as possessive, which suited her just fine. They had been pretty open about their relationship lately. So, while they kept it strictly professional at work, they hadn’t bothered to hide their physical closeness from their friends outside the office, to the point Ella now referred to them as ‘the love birds’. Funny enough, neither of them had an issue with the moniker. 

“Dan went to get the cake from the fridge,” she told him, looking a bit flushed. “I asked Maze to help him light the candles. Let’s hope they don’t kill each other before the party is over. They’ve been bickering non-stop lately.” 

Lucifer smirked at that and took another sip of wine. “Looks like Detective Douche is in for the ride of his life.” 

Chloe turned to him with a frown. “What do you mean?” 

“Come on, Detective,” Lucifer purred. “Don’t they remind you of another bickering couple from just a few months ago?” 

His insinuation rang a bit farfetched, and she huffed out a dim chuckle. “They’re nothing like us!” 

Just as she said that, Dan and Maze walked past them arguing over the use of Maze’s daggers to cut the cake. One thought it was an insane idea, while the other found it perfectly reasonable. 

“Are you sure ‘bout that?” Lucifer whispered near Chloe’s ear. 

“You gotta admit, they make an unlikely pair,” she pointed out, willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. “Like vanilla and… dark chocolate covered chili peppers.” 

“Opposites attract, as that cartoon cat said. I mean, look at us. You’re like a Snickers bar and I’m… a Jack Daniel’s chocolate truffle.” 

“Okay, so I’m cheap and fattening and you’re high end and exotic, got it.” 

“No, Darling, I was going for hard on the outside, soft on the inside versus sinful pleasure, which is marginally more compatible than ‘spicy pudding’ over there,” Lucifer said pointing his chin at Dan and Maze, who were standing opposite from them at the end of the bar. They had just finished sticking the candles on the cake, and were now busy arguing over the use of matches or a lighter to light them up. 

Lucifer groaned, took another sip of wine, and lifted the glass to Chloe in silent offering. Still captivated by the fun scene unfolding across from them, she turned it down with a mild shake of the head. 

“Time for cake!” she grinned, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the crowd of children that had gathered around Dan. 

Lucifer winced when a choir of out-of-tune voices began singing happy birthday in a range of differing keys. Chloe, who was cheerily singing along, caught his eye and winked at him to lighten up, getting a saccharin grin in reply, but no other protest. An ecstatic Trixie was kneeling on a chair at the head of the long rented table. Face beaming, she blew out the candles amidst a roar of applause and peers urging her to make a wish. But cake alone wasn’t enough to quiet down an excited pack of unruly children, and Trixie was too focused on the mountain of presents piled up to her left to focus on dessert. So, while Maze used her curved demon blades to slice the ‘Leave it to Lesley’ themed cake, Chloe gave her daughter permission to start opening gifts. 

Most of the presents were tween clothing and accessories, a Master Mind game courtesy of Dr. Linda, a set of temporary tattoos from Maze, and a pair of funky sunglasses with a matching _Girls Rule_ cap from Ella. Trixie’s smile broadened further when she opened an envelope signed ‘mom  & dad’, gasping with delight when she saw the Disneyland tickets inside. They hadn’t yet worked out the logistics as to who would take her. As it turned out, they didn’t have to. 

“Will you take me next weekend, daddy?” Trixie asked excitedly. 

Chloe and Dan exchanged a glance, a mixture of confusion and relief. 

“You got it, kiddo.” 

“Cool! Can Maze come too?” 

All eyes landed on Maze, who was caught biting into a huge piece of cake, her mouth too full to offer an immediate response. Amused by her ‘deer in the headlights’ look, Dan agreed to his daughter’s suggestion with a sardonic smile directed at the reluctant demon, who met his mocking gesture with a derisive smirk. Not having missed a beat, Chloe and Lucifer shared a glance in an ‘I told you so’/’I guess you were right’ exchange. 

“There’s one present left!” Trixie’s best friend, Denise, pointed out. 

With all the excitement, Trixie had missed the strange looking package leaning against one of the boom boxes to the side of the stage. Chloe went to grab it, and handed it to her. 

“Here you go, baby. This one’s from Lucifer.” 

Trixie’s ear to ear grin couldn’t possibly stretch any further. She placed the gift on the table to make the task of unwrapping it a little easier. It was oddly shaped, narrow on one end and wide on the other, kind of heavy, and almost as long as she was tall. She wasted little time tearing at the wrapping paper, her eyes growing wide at the sight of what hid within. A chorus of gasps rang across the group of children, who watched open mouthed as Trixie held a stunning electric guitar that seemed to sparkle under the club lights. 

“It looks just like Lesley’s!” a little girl yelped. 

“It _is_ Lesley’s,” Lucifer said pointing to the star’s signature on its body, right below the bridge. “I personally would’ve gone with something a little more… _Hendriesque_ , but this bird owed your mum and me a favor. Besides, we can work up to hard rock once you grow out of, what I’m assuming, is an unfortunate teen idol phase, so...” 

“I _love_ it!” Trixie said excitedly. “Will you teach me to play it?” 

“That’s the idea, child.” 

“Thank you, Lucifer!” 

Gratitude was a pesky sentiment when it came to the former Lord of Hell so, to hide his discomfort in the eyes of their guests, he gave Trixie a polite bow of the head and retreated to the bar where he asked the tender to pour him a scotch. When the young man told him that ‘Ms. Decker’ had instructed him not to serve any liquor stronger than wine, Lucifer scoffed and told him in his most charming devilish tone to make an exception. 

Not five minutes later, he was hunching over his scotch when he saw Amenadiel come down the stairs and hand Trixie a pink wrapped box with a lacey fuchsia bow. Lucifer smirked, shaking his head at the thought of his brother finding the ‘girliest’ possible gift for a child who would rather be the president of Mars than dress as a prissy princess and who, if he had any say about it, would soon be playing Metallica songs on her electric guitar. 

To his surprise, the box contained a pendant in the shape of a star, symbolism that didn’t go amiss by Lucifer. Unbeknownst to the awestruck child, the silver charm was designed to protect and guide her, to give her strength during tough times. It was a bond between angel and human that perhaps one day Amenadiel would explain to her. Lucifer watched his brother interact with Trixie, secretly impressed by how naturally he struck a conversation with the kid. The bastard made it look so easy... 

The dark angel rose to his full height, towering over the girl with a wink before making his way to the bar. 

“Amenadiel,” Lucifer greeted with a smile. “Welcome to the wildest children’s party Lux has ever held!” 

“It’s the _only_ children’s party Lux has ever held,” his brother smiled, sitting on a stool beside him. 

“Exactly!” Lucifer agreed. With a slight movement of his head, he pointed at a group of women who’d been sending him lascivious looks for the better part of the afternoon. “Watch out for those cougars, though. Divorcees can be rather forward in a kinky sort of way.” 

“You ought to know, right?” his brother said with a wry smile. “Is that magnetism of yours not as fun as it used to be?” 

“It’s gotten a bit old, to be honest. Plus, I’m currently off the market, as they say.” Lucifer tried not to blush at his own statement. Monogamy was such a foreign concept to him still. Oddly enough, he couldn’t imagine sharing his bed with anybody other than Chloe. “Go ahead, bring on the jokes!” Avoiding eye contact, Lucifer sent his brother a sideway glance, caught a glimpse of his earnest grin, and realized how far off the mark he was. 

“I’m really happy for you, brother,” Amenadiel said. 

Okay, they were clearly slipping into ‘warm and fuzzy’ territory, and that was where Lucifer drew the line. 

“Can I get you a drink?” he sighed, the need for a change of subject noted. 

Amenadiel declined the offer with a polite wave of his hand. 

“I can’t stay,” he said, then hesitated before adding, “I actually just came to say good-bye.” 

Lucifer’s brows twitched into a fleeting frown. “You’re taking a trip?” 

“I’m going home, Luci.” 

“Wait, home as in…?” 

Amenadiel smiled, but didn’t elaborate. He didn’t really need to. The dark angel sighed as he took in his surroundings. 

“I never thought I’d say this, but I’m gonna miss you, little brother,” he said with a hint of sadness. 

Lucifer was speechless for a moment. Once again, they were sinking into the swamp of the ‘touchy-feely’. It was painfully obvious how the slightest show of affection came unnaturally to them. Their time on earth had humanized them more than they both cared to admit. 

“Don’t get sentimental on me, Amenadiel,” Lucifer quipped after a beat. “You’ll be back here to annoy me the first chance you get. We both know how boring things can get up there.” 

Amenadiel huffed out a sad chuckle at Lucifer’s remark, not that either of them could be fooled by the other’s aloofness. Last time they had parted ways it had been as enemies. Today, they were brothers. Just when the silence that stretched between them bordered on the uncomfortable, Chloe showed up at the bar and broke the spell. 

“Amenadiel! I’m so glad you could make it.” 

“It’s my pleasure,” the angel answered snapping out of his funk. “Your daughter is turning into quite the little lady.” 

“Yes,” Lucifer muttered, his eyes narrowing in on a little boy who had been hovering around Trixie a little too closely for his liking. “Who the hell is that kid?” 

Chloe turned her head to look at the group of children still pouring over the presents. “You mean Noah?” 

“Right, Noah. What is that little weasel up to?” 

Tickled by his indignation, all Chloe could do was hold back a chuckle. “Lucifer, he’s eight.” 

“I don’t care how old he is. If he keeps ogling your spawn like that, he better start building an ark.” Noticing the stare of incredulity Chloe was directing at him, he added, “I was the ruler of hell for thousands of years. Trust me. I know the potential for sin when I see it.” 

Amenadiel raised his eyebrows and turned to Chloe. “I’m no psychic, but I sense troubled times ahead.” 

“Thanks,” she grimaced. “I thought Dan was overprotective enough. I shudder to think what it will be like to be double-teamed by both him _and_ Lucifer. Hell, I suppose.” 

“Yes,” Lucifer said through a reptilian smile. “And let me assure you that I will support Dan’s ‘doucheness’ on that front wholeheartedly.” 

“Good luck with that, Chloe,” Amenadiel grinned warmly at them. His eyes panned over the people at the club, found Maze laughing at something Linda had just told her, and let out a lungful of air. “Take care of her, will you brother?” 

Lucifer followed his gaze, running a hand over his dark stubble. “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you she doesn’t need any protec…” he paused for a second, then smiled. “Of course. I will.” 

“Thanks, Luci.” Amenadiel’s tone was tainted with longing. “I must go now.” 

“But… you just got here,” Chloe protested. 

“I know. But it’s time.” 

Lucifer patted his brother’s shoulder and Amenadiel answered with a tight nod. Something unidentifiable crossed between them, something Chloe wasn’t privy to, and probably never will. Something reserved for those who had seen more than a mere mortal ever would. Amenadiel walked slowly towards the exit, observed the group of oblivious humans as he made his way across the place. He stopped for a quiet moment, focused on Maze one last time, and disappeared up the stairs. 

“Trixie’s really going to miss him,” Chloe sighed. 

Lucifer took a sip of scotch and shrugged in a ‘whatta ya gonna do’ kind of way. She was hoping he would open up, maybe talk about his brother’s departure. With or without their special connection, it was obvious he felt a sense of loss. He was only too proud to admit it. Perhaps just showing her silent support would be enough. Besides, the time for that _other_ talk was up. Hopefully, she’d have the guts to bring it up tonight. 

“Don’t be bummed out, Detective. This is a party!” Lucifer said cutting into her musings. He slid the glass of scotch over to her. “Here. This brew never fails to cheer me up.” 

Chloe returned the glass untouched. “N—no. I’ll just have some sparkling water.” 

Lucifer lifted an inquisitive eyebrow. “You mean that tasteless bubbly substance we use in Southern Gingers and Ruby Fizzs?” 

“Club soda, yes,” she insisted. Okay, so maybe she should dive right into ‘the talk’ now. “I really ought to stay away from alcoholic beverages for a few months…” 

“Months?” he exclaimed, visibly appalled. “Aw, please tell me you didn’t fall for one of those cavemen diets! I like your body just the way it is!” 

Not really the best remark to make, considering what she was gearing up to tell him. 

“Yes, about that…” She was trying really hard to hold onto her slipping courage. “It might go through some changes in the near future.” 

“What do you mean?” 

_Dear God! Could he really be this obtuse when it came to certain things?_

“Yeah, those wild hormones, man!” Chloe bit her lower lip, waited for him to catch on. When he didn’t, she let out her frustration in a lungful of air. “And the fact that I’m gonna have to start eating for two pretty soon.” 

Lucifer huffed out a dry chuckle. “Why _on earth_ woul—“ 

Chloe was able to tell the moment the news finally dawned on him. She had never seen anybody’s face drain of color so fast. Eyes wide, he opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. After swallowing dryly a couple of times, Lucifer hunched forward in an attempt to get some much needed oxygen into his lungs. She had never seen him this rattled before, which made her own apprehension increase exponentially. 

“But… w—when? _How_?” he stammered. 

“Oh, geez, do I really need to give you a play by play?” 

“No,” he rushed to say. “I mean… Are you _sure_?” 

A little disappointed by his reaction, Chloe held his stare for a long moment, then nodded and told him about the pregnancy test she had taken that morning. She had been feeling odd for several days, had believed she might be coming down with the flu. Yesterday, after looking at the calendar on her desk, it had hit her. The test just confirmed what she already suspected. Lucifer was holding the scotch glass in a white knuckle grip. Had his fabulous butt not been resting firmly on a stool, he would’ve surely fallen flat on it at that point. He swallowed hard once again, was about to say something when Chloe cut him off. 

“I swear, if you ask me whether it’s yours I will shoot you right here.” 

His silence was making her more nervous than any outburst of defiance, incredulity or, God forbid, regret. 

He fixed his stare on her, dumbfounded and, for the longest moment, Chloe felt lost and small and… _alone_. Then, like a ray of sunshine peeking through stormy clouds, a faint smile began pulling at his lips, and she let out a sigh of relief she didn’t even know she’d been holding. With a barely audible ‘come ‘ere’, Lucifer pulled her into a gentle hug and she fell into his arms, all earlier tension leaving her body and making her feel a little lightheaded. 

Chloe just had to ask. “So, you’re okay with this?” 

Lucifer let out a nervous little chuckle. “Hell no! I’m… _terrified_ ! I don’t even like children.” 

“You like Trixie, don’t you?” she asked, pulling back to meet his eyes. 

“She’s the rare exception.” 

“We’ll figure it out as we go,” she assured him. 

He nodded, albeit rather unconvincingly, and then drained the glass of scotch in one long swig. It was now Chloe’s turn to put her arms around him, partly because she figured he needed to be comforted, but mainly to hide the sudden tears of joy and relief welling in her eyes. She knew they were both equally scared. They ought to be, despite his recent transformation, there was clearly a bumpy road ahead. 

Lucifer returned the hug, holding onto her like a drowning man holds onto a lifesaver. Face buried in the crook of her neck, she faintly heard him exhale one strangled prayer. 

‘ _Oh, God!’_

**[The End]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I hope you liked it. If you did, it would mean a lot if you Bookmarked the story. And, please don't shy away from leaving a comment. Those always make my day. Cheers! :-)**


End file.
